Novi recentesque
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: The Williams Family - inhabitants of Downlow, UK - are as ordinary as any family can be. However, things take a turn when Liam Williams befriends James Sirius, and Non-Magical families somehow get into the kerfuffle of the Wizarding World. Downlow doesn't seem so isolated anymore, and innocent people find themselves caught in the midst of dark magic.
1. CREDIT & Author's notes

**A/N: Credit for the storyline goes ENTIRELY to Author Northumbrian.** **I love the story 'Strangers at Drakeshaugh' and I was disappointed that It ended, so I decided to rewrite it, so I could have the joy of (kind of) reading it again, but this time I could change parts to what I had pictured in my head throughout.**

 **I don't want people to think I'm just copying because I want reviews, or whatever, I'm solely doing it because I love Northumbrian's story so much. Actually, I love her whole page! She's one of the only 3 authors I have favourited.**

 **We PM each other so it's not like I'm a total stranger to her and all.**

 **If you want to have a go at me for writing it again, by all means, do so. I think having a go at me could help give credit to the original author ;)**

 **Also, please bear in mind I wasn't the best writer when I started this story, but hopefully as you read on, you can see as my writing gets better! My story gets more into my own as the chapters move on, and I don't care if you skip to the later ones.**

 **Oh, and thanks for reading this credit, by the way :)**

* * *

 _ **Novi**_ _ **Recentesque**_

 **Description: The Williams Family - inhabitants of Downlow, UK - are as ordinary as any family can be. However, things take a turn when Liam Williams befriends James Sirius, and Non-Magical families somehow get into the kerfuffle of the Wizarding World. Downlow doesn't seem so isolated anymore, and innocent people find themselves caught in the midst of dark magic.**

 **The name of this Fanfiction 'Novi Recentesque' comes from the Latin words 'New Ones' so fits with the story line of the Potter's being the 'new ones' in an obscure part of Britain; Kent.**

 **The village where this whole story is set is an imaginary village called 'Downlow'. Just let your imagination run wild!**

 _ **The children in this story are as follows:**_

 **James Potter is 5 (4th May 2003)**

 **Liam Williams is 4 (19th June 2003)**

 **Mabel Williams is 3 (14th March 2005)**

 **Albus (Al) Potter is 2 (11th December 2005)**

 **Lily Potter is 2 weeks (21st April 2008)**

 _ **The Auror team**_

 **Harry Potter**

 **Oliver Norcross**

 **Noah Kips**

 **Edward Titan**

 **Braxten Proudfoot**

 **Polly Rosewell**

 **Silvia Olsen**

 **Isabella Oulton**

 **Lysander Beatle**

 **Adalia Falcov**

 **Randolf Fern**

 **Donald Matthews**

 **The date is** _5_ _th_ _May 2008_ **and the term has just started after Easter Break. Any more questions? A simple review will do!**

 **Lets go!**


	2. Strangers

**Disclaimer: You should know by now, Harry Potter does not belong to me**

I don't think I would have noticed her if the window wasn't open. Liam had decided to roll down his window and holler out to the family walking by.

"Hello strangers!" is all I heard before my Husband quickly shut the window again. I looked around in time to see a mother, pushing a pram and keeping a careful eye on 2 little boys in front of her. The oldest (or as much as I could make out) was wearing the same navy blue uniform my own son, Liam, was wearing. _Odd_ I thought. Why start in the middle of term? Unless they're new. Actually, now I'm certain they _are_ new. I've never seen them before. Where Robert and I had decided to live was a fairly small area, and nice and woody. Liam and Mabel adored going down into the woods and paddling (only in the summer, mind) in the little lake. It was _perfect._ Everyone knew everyone. Well, _almost_ everyone. This family was new. And, as Liam rightly said, _strangers._

I started as Robert suddenly vocalised his obvious thoughts,

"Blimey, you reckon anyone can actually have hair that colour?"

I glared at him. I bet he didn't even notice that _her_ little boy, was going to the same school as mine.

"What!" he protested, swerving to avoid a fallen tree on the road. I shook my head and looked out the window.

When we finally got to the school, I loaded out Mabel and stood her on the floor. At 3, she didn't really need the pushchair anymore, so I gladly gripped her hand as Robert got out Liam. Liam had started school back in September, and still, in May, didn't really have any friends. He slunk around to my other side and looked sadly up at me.

"I don't wanna go to school" he said, for the umpteenth time. I sighed, and reached into the boot to get his bag out. I found it hidden underneath his coat, which I was shocked to find, covered in woodlice. I screamed, much to the people's around me dismay, and quickly threw it out the car. Liam looked furious.

"Mum! You just hurt all my wooflies!" he cried. Robert was stifling his laughs behind his hand and Mabel looked incredibly bemused.

" _Woodlice_ Liam" I automatically corrected. He ran forwards and bent down on the floor to retrieve the crawling bugs. Then I saw them again. That family. The boy in the uniform spotted Liam and pointed, laughing. I scowled, as I thought he was laughing _at_ him. But I soon realised that he was running towards us and before I knew, he was squatted down next to Liam, helping him pick up all the Woodlice.

"Hullo. Your bugs are good for the bowtuckles" he said, picking one up, and giving it to Liam. Liam, who had always been shy, replied,

"Bowtuckles? No. These are my wooflies. I collect them" I sighed again, before turning back to Robert. He shrugged. _Unhelpful._

"I'm James." Said the boy, with the uniform. He stood up, and held out his hand. I noticed this as unusual behaviour for a 4 or 5-year-old. Liam looked tentatively at the hand before deciding to give it a high five. James laughed out loud and looked over his shoulder, sensing the presence of me.

"Hello" he grinned. He was overly confident, something my Liam had never been. I found it, in a way, slightly unnerving. He had raven black hair, and a pair of happy hazel eyes. I looked up, and saw that his mother (I assumed it was his mother anyway) had arrived over. She smiled at me, the same smile her son (I assumed it was her son) had given me seconds prior. The second little boy, who looked a little younger then Mabel, also had black hair, though his eyes were the greenest green I'd ever seen.

"Ginny," the woman said, "Ginny Potter. Nice to meet you" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katie Williams" I said, smiling in reply. She was very nice. Robert appeared at my side and also shook hand with 'Ginny Potter'.

"This is Liam," I said, indicating Liam, who was still loosing leg and limb in order to find all his woodlice, "and this is Mabel" Mabel looked up when I said her name, but looked down again, when she realised it was only 'the grown-ups talking'. Ginny grinned, and waved to my children.

"This is James," she said, "though he's probably introduced himself already. This is Albus, and this," she said, as she reached into the pram, and picked up a new, a _brand-new_ baby girl, "is Lily." The baby didn't look more then 2 weeks old and she mewled in protest having been removed from the shady comfort of the pram.

"Baby! Look Mummy! It's a _baby!"_ cried out Mabel. At this age, Mabel was utter adoration of baby dolls and prams and bottles and dummies. She was obsessed, to put it simply.

"That's right Mabel," I said, to please her. Albus (I had to remember to look up the origins of this name on google when I got home, it was unusual) was looking at Mabel, and the look on his face was making me smile. _You're too right it's a baby. I wanted one now all I want to do is take it back._ Mabel looked back at him, totally misunderstanding his expressions, and mutually decided it was stare off. Albus hid behind his Mum when he noticed this.

"Mummy I want a sister" Liam suddenly exclaimed. I opened my mouth to reply but he snapped my words up.

"Not Mabel. I want a _different_ sister. James gets a brother _and_ a sister." Liam looked teary and Mabel looked upset, so I glanced at my watch and pointed out that it was school time.

"What's your name?" I heard James ask Liam, as we strolled through the school gates. I heard Liam's muffled reply, but Robert had spoken before I had to process what he said.

"So you new?" That's it. Questions out. No time to get to know her first.

"To this area, yes. We moved from London a couple of days ago" she replied. They came from London. That's something to tell the school gossiper, Helen. I thought suddenly, quite out of the blue, came to me. Where was the Dad in all this? His son's first day of school. Was he still in the picture or did he do a runner? I decided not to ask Ginny this, it technically wasn't any of my business anyway.

Without warning, Liam turned on heel and ran up to me and Robert.

"Mummy! Daddy! James said I can get magic wood from a magic tree if I give my wooflies to the bowtucks"

"Woodlice" I said under my breath, unable to help it. Anyway, none of what Liam had said to me had made any sense, magic what from a what tree? Robert saved me a difficult answer by simply saying,

"Of course you could." Liam smiled brightly and turned around again and ran back up to James. I watched Ginny throughout all of this. She gave no reaction to Liam's words but turn to frown slightly at James, who shrunk back a bit. Albus grinned at his brother. Mabel, in the meantime, was still trying to get glimpses of baby Lily, who was back in the pram. Albus glared at her, and held protectively onto the side of the hood. Mabel glared back and stood on tiptoes, getting much taller then little Albus. It was funny to watch, the silent argument between boy and girl.

When we got to the school entrance, James ran up to his Mum.

"Mummy, Liam, that's him over there, is havin' lunch at school. Can I?" Ginny looked bewildered at this.

"Lunch? Is your name down for lunch James?"

I felt sorry for her at this point, she was worried that her son was going to go without Lunch. I decided to help out.

"If you don't have a packed lunch, James is probably down for school lunch. If you've paid." I l turned to look at her, "have you paid?"

She shook her head. "Har – My husband – was meant to organising everything. He was meant to be here today, but he had an emergency call at his work and couldn't get here on time." She looked utterly miserable.

"Come on, we can check if James has his name down, if not, you can pay here." I said, steering Mabel, who had got incredibly close to the sleeping baby, away. Albus smiled smugly. Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. He replied by doing the same. I shook my head in despair.

Ginny grinned, and together, (Indeed, my husband as well) we walked up the school hallways and into the Liam's, and should I say, James' too, classroom. Ginny left the pram outside, putting Lily into the crook of her arm. Mabel stood as tall as she would go, but couldn't see properly. Ginny smiled and crouched down, giving my daughter a full view of the baby. Mabel looked at me excitedly. Lily was awake now, and was looking, big eyed, at my little girl. Lily had a head full of downy red hair and she was _so small._ I never remembered Mabel or Liam being that small.

"How old is she?" I heard Robert ask.

"13 days" Ginny replied, stroking the baby's cheek. _13 days!_ She was spanking new! Mabel just looked at me and announced,

"Mama, I'm getting a shiser"

Robert and Ginny laughed. I grimaced.

"It's not that simple, darling" I told her sweetly. No way was I having another child. _No way._ Ginny stood up and clasped Albus' hand. Liam was busy showing James around the classroom, so I decided to give Ginny a tour myself. She looked impressed by the displays and the colours. I looked at my watch again and told her we had to scarper.

"I hope he's alright" I heard her murmur,

"He will be" I assured her. She smiled gratefully at me, as we headed back.


	3. Molly Weasley

I finally got the room to myself. Robert had left for work hours ago and only now did I really have time to dwell on the happenings of this morning. Mabel had insisted that I played 'Mums and Dads' with her for the whole morning and I was forced upon the 'Dad' role. But now, she had decided I wasn't very good at playing 'Dad' so she had pushed me out her room to play 'Barbies'. I collapsed onto the vacant sofa and switched on the TV. It opened on CBeebies, so I quickly flicked through the channels. I landed on the news and settled back to watch. Apparently, there had been a series of brutal murders throughout North England. I watched in shock horror as the news presenter described what exactly happened. I didn't feel my jaw opening but I remember Mabel walking in and laughing at me. I shut of the screen and turned to look at her.

"Where Kim's brush?" she asked me. I stared. She held out her barbie. _Of course. Kim's a bloody doll._ Mabel looked expectantly at me.

"Maybe Liam took it" she suggested herself, and she ran up the stairs to his room.

"Mabel get down here! Don't go looking around Liam's room when he's not here!" I yelled, louder then anticipated. I heard small footsteps tiptoe across the landing and I grinned.

The clock by the door suddenly chimed 3'Oclock. I should really leave now, if I wanted to be nice and early to pick up Liam. I called to Mabel and she babbled about her barbies as a got her into her seat.

"I get barbies for kissmas mama" she said, looking at me sincerely. I nodded. It was better then getting a little sister anyway. I drove up the winding lanes, purposely driving past the only house Ginny Potter could have come from. It seemed vacant, though I couldn't really see the house properly. As I pulled up outside the school, I realised I hadn't passed Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, as I drove down by her house. I couldn't see her here, either, as I walked through the school gates, holding Mabel's hand.

"Say Mabel, can you see little Albus?" I decided to ask Mabel, seeing as she could look through people's legs.

"Lickle babee shisher Alboos?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded, and she frowned.

"No." she said shortly. I wondered if I should go up to the house to see if Ginny was alright, or if she needed a hand, but I didn't want to seem to eager. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't see Helen walk up to me.

"Hello, Katie, dear" she barked, making me jump. I looked blankly at her.

"Tell me all about that lady with the red hair, you've been chatting" she added. It took me second before I realised who she was talking about.

"We didn't speak much" I said, annoyed already at Helen's tendency to gossip. She glared at me, but I stood my ground.

"Really, we didn't," I protested, "Her little boy started talking to Liam and so obviously she had to fetch him back" I wasn't lying, not really. She raised an eyebrow, but carried on.

"What were you talking about?"

I was astounded how far she could get into people's personal business, so I decided not to tell her what exactly Ginny and I were talking about this morning.

"Nothing" I answered, as short as I could make it. She opened her mouth to talk but I had seen someone worth talking too elsewhere, so I excused myself and walked over to the old-ish lady with fiery hair. She was no doubt a relative of Ginny's. She had the same eyes. I pulled Mabel by the hand and cleared my throat. The woman turned around and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Hullo dear, is everything ok?" she asked me kindly _. She was definitely Ginny's mum_ , I thought. I nodded and explained my situation.

"I think I met your daughter this morning, dropping of James at school. I was wondering where she was" I told her. The way the woman's eyes widened made me sure that I was correct in thinking this was James' Grandmother.

"Potter?" she asked.

"Ginny Potter, yes" I said. She nodded.

"She was left in a lurch this morning, having to drop James at school by herself. I came round to collect him, so she could stay at home with Lily and Al." I made a mental note to remember that Albus' nickname was 'Al'.

"Is she OK?" I asked.

"Yes, yes she's perfectly alright, just tired," she smiled, before adding, "and a bit worried." I chanced a confused look and she responded instantly.

"Harry, my son-in-law, has just been put in charge of a brutal murder case. You might have heard, I don't know if the mugg-" she stood abruptly and turned bright red. I looked on in confusion, so explained herself a bit better.

"My daughters' husband is the head of the umm… police, so he often gets put in charge of big cases. It's mercifully rare that he has too go to work everyday of the week for as long as it takes for the case to be solved. Ginny's in utter misery, she called me over to help look after the children."

I nodded sympathetically. So, this 'Harry' figure was very high up in community and status, but then why move here? A little area in the depths of Kent? I intended to speak again, but the doors to the school suddenly flew open and I heard the familiar yells of Liam. I spotted him, next to James, brandishing a picture. Ginny's mum waved to him and James collided into her legs.

"Hello there little man" she laughed. Just then, Liam was all of a sudden jumping up and down, giving me blurred views of his white blonde hair. I held him still enough to give him a hug.

"Nana! I drawed a pishure!" I heard James triumphantly yell. Liam told me he had drawn a picture too and I looked down to see some coloured blobs of paint on a white sheet. Mabel was pulling on my coat and I looked down to see teary blue eyes. I crouched down next to her.

"Mabel sweetie what's the matter?" I asked gently.

"I didn't dawn picure for you" she choked. I hugged her and said,

"You can draw a picture at home if you like" she smiled weakly and hugged me back. By the time I had stood up, James insisted that I _'Sawd my pishure too!'_

I suddenly realised I hadn't introduced myself to the lady, so I extended my hand.

"Katie Williams. Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Molly Weasley" she replied, shaking my hand.

"Well," she announced, "We better get going!"

"No!" said James. Molly looked at him sternly.

"Don't you want to see Daddy?"

"Daddy came home?" cried James, jumping up and down.

"Daddy will be home in," she checked her watch, "10 minutes"

"Home! Lets go home!" yelled James, waving to Liam and pulling his Grandma's hand. Liam waved back, pretty sadly, I noted.

"BYE!" shouted James. Liam waved again. Mabel waved too, but Liam pushed her hand away.

"James' not _your_ friend" he told her. Mabel's bottom lip started to quiver so I scooped her up and plonked her into the car, before her wails burst everyone's eardrums. As Liam got into the front, he was rather unkindly chanting,

"Mabel has not friends! Mabel has no friends!"

"Liam, don't tease" I sighed.

"'m not." he said, turning around to stick his tongue out at Mabel, who wailed even louder then before. Life was adventure, what was I missing?


	4. Ginny's worries

I was starting to get into the car again when I heard my name being called. I turned around in despair, just wanting to get home, and was faced with Helen again. What does she want now? She smiled a most unflattering smile and beckoned me over. I shook my head and silently indicated that Liam and Mabel were actually in the car. She scowled, and most unfortunately decided to walk over to me.

"Now, now Katie. I know you've got some sort of contact going on with the red headed family" she said, smiling sweetly.

"I wouldn't say contact. Yes, maybe I've spoken to them once each. But that's all." I snapped back, done with her nosiness. She continued to smile, and she nodded.

"Ok dear, but please confide their names, I think we would all like to know" Her subtleness was unbearable. I gave in.

"The younger woman, the boy's mother, is Ginny Potter" I said, huffily, but clearly so I wouldn't have to repeat myself, "and the older woman was Ginny's mother, Molly. The children are James, Al and Lily Potter" I could practically hear her brain store away this information and I noticed that she had picked up on something.

"No Father? Has he abandoned her and left her with 3 kids?"

Of course, I forgot to mention Harry Potter, James' Dad. I grimaced at her.

"No, I don't think so. Molly mentioned that he worked very high up in the police department and this morning Ginny said he had an emergency at work, so he couldn't drop of James" I decided to tell her the small amount of information I knew to get Helen of my chest for the week. I noticed that as I spoke, her face grew stonier and stonier.

"Police ay?" she said, hiding her surprise. Helen's husband was immensely rich. He was the owner of a large Shampoo company and lived in a large house not to far away. Helen often boasted to the other parents whenever something significant happened to them. Only last term did she announce that her husband was going to buy the new BMW z4 roadster. She never would have thought someone could suddenly appear and threaten to compete with her husband's wealth.

"I didn't see that Ginny woman drive here. They probably don't even own a car" she snickered at her own little joke.

"She probably didn't want to drive with the baby" I replied, rather defensively.

"The 'baby'. How young can the baby really be?" she asked.

"13 days" I said coolly. She seemed surprised by my sudden change of tone and I thought for a moment that I had defeated her but, a second later, she had gotten into her husbands' car and roared away. I stood rather shocked for a moment before I shook myself back into present and got into my own car (a Ford Focus).

"Well, Liam, how was school today?" I asked, when I had driven onto the main road.

"Wicked! Me 'n James had potatas at Lunch!" he immediately answered, beaming with pride. I smiled softly. The arrival of James Potter had already had a huge affect on Liam and I was very pleased.

"James says I can come over to his house an' see his room" he continued.

"No. James Mummy invite you over first" added Mabel happily. I breathed in as I sensed Liam's harsh reply on his tongue.

"Mabel has no friends, Mabel has – " He started singing again so I interrupted him.

"James' little brother Al is Mabel's friend Liam, so you need to be quiet and stop teasing your sister" I lied easily. Liam looked wide eyed at me.

"Why can't I have broder?" he asked again. I sighed and ignored him. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

When we got home, I ended up being the donkey and carried everyone and everything into our house. As soon as I unlocked the door, Liam kicked of his shoes and thundered up the stairs.

"Don't run" I yelled. Mabel sat on her bum and attempted to unbuckle her own shoes but she was defeated and with a yell, called me over.

" _Please_ don't yell" I told her. She looked quizzically at me.

"Mumma yelled at Liam" she told me. I inwardly kicked myself.

"Well, Mummy can yell in _certain_ situations" I made up.

"And what situations would that be?" said a voice by the door. I grinned as Mabel leapt into her Daddy's arms. I hugged him and prised Mabel of so he could take of his shoes.

"HIYA LIAM DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL?" Robert hollered up the stairs. Mabel glared at him.

"Only yell in _certain_ situations" she told him seriously. Robert grinned at me and walked into the kitchen, ready to have dinner.

* * *

The next day, Robert left early for work so I was left to get Liam ready for school. I was busy, hairpin in teeth, putting Mabel's fine blonde hair in pigtails when Liam approached me, looking apprehensive. I turned to look at him.

"You ok Li?" I asked, knowing something was up.

"I don't wanna go to school" he whispered. Mabel wiggled away as she felt I had finished with her hair and she scarpered of to fit in 5 more minutes of playtime.

"Hey," I said, pulling my eldest into a hug, "James will be there and you can draw more pictures! You were scared yesterday too but at the end of the day you said you had the most amazing day!"

I felt him sob into my shoulder and I leaned out the hug. I thumbed the tears away from his perfectly blue eyes and spoke softly.

"It will be okay, OK?"

He nodded and took my outstretched hand. I called to Mabel an put on my kids shoes, before loading them into the car, making sure Liam had no woodlice crawling out his pockets.

Liam was very quiet on the journey there, not caring (as he usually does) about Mabel's talk of Barbies. He just stared out the window. I wondered what had happened to make him so nervous.

As we pulled up at the school, I spotted the bright red hair of Ginny. She was talking to someone I thought was called Zara Melbourne. James was standing surrounded by lots of 4 and 5 year olds, talking enthusiastically. I suddenly realised why Liam was so down. I turned around and spoke softly.

"Are you worried that he's not going to talk to you because the other girls and boys want to talk to him too?"

"He's pocuner" he said, pointing out the window. Even though his speech came out quick and hurried, I understood well enough to know that James was adored already in the class.

"Well, we have to get out!" I said, reaching round to unbuckle Mabel in the back. I held Liam's hand as we approached the crowd and I kept a firm eye on Mabel, who was slightly ahead. As soon as Ginny spotted me, she waved, and I waved back. I saw her grab James' attention to point me out and I heard a screech of excitement.

"Mummy Mummy Liam's here!" I heard him yell. Liam's face lit up as James ran towards us, skidding to a halt infront of Liam. Liam let go of my hand and smiled at James.

"Are yous coming to my house?" James asked Liam.

"My Mummy says no you have to _inblite_ me" Liam answered, rolling his eyes at me. I grinned as I reached Ginny, who was rocking Lily in a car seat by her feet. She grinned in reply and excused herself from Zara, who looked rather annoyed.

"Hi Katie" she said.

"Hi" I replied, smiling down at a sleeping Lily, who looked so tiny and pure, huddled in the pink blankets.

"She was up so much last night" she said, following my gaze, "Wailing and crying every hour. Utterly exhausting. Harry and I are going insane."

"She's worse then James or Albus then?" I asked sympathetically.

"James was OK, and Al was a little angel but Lily," she sighed, "she just wants her Daddy all the time. Got him wrapped around her tiny finger as well" she added with a grin.

"That's the same with Robert and Mabel" I said, smiling back. Al had peeped round Ginny's legs and was eyeing Mabel, but Mabel was too preoccupied with Lily to care. A bell rang, and Liam ran up to me.

"ByemummyigottagoJamesisgonnashowmesomeingloveya" he said, incredibly fast, and with that, he grabbed his bag and ran into the classroom. I shook my head, laughing and turned back to Ginny, who had crouched down and was whispering something in James' ear. I saw James scowl and reach into his pocket. Ginny's hand lay open but I didn't see what James had placed there. Ginny curled her fist around the thing and placed it deep into her pocket.

"Sorry Mummy" he said, hugging her. Ginny kissed his head before she straightened up.

"I love you," she said, "Daddy will hopefully pick you up later ok? Off you go" she said, giving him is bag. He smiled and waved as he ran to join Liam.

"Is everything OK?" I asked Ginny, out of curiosity.

"What? Oh, yes, sorry. James had something of his Dad's that he shouldn't" she replied, absent mindedly. Albus was playing with Lily's tiny fingers and Ginny bent down again to slowly prise him off.

"Al, not when she's sleeping OK?" she sighed. She then resumed the rocking of the car seat with her foot. It was starting to get awkward before Ginny blurted out,

"I'm so sorry if I'm being rude or frustrating, its just, the big move was meant to be so smooth and James starting school was meant to be a breeze but then Lily came early, and Harry got called onto a dangerous case and, well, its all getting a bit much. That's why called my Mum over yesterday" she said. Anyone, _anyone_ she could have told about her worries and she chose _me._ I listened to her closely, wondering if I could do anything to help but when I asked, she replied,

"Thank you but, I really don't think there is"

"Can't Harry give the case to someone else?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, but he usually does. He hasn't been on the front line of the action for a while now. Before Albus was born." She said, with a small smile.

"Why did you have to come early eh Lily?" she asked her baby, who was yawning.

"Silly Mummy. Lily don't talk yet" said Albus, giggling. I realised then I hadn't heard him talk yet. He had a soft voice that portrayed the wind in the breeze. His speech was almost perfect for such a little boy and he pronounced each letter with precision and purpose. Ginny grinned down at him and lifted him up. She started tickling him all over that caused him to laugh.

"No no no!" he cried, eyes shining, as Ginny put him down again.

"I forgot to ask, how old is Mabel?" Ginny said, waving at my daughter.

"She's three, only just though. She was three mid-March" I said, stroking Mabel's hair, "How old's Al?"

"Two. He's three in December" she smiled, kissing Al's forehead as he looked up at her. She looked down at her watch and gave a start.

"Merlin, we've got to go! The painters are coming in 10minutes to paint the walls!" she cried, giving me a quick 'goodbye' before grabbing Albus' hand and Lily's car seat and disappearing down the lane. I had to admit, the use of the word 'Merlin' had me stumped.


	5. Brand new Bentleys

It wasn't until later that day until I realised that today I would probably meet the 'Harry' that crops up all so often when Ginny speaks. I hadn't really bothered trying to imagine what he looked like because well, that was just weird. Though I did imagine him to have black hair just like James and Al and maybe green eyes like Al too. I suppose he was probably pretty good looking, seeing as his children were utterly gorgeous. However, no one really would think I'm related to my children because they both have blonde hair and blue eyes, where as I have brown hair and brown eyes. Robert is the one with blonde hair, though its dark, not light like our children's.

When the clock struck 3:15, I popped into the car and sped off to the school. I was early, but I didn't really care. _I_ wanted to see the arrival of 'Harry Potter'. Though maybe I'm just acting like he's some Queen Sheba. I got out of the car in time to see Helen's husband's BMW cruise twice through the carpark. _Showoff._

I was hanging around until 23 past 3. At that time, a fancy black Bentley came through the gates. At once I could tell it was a new comer, because _no one_ in our area owned a Bentley like that, not even Helen's husband. No, this must be Ginny's husband, and I was impressed. I, as well as a gobsmacked Helen, watched as the expensive car slowed to a stop in the corner of the carpark, tucking itself away from the rest. I, as well as pretty much the whole school's parents, watched as the engine stopped and a man stepped out. I was right. Harry Potter had raven black hair that was tousled on his head. I couldn't tell what colour his eyes were because he decided to park so far away. As he approached, I noticed that I was right in thinking they were green. They were the exact same as Al's, though they were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. To say the least, James and Albus both looked extraordinarily like their Father.

As Harry Potter approached, I noticed him to be aiming directly for me.

"Hullo" he said, extending a hand, and giving me a dazzling smile. I shook it and introduced myself.

"Hello, Katie Williams"

"I thought so, Ginny told me you were the one that's daughter had the most brilliant hair" he said, indicating Mabel at my side.

"Tell her thank you, but, I think your daughter's hair is even more magnificent" I said, laughing.

"I will, thank you. Lily looks like an angel but sleeps like a demon." He grinned.

"Demon" I heard a small voice say. I looked down and realised Harry had actually brought Al with him.

"Hullo Al" said Mabel shyly.

"Hi" squeaked Al, hiding behind Harry again.

"You're right Al, your sister is a right little sleep demon, unlike you" he said, plucking him up and peppering kisses all over his face. Next to each other, Harry and his son looked so similar you could even say that Al was a miniature version of his Dad.

"Thanks for helping Gin – Ginny – out today, and yesterday" he said, when he had put Albus down again, "sometimes my job is so tedious" he sighed, scratching his forehead.

"Teemious" nodded Al. Harry smiled down at him.

"You're very chatty today Al," he said, telling me that Al probably doesn't talk that much. Al grinned and pointed at the school.

"Dames come out now" he said. Harry looked over, then checked his watch.

"There's no hurry Al," he said, frowning at his youngest son. Al looked up at his Dad curiously and said,

"Den finish panting walls so kidditch – " Al started before Harry quickly put a hand gently over his mouth. Albus looked wide eyed at Harry when he removed his hand and whispered,

"Sorry. Forgot"

"It's ok" said Harry, hugging Al tight, and whispering something in audible in his ear. Another thing that was odd. Why were the Potter boys always apologizing to their parents about something or another?

The moment was lost when the gates burst open and I distinguished Liam's yells amongst everyone else's.

"I HAVE A MAGIC WAND" I heard him yell, waving a stick around. James also had a 'magic wand' and was swiping it up and down in specific patterns. I saw Harry's eyes widen as James collided into Albus.

"No James! Daddy says secret statoo" Albus cried, trying to grab the stick of James.

"It's _mine_ Al! MINE!" James yelled back, tugging at the other end of the stick.

"It's not allowed!"

"Albus! Its not yours!"

Everything was happening so fast and I wasn't keeping up with everything until a sudden _BANG_ eminuated throughout the car park. James was glaring at Albus, who's hands were slowly turning blue. Harry seized Albus and James and hurried away to stand by the car. The car blocked them from view and I took this time to dwell on what exactly had just happened. Liam and Mabel stood just as shocked as I was. _Why_ did Albus' hands suddenly start turning blue, the pressure of the stick couldn't do that, could it? Liam was staring at his own stick, before quickly dropping it.

"Mummy, is Al ok?" Mabel asked, looking up at me.

"It was like _real_ magic" said Liam, "Mummy did you see the blue light come from James' fingers?" he asked me. I was still in shock. _Magic? Fingers? Blue light? Bangs?_ I just didn't understand. And what was the Secret Statue? Was it something to do with Harry's work that ordered Harry to keep it secret but, why would Al worry about a stick?

A couple of minutes later, Harry emerged, looking disgruntled and holding Al, who had his head buried into his shoulder. James was trailing tearfully behind, holding Harry's arm, and speaking inaudibly. When he finally approached us, he apologized for speeding off.

"I'm so sorry. James had a blue pen that exploded onto Albus' hands. He's all cleaned up, just a bit upset." He said, "I didn't want it exploding over your children, Katie"

I nodded, still unable to process what had just happened. James was mouth locked. He had tears in his hazel eyes and was refusing too look at Liam. Like most 4/5 year olds, he didn't want his friends to see him cry.

"Well, we better get going" Harry announced, picking up James' bag and leading him into the (still expensive) Bentley.

I noticed at just that moment, that Helen had been watching Harry with disgust but (and it was definitely there) admiration. Obviously, she felt acquainted to him because he was obviously rich. I saw Helen's son and daughter point at Harry's car and look back at their own. To be honest, I don't even know if Helen's son and daughter (William and Florence) were her husbands' children. For some odd reason I feel like they were from a previous marriage, or even, an affair. Helen caught my eye and strode up to me, a twisted smile on her smug face.

"A _Bentley_ Katie dear," she said, much to my initial confusion, "That Ginny Potter's husband is a _very_ good-looking man"

"You have a Husband Helen. And 2 children. He has a wife and 3 children." I answered shortly. Helen glared at me, before strutting off. I breathed out a sigh, and loaded a very confused Mabel and Liam into the car.

* * *

Harry pushed open the door to his house and put Albus on the floor. He peered into the living room and saw Ginny asleep on the sofa with Lily on her chest. James took of his shoes and turned to his little brother, who was fiddling with his own shoes.

"Why did you take my wand Albus?" he cried, swinging out a foot in an attempt to kick Albus.

"Not allowed!" Albus snapped in reply, dodging the kick.

"I didn't say about _our_ magic"

"Daddy said no!"

Albus stood up and attempted to run up one of the staircases, but James grabbed the back of his jumper and pulled him back. Albus gave a wail of terror and wriggled to be free but James held on. Harry (who had migrated to the kitchen) came tearing through the hall and pulled out his wand.

"No James!" he yelled, waving his wand to push James' hand away. Albus shot into his Dad's outstretched arms and cried into his chest. James was looking furious and was glaring at his little brother. Harry looked back at James, exasperated that James still wanted to fight about the situation at the car park. Albus cried and cried into Harry and James was scowling. To add to the chaos, a tiny baby's wail came from the room on the right and a _shh_ was heard. Harry closed his eyes as Ginny came into the hall, holding Lily, and looking confused.

"What happened Harry? Is Al OK?" she asked, bouncing the disturbed baby. Harry nodded and indicated towards James, who was now looking away. Albus was transferred to his Mum's arms and Harry lifted his eldest up, holding him close. James hung around Harry's neck and sobbed into his hair.

"Daddy, why, why, _why,_ can't Liam know 'bout magic an' wan's and things" he wailed. Harry moved into the vacant living room and set James on the sofa.

"Some muggles don't like magic, James. They get scared that wizards and witches can hurt them, so we decided not to tell them that we can do it. They would want to be magic too, and it wouldn't be special to be a wizard" Harry told him, as easily as he could, "because you are very _very_ special boy James. Al was just trying to help, so please don't grab him again"

James nodded, "I love you, Daddy"


	6. The Hollies

That evening when I had put Mabel and Liam, I decided to switch on the news. I _never_ watch the news, but I thought that after today, it might actually be useful. I put the volume on 12 and listened carefully:

" _-in North England we advise no one to walk alone or down side streets while Police try and discover who the attacker is. Please remember to stay on guard at all times. Over to Linda who is live at the most recent crime scene."_

The setting changed, and I was suddenly watching a middle-aged woman with a microphone in hand.

" _Thank you, Tony. I'm here in Leeds, the most recent crime scene, where a couple who looked just under the age of 20 were found in the corner of a room, dead. Police are baffled as the victims don't have any signs of physical harm or abuse"_

A photo appeared in the corner of the screen and I was shocked to see that the dead couple had glazed eyes and slightly open mouths. They looked scared, not dead. I didn't have time to dwell, however, because the picture disappeared, and the news flickered back into the studio.

" _If you have any knowledge of the couple, by the names of_ Jessica Windsworth _and_ Samuel Lopez, _we urge for statements to be given. It might just help solve this extraordinary case. Thank you, and goodnight"_

And the BBC's logo and theme tune filled the screen and it was finished. I checked my watch, it was 11 O'clock and I should really start heading upstairs, but I was in real need for some water, so I walked into the kitchen. I almost jumped out of my bloody skin when I saw Robert crouched by the freezer. It took me a second to process what he was doing but when I did, I put my hands on my hips and kicked the freezer door shut.

" _Really_ Rob. That's pudding for Mabel and Liam. Not a midnight snack for you. You'll get fat." I smirked. He froze in the midst of putting a huge scoop of ice-cream in his mouth.

"I'm already 'fat', as you put it" he grinned, continuing to put the ice cream into his mouth. I sighed.

"But seriously, don't eat it." I frowned. He straightened up and put the spoon in the sink. I watched him as he reached for a glass.

"Get one for me, too" I asked, still watching him. He grinned again, and got another one out. He filled them both up and handed me one.

"Anything interesting today?" he asked idly.

"Well, if you count Ginny Potter's good-looking husband turning up in a brand-new Bentley, and then James accidently turning Albus' hands blue, interesting, then yes." I said matter of factly.

"You're meant to only find me good looking" Robert's eyes glinted with mischievous, so I slapped his arm.

"Be quiet you. You asked" I told him.

"A Bentley eh? We better up our game" he joked. I frowned.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Don't look so mad" he said, pinching my nose. I was quite happy with my life, Robert didn't have to compare it with the Potter family.

"Well, we better be getting to bed" I announced, turning on heel and walking up the stairs. I collapsed on the bed and was pretty much already asleep before I hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day, we were running late. It was 8:30 and I had only just loaded Liam and Mabel into their seats. I drove as fast as the Ford Focus would go and teared into the school gates. I leapt out of the car and Liam followed suit, grabbing his bag, and fleeing his family. Mabel _fell_ out the car. I turned around just in time to see her trip over and topple head first onto the pavement. But she didn't actually touch the floor. I saw a flash of red hair dart underneath her and Ginny pulled Mabel onto her feet.

"That was close" Ginny said. I laughed in thankfulness, an injured child wouldn't be great.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried. Ginny smiled, and handed Mabel back to me.

"I falls over Mummy" Mabel said proudly. I shook my head and kissed her. I looked around and saw that we were centre of attention.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"He had a situation this morning that caused him to breakdown in tears. He ran straight into the classroom when we arrived, but I stayed to explain, and apologise, about what happened. Harry isn't very good at explaining" she said.

"You didn't have too –" I began but she stopped me.

"Seriously Katie, I wanted too. We're going out today while the builders finish an extension so I'm not in a hurry. More the opposite actually" she said. I nodded, unsure what to say.

"Yesterday, James had a leaky blue pen concealed up his sleeve that was launched onto Al's hands when he tried to take the stick of him. Harry panicked, he didn't see the pen, so he thought it was, um, much more extreme." She said hurriedly. I sort of understood, _sort of._ How extreme did Harry think it really was? I looked around again and noticed that she didn't have Al or Lily with her. She must have read my expression because she said,

"Lily and Al are in the car. We're driving down up to Norfolk to meet with my brother." And too my astonishment, she patted a scarlet Bentley next to her. I couldn't see inside because of the black tinted windows. _How bloody rich are they_ I wondered, _If so, why would they move into the depths of Kent if they probably had enough money to live in a mansion in the heart of London._ As I thought this, I remembered that neither Harry nor Ginny had mentioned where they had lived previously.

Ginny looked at her watch and put her face up to the tinted windows

"Al's a bit against James at the moment. James prefers to grab Al when he's annoyed and that usually ends in tears." She said.

"I've got to go" she said, starting to get into the car before she turned around to look at me,

"Hey Katie, how about you come over on Saturday with Mabel and your family. I think we should discuss things over dinner or something. Harry will be there" she said, smiling happily, before tiny baby cries required her full attention and she disappeared into the car. She rolled down the window to hear my reply,

"Oh, thank you! I'll tell Robert"

And with that, she waved, and drove off.

I turned back to Mabel and picked her up. I replaced her into the seat and quickly got in myself, because I had spotted Helen out of the corner of my eye. Dinner with the Potters. That was something I wanted to keep to myself for the time being. _I_ was Ginny's friend here, not Helen or Zara.

I waved to Helen as I switched on the CD tape player. _Here come the Dinosaurs_ launched into action and Mabel immediately started singing. After a couple of seconds, I found that I was singing too. We both sang I drove away back to _Oak Tree End_ , our home. Seeing as I didn't have anything planned today, I decided to go past _Heather Hall_ the only place where Ginny and her family could have inhabited. _Heather Hall_ was an old, grand, Victorian building that hadn't been lived in for 50 years. I hadn't actually seen the building because of the overgrowing hedgerow and tall gates but as I drove past, I noticed the hedgerows had been cut, giving me a fair view of the place, and it was _big._ I also noticed that the Potter's must have changed the name of the house, because the old dilapidated sign saying _Heather Hall_ had been removed, and was replaced by a nice oak plaque saying _'The Hollies'._ I had to admit, I much preferred the new name they chose to the old one. _Heather Hall_ had sounded really creepy. I rolled down the window and saw lots of action at the house. Lots of men in uniform were marching their way into the house, all looking very formal and professional. I looked around and noticed that there were no cars. How did all the men get here? I realised that Harry probably had to host a meeting or something that caused Ginny and the children to leave the house for a bit. I didn't want to seem too nosy, so I rolled up the window again. The house looked very nice. I could tell that the woodland would have expanded into their garden and the small trickle of water indicated they probably had a small river too. I'd always liked our house, but The Hollies seemed to be the mother house of our area. It even seemed to overpower Helen's husband's house. However, I seemed to know Ginny and her family enough to know they were not the boasting sort.

I put my foot down and moved along the lane. It was a nice day in May, so I wanted to take Mabel to the nearest public playground. It had been ages since we last went together, and I wanted to make the most of the weather.

When we arrived, I let Mabel run free, as I sat down on a bench and started crocheting (A new hobby I've just started but I think I'm rather good).


	7. A man Ladybug

We stayed at the park for a good amount of time until I realised, we hadn't actually had lunch. I quickly packed away our things and called over to Mabel, who was on the slide. She had a minor tantrum until I promised we could go to Toys Я Us. After I said that, she gladly took my hand and let me lead her to our car.

I wanted to go to McDonalds because I really couldn't be bothered to cook anything and there was one in the Shopping Centre.

As I pulled up, I saw a painfully familiar car. That BMW z4. Typical. A day out with my only daughter and Helen just happens to be here. I vowed to avoid her at all costs, even if she walks up to me.

I helped Mabel up the escalator and pointed out the McDonalds to her and she cheered as McDonalds was usually only a _very special_ treat. I got her a Happy Meal and myself a burger and we chatted about, you guessed it, Barbies.

"Kim is my favrit. She has long sillkey hair that I can brush." She told me sincerely. I nodded, not really listening. Mabel reached into the box and pulled out her Happy meal toy. Her face fell.

"Mummy, its not the one I wanted" she said, holding it out for me to see. It seemed perfectly alright to me. I took it and turned it over.

"Its fine Mabel" I said, handing it back to her, "Anyway, were getting you a toy from Toys Я Us so don't complain. Its only plastic sweetie" I explained, when she looked down. She looked happier when I mentioned the toy shop though. _Kids these days_ I thought.

I stood up and lead Mabel towards the big, exploding with colour, toy shop.

"Right, Mabel," I said, "ONE thing only OK?" Mabel nodded with wide eyes and flew into the shop at top speed. I sped after her, as fast as I would go, and trust me, there's a reason why I took us crochet rather then jogging, I'm not very fit. Mabel skidded to a halt in front of the baby dolls.

"Mabel don't you have enough dolls?" I panted. Mabel shook her head.

"I want one with red hair like Lily Al's shiser" she told me. I sighed. Dolls were expensive.

"Can't you get a barbie with red hair?" I pleaded, Mabel shook her head again.

"Lily is a baby, not a grown up. Barbies are _grown ups_ Mum" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I grinned, before realising what that meant.

"So you _have_ to buy a baby doll?"

"Of corf I do" she replied, pointing to one with red hair. I tutted to myself but got the doll from the shelf and flipped it over. I gaped at the price.

" _£39.99!"_ I cried, looking at Mabel. She shrugged and held out her arms to receive it. I gave up work when Mabel was born and Robert's job as a Tesco worker meant that money was tight.

"Mabel I'm sorry this is too expensive" I told her, guiltily.

"I take it" she said, looking me in the eye. The look she gave me next made me give in.

"Fine" I said, "Just this once" She grinned big at me and walked up to the counter. I gave in my debit card and payed for the doll. Mabel was the most persuasive person I knew. We walked out the shop and I bumped, quite literally, into Helen. I groaned, knowing it was going to take me forever to get out now. I forgot my vow and apologised.

"Sorry, oh, um, Helen" I stuttered. She scowled, before realising about what happened this morning.

"That's alright dear" she said, "You sped of in such a hurry this morning I didn't get the chance to speak to you"

"About what?" I heard myself say.

"About what happened this morning with Ginny Potter"

I frowned, wondering where this conversation was going.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I feel like she's hiding something"

"Well I don't think its any of your business if she is" I said, rather coolly. I surprised even myself. Her face contorted with frustration as she fought to remain calm.

"Its none of yours either, Katie" she spoke softly, but with dagger like composure.

"I know it's none of mine, she tells me things, I don't ask them"

Helen was sharp with answering.

"What does she tell you"

I decided I wanted to play a bit. I'll be fun winding her up, pretending that I knew lots about the Potters.

"Oh she tells me quite a lot" I said, fiddling with my fingers. She looked at me in surprise.

"For example?" she pushed me on. Oh this was so much fun.

"Family life, problems," I decided to push it to the maximum, "How much Harry earns"

She sneered at me before strutting off.

I heard a small rip and looked down to see Mabel opening her doll right in the middle of the shopping centre.

"Oh Mabel" I sighed, picking her and her doll up off the floor. She giggled as she waved around the doll still attached to the box with its strong plastic fastenings.

Mabel and I were at the Shopping centre for a decent amount of time and before I knew it, it was time to pick up Liam from school.

I arrived at the school in good time and I was one of the first parents there. I looked around for Ginny, but I saw only her Mother. I realised she was speaking into some strange phone. It was thin and flat and looked like it was made out of some glossy wood. I popped out of the car and maybe accidently on purpose started listening to the conversation.

"-for goodness sake Harry, Ginny's fine. Come and collect your son from school" I heard her say, quite aggressively. For a moment I had to remember who's Mum Molly actually was. She was speaking to Harry like he was her son. The reply on the other end of the phone was inaudible but it made Molly scowl.

"Don't try that with me Harry. I've heard it from George enough. Now come over to the school and pick up James! I'm not entirely responsible for him" Again, I couldn't hear Harry's reply but this time Molly grinned.

"Be quiet you. You're his Father, I'm his Grandmother, I don't have to take responsibility for him. George has already burdened me with Freddie." She glanced briefly at her watch, "And you might want to take that fast car, you're cutting it fine." And with that, she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked over at me. I looked away innocently, but she spotted me too soon. She strode over to me with a smile on her face.

"Hello. I remember you, you're Katie, aren't you?" she said. I nodded.

"You overheard me talking, didn't you?" she asked me. Again I nodded.

"Well, maybe I should explain then" she sighed, "Harry's home early today but he wants to be at home to look after Ginny! Like she can't look after herself, with 6 – I mean 5 – older brothers" she looked a bit upset when she mentioned her sons. I wondered why.

"Anyway, I told him he should pick up James, seeing as he's perfectly able too. I need to get back home. My son, Ron, wants me to look after his children for the night"

She waved me goodbye and walked away. I looked at my wrist and noticed Harry only had a few minutes to get here, but from what I remembered, Harry had a 'fast car'. It was only in my imagination by now of what car she could me talking about. I needn't have imagined, because as soon as Molly left, a Lamborghini the same scarlet as the Bentley came soaring loudly into the primary school car park. I was shaking. So was everyone else there. I've never seen one of these car's I real life and it looked magnificent. It gleamed in the sun and roared like a dragon.

Harry expertly moved the car to a halt and opened the door. Though it didn't really _open._ It flew up, making a wing on one side of the car. Oh, if only Robert, the car geek, was here. I grinned as I pictured his reaction. Harry looked very handsome in his uniform. It was the same uniform that I had seen on all those men at The Hollies earlier. I guessed a few of the other Mum's thought he looked good in it too because excited murmurs erupted from the gates. He smiled in a bored sort of way when he noticed me and walked over.

"Hello Harry" I said.

"Hi" he replied, looking glum.

"Everything OK?" I asked, rather like an overprotective Mum and to be quite frank, he was probably more then 10 years younger than me anyway.

"Ginny's Mum is quite aggressive when it comes to childcare. You may have noticed" he said, smiling a little.

"I heard the conversation" I grinned back, "Nice car by the way" I added, in spite of myself.

"Thanks. I don't use it often because it isn't very practical for the whole family. But I can use it for James now, and I usually use it for when my best mate comes over and we go out"

"Are you allowed to travel with James?" I asked, genuinely wondering. He nodded.

"Children have to be over a certain weight and James reached it half a year ago, so I can ride with him. Very slowly mind you"

I grinned, "Maybe you should take Liam, my son, in it one day. He _loves_ fast cars"

Harry laughed. "That's probably why James and Liam get on so well. James loves going fast in things"

We barely started laughing again when we were crushed by children pouring out the gates.

"Mummy, Mummy did you see that shiny fast car!" Liam yelped.

"That's my car Liam!" boasted James, from his Fathers feet.

"No its not" said Liam, folding his arms.

"Yes, it is" James retorted back.

"It most certainly isn't your car James, its Daddy's car" Harry said, grinning at me.

"That's _your_ car James' Dad?" wondered Liam. Harry nodded. James looked immensely smug.

"Wipe that look of your face James Potter. We've brought you up better" Harry told him sternly when he noticed. James did an upside-down grin as he looked up at his Dad.

"Tell me why you're so happy" laughed Harry. James held up his finger and showed Harry a ladybug that was crawling across his finger.

"Liam says it's a _lady_ bug, but I think it's a _man bug."_ James said. Liam laughed.

"You can't have a _man_ ladybug James," he said, eyeing the ladybug carefully.

"Well this one is" James said stubbornly. Harry grimaced at me and indicated that he needed to go.

"Bye Liam!" called James, as he was helped into his Dad's car. Liam was too dumbfounded by the doors to speak, so he gave a feeble wave in reply. I crouched down and whispered in his ear,

"Wait for the engine to start". A second later, the Lamborghini's engine roared all over the playground, causing several older boys to gape and shout. Helen's son William was among them and he looked rather disgruntled. Maybe he, like his mother, thought they owned the nicest car in the area. I could see James excited face through the low window and grinned as I saw Harry flip on the music. I could distantly hear what sounded like a children's song play but the roar of the car was simply too loud.

I opened the door of our own car and helped Liam inside. I then got in myself and quietly slipped out the car park, my car sounding silent in comparison to Harry's. I switched on our own music and we sang all the way home.


	8. Covered in Flowers

That evening, I decided to mention about Ginny's invite to Robert, who was lounging on the sofa with Mabel dozing on his chest. I had to admit, they looked pretty adorable together. I glanced at the clock on the wall and gently picked up Mabel, carrying her upstairs to her room. I undid her hair and placed her under the covers. I kissed her forehead and went to check on Liam. I was pleased to see he had gotten himself into bed too. I quietly kissed him too before closing the door, leaving only a slither of light in his room.

"Me and you time now" Robert said, as I entered back into the living room.

"Are you wiling to go to the Potter's house for tea on Saturday?" I asked, ignoring him. He looked up abruptly.

"You invited yourself over?"

"What? No! She said that we could get to know each other properly, not just at school runs." I told him, shocked. He lay back down.

"If you want. I don't any particular desire too" he said.

"I'm not going by myself. Ginny said her husband, Harry, will be there" I answered, folding my arms. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would you think I had any particular desire to talk to Ginny's husband?"

"He has 2 Bentley's, _and_ a Lamborghini" I smirked. He looked dumbfounded at me.

"You're lying, Kate" He said finally.

"No, I'm not. Please just come. Plus, I don't really want to be in charge of both Liam _and_ Mabel" I realised I was almost begging.

He sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. Don't expect me to be best friends with this Harry guy"

"He's nice! He's not like Helen's husband, you know Knox Nightingale" I protested.

"I never said he was. But he _does_ seem a bit stuck up" He said, closing his eyes.

"Well, he's not. He's decent. Come along and get to know him you big baby" I snickered.

I woke up nice and early the next day, and managed to do some decent make up before we left to drop Liam at school. I had actually forgotten to mention to Liam that we were going to James' house tomorrow. When I told him, he yelled in delight.

"Yes please! Did James' Mummy inblite me?"

"Yes, you can only go to a friends house if they _invite_ you Liam" I sighed, turning into the school. I got out of the car and saw Ginny, James and Al waving at me, Liam, and Mabel. We all waved back. Liam trotted over to James and started talking enthusiastically while I talked to Ginny.

"Still alright for Saturday, Katie?" she asked, smiling, rocking Lily in a pushchair back and forth.

"Robert says sure, and Liam couldn't be more excited. This is his first time round to someone's house ever" I said, smiling.

"That's great!" she said, smiling back, "What times could you do? We can do anything after lunch, but before 8pm"

"We can do anytime" I said, rather helpfully, may I might add.

"3 sound alright?"

I nodded. Suddenly, I heard a sound I hadn't heard in a long time, I tiny baby wail.

"That's sorted then." Ginny grinned, as she reached into the pram and pulled out Lily, who was looking utterly adorable in a tiny flowery dress and white tights. She was fussing and had screwed up her face in a little ball. Ginny bounced her up and down until Lily quietened a bit. She was still sobbing, and Ginny placed her on her shoulder.

"Can't she stop crying?" I heard James ask.

"She won't be entirely happy until Daddy has her, James, you know that. Your sister is such a Daddy's girl." She grinned, "Unlike you my darling boy, you only quietened for Mummy"

I laughed as James smiled happily at his Mum.

"What about Al?" I asked.

"Oh well Al was pretty much the most brilliant behaved baby ever." She said, laughing, "One day Harry and I woke up to find James leaning over the side of Al's bed pouring flour on him. Poor little 7-month-old Al didn't even cry. He just waited until Harry came in then he simply just sneezed" she said, eyes shining at that particular memory. I laughed as I looked down at Al. He really did look perfectly innocent, big green eyes staring admiringly up at his Mum.

"Jamie cover me in flowers?" he asked, I started laughing again.

"No Al, I covered you in _flour_ not _flowers"_ frowned James.

"He's only little James don't tease" Ginny said, sensing imminent danger. James scowled and glared at Al, who was looking confused.

"I'm not _teasing,_ I'm helping" James stated.

"Then help nicely, not sarcastically please" Ginny told him, switching Lily onto the other shoulder. I now had a good view of her face. Her eyes were open and were brown, rather like Ginny's. She looked straight at me and stared. She looked mostly like Ginny, though she had Harry's face shape. Her hair shone in the light and she was the uttermost perfection.

"How did Lily sleep last night?" I asked, as Lily continued to blink at me.

"Terribly, and I feel terrible" she said, frowning.

"Why?" I asked.

"I made Harry deal with her. I couldn't be bothered to just reach to the end of the bed, so I made Harry get her and calm her down. Now he's had to leave early for work extremely tired and fed up"

"Dadda sad. Lily noisy" Al said, from next to Ginny.

"Al woke up too. But James is such a heavy sleeper he slept right through it all" she added. James grinned.

"I didn't hear a thing" he said proudly.

"Well good for you" Ginny said, sighing. I felt sorry for her, moving into a new area with a restless baby and a busy husband mustn't be too much fun.

"I can always take James for the evening, if that helps" I said, surprising myself. I didn't really intend to say it, it just sort of came out. Ginny looked surprised for a moment too.

"Actually, there is a day we need someone looking after James and Al next week." She said.

"Sure, when?" I answered.

"Next Wednesday. Harry has a meeting at the house at 7pm and I don't want the boys to be there" she added gravely. I supposed it was something important, and maybe gruesome.

"I reckon I could take them" I said. Ginny's face lit up.

"That's fantastic! I don't know how to thank you! Harry will be so relieved. He was thinking about moving the meeting somewhere else" she beamed.

"What time will the boys need to be picked up?"

Ginny thought for a moment before saying,

"I'm not too sure. I'll ask Harry and get back to you"

I nodded, as the bell rang, and Liam hugged me goodbye. Ginny kissed James' forehead as he ran into the classroom with Liam.

"You know, moving to Kent was not my idea, but I think it was a good plan. James _adores_ Liam" Ginny grinned, starting to walk back to the car park. I smiled back at her. All of a sudden, Helen popped out quite literally from her friend's car. She approached me and Ginny, smiling, though it was such a fake smile. A smile you do when you're warming up to someone. Ginny smiled warmly back, obviously unaware of who this woman really was. Helen stopped in front of us and extended her arm. Ginny quickly shifted Lily, who was still lying over her shoulder, and shook it.

"Helen Nightingale" Helen said.

"Nice to meet you, Helen. I'm Ginny Potter" replied Ginny.

"Lovely" Helen said, with the air of someone with a question at the tip of their tongue. Ginny must have seen it too, because she said,

"May I help you or…?"

"No, I was simply wondering why you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started claiming the neighbourhood" Helen scowled. Ginny looked very taken aback and gently placed Lily back into her pram. She made sure Al was close by before turning back to Helen.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you. Why accuse me of 'claiming the neighbourhood?"

"You arrive here with fancy cars and your son seems to be very popular." Helen snapped. Ginny looked positively bewildered.

"Oh, well, my son is very friendly with the other children because, well, he's very energetic. He's a very happy child. The cars, I, um, I didn't realise they were 'fancy'" Ginny replied, "I'm sorry if I'm offending you, we come from London. We're not used to all this rural stuff"

Helen glared at Ginny, but Ginny stood her ground.

"And I don't understand why anyone would be so bothered. My husband and I like to keep ourselves private. We _hate_ it when someone tries to invade" she continued, now frowning intensely.

"Explain, 'private'" Helen asked.

"Private means secret" chirped Mabel happily from by my feet. Helen didn't want to be rude to a child, so she ignored her instead, which I think is just as bad.

"That's right. Excuse me, I've really got to go" and with that, Ginny turned on heel, and strutted out the school gates. Helen and I stared as she left, without a trace of a goodbye.


	9. Zara's Questions

I looked round, appalled, at Helen. She looked so immensely smug I could have slapped her right here. I actually think I would have, if Mabel hadn't been looking curiously up at me.

"Such a bad temper" Helen smirked, turning to look at me.

I glared at her, showing my anger through my eyes rather then my mouth. She smiled even more when she realised that I couldn't really have a go at her right here in the car park.

"That wasn't necessary" I growled quietly.

"Oh I know it wasn't _necessary,"_ she said, "But it was needed"

"Needed for what?" I asked sharply.

"I don't know about you, Katie, but I don't think they deserve to be here"

"What d'you mean by 'deserve'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's not like people are lining up to live in Downlow in Kent"

She scowled.

"That's not what I mean. I mean, _most_ of us are decent here" I frowned when she exaggerated the word 'most', she carried on, "They seem really stuck up, snobby, rich little hooligans"

I shook my head in shock and anger and pulled Mabel away, rather harder than I had anticipated, because she yelled and started to wail.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mabel. Lets get you into the car" I apologised. She cried as I loaded her into the car, fuming.

I jumped in myself and watched as Helen sped away in Knox's car. I was about to leave myself, until I heard a knock on my car window. I turned to see who it was and saw Zara peering in.

"Be back in a second" I told Mabel, handing her some sweetie Love hearts to calm her down. I opened the door and stood in front of Zara, who was holding her son, Wesley, by the hand.

"Hi, Katie isn't it?" she said, I nodded in confirmation, "Would you say that you and James Potter's mother are good friends?"

I thought about this for a bit. I certainly did see her as a friend, but maybe she was just someone I talked too at my son's school run. However, I nodded my head slightly.

"She invited me for dinner tomorrow, I think we could be classified as friends" I decided to tell her, still angry at Helen to fully keep my voice gentle.

"Dinner?" she asked, shocked, and slightly jealous, I noticed.

"Yes, Ginny said we should talk over dinner, not at the school gates." I added, tying not to boast.

"Have you seen their house yet then?" she asked, wide eyed. I shook my head, deciding not to tell her that I was in way, stalking the Potters.

"Oh, well, have fun" she said, looking a bit downhearted.

"Hey, your son's in James' class, isn't he?" I asked her.

"Joshua is, yes. I believe your son is too?"

"That's what got me and Ginny talking. Liam took to James straight away"

"Well, James seems to be very popular, he has lots of friends already. Josh speaks of him loads at home" I thought very privately that James likes Liam most. It wasn't just a jealous feeling, I felt like it was somewhat the truth.

"Did you see her baby?" Zara asked me.

"Ginny's?" I asked, rather stupidly. Who else? She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I have. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"I haven't properly seen her yet. Ginny seems to be very protective around her, and her younger son" Zara said, frowning. I felt extremely surprised, Ginny seemed protective, but not in a way she wouldn't let anyone see her baby. I felt honoured that Ginny had trusted me enough to show me Lily, an even introduce her to me.

"And her husband, arriving here in a Lamborghini. Know anything about him?" she egged me on.

"All I have to say is, they're a very nice family. No snootiness or rudeness about them. Harry works in the Police, at the top of department, I think. They've moved from London only a few days ago." I had let my tongue run away with itself, and I saw Zara take in all the information. I remembered Ginny saying that she hated when people invaded their privacy, now Zara would probably spread all of this information to every inch of the school. I had messed up greatly. I supposed I had got carried away because I was still furious at Helen for ambushing Ginny like that, when Ginny hadn't done anything but drop her son at school.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." I said quickly, shutting the door, and driving off.

By the time I got home, it was 9:15, and I wanted to go out to buy something for Ginny to say thank you for inviting us to her house tomorrow. I didn't know who was picking James up after school today, so I decided I would give the gift when we arrived tomorrow. Instead, I pulled up at the hairdressers, ready to get my hair trimmed. I thought that as she was here, Mabel might as well get a trim too, her hair was getting too long.

* * *

That afternoon, at 10 past 3, I was sitting in my car, waiting for Ginny. The thing is, I didn't even know if Ginny was collecting James. It could me Molly, or Harry, or even some unknown relative I didn't know, though I highly doubted that. I sat watching the car entrance and made to stand up whenever I saw someone enter, though I sank back down when I just saw another Ford, or VW Touran enter. At last, I saw Harry's Bentley roll into the gates and park quite near my car, and I opened the door to my own car. The passenger door of the Bentley flew open and I saw Ginny hop out. So they were _both_ here. This was new, I thought. I watched as I saw Ginny reach into the back and pull out Al, who was clutching a green umbrella, for some reason. I also watched as Harry, on the other side of the car, pull out Lily's from her car seat. Harry looked down at his daughter with a smile that made my heart melt. He was cradling her gently and from what I could see, speaking too her softly.

"Hiya Katie" Ginny said, making me jump.

"Hi" I replied, smiling.

"Sorry for storming of this morning. That Helen, do you know her?" she asked me, letting go of Al so he could run to Harry, who was walking around the car to join his wife.

"No, not that well. She thins your competing with her husband's wealth. She's the school gossiper, her daughter, Florence, is in Liam's year, but in the other class" I said grimly.

"Hi Katie, you good?" smiled Harry, as he stood next to Ginny, still holding Lily in his arms. She seemed to have a spot moulded there, for she fitted perfectly.

"Yes, I am thank you" I smiled back. I hadn't actually seen Harry and Ginny together, but they looked so brilliant together. His hair complementing her hair, and her eyes complementing his. Al was clutching onto his Dad's legs as Mabel appeared by my side.

"'lo Mabel" he said quietly, Mabel smiled happily back.

"So," Ginny began again, "We were just discussing that Helen, you were saying her daughter is in Liam and James' year. What's she like?"

"Horrible," I said shortly, making Harry laugh and Ginny smile.

"You shouldn't laugh, Harry. You haven't met her" Ginny said, trying to be serious, but failing miserably at the twinkle in Harry's eyes.

"Ok, ok, but I will, for what she said to you this morning" he said, clasping her hand, and intertwining their fingers.

"You act like I can't fight my own battles, Harry" she rolled her eyes at him, as he flashed another smile.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes in her car now" I said, spotting the z4 pull into a space, that all the other parents knew was practically reserved for her. Harry and Ginny both looked round and watched as she climbed out of her car. Harry narrowed his eyes as she walked through the school gates and into the school.

"Let's go, we need to collect our children anyway" I suggested, Harry nodded, and together, we followed Helen through the entrance.


	10. Prospects of the following day

There was lots of hushed murmuring as Harry, Ginny, Al, Mabel, and I entered but Harry expertly ignored it, only slightly adjusting Lily in one arm. Ginny's eyes swept over the crowd and called to Al, who was trailing behind a bit with Mabel, to keep up. I felt eyes upon me as well, and I wasn't used to it. I was usually just ignored, seeing as I didn't really talk to any of the other mums, but now, eyes were on me as well, because I was with such a stunning couple. I saw Helen standing near her son William's classroom and Zara near Josh's. I didn't want to speak to either of them, but I soon realised that Harry and Ginny were aiming for a spot a good distance away from both of them. I followed eagerly, feeling a bit like a fan following her celebrity crush. I laughed a bit at my self for thinking this though.

They walked straight on until they reached a spot in the corner if the playground, but in plain view of the classroom in which James and Liam would run out of in a few minutes time. Albus was looking at Mabel, as she picked up a daisy she had found on the grass. Lily had started to moan, so Harry started to rock her, but he had missed the opportunity as she started to wail louder, shuffling around, and clenching her little fists against Harry's shirt.

"Really Lily?" Harry sighed, hugging her close so her wails were more muffled.

"She's _tired_ Harry" Ginny told him, stroking Lily's hair, trying to help settle her.

"She wasn't tired earlier" said Harry, frowning.

"After having 2 babies before, I would assume that babies aren't tired at every single point in the day" Ginny smirked, poking him in the side.

"Girls are harder though" Harry grinned back, still bouncing Lily.

"Hush" laughed Ginny, putting a finger to his lips. He kissed it gently before Lily started to howl.

"Oh Lily come here. Obviously, Daddy isn't key today" Ginny said, taking the squirming baby in her arms. Lily clutched her Mum's top and held tight.

"Obviously he isn't" agreed Harry, picking up Albus from the floor. Albus laughed and hung around Harry's neck, while Harry swung him around.

"Mummy swing me!" Mabel said, grabbing my hand.

"Mummy can't swing you Mabel, Daddy does" I said guiltily. Harry looked at Mabel, then at me.

"Can I?" asked Harry, pointing at Mabel.

"Sorry?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Can I swing her? She looks a bit downcast" he explained. I opened my mouth, before closing it and nodding. He smiled, and bent down to exchange Albus with Mabel. Mabel looked at me excitedly as Harry gently picked her up. I noted he was much gentler with Mabel then he was with his own son. This assured me a bit more.

Mabel let out a shriek of laughter and Harry flung her around, exactly how he had just swung Al around seconds prior. Speaking of Al, he was l

¿looking furious as his own Dad played with someone that _wasn't_ him. He pouted as Mabel laughed in delight as Harry released her onto the ground, and as soon as he feet touched the pavement, Al rushed straight back into his arms.

"Again! Again!" cried Mabel, reaching out her arms.

"No. My Daddy" snapped Al, holding tight onto his Dad's arms.

"You sure about that Al?" asked Ginny, smirking at Harry.

"Yes" nodded Al, glaring at Mabel. Mabel looked weepily up at me.

"One more swing?" she begged. I shook my head.

"Your Daddy will swing you when we get home, OK?" I told her. Her bottom lip quivered as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small packet of Haribo's. I know I shouldn't really bribe my kids with sweets, but I also wouldn't want an outburst in front of Harry and Ginny.

A sudden bell indicated the release of the children and a second later, I saw the doors fly open and the kids run out. Liam was waving around a collection of nature things, James alongside him.

"Mummy! Daddy! I got a feather!" James yelled triumphantly, waving around the pure white feather, when suddenly a huge gust of wind appeared, sweeping the feather straight out of James' hand. James cried out in despair, as he tried and failed to re capture the feather, however, an extraordinary thing happened. I don't know if it was in my imagination, but the feather that I was sure was floating away rapidly, changed course, and sped straight into James' outstretched hand. He giggled as he waved it around, tickling Al on his nose, making the small child sneeze adorably.

"See, got a feather" James said, puffing out his chest proudly. Liam started to show me his treasures too. He had an acorn, a rusty 1p coin, and, to my horror, a dead centipede.

"I got money" Liam told me, pointing at the 1p coin. James frowned.

"Not money, Liam. That's too silly. That not a Knut"

"James" said Harry suddenly, looking sternly at his son. Ginny put a hand on his arm.

"Easy, Harry" she told him softly. He looked at her and nodded softly. Again, all very odd behaviour from the lot of them. James was looking scared up at his Dad as he said silently,

"Sorry. I forgot, again didn't I?" Harry shook his head as if to say, _not now._ James smiled nervously as he approached his Dad.

"Did you see my feather?" He asked again. Harry put Al on the floor and took the feather from James.

"Did you go on a treasure hunt?" Harry asked, smiling. His abrupt change of voice startled me a bit, but I was glad the awkwardness in the air had subsided and the conversation was back to normal.

"We went outside and collected special things" grinned James, reaching out for his feather.

"I got lots of things" announced Liam, holding out his 'special things' for everyone to see. Albus looked into his hand and pointed at the centipede.

"What's dat?"

"It's a sleepy cenniepee" Liam answered, picking up the centipede with his other hand.

"Bug" said Mabel, darting away. She, like me, had a fear of bugs, any bugs, that no one could seem to get rid of.

"Lickle bug" nodded Al, looking curiously at the centipede.

"Ugly bug" giggled James. Ginny grinned, and Harry supressed a smile.

"Uncle Ron no like spiders" Al told me, his green eyes boring into mine.

"He doesn't just not like them Al" laughed Harry, "He _hates_ them"

"Is James' Uncle Ron your brother, Harry?" I asked. He shook his head sadly.

"No, he's been my best friend since I was 11. He's Ginny's brother. I'm an only child" he spoke softly.

It was quiet for a while before Harry said quietly,

"Katie, I don't want to alarm you or anything, but this Helen lady is walking straight towards you, us, whoever" I span around and saw Helen, holding Florence's hand as she strode quickly towards us. I noticed that Zara, who could be getting home now, was also hanging around.

"Hello Katie" she said, pushing Florence to walk quicker.

"Hullo Helen, and Florence" I said.

"Helen Nightingale, Mr Potter, nice to meet you" she said, ignoring me, and pulling her hand out of her daughter's grasp. Harry shook it, out of politeness, before eyeing her carefully. His eyes had the effect that they were assessing her, seeing if she was guilty of a crime.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter" he said back, not very enthusiastically.

"I must say, what a pleasure it is that you've moved here" she smiled, a painfully sickening smile. Ginny's mouth fell open, before she quickly snapped it close.

"Oh really," Harry growled, "You weren't too sure about that this morning, when you confronted my wife"

Helen's eyes widened in shock, before she stuttered,

"I…I… I was… well… I was tired… I wasn't umm… aware of what I… was… saying"

Ginny shook her head in utter disbelief. I was equally dumbfounded. Had she really expected Ginny to _not_ tell Harry about this morning antics.

"This is my daughter, Florence" Helen said, at desperate attempts to alter the conversation. Harry gave a small smile to Florence before plucking Albus of the floor again.

"Nice to meet you, Florence, we better be of now" Harry said, placing Al onto his shoulders. Mabel stared up at him as he waved down at her.

Florence was looking haughtily at James, who was standing with one hand on his Mum's leg. She turned her head to Liam, who was standing by my feet.

"You's not in my class" she said, frowning.

"Other class" James said, giving her a charming smile that my Liam certainly couldn't have mustered.

"Ova class ok" she said, sounding uncannily like her mother.

"Do you know James, Florence?" Helen asked her daughter. Florence rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows James"

"Everyone" agreed James happily.

"As much as we would like to carry on this conversation, we need to scarper" Harry said, placing a hand on James' shoulder, and steering him away.

"Bye Florence!" James called, leaping in front to be with Liam.

When we all reached the car park, Ginny turned back to me.

"Still on for tomorrow at 3?"

I nodded, a little to enthusiastically. She grinned.

"See you there"

She waved as she got into the car, and it pulled out of the gates. I smiled in prospect of the following day, I really was rather obsessed


	11. Daddy eat's jelly

On the next day, I woke up nice and early in order to get ready to leave at 3. I wanted to go out quickly and buy Liam a pair of shoes, seeing as he had already scuffed the edges of the ones I brought in September. I poked my husband in the side to wake him up and see grunted, before slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm going to Clarks" I told him. He nodded, before turning back over.

"I expect you to be ready by 1pm, when I get back" I said to him sternly.

"Sure, yeah, whatever" he answered. I kicked back the covers and quickly got changed. I then proceeded to get Mabel dressed. I opened the door to her room, to see her colouring on the floor, tongue stuck out and pencil in hand.

"Right Maybelline," I said, opening her cupboard to pick out a dress, "We're going to Liam's friend James' house today, you ready?"

"Al house?" she looked at me, still on the floor.

"Yes, Al's house too. And Lily's"

"Baby Lily" she nodded wisely, making me smile. I finally found what I was looking for. A white dress covered in flowers, and a baby pink cardigan. I plucked Mabel of the floor and stood her up.

"Going now?" she frowned. I shook my head.

"Later, we're going out to get Liam some shoes first, then we'll go"

"Daddy come too?"

I nodded.

"Daddy swing me round?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe Mabel, I don't know. He might if you ask him nicely." Mabel grinned and let me put her in the dress.

After 10 minutes of putting her hair in French plaits, I ushered her out of the room and walked into Liam's. I nearly laughed out loud when I saw him trying to get into some too small jeans, making him topple over.

"Liam, sweetie, they're too small" I grinned, lifting him up and sitting him on the bed.

"And you don't even have pants on! You need pants before you put on trousers", I shook my head in despair. Had my son really tried to walk out the house in no pants?

"I just forgot" he shrugged, hopping down from the bed.

"Well, go get some on" I grinned, pulling out a pair of trousers that would fit him. He tugged them over his pants, which were mercifully on him, and grinned at me.

"Did it all by myself"

"No" Mabel said from the doorway, clearly jealous that her brother had changed all by himself.

"Yes" replied Liam, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"No. You had no pants silly" Mabel retorted.

"Jus' forgot" Liam repeated, glaring at his sister.

"That's enough." I heard myself say, "Mabel, go downstairs for breakfast, and Liam, get a top on and come join us."

Mabel jumped down the stairs and I heard Liam quickly pull open his drawers, searching for a top. I knew he had succeeded when I heard him thud down the stairs, and screech into the hall.

"For the last time, _please don't thud"_ I told him, exasperated. He smiled cheekily and grabbed the Cheerios from the side.

Mabel was sitting at the table eating her own bowl of cereal, looking at Liam as he poured Cheerios all over the counter.

"Liam, stop. Let me do it please" I cried, as he slipped over the splattered O's all over the floor. I pulled him up and poured his Cheerios for him. I gave him the bowl to carry to the table and he sat down eating hungrily.

After another slow hour of eating, playing, and getting ready to go, I had buckled Mabel safely in her seat and had bid farewell to Robert. He waved from the window, making faces at Liam in the front seat. I grinned as I pulled out from our house, and sped off towards the shopping centre.

When we arrived, I headed straight for Clarks, pulling Mabel and Liam away from the toy shops. I lead them both into the warm shoe shop and called for assistance.

"What would you like ma'am?" the young assistant said, grinning down at Liam, who shyly hid away.

"Shoes for this fella." I said, indicating Liam.

"Let's get you measured then" the man said, directing us towards a leather seat as he went to get the foot measurer. Liam plonked himself down, swining his feet, that barely touched the ground. Mabel kept shouting,

"Look! Lelli Kelly Mummy! LOOK! DAISY SHOES!" she yelled suddenly, making several people look round. She tottered towards me holding a black school shoe that said it had a toy in the sole.

"That's a school shoe Mabel" I sighed, putting the shoe back on the shelf.

"But it has a _doll"_ she cried, sitting on the floor. I picked her up and went back to Liam, who was still swinging his feet. The assistant had come back with his little device and he put it against Liam's foot. Liam measured an 11 ½, half a size bigger then when he got measured in September.

"So, what shoe are you looking for?" the man asked me.

"Daisy sh-" Mabel started, before I put a hand over her mouth.

"Trainers please. Just simple, nothing too fancy" I told him. He grinned at Mabel before going into the back to collect the shoes for Liam to try on.

"I want Daisy Shoes Mummy" Mabel cried again. Liam jumped of the stool and looked around the shoes on display, but he quickly returned when he saw the assistant return, laden with boxes. He plopped them down on the floor and peeled back the wrapping on the first one. They looked perfect. Just plain blue, with a light blue crest on the side. I caught the man's eye and nodded discreetly, telling him I wanted these ones, and too not open the other boxes. I lifted his head slightly, and got the shoes out the box.

"Put them on, and walk to the end of the shop" the man said, giving Liam the shoes. Liam looked at me for help, and I hurried forwards, helping him slide his feet into the new shoes.

"How do they feel?" I heard the man ask. Liam smiled.

"Very nice" he answered.

"Could you walk just over there, and back again? Could you do that?" The man asked Liam , after feeling where his toes where on the shoe. Liam nodded and ran up and down the shop.

"Do they still feel nice?"

"Still nice" Liam giggled, bouncing up and down with pleasure. The man grinned, and Liam handed the trainers back to him, to be placed in the box to be paid for.

We walked to the counter and I handed in my debit card. The assistant gave Liam the box and he waved us off. I smiled back to him, and followed Liam out the shop, Mabel still sobbing behind me.

"Mabel, you got a doll on Thursday, so please don't moan" I told her.

"I want _shoes"_ she wailed, while Liam looked immensely smug, hugging his Clarks box tight.

"Well, I want doesn't get" I replied, getting slightly embarrassed by her public shouting.

As soon as I reached the car, I bustled the kids into their seats, shutting the doors behind them. I got in myself, and peered at the dashboard. I was shocked to see it was 12:45, so I clicked in the key and drove off back home.

Robert opened the door when Liam knocked, and I was pleased to see he was fully dressed.

"Glad you remembered" I grinned, kissing him on the cheek. He glanced down at his watch.

"You're late" he said shortly, embracing Mabel, who was hugging his legs.

"Well, your daughter decided to cry because _she_ couldn't get shoes with blooming dolls in the heels" I said, kicking my shoes off, and collapsing on the sofa.

"She's your daughter too, Katie" he reminded me.

"Not at the moment she's not" I muttered under my breath. He obviously heard me, because he grinned.

"Ah, well, she can't get everything she wants" he grinned, starting to tickle Mabel.

"Your too damn right she can't." I said, starting to smile myself.

"Swing me Daddy!" she yelled, reaching out her arms.

"Swing you? Mabel we havet done that, for what, 2 years?" he stared confusedly.

"Al's Daddy swing me round" she pouted.

"Al's Daddy?" he said sharply, looking at me warily.

"Liam's friend James' Dad. Ginny Potter's husband. He was swinging Al, his youngest son, around, and Mabel asked if he could swing her around too." I said before adding, "Don't worry, he was really gentle" because I saw him raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh, right, well, Mabel, Daddy's getting older, he can't really swing you around anymore sweetie" he kissed her forehead.

"Be quiet Robert Williams, you're only 38, you're not _that_ old" I said, smirking slightly.

"Very old in comparison to Al's Dad, by the sounds of it" he snapped, scowling.

"Rob… you're… what?" I said, bemused.

"You heard me Kate" he said.

I burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous because Harry swung your daughter around for half a second." I laughed. I caught him grin for a millisecond, before he turned away, and plodded up the stairs. My stomach was aching with laughter and I bounded up after him, a screeching Liam at my heels.

"Daddy eats jelly! Daddy eats jelly!" Liam was chanting, making me laugh even harder at his interpretation of the word 'jealous'. The door of our bedroom creaked open and I saw Roberts eyes appear. I could tell he was laughing, but when he opened the door, the whole family was in hysterics, as the tub of jelly that had somehow appeared in Robert's hand, flew across the air, and landed on the stairs. Liam was laughing so hard I thought he was going to explode. Robert's eyes were closed in laughter as he clutched his side. Mabel was sprawled out on her back, shaking and giggling and my side throbbed painfully. We just laughed and laughed for a good 5 minutes before I said we should start thinking about leaving. Robert nodded and headed down the stairs, picking up the jelly pot on the way.

I followed him, scooping up Mabel on the way. Liam trotted behind me, and together we trooped into the big family car. I clicked up the music and started to play some of the children's favourite music.

We drove up the winding Kent lanes and pulled to a stop outside The Hollies. The tall oak gates were shut, so I popped out the car and pressed the little buzzer pad. Suddenly, the gates slowly started to swing open and were now entering on the Potter's land.


	12. Dinner with the Potters

I looked back to see Robert silently asking me where to park. I shrugged and looked around. The 2 Bentleys, and the Lamborghini, were parked neatly next to each other. There was only one space available, though it was blocking the gates and I didn't know if Harry or someone would want to leave, or maybe someone would want to enter. I heard a lock click, and I turned around to see Ginny at the door.

"Hi Katie, you alright?" she called, walking over to me.

"I'm great thanks, but where can we park?" I asked her. She pointed to the spot in front of the gates, and gestured to Robert to park there. He backed into the gap and stopped the engine, starting to get out. I walked forwards to help Mabel out, but Liam burst out instead, nearly making me topple over.

"Careful, Liam" I cried, balancing myself on the side of the car. He giggled before continuing to clamber out the car. I lifted him onto the ground, and reached into retrieve Mabel.

"I'm glad you could make it" Ginny smiled, as we walked back to the front door. I smiled back, letting go of Mabel's hand as we entered the house. It was very nice. The front hall had two staircases winding up to the next floor, and I saw doors leading of into different rooms along the level I was on. I took of my shoes and put them carefully by the front door, and I leaned over to take of Mabel's as well, as Robert was dealing with Liam.

"Does James live here?" I heard Liam ask Robert.

"I hope so," I heard Robert reply, "otherwise we turned up at some random house" he joked. Ginny grinned and called to James.

"James! Liam's here!"

At once, footsteps were heard along the hallway, and James appeared, running as fast as he could go. I realised he was extremely muddy, as if he had just been playing outside, which, I reminded myself, he probably had. Ginny sighed, and reached towards James before he embraced Liam.

"Go to Daddy, James," she told him, "Tell him that Mummy says you need to be cleaned quickly" James huffed, but ran up one of the staircases, and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Sorry about him" Ginny grinned, "He was outside looking for woodlice. He's been obsessed with them after what happened on his first day of school"

I laughed as I remembered all the woodlice flowing out of my own sons' pocket.

"Sorry about that" I laughed back, ruffling Liam's hair, as he giggled in glee. A second later, James reappeared, looking as clean as a whistle. How had Harry got of the mud that fast? And James didn't look like he was hosed down either, on the contrary, he was completely dry.

"Liam!" he screeched, jumping the last few steps on the stairs. He ran up to him and they hugged.

"Where Al?" asked Mabel, looking around.

"Al's probably curled up on the chair in Harry's office, let me go and check" Ginny replied, turning on heel and disappearing into the same room James had just been in. She returned a second later, with Albus in her arms. He looked slightly sleepy, but he perked up when he saw Mabel standing there. He wriggled to be free and when he was released, he came up to Mabel and smiled at her.

"Play?" he asked, extending a hand. Mabel giggled, and walked away with him.

"Will she be OK?" Robert asked Ginny. She nodded.

"He'll just take her to the play room, where he'll show her his building blocks."

"Cool" he replied.

"Albus and Mabel sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" shrieked James, and Liam laughed too.

"No. James, please don't say that" Ginny said, frowning at James. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to keep a serious face.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Upstairs in his office, though he's not really working. When I went into retrieve Al, he was lying on the ground with him and Lily, showing them patterns on the ceiling" she grinned, shaking her head. I grinned too, imaging Harry with Al and Lily, heads together, all of them looking up at the roof of the room.

"I was working, I just got distracted" a voice said, from the top of the stairs. I turned around to see Harry there, hanging over the banister.

"Well, seeing as you're _not_ at the moment," Ginny called up to him, "you might as well come down" Harry grinned, and walked down the stairs to greet the visitors.

"Where's Lily?" Ginny frowned again, looking at Harry's empty arms.

"I put her in her crib" he said, walking past James, and handing him something small. James looked at it I delight and beckoned Liam out the room.

"So where's Al then?" he asked.

"Wandered off with Mabel, by the looks of it" I said. Harry smirked, and Ginny stood on his foot.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you" Harry said, leaving a hand for my husband to shake. I had completely forgotten that Harry and Robert hadn't met before, and apparently so had Ginny as a look of realisation swept over her. Robert shook it.

"You too. Robert Williams, though I go by Rob, or Daddy or well, anything that's directed at me" Harry grinned.

"Shall we go into the living room?" suggested Ginny. I nodded, and followed her into the door directly next to us. It was a big spacious room, though it had a very cosy feeling about it. Harry sat down on a sofa, and lifted one leg over the other; he looked impeccably comfortable. Ginny sat next to him, so Rob and I took the other sofa that was opposite the first. We were just getting started on talking, before Lily was heard from upstairs, and Harry instantly uncurled his legs and trundled out of the room. Ginny had just opened her mouth to speak, before we heard Harry yell,

"No! James!"

Ginny dashed up, and I thought It necessary to follow. So the lot of us ran up the stairs to where Harry had yelled, and saw James and Liam crouching on the floor with a wooden train set. I wondered for a moment why Harry had yelled, but when I saw baby Lily in Harry's arms, I understood why. The baby was squirming widely as a few bits if loose string fell into the floor from her clothes. Ginny rushed up to Harry, and took the crying baby from him. Harry looked stunned at James, appalled that he would do such a thing, and James looked sadly at the floor.

"Just, why?" Harry said finally, still looking at James.

"She was the prisoner and she had to be all tied up, so we could save her" James explained. Liam dropped his head to the floor as well.

"But… how did you get her from her bed?" Harry asked, stunned.

"We jump on your bed and got her out"

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ginny quickly look Lily up and down, and gently moving her head from side to side, to see if it was still stable.

"How, how did you get her out?" Harry asked James gently.

"I copied you and Mummy. I got her back, then her head, and I put her in the side of my arm" James pointed to the crook of his right arm, "Just there"

"And…" egged on Harry.

"I got some string and we tied her up on the bed"

"We?" Robert interrupted, looking at Liam, "Liam were you in on this?"

"'twas my idea. I said we needed a prisoner" whispered Liam shamefully. Robert sighed and picked up our son. Harry imitated him, and James clung onto his Dad's neck. Harry whispered into his hair as fat wet tears poured out of James' usually happy eyes. Liam's eyes were also foggy with tears as Robert kissed him and assured him it was alright. James was nodding to something Harry was saying into his ear, and he clung on to Harry tightly. Lily's cries started to subside as she realised she was in her Mother's arms, but a second later, she started to wail again. Harry put James down and gently raised Lily from Ginny, inspecting her as he did it.

"She's fine" Ginny said, bending low to hug James. As soon as Lily was placed in her Daddy's arms, her wails once again stopped, and her eyes started to droop slowly.

"Mummy and Daddy are going to go back downstairs, James." Ginny told her eldest son. He nodded, slightly perkier, and waved his parents off. I followed suit, waving to Liam, and telling him we'd be just downstairs. He nodded, and we left. As we entered back into the living room, we all sat down in our original spaces, but this time, Harry was holding Lily.

"I have _no idea_ what just happened" Ginny said, eyes blazing, "James has never tried to pick up Lily without us being there"

"I feel like this was all Liam then" I started, but Harry held up a comforting hand to stop me going on,

"No, I honestly don't think it was. I think James' was trying to show off in some manner, but he didn't know how, so he decided to use Lily instead."

Robert nodded, and I blinked hard.

"Actually, Gin, it's a bit like that time I caught James covering baby Al in flour" he chuckled, as Ginny grinned.

"At least Lily had the guts to scream as loud as she possibly could, James could have been covering Al in flour for ages. He looked like a snow baby" Harry laughed. Ginny turned back to me, and we started chatting about memories, children, family, and, at one point, how we met each other.

"Very boring, stereotypical." I started, "We met through work. His brother worked with me, and one day, Robert turned up and we started to talk. We dated for a couple of years, before marrying 7 years ago" I said, smiling as I spoke. Robert was smiling too, obviously remembering like me.

"So, what about you too?" I asked. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, grinning, before Harry started talking.

"I started boarding school when I was 11, and I became best friends with Ginny's older brother. Oh Ginny simply, _adored_ me back then." Ginny rolled her eyes, and playfully swatted his arm, before asking him to continue, "A couple of years later, when I was 16, and Ginny was 15, we started dating. Over the course of the next year, we had to split up due too, umm, certain… problematic, uh… anyway, we had to split up, but after that, we started dating again. Got married 7 years ago as well" he said, bouncing Lily on his chest.

"Married your best mate's younger sister. Bit cliché mate" snorted Robert, "How'd he cope?"

"Ron was fine, it was Charlie, one of Ginny's other brothers, I had to watch out for" Harry smirked. Ginny sighed as she said,

"I haven't seen Charlie in _ages,_ hasn't seen Lily yet either"

"He'll come soon" Harry said, pulling her in closer.

"I hope so" Ginny replied, a hand resting on Lily's as she let the babies small fist clutch her finger.

That evening, after enjoying a delicious meal Ginny had cooked, it was time to head home. Mabel had fallen asleep on my shoulder, having been worn out playing with Al, but Liam was sobbing hysterically as he waved goodbye to James. James was sobbing into Ginny as well, equally upset.

"I'll see you on Monday!" I called out the window, waving at the family of 5 in the doorway (I say 5, but only 4 of them were there, seeing as Lily was sleeping in her cot again). They waved back as our car pulled out of their driveway, and turned round the corner.

When we arrived at our own house, I picked up a sleeping Mabel and gently got her ready for bed. I put her in a nightdress and tucked her in. Robert was doing Liam, so I crept across the hallway and into our own room, undressing and putting on some Pyjamas.

Robert appeared 10 minutes later, and hopped into bed beside me.

"How did you find Harry?" I asked him.

"Brilliant. He's decent, like you said, and he seems really pleasant. The whole families a joy to spend time with"

I cringed at this last sentence.

"Its true" he protested, "You can't pretend you didn't have a good time"

"No," I sighed, closing my eyes, "I suppose I can't" And I was instantly asleep.


	13. They're not that bad

The following Monday, I slept in. Now I'm a morning person, so I _never_ sleep in, but yesterday Rob's sister came down from Buckinghamshire to say hi, and I didn't get to bed until very late.

Anyway, I woke up and was appalled to see that it was 7:59, and Robert was not in bed beside me. I jumped up and dashed into Liam's room. My 4-year-old son was sitting, fully clothed, on the bed, inspecting a book about bugs.

"Li! Did you get changed by yourself?" I asked, slightly shocked. He smiled proudly, and nodded his head. I smiled back at him, before backing out the room and walking into Mabel's. She was the opposite of her brother. Her mouth was open, and she was sleeping heavily on her pillow.

I grinned, and gently woke her up.

"Mabel, sweetie, time to get up" I whispered. She moaned in protest, but opened her eyes.

"School?" she murmured. I nodded, and she yawned hugely.

A quarter of an hour later, I got Liam and Mabel into the car, and drove towards his school.

I pulled to a stop, and got out the car. Liam followed suit and pushed open the door.

A small boy was there, and it was definitely _not_ James. I looked at him closer, and realised it must have been Joshua; Zara's eldest son. Sure enough, I saw Zara talking to Teagan Jones, Liam's classmates' mother, a little off.

"Oh, hi Joshua" Liam said, shyly, and quietly.

"Hi Liam!" Joshua said, happily. I turned around, and got Mabel out the car, before I locked it.

I clasped Mabel's hand, and told Liam I was heading through the gates. He widened his eyes in surprise, and followed me quickly. Joshua looked rather offended, but thought better of it, for he returned to his Mum, and brother.

"Is Joshua not your friend, Liam?" I asked my son.

"James is my only friend" Liam said stubbornly, but looking slightly tearful, "But everyone likes James. He's pocuner"

I sighed. I've heard it before. James seemed to very popular among the Downlow Primary Receptions. I carried on walking through the gates, and looked around for James.

I located the boy in the middle of the playground, surrounded by lots of little people, all laughing and giggling.

"Do you want to join them, Liam?" I asked, feeling sorry for my excluded boy. He shook his head miserably. I sighed again, and walked over to Ginny (I had seen her talking to a couple of the parents by the trees).

"Hi Katie" Ginny smiled, as she saw me approach. I smiled in return and grinned down at Al, who was spinning something on his tiny hand.

"Hello, everything ok?"

"It's brilliant" she replied, giving me a bright smile. I noticed Lily was in her car seat by her feet, and her eyes were open, as she looked up a me, tilting her head.

"You look good" I said, honestly, as I noticed what Ginny was wearing. It was a happy flowy top, and cropped white jeans. Her hair flowed down the back of her head and she simply looked, well, stunning.

"Thank you, so do you" She grinned, reaching down to cover Lily better. I grimaced at this. I was wearing an old blouse and old blue jeans; nothing special.

"I look awful, be honest"

She laughed, and directed her attention towards Liam, who was looking at the group of children around James.

"Katie, is he ok?" she asked quietly.

"He doesn't understand how James gets on with _everyone._ He said James is his only friend, but I think he's just confused" I said to reply.

"I can get James if you like-" she started, before one of the mum's she was talking too interrupted.

"My daughter, Daisy, is _very_ fond of James, Ginny" she smiled smugly at me.

"What can I say? James is very confident" Ginny smiled back.

"She speaks quite a lot about him" the mum (I racked my brains, and remembered she was called Winnie Wallace, mother of Daisy Wallace) said.

"Luis speaks about him too, you know" the other mum said (again, I remembered her name was Penelope Lopez)

"I'm really glad James is settling in" Ginny replied, nodding, "But I'm sorry to say that the only person James goes on about is Liam. It's always Liam this, Me and Liam did that, Liam and I and so on and so on" she laughed, her eyes twinkling at my sad child. He looked up hopefully at her, and smiled a little. Winnie and Penelope's smiles faltered a bit, but they were clever enough to not show jealousy.

I could tell why they were sucking up to Ginny; They just wanted to nose around, and become friends with this family.

James' voice was suddenly heard, among a couple of others.

"Liam! You're here!" he cried, running up to embrace a shaking Liam.

"I'm here" Liam replied, smiling at James. The other children stopped and watched, before all running in to form a great big hug.

Ginny, Winnie, Penelope, and all the parents laughed as the children just hugged each other.

A bell interrupted the moment, and all the children dispersed like dandelion seeds into the classrooms.

"Bye Mummy!" Liam called, getting dragged by James. James stopped suddenly,

"oh, I need to say bye to my Mummy too" is what I heard before he came running back.

"Bye Mummy, bye Al, bye Lils" he said briefly, before running off to join Liam again. Ginny laughed in despair before saying,

"Right old charmer, wonder where he gets that from, because it's definitely not me!"

"He's a very handsome child" Winnie said, and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, he gets it from his Father" she grinned, before realising what she said, "well, he, you know what I mean" she stuttered.

"James and Al both look incredibly like Harry" I said, grinning at the memory of Al in Harry's arms, looking like his doppelgänger.

"I know" Ginny grinned back, "Lily's the only one who inherited my hair, and my eyes"

"They're all gorgeous" Penelope smiled. Maybe Luis' and Daisy's mums weren't that bad after all. I was basing them off Helen, and that wasn't really my job to do. They seemed ok, or even nice, if I were to stretch it.

"Thank you very much" Ginny grinned, once again. A voice interrupted our friendly chattering, and I inwardly cursed as I saw who it was.

"Hello Winnie, Penelope, Ginny" she said, totally ignoring me.

"Hullo Helen" Ginny said stiffly, her mood falling.

"How's everything at home?" Helen asked slyly. Ginny's attention went on full, and she turned briskly towards Helen.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I've heard on the news, about the murders up North, and I've also heard _your_ husband has something to do with it" Helen smirked.

"My husband has _nothing,_ I mean, _**nothing**_ to do with the killings, he's only involved with solving the case" Ginny said quickly.

"You've moved down here, at the exact same time the murders commenced" Helen hissed.

"Daddy _helps_!" cried a voice from beside Ginny, and everyone looked down, to see Al, tears pouring down his face, and clutching firmly at a stick in his hand. Ginny's mouth opened, and she quickly bent down to comfort her youngest son. I was shocked that Al understood what Helen had said, and obviously so did Helen. She looked guiltily as the small boy continued to cry. I glanced at Lily, who I was surprised to see smiling. It was adorable, and I momentarily forgot about the commotion around me.

A small tug at my jeans brought me back to reality, and I looked down to see a very confused Mabel looking back at me.

"Why is Al crying, Mummy?" She asked sweetly.

"He's a bit upset, but it doesn't matter to you darling" I answered.

Ginny whispered soothing words to Al, but he continued to cry. Us 4 mums were standing awkwardly, before Helen spoke up.

"Ginny dear, it looks like you have your hands full, should I take your daughter to your car?" she asked. Ginny's head snapped up, and she quickly grabbed Lily's car seat.

"No" she said firmly, before turning back to Al. Her next sentence surprised me greatly, and also made me feel slightly special.

"Actually, Katie, do you mind taking her? Al's extremely upset" she shot Helen a dirty look, before looking back at me.

"I…well, sure" I spluttered. Ginny smiled gratefully, before taking Lily out from her car seat and handing her to me. Ginny had trusted me to carry the baby she seemed extremely protective about, and now the tiny thing was gazing up at me, melting my heart.

"Thank you, Katie"

Helen looked appalled, and Ginny straightened up, carrying Al, and flinging the empty car seat in one hand.

I hadn't held a baby since Mabel was born, and this was wonderful. She was giving me major baby fever. She was weightless, and _so tiny!_ Liam weighed a hefty 8lbs 7oz when he was born, and Mabel weighed 8lbs 2oz, but here, Lily must have weighed 7lbs or something.

I followed Ginny back to her car, and called to Mabel to follow me. She trotted behind me, eyeing Al carefully.

Lily's hand grasped mid-air, and she found my finger, wrapping her tiny ones around it. She reminded me of Mabel, for she always did this as well.

When we got to the car, I decided to ask how much Lily weighed, because her lightness felt weird.

"Lily's tiny Ginny! How much did she weigh when she was born?" Ginny grinned, before quickly putting Albus into the front seat.

"She weighed 5lbs 8oz when she was born, but now she's about 8lbs"

"Wow, really tiny!" I felt myself murmur. Ginny caught my words and smiled,

"James was almost at 7lbs, but Al was born extremely early, so he only weighed about 3lbs 3oz. Terrified the living daylights out of me and Harry"

"How early?" I wondered.

"7 weeks" Ginny grimaced.

"Was James early?" I grinned.

"2 days" Ginny replied, gently taking Lily back into her own arms, and securely putting her in the car.

"So you had early babies. I had 2 late ones" I laughed.

"Well, Potter's are _extremely_ impatient" Ginny laughed with me. She checked her watch.

"I've got to go, anyway, try and annoy Helen for me if you get the chance!" she waved, as she pulled out the school gates.

I laughed, and waved in reply, before heading back to my own car.


	14. The death of Reagan Scots

Harry entered the Ministry of Magic early, greeting fellow wizards with the usual 'hello'. He quickened his pace, seeing the time on his watch, and walked through to the Auror Department.

"Morning Harry" said Nadia, who worked at the Auror Office desk.

"Hi, have I missed anything important?" He asked urgently, sensing the tense atmosphere coming from the Auror Office employees.

Nadia nodded grimly, and let him through. As soon as Harry stepped through the doors, hushed voices were heard from all around. Harry's face fell as he spotted papers and photos scattered all over.

"There's been another murder" Proudfoot said in a low voice. Harry was instantly alert, and silently asked for information.

"It was only one this time, though just as obvious that it was a witch or wizard that killed her." Dawlish said, handing Harry photos of the victim.

"Who is she?" Harry asked, flipping the photos in his fingers.

"We think she's called Reagan Scots, witch, through we're not entirely sure"

"What do you mean?"

"She was supposed dead already" The new Auror Silvia Olson said, gazing at her superiors with admiration. Harry turned to face her, then back at Dawlish.

"How?"

"She ran away during the war, she never returned, so her family said she was dead. No one had seen her until now" Proudfoot told Harry, taking the photos back.

"Was it in the same place, or-" Harry started, before another Auror, Eduardo Ramos, shook his head, and explained further.

"No, ve fink ze murderer is moving furver down south"

"Oh" said Harry, walking over to inspect the papers, "any idea why?"

All the Aurors present shook their heads in unison.

"The owl announcing the murder turned up only 15 minutes ago, so we haven't had much investigation time" Dawlish said, joining Harry in inspecting the information. Harry rustled through the pile and finally pulled out the one he was looking for.

"Look, here, 'Parents fled to America during 1998'" Harry quoted, handing the paper to Dawlish.

"And what's supposed to mean?" Silvia asked, appearing at Harry's side.

"It means that we need to bring in…" Dawlish peered at the names of Reagan's parents, "…Josie and Timothy Scots"

"They could be anywhere!" Exclaimed Silvia.

"They could even be dead" Ramos added, unhelpfully.

"Shut it, the lot of you, it says here that they moved back to England 5 years ago" Dawlish snapped, not looking up from the paper.

"Anywhere local?" Proudfoot asked, but Dawlish shook his head.

"Sheffield" He said, still looking carefully at the writing.

"Oh" Proudfoot said, peering over Dawlish's shoulder.

"We'll have to go an investigate then" Harry said, still rifling through the scattered paper.

"We still having that meeting at yours on Wednesday?" Dawlish said, finally looking up.

Harry nodded absent mindedly, "Sure. My neighbour has offered to look after my 2 sons, so we won't have to worry about being too late"

Proudfoot looked up, surprised. "You've settled in then, what's this neighbour called?"

Harry grinned, and turned to face the Auror clan. "We've grown close to the parents of James' friend's Mum, Katie Williams. Had her over for dinner on Saturday"

"Muggles?" Dawlish asked.

"Yes. Don't have a clue about magic, don't worry." Harry assured them.

"What about your eldest son, surely he's showing signs of magic?"

"He knows about the Statue of Secrecy, he won't do anything on purpose" Harry said quietly, going back to the papers, "In the meantime, Ramos, do you mind contacting Josie and Timothy Scots?"

Ramos nodded, and walked out the room.

* * *

Today was a great day to relax. I had my feet up, and was sipping on orange juice, watching the Telly. Mabel had conked out whilst playing, so she was sleeping soundly upstairs. I flickered through the channels (quickly skipping through 'Antiques Roadshow', which _always_ seemed to be on), before finally landing on the 1pm news. I yawned, thinking I should probably go to sleep too, but a sentence the reporter on the TV said, made me quickly forget any ideas of sleep, and instantly listen close.

' _-murder moving closer south than the last two. Victim seemed to be alone, and showed signs of being murdered by the same murderer as_ Windsworth _and_ Lopez'

A photo of the victim appeared on the screen, and I noticed that she had the same expression her face as the last two; unmistakeable fear. I was slightly creeped out by it to be honest, and I put a hand over my eyes.

I shuddered, and felt extremely sorry for Ginny, whose Husband had to go through this frequently.

' _On a slightly happier note, the weather will be getting brighter, causing temperatures of about 2-'_ The reporter continued, causing me to doze of into sleep again.

I awoke horribly to a little face right next to mine. I jumped, and nearly fell off the sofa.

Mabel giggled, and held out her hand, to show me a little plait she had made of rubber bands.

"Very nice, sweetheart, but was that really worth waking Mummy up?" I asked, shutting my eyes again.

"Yes. An Li needs to come home now" she said. At once, I snapped my eyes opened again, and located the clock in the living room.

"Oh my! He does!" I yelped, jumping off the sofa, and grabbing my handbag.

"Come on Mabel!" I cried, tugging on my shoes, and watching as Mabel came plodding into the hallway.

"See? I helped" Mabel said proudly.

"Yes, you did, but now I need you to get your shoes on" I said, impatiently.

She pulled on her own shoes, and I gathered her into the car.

"ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM, WE'RE GOING TO THE MOON! ZOOM, ZOOM-" Mabel sang at the top of her voice, and making me cringe every time she tried to sing a top note.

"Mabel, _please?"_ I said, after enduring 10 minutes of 'Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, we're going to the moon'.

"I like that song" she protested, proceeding with her ear retching notes.

After what seemed like forever, I pulled up at the school gates, and got out the car, pulling Mabel with me. (Mercifully she had stopped singing)

I walked into the school, and waited for someone to talk to me. I don't why I assumed this, but I did anyway. Of course, no one was giving the slightest notice, but all either waiting silently, or else talking to someone else.

I looked around, hoping to see Ginny, but I didn't. I even looked around for Harry, but I didn't think he would come because of what I had heard on the news earlier this morning.

A couple of minutes past, before I saw the unmistakable hair of Ginny, walk through the crowds, pushing Lily in a pram, and holding Al's hand. It took me a second to notice that she looked utterly made up. Her eyes weren't shining like they were this morning, and the way she was walking made me think she had heard some terrible news.

I rushed up to her, and offered to take Al. She nodded, and attempted to pass her son over, but he hid behind her legs.

"I stay" he squeaked.

"Is everything ok, Ginny?" I asked quietly, leading us all away to a quieter place in the playground. She shook her head miserably.

"What happened, if you mind me asking?" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, its fine. I suppose you heard about the murder this morning?" she asked grimly, and quietly, so Al's sharp ears wouldn't hear. I nodded, and she continued,

"Harry's case has just got 10 times harder, making it more dangerous, and even less likely for him to come home." She said in an undertone. I consciously felt my eyes widen, and at that moment, I was glad that Robert worked at Tesco.

"Don't think like that, Ginny, he'll be ok" I assured her, though not entirely meaning it. I didn't know anyone who worked in the police, and had no experience with anything to do with it.

"I hope so. James is at an age where he's starting to understand where his Daddy goes, and Al's quick at understanding. I'm afraid he probably knows too by now. And Lily, well, I just hope Harry comes home" she murmured, looking me right in the eye, and passing on her worries too me. A shocking, and horrible image floated into my mind, of seeing Harry's shocked face on the TV screen, and the reporter announcing that he was dead, and the murderer was coming down south… I shook it quickly out my mind, not wanting to worry Ginny anymore.

"Look, Ginny, I'm still up for looking after James and Al on Wednesday, and any other day I reckon I could take them too" I offered, trying to console her.

"I would take that any day, but the more Harry is away, the clingier James and Al get" she said.

"Daddy away" whispered Al. Ginny sighed, and spoke softly to him.

"Just for a little bit, he'll be back, you know that" she said, but Al's green eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy come home _now_ " he said, hugging Ginny's legs.

A rush of children suddenly erupted from the classrooms, and Liam and James ran up to us. James caught on the mood instantly, and looked up at his Mum, eyes round.

Liam, however, was obviously oblivious. He was laughing, and telling me how he finished _all_ his lunch today.

"Daddy's gone again, hasn't he" I heard James whisper. Ginny nodded slightly, and a tear leaked from James' eye.

"Why you crying, James?" asked Liam, concern in his own eyes.

James wiped away the tear, and muttered, "'m not" Ginny smiled slightly at this, and reached down to hug James.

"Want him home" I heard James murmur into Ginny's shoulder.

"We all go James, but I know Daddy won't stop until he finds a way to come back to us, I promise" she replied, stroking his hair.

Lily's whimpers rang through the air, and Ginny got up to tend the baby.

"You can tell Daddy's not here, can't you?" Ginny said to the baby, rocking her back and forth in the pram.

"Will Daddy come back tonight?" James asked, peeking over the side of the pram.

"Not whilst your awake, but maybe when you're asleep" Ginny said, carefully adjusting Lily's blanket, as she attempted to kick it away.

"Tell him to kiss me goodnight" James said firmly, putting his finger in the palm of his sisters. Lily's fingers wrapped around his, and she clung on tight.

"Me too!" Albus said quietly.

"I will" Ginny nodded, turning back to me.

"Will my Daddy come home?" Liam asked nervously.

"Of course" I said, a bit taken aback.

"Promise?"

"Yes"

It was only then that I noticed the people looking at us. Helen was eyeing me suspiciously, and looking on at Ginny, disgust in her eyes.

"Hey, Ginny, let's move away from here, get back to the cars" I suggested. She followed my gaze, and noticed Helen too. She wrinkled her nose in dislike, and nodded in agreement.

We reached the carpark, and the children got into their own cars. Just when Ginny got in herself, she turned around and hugged me. To tell the truth, I was extremely surprised, but I was also touched. I hugged her awkwardly hugged her back, and she pulled out a second later.

"Thank you. You don't have a _clue_ how welcoming and helpful you've been to me – us –, we're so grateful for someone like you" she said, smiling sadly at me.

"No, I should be thanking _you_ for turning up in Liam's life and making it that much happier. You're a great friend, Ginny. Don't stress about Harry, he seems the type that fights through difficult situations"

"You're telling me! Thanks, Katie. I owe you." And with that, she was gone, leaving me in the car park, stunned and feeling guilty that there wasn't anything I could do.


	15. Princesses and Princes

I knew I couldn't do much, but I was at least doing more than Helen, who was doing only one thing; annoying and stressing out Ginny even more. Speak of the devil, I heard a familiar 'cough' from behind me, and I turned around to see Helen approach me,

"Did you hear what happened this morning?" she sneered.

"Of course. Harry's in charge of solving the case. He's very busy" I snapped, beside myself with anger.

"Why are you so fond of them, Katie? There's something strange about the lot of them."

"How d'you mean?" I asked quickly.

"They're all popular, especially the boy, they're rich, and mighty secretive"

"Good for them that they keep their lives private" I hissed, slamming the door of the car.

"A bit _too_ private" she snickered, tutting loudly, "Florence says James is very clever too"

"Now don't you start on James" I scowled, defending my sons' best friend, "It's bad enough for you to insult Harry and Ginny, they can stay up for themselves, but insulting their _son_ is a whole new level of extreme, Helen"

"Oh, I'm not insulting, clearly only commenting about him. He's a handsome child after all" Helen smirked.

"Creep" I muttered under my breath. She ignored that part.

"You've been to their house, am I right?" she asked, staring at me closely.

"Yes, for dinner. They've redone Heather Hall and its gorgeous there"

"Heather Hall eh?" she sneered, though I saw the slightest inkling of disbelief in her grey eyes.

"Mum, let's go" a boy's voice said, and we both turned around to see William, Helen's son, waiting there.

"Yes, one minute, William" Helen snapped, turning back to face me.

"I wouldn't want to get too friendly with them, Katie. You never know what could happen" she told me, walking away.

"They're nice Helen! Give them a chance!" I called after her, angrier then I had been in a long time.

"I don't give chances to people who don't deserve it" she called back, smiling a sickening smile.

I huffed out a breath, and got in my own car, slamming the door shut behind me.

Later that night, I drifted off to sleep, dwelling on what happened today, and I silently vowed to help Ginny, in any way possible.

* * *

Tuesdays were OK. This particular one was sunny, so I pulled back the curtains, and opened the window. I wasn't rushing today, so I gladly stayed at the window for a while, just taking in the beautiful view.

Although I could have just stayed there and stared, getting the children up what much more useful, so I decided to do that instead. Liam was up, and was getting changed, but Mabel was asleep. She slept like her Dad. Stubborn when it comes to waking up.

"Mabel, wakey wakey" I whispered in her ear. She growled, and I was surprised such a sound could come out of her mouth.

"No" she told me, groggily opening her eyes.

"Yes" I replied, pulling back her covers, and pulling her into my arms.

"Now, what do you want to wear today?" I asked her, opening her closet.

"Clothes" she yawned. I scoffed through my laughter.

"Well, yes. I sure hope you'll be wearing clothes Mabel"

"Dress" she corrected herself, playing with her teddy on her bed.

"That's better" I smiled, picking out a blue sun dress. I helped her into it, and brushed her hair. She did look very sweet, I must admit. I put a blue hairband in her hair as well, to complete the fairy princess look.

"I look like cindyella Mummy!" she exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror, and twirling around.

"You look like Cinderella _all_ the time, Pumpkin" I grinned, handing her over her doll.

"But I'm _Mabel._ " She said, looking at me disappointedly.

"Yes, Mabel the princess. Sounds rather good, don't you think?" I told her happily. She smiled back, and I went to get Liam's school bag packed up.

"Liam, Mabel, are you both ready?" I called, after breakfast. I heard two muffled ' _yes'_ in reply, and I grinned to myself. A second later, two sets of thundering feet thundered down the stairs, and my children both tugged on their shoes.

"No, Mabel" I said, taking the plastic heels off Mabel's feet, and giving her some light blue Mary-Janes to put on instead.

"I like heels" she shrugged, but putting on the sensible shoes anyway.

It was a calm departure and a calm journey. The kids sang sweetly, and it was an enjoyable journey. I only hoped Ginny would have good news when (or if) she dropped of James.

I pulled up neatly, and opened the door, heaving myself out. I picked up Mabel, and decided I would carry her in today. Liam trotted obediently beside me, and I was extremely glad he was in such a good mood today.

When I went through the gates, I noticed Ginny wasn't there. I looked around for James as well. Liam was the one who spotted him, but he left me and ran away, so I was left alone, looking for Harry, Ginny, or Molly.

"Look Mummy! _AL!"_ Mabel cried from beside me, pointing to a woman with bushy brown hair, and a familiar black-haired boy at her feet. A little girl with flaming red bushy hair was beside him, chatting happily. I realised then that this might be a relative of Harrys, but then I corrected myself; Harry said he was an only child, after all. I then thought she might be Ginny's sister, but I remember Molly mentioning that Ginny had 5 older brothers, and no sisters.

I approached her, and she eyed me suspiciously.

"Umm, hello" I said politely, not too sure of what to say.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The lady nodded back, shaking my outstretched hand.

"I'm Katie Williams, James' friends Mum" I introduced myself as, it felt kind of weird.

"Hermione Weasley" Hermione smiled, more assured, "I'm James' Auntie"

"Pleasure. Are you Ginny's sister or-" I wondered, before she shook her head firmly.

"I'm Harry's best friend, Ginny's sister-in-law. I married her brother"

"So you've known Harry along time then?" I smiled.

"Since I was 11" Hermione smiled back, before picking the small girl by her feet up, "I reckon you know Al, but this is my daughter Rose"

"Hullo Rose" Mabel waved, from my own arms.

"Hello" Rose said sweetly, waving back. Mabel didn't know many girls around her age, but Rose was smiling happily as her mother set her down again.

"Is Ginny OK?" I asked Hermione, concern and worry filling me. If Ginny couldn't get Harry or herself out to drop of James, had something serious happened?

"Physically yes, but she's distraught" Hermione said sadly.

"Is Harry Ok?"

"He didn't come back yesterday, and Ginny's been stressing out-"

"Is Harry ok?" I repeated, firmer than before. Hermione looked at me closely.

"He messaged her this morning, and she was so relieved. Ginny tends to worry, and Harry has a habit of forgetting to do things" Hermione smiled a bit, "Especially homework"

"Was he bad?" I grinned, remembering my own poor knowledge of schoolwork.

"Atrocious, though Ron – my Husband – was worse"

The bell rang, and Liam and James ran back to the small gathering of people.

"Bye Bye Rosie, bye Al, Bye Auntie 'mione" James said, hugging each family member, "Please bring Daddy home Auntie 'mione" he said in an undertone. Hermione smiled gently before saying,

"He doesn't need bringing home, James, he'll come when he's ready"

"Bye Mama! Bye Mabel!" Liam said, copying James, and hugging me and Mabel, before grabbing James' hand, and tearing off into the classroom.

"He's mental" Hermione said, grinning, and shaking her head, "He's definitely Harry and Ginny's son though"

"Al's so much calmer, who does he get that from?" I grinned.

"To be honest, I have no idea" Hermione laughed, ruffling Al's hair.

"Daddy says I'm like Nana Lily" he smiled proudly. Hermione looked up at me, and saw my confused look there.

"Lily's named after Harry's mother. They died, you see. Harry's parents, when he was 15 months old. James is named after his Dad, and Lily after his Mum" she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry" I said, embarrassed.

"Harry always shunts people aside who feel sorry for him, so a taken quote from him 'Don't be sorry, I don't even bloody remember them'" Hermione answered.

"He's alright though?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry's one of the strongest people I know" Hermione smiled once again, "By the way, your daughter looks like Cinderella"

"I'm Princess Mabel" Mabel announced, smiling brightly.

"You certainly are, Princess Mabel" Hermione laughed.

"An' I'm pricess wose" Rose said from the floor.

"I pricess Al" Albus said, and Rose laughed.

"You can't be a pricess, Al, you can be a _pwince"_

"Prince Charming" giggled Mabel. I laughed at that one.

"Right, we need to get you home, Al, you're Mum will be missing you! Say bye to Katie and Princess Mabel!" Hermione said, gripping both children's hands.

"Bye!" Al said.

"Bye Pricess Mabel!" Rose said, still laughing, and following her Mum up the pathway.


	16. Cress Sheep

As I went back to my own car, I suddenly realised I was intending to help on Wednesday night. I didn't have the slightest clue about the Potter boys; did they have allergies? Did they argue often? Were they fussy? I was totally unprepared, and I prayed that I would have time to discuss this with Ginny beforehand.

I sidled back into the car, and went back home.

"Mama," I heard Mabel call from the backseat, "Can I see Wose again?"

"Maybe" I said, genuinely wondering myself.

"She nice" Mabel said. I peered at her through the wing mirror, and saw her staring out the window.

"She is" I said, agreeing with her, "Do you know how she knows Al?"

"No"

"They're cousins" I said, focusing on reversing into our driveway.

"Cousins like Orla and Abbie?" Mabel asked, trying to unstrap herself when she felt the car stop.

"Yes. But Orla and Abbie are big girls, and you don't see them often" I said, twisting around to help her unbuckle.

"They are _really_ big girls" Mabel said, nodding in agreement.

My brother, Henry, had 2 girls who were about 13 and 15. Henry and his wife lived in Cardiff, so we didn't see them often. Orla and Abbie adored Mabel, but the opportunities that we meet were rare, and the last time we saw each other was when Mabel was 2; last summer.

"Do you like them?" I asked, succeeding in unstrapping her.

"They do my hair in braids" Mabel shrugged, opening the door, and leaping out.

"Is that it? What about Archer?" Archer was Roberts sister's son, and he was very boisterous towards Mabel.

"No, he's mean" Mabel commented, wrinkling her nose. We saw Robert's sister much more frequently; only Sunday did we see them last, but Archer was 9, and had a habit of trying to grab Mabel, which she didn't like one bit.

"He's ok." I said, not really meaning it.

We both walked across the gravel, and I unlocked the door.

"Can I go in the garden?" Mabel asked, pausing in the process of taking off her shoes.

"Go on then" I smiled, walking through the kitchen, and opening the back door.

"I'm gonna go jumping!" she shrieked, and bounded onto the small 6ft trampoline.

"Be safe!" I called, from my position of cleaning the dishes. She giggled as she flew up into the air, and landed on her bum. Liam and Mabel love trampolining, and they especially love going to Soar Trampoline Park, on a Saturday. We have annual passes, and try and fit in a bounce session every week. We missed it this week, because of the invite to the Potter's house, but we were fully intending to go this Saturday. Liam was actually pretty good, doing dive forwards rolls across the run ways at the open jump section. Mabel, however, had just perfected a seat drop, and did that at every opportunity.

"Mummy! Look! I can do _two_ bum plops now! Watch!" I heard Mabel yell, and I sidled over to the door to watch.

"Look!" she cried again, making sure I was watching.

"I am" I grinned, as I saw her excited face.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Mabel jumped in the air, and shifted her body so she was sitting in mid-air. She came down, and landed on her bum, before being raised into the air by the shock, and falling back down again. She rose back onto her feet, and clapped her hands to encourage me to copy.

"Bravo!" I praised, clapping my hands to please her.

"I'll show Li when he gets back from school!" she exclaimed, whilst bouncing up at down in enjoyment.

"He'll be very pleased." I agreed, moving back into the kitchen. I found it utterly hilarious that my two children were so different in personalities. Yes, they do look similar, but Liam had always been shy, hiding behind me when he saw someone unfamiliar, but Mabel was comfortable in the presence of anyone, and she chatted happily to everyone she met. I think Mabel takes after Robert, but he thinks she takes after me.

Mabel was bouncing for a full 2 hours, before she got tired, and entered back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't slam it please" I called from the living room (which I had long since migrated into after the first half-hour of bouncing. Mabel ran to join me, and pulled the TV remote from my hands.

"CBeebies" she said firmly, clicking the button that changed the channels.

"Go on then, lets see what's on" I said, yawning.

"THE ROLY-MO SHOW!" Mabel yelped, quickly shutting off the TV. I inwardly laughed.

"Why not the Roly-Mo show?" I asked her, trying to keep a straight face.

"Roly-MO's scary" Mabel told me, sincerely.

"But what about Little Bo?"

Mabel shook her head in distaste.

"No, she's ugly"

I was shaking with laughter at this point, and checked my watch. It was 11:50, so the show should be over in about 10 minutes. I flicked through the 'Radio Times' and saw that The Fimbles would be on next. Mabel likes the Fimbles, so I just needed to distract her for about that time.

"The Fimbles is on is 10 Minutes, can you hang on for that long?" I asked her. She shook her head miserably.

"Can I watch a DVD?" she asked me hopefully. I groaned, knowing what it would be, but nodded my head anyway.

She smiled, and clambered of the sofa, and walked up to the DVD cabinet. I know more and more people are upgrading their technology to Netflix and Sky, but to be honest, I love using the good old DVD disks. Mabel finally found the one she wanted, and passed it over for me to put in the DVD player underneath the TV.

"You _always_ watch the Charlie and Lola collection! What about something different? We have Sleeping Beauty" I told her.

"No!" she said, grabbing the DVD, and holding it close.

"Fine, but don't wake me up if I fall asleep" I sighed, taking the DVD back, and sliding it into the slot.

"K" she said, launching herself on top of me, and settling down to watch.

The familiar theme tune started playing, and Lola's annoying laugh rang through the living room, making me cringe.

' _Pick an episode! I luuuuurve watching Movies Charlie!'_

"Hmm, what shall I pick" Mabel said under her breath, "I know, all of them!"

She clicked the 'play all' option, and the TV screen went to pink. I watched the first 5 minutes of it, before I got bored, and closed my eyes, the comforting weight on Mabel lulling me into sleep.

"It finished! Aww" I distinctly heard Mabel yell, causing me to wake up. She saw me open my eyes, and quickly started bouncing up and down on my chest.

"Oomph." I loudly exclaimed, and she stopped, but giggled.

"Can I watch another movie?" she asked excitedly. I realised that it must be nearly time to collect Liam, because the whole running of the DVD lasted just over 2 and a half hours. I glanced at my watch, and saw it was 10 to 3, not really enough time to watch another movie.

"Not enough time" I said, handing her the remote, and flicking through to CBeebies again.

"In the Night Garden?" she asked, confused, "But it's not night time"

"Sometimes they play things at different times" I said, getting up from the sofa, and moving into the kitchen.

"Yes my name is Igglepiggle!" I heard from the living room, and I grinned to myself, knowing Mabel was content.

After the programme ended, I opened the door, and called Mabel to get into the car. I jumped out my skin when I unexpectedly walked into Robert, who had his key almost in the lock.

"Sheesh, Rob! Tell me when you come home early" I exclaimed, hugging him, and giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind" he grinned, trying to dodge past me and enter the house.

"Actually, you might as well come and collet Liam with me and Mabel" I said, grabbing his arm, and steering him towards the bigger Ford Galaxy.

"Daddy!" I heard Mabel yell from behind me, and before I knew it, Mabel had come running out with one shoe on, before leaping into Robert's arms.

"Hiya munchie!" he laughed, kissing her forehead.

"I watched Charlie 'n Lola today! 'n I did _two_ bum plops! Are you proud?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm very proud, you'll be good on Saturday then" he said, carrying her too the car.

"I'll be 'mazing" she grinned, letting him strap her in her seat.

I turned around to lock the door, and then I proceeded to get in the passenger side, whilst Robert got in the driver's seat.

"What did _you_ do today, Katie" Rob asked me, as he pulled out of our house, and started to drive down the lane towards Liam's school.

"Nothing." I said, turning on the music.

"Good for you" He muttered, and I slapped him lightly.

The journey was smooth, and we got to school in good time. Rob pulled up, and got Mabel out, so I started walking through the gates to wait for Liam.

Robert wasn't too far behind me, and he ran to catch up with me, Mabel squealing in his arms. We walked together and settled in my usual place in the playground. We caught up on each other's days, before I saw a sight I didn't I would see. Harry was walking towards me, holding Lily, and looking tired, but more or less alive. Ginny was with him, and I noticed that she seemed to be standing closer to him then usual. Harry waved a little when he saw us, and stopped to chat.

"Hiya Katie, you well?" he asked, sounding miserable.

"I'm ok, I guess. What about you?"

"I guess I'm ok too. What about you, Robert?" he asked my husband, turning his gaze towards him instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't look all too good" Robert said unhelpfully. I stood on his foot, but Harry grinned.

"I only got back from Sheffield an hour ago, and I haven't had time too catch up on everything" he explained, adjusting Lily in his arms, "Apparently Lily was extremely difficult last night"

"She was, she just wouldn't settle" Ginny said, picking up Al, who had been standing next to his parents.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't realise I wouldn't be back until this afternoon" he said, turning to look her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and lifted her chin up to kiss him, lightly.

"I was terrified, Harry. I didn't even have a _note._ For all I knew, you could have been dead! You haven't had a situation like this since before James was born!" she said, pulling away.

"You would know If I was dead, Ginny. And you should trust me, you know. You can't get rid of me that easily" he smiled sadly.

"I don't want to get rid of you _at all"_ Ginny murmured, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Robert said suddenly, an expression of upmost confusion.

"You've heard od the murders up north, am I right?" Harry said, turning back to us. Robert nodded, so Harry continued, "Well, I've been put in charge of solving it, and its incredibly hard"

"Oh, I didn't realise" Robert said grimly.

"It's fine" Harry said, looking at his watch, "James should be out in a second, then I'm afraid we've got to dash. We're going out for dinner" Something in that sentence made me remember what I wanted to ask.

"Sure. About tomorrow, is there anything we ought to know about the boys? I mean allergies or something" I said, after seeing their blank faces.

"Not that we know of, though James is very fussy with what he eats" Harry said, grinning at Ginny.

"I know what you're thinking of, Harry, and I'm not _fussy._ You're just comparing me with Ron, and he eats everything" Ginny replied, poking Harry in the side.

"Don't poke me when I'm holding Lily, Gin" Harry said, grinning.

"Excuses, excuses" Ginny muttered, switching Al onto her other hip, and grinning.

The doors suddenly flew open, and all the children suddenly ran out.

"DADDY!" I heard James yell, and I saw his black hair collide into Harry.

"Hi Jamie, how was school?" Harry asked laughing.

"I missed you!" James said, still hugging Harry's legs.

"I missed you too, but that wasn't my question"

"School was fun! Me and Liam made _cress sheep!"_ James cried out in joy. The expression on Ginny's face made me laugh, obviously she had no idea what James was on about.

"That's pretty cool, James" Harry said, turning to look at Ginny.

"Harry, what on _earth_ is a 'Cress Sheep'?" she asked him.

"This!" James said, holding up the small cotton ball sheep, with small seeds embedded on its back, " _SEEDS_ grow from his back"

"Why the hell do they let kids do that?" I heard Ginny mutter into Harry's ear. He smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, as we've said, we have to dash!" Harry said, putting Lily so she was resting on his shoulder, and picking up James' bag from the floor.

"Bye James!" Liam called, and waved.

"Bye! See ya tomorrow!" James yelled back, walking behind his parents.

"Pleasant aren't they?" Robert said, smiling, and leading me back to our own car.


	17. Untidy Children

The next morning, I was stressed. It was only, what, 6:55 in the morning, but I was hurrying around the house, picking up everything in sight.

"Katie, dear, why are you up so early?" Robert mumbled, from his place at the kitchen table.

"We have _guests_ Robert Williams, so I'm tidying." I snapped, glaring at him.

"Guests that are coming at what, 7 O'clock?" he grumbled, taking a sip from his tea.

"Mabel and Liam aren't tidy children, they scatter all their things everywhere" I said, brushing dust off the counter.

"I'm glad I'm having a day off today" Robert said, putting his empty mug on the table, and walking off into the living room.

"Leaves just as much scatter as his children" I muttered bitterly, sweeping his mug from the table, and putting it in the dishwasher.

At 7:30, I went to go and wake up Mabel and Liam, who were both obviously asleep. I went into Liam's room first, and saw him dozing on his bed, with his covers kicked off.

"Liam, time for school" I said gently, wiping his hair from his forehead, and lightly blowing in his ear, "Maybe the cress on your sheep has grown over night, why don't you go and check?" I suggested, and he was instantly awake, running down two steps at a time, and skidding into the kitchen. I ignored his shrieked reply, and went into the room next door, to wake up Mabel.

To my surprise, she was already up, and attempting to dress herself. In contrast to the light blue dress she wore yesterday, Mabel had found a bright pink one, and pink plastic heels to complete the look.

"Morning. Going for pink today, are we?" I grinned, as I walked over to her, and helped her into the dress.

"For Sleeping Booty" she nodded wisely. I inwardly kicked my immature self as I laughed lightly, making Mabel's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why Mummy laughing?" she asked,

"Don't worry, Mummy's being silly" I said, still laughing a little at myself.

After she was in the dress, and I had brushed her hair, she really did look like Aurora. Mabel's hair was a smidge lighter, but other than that, she looked pretty similar. I walked over to her mirror, and chose a pink hairband that was hanging there.

She put on the headband and gave me a twirl, making her dress spread out, and causing her to giggle with delight.

I hoarded her downstairs for breakfast, and saw Liam already sitting there, examining his cress sheep, which had grown a little overnight.

"Its not that big" he said sadly, holding out the sheep so he could get breakfast.

"It'll get bigger, don't you worry" Robert said, walking back into the kitchen, and sitting at the table again.

"Good, I bet James' is really big though" he mumbled, dipping his spoon in his cereal.

"What makes you say that?" I frowned. James' sheep hadn't looked much bigger than Liam's did, so how could Liam say it would be today?  
"He says his Mummy 'n Daddy can do magic" he said, looking up at me. Robert snorted into his hands, and covered a chuckle.

"What kind of magic?" I played along with him.

"With magic wands" he said, glaring at his Dad.

"Liam, sweetie, that's not true. I bet James' sheep had just the same amount of cress on his back" I assured him.

"Cool" said Liam, and continued to shovel cereal down his throat.

When the time hit 9:05, I bundled Liam and Mabel into the car, and said a quick farewell to Robert.

"Don't you dare mess up the house, you" I growled, glaring at him warningly. He put his hands up in mock surrender, and shut the door to the house.

"Prat" I muttered to myself, before getting into the car, where Mabel and Liam were already waiting.

"Right Williams, lets go!" I announced, turning the key to start the engine, and setting off down the lane. I suddenly realised I had _completely_ forgotten to tell Liam that James was coming over tonight, so I decided to tell him now.

"Hey, Li, I forgot to tell you, James and little Al are coming to our house today, at night time"

Liam squealed so loudly, that I almost veered the car into the side of the road.

" _Please_ don't scream, Liam" I sighed, turning into the school gates. I parked in my usual spot, and exited the car. I saw the red Bentley this time, so I assumed Ginny was already here. Mabel and Liam hopped out of the car, and Liam raced through the car park, running to get to the gates.

"Liam!" I cried, racing after him, fear that he wouldn't see any cars that could appear, but he slowed down, and slinked back to my side.

"You can run when we're in the school, just not in the car park" I told him, out of breath. Liam waited until the very moment we entered the gates, then he set off again, at top notch speed.

"Slow _down_ Liam" I yelled, but Liam ignored me, but to be honest, I didn't care because he was now in the safety of school.

"Hi Katie" Ginny said, in a bored voice, when I saw her in the playground.

"Hi, is everything Ok?" I asked her, picking up on her miserable frame.

"Harry got summoned into the office late last night, and apparently there's been another murder, that they're trying to hush it up" she said, "I have no clue if it's true, but apparently Harry, being head of the case, needed to be there immediately"

"Oh, are the boys still coming tonight?" I asked her, feeling incredibly useless.

"Yes please, if you're still up too it" she said, and I noticed she didn't have Albus or Lily with her.

"Yes, of course, but where's Albus and Lily?" I asked

"With my Mum, at her house" she grinned, spinning around to show off her absence of children.

"Lucky you" I laughed, pleased she was perking up a bit.

"Lily almost slept through the night, which was good, though she woke up early, which was bad" Ginny grimaced.

"How early's early?"

"5:30am"

"At least you got sleep beforehand" I said in her favour.

"Only a little. Harry left at 11:30 last night, and I spent most of the night stressing" Ginny frowned, fiddling with her fingers.

"I feel for you, really" I said, finally letting out what I had been thinking.

"You don't have too, I feel like I'm moaning anyway" Ginny said, looking embarrassed.

"You're not" I assured her, "You're worried, and that's fine you know"

"I just hope this case doesn't last too long" Ginny muttered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's the usual?" I asked, wondering what the average case length would be.

"Well, as I've said, there hasn't been one like this since before James had been born" she explained, "But if he were to go on one, he would usually get it solved in a week or two"

"Its only been 5 days or something!" I noted, but she shook her head.

"There was a suspected murder 3 days before Lily was born, that was when he was first called out" Ginny told me, "I think that's maybe why she came out early, feeling all the stress around her"

"Was Harry there for her birth?"

"Yes, she was born at the start of the case, when things were just un-ravelling. Plus, she was born at 4:40 in the morning, after a quick labor the night before"

"I see" I said, quickly grabbing Mabel as she attempted a quick getaway.

"You're lucky your husband doesn't have to go through this, I love Harry and all, but sometimes he really is a noble git" she said in an undertone, so as not to penetrate Mabel's innocent ears.

"Wish I could say the same about Robert" I grinned sympathetically.

"If he doesn't come home tonight, I'll personally see to it he gets a scolding, _in_ our own house" she grinned back, her eyes flashing naughtily. I felt myself blush a bit, but I hid it, I think.

The bell rang, getting more and more familiar to my ears, and Liam and James ran up to us. Ginny crouched onto the balls of her feet to say farewell properly, and James hugged her tight; she was right in saying James got clingier when Harry was away. James hung on tight, and didn't look like he wanted to let go, before a distant voice called his name, and he looked up, grinning.

"Coming Presley!" he called, waving bye to his Mum, whilst she looked incredibly bemused.

"Who's Presley?" Ginny asked him, straightening up.

"She's my friend Mum" James said, rolling his eyes, and acting like his Mum was a bit daft.

"Of course," Ginny said, grinning at me, and ruffling James' hair happily, "Have a good day at school darling, and I'll pack your bags ready to go to Liam's house after school, yes?"

"I'm going to Liam's house?!" James shrieked, looking at Ginny with disbelief.

"Yes, if you want"

"YES! Did Liam's Mummy imblite me?" James said, giddy with excitement.

"Yes, you and Al"

"Why does Al have to come?" James groaned, looking at Ginny with annoyance.

"Daddy's getting people from his work over, and you're not allowed to be at home when they're there" Ginny explained.

"But I like Dawlish and Proudfoot!" protested James, eyes wide.

"I know, but that's no excuse for you to be there" Ginny sighed, handing James his bag, and shooing him into the classroom.

"Bye Mama!" James called, and Ginny grinned,

"Look out for Nana after school you little rascal!" she laughed, and James gave her the thumbs up. I turned back to my own son, before realising he wasn't actually there, but halfway towards his classroom.

"Bye to you too Liam" I muttered, waving absent mindedly. After all, I had a house to prepare for the arrival of the Potter boys, and after seeing their house, I felt immense pressure.


	18. Misery and Mystery

I got home in good timing, and immediately started tidying the house again. Robert was being a hindrance, rather than a help, and I guiltily wished she could have gone to work today.

 _Any day_ I kept thinking, _any day, and it's the day it would've been easier for him_ not _to be in the house_

Mabel was playing quietly upstairs, and I didn't want to disturb her. After I had done a thorough tidy of the whole blooming house, I decided I better start to check I had dusted off properly, so I ended up cleaning it again.

By 3 O'clock, Oak Tree End was the cleanest it had ever been, well, excluding the day we purchased the place 6 years ago. The table tops shone, and not a speck of dust was anywhere to be seen.

I sighed in approval, and straightened a picture of a round, smiling baby Mabel on the wall. I glanced at my watch, and when I saw the time, yelled for Mabel to get her shoes on.

"Al coming?" she asked, skipping down the stairs, and putting her shoes on her feet.

"Al's coming at 7 O'clock" I said, nodding, and ushering her out the door.

"Bye Daddy!" Mabel called through the house, and a loud ' _Bye Darling!'_ was heard in reply. I grinned, and shut the front door, brushing off a seasonal late ladybird in the process.

"I'm gonna show Al _all_ my twirlywoo's" Mabel announced, kicking her feet against the back of my seat.

"I'm sure he'll like them" I agreed, edging out the driveway.

"Do you think Al watches Twirlywoo's?" Mabel asked nervously.

"I'm sure he does" I said, humming a tune that was stuck in my head.

"What you singing Mummy?" I heard Mabel ask, and I looked in the wing mirror to see her tilting her head slightly, and staring into the back of my seat.

"I, uh, I'm not too sure. It was on BBC Radio 2 this morning" I told her.

"Oh" Mabel said, looking down, "Can we sing Hickory Dickory?" she continued hopefully.

"Of course" I said, putting in the right CD. It launched into the playlist, and Mabel sang along, though painfully out of tune.

"Now Jelly on a Plate" she shrieked in excitement. I complied, and soon the whole car was shaking as we did the 'wibble wobble' as told in the song.

When we arrived at the school, things seemed a bit quieter than usual, so I was instantly alert. I parked up, and neatly stepped out. Mabel hopped out beside me, and we went lightly, and calmly, towards the silent school gates. I felt eerily on edge, but I tried to stay stable for my daughter, who was perfectly oblivious to her surroundings. I walked on, and saw a couple of Mums whispering together, in quiet voices, as if trying not to let any small ears hear their conversation.

As I got into the actual the school, the amount of talking was pushed to a minimum. I really needed to find out what was happening, so I walked over to where Winnie and Penelope were standing. They smiled when they saw me, so I assumed it safe for me to join in their talks.

"Um, hi" I said, a bit stupidly.

"Hi, by the look on your face, I assume you haven't heard" Winnie said grimly, glancing at Penelope.

"Why? What happened?" I said urgently.

"There, was, um, a few minutes ago, I just got a buzz on my mobile, informing me of another murder" Winnie said, fingering her shiny new iPhone.

"But, it happened before, is this one bigger or something?" I egged her on.

"23 detectives were killed" Penelope said in an undertone. I felt my heart drop. For Ginny, for James, for Albus and for Lily. Could Harry have been killed?

"Have any names been released of who got murdered?" I whispered, scared up to my wits for the Potters. When Penelope shook her head, my head rushed with horrible thoughts, not unlike the one that had been haunting me when Ginny mentioned that Harry could get, well, killed. He didn't deserve to die. Not when James, Albus and Lily were so little.

"How?" I squeaked.

"Shooting" Winnie said, able to decipher my short, shaky words.

"Oh" Was my reply, "Is Ginny here?" I said, as I looked around, searching for her bright red hair amongst the crowds.

"I don't think so" Winnie said, copying me, and looking for Ginny. I suddenly remembered what she had said earlier, whilst she was telling James about coming to our house. _"Look out for nana you little rascal"_ kept replaying in my mind, and I realised that James would probably be collected by Molly Weasley today, instead of his Mum or Dad.

"Hang on" I told Penelope and Winnie, "I think she said something about James Gran collecting him today"

"Oh, I don't know her" Penelope said, looking at me, "Do you?"

"We've spoken briefly," I replied, "But only twice. She's Ginny's Mum"

"So she might know who got killed?" Winnie stated hopefully. I shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know"

Just then, something red caught my eye, and I turned around to see Molly Weasley, firmly holding the hand of a boy with lightly tanned skin, dark red hair that looked almost black, and dark eyes. I wondered who he was; he certainly looked old enough to be at school.

"Sorry, she's here. I'm looking after James and Albus tonight, and I need to check if that arrangement is still up" I said quickly to Penelope and Winnie.

"You're looking after the Potter children?" Winnie asked, eye brow raised.

"The boys, yes" I said, saying a short farewell, and walking up to Molly, who looked extremely stressed. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Hi, Molly. Is everything ok?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"Hullo, Its Katie isn't it?" She said, looking a bit flustered.

"Yes" I said, "Who's this?" I added, indicating the curious boy beside her. She followed my gaze, and found the boy.

"My grandson, Fred. He's my second youngest son, George's child." She said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He'll be 5 in August" Molly said.

"Shouldn't he be at school?" I told her. However, Molly shook her head.

"He's home-schooled. I, however, have to look after him as his Father is so unable too" she grumbled.

"What about his Mother?"

"She's just as busy" Molly said, sighing.

"Where's James?" Fred asked, looking around.

"He'll be coming out soon, Freddie" Molly told him.

"Is Louis comin' too?" Fred asked

"No, Louis' in France" Molly said exasperatedly.

"Why?" Fred protested.

"His Mother is French. You know that" Molly said.

"Oh" Fred said, looking down. He looked up slightly, and saw Mabel on the floor next to me.

"Hi, what's your name?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"Mabel" Mabel said, smiling at the older boy.

"Cool" Fred said, nodding. Just on cue, the school doors flew open and I saw James and Liam running at top speed towards me.

"JAMES!" Fred yelled, running forwards to embrace his cousin.

"FRED!" James yelled back, just as loud. I turned, bemused, to Molly.

"Are they close?"

"Fred and James? Oh yes, incredibly dangerous when put together, but if you add in Louis…" she grimaced at that, "The three of them could, and would, most certainly do anything"

I noticed Liam looking curiously at James and Fred, and he looked questioningly up at me.

"They're cousins" I told him. I saw his mouth open in realisation, and nod slightly.

"Fred! Look! This is my friend Liam! I'm going to his house!" James cried, pulling my son over.

"Hiya Liam!" Fred said, grinning maniacally.

"Hi" Liam said shyly.

"Can I come too your house too?" Fred asked hopefully.

"No, you're going back home. I don't think Katie would appreciate you _and_ James in her house" Molly chuckled.

"Oh" Fred said, frowning, "Is Al going too?"

"Yes" Molly said.

"I'll swap with Al!" Fred cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"That's not the point, Fred. Jamie and Al cant stay in their house tonight, so they're going to Liam's" Molly explained.

"I can't stay in my house" Fred retorted, crossing his arms across his chest, "Roxy _cries"_

"Lily cries more than Roxy!" James said, looking at Fred.

"No she doesn't" Fred protested.

"She does!" James cried.

"Lily _sleeps"_ Fred announced, certain he had won this argument.

"Not all the time. She cries." James snapped back.

"Enough, you two. Roxy's one, she can control when she cries. Lily can't. Anyway, don't go arguing how much your sisters cry, if anything, it should be the opposite. I feel sorry for your parents" Molly said, holding up a hand to stop the shouting.

"Fine, but Lily still cries more" James muttered under his breath. Fred scowled, but didn't pursue the topic.

"Nana, is Daddy home?" James said, looking at Molly. Molly's eyes instantly drooped, and her smile faded.

"No, not yet" she said quietly.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, out of pure nerves. Molly looked at me, with a pained expression.

"They've put the whole of Harry's department on lockdown. No one knows who got killed at the moment" she said in an undertone, so as not to let James hear.

"Surely not" I whispered. Molly nodded grimly.

"Ginny went straight to their head quarters when she found out. She's still there, but the officials aren't budging" Molly said, a small tear springing in her eye.

"Who's got Al and Lily?" I asked, in a voice that was barely audible.

"They're round at my house, with my son and my husband" she said.

"Oh, am I still needed tonight?"

"Yes, Ginny is _so_ grateful, you know" she smiled a little at me.

"Its good too know I'm a help. This situation must be hard, for you all" I murmured.

"When's Daddy home?" James asked, looking terrified at Molly's feet. She bent down, and hugged her grandson.

"Did you hear everything we said?" Molly whispered.

"Yes. Is Daddy ok?" James said into Molly's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Jamie" Molly soothed.

"What happened to Uncle Harry?" Fred asked, bewildered.

"He's gone!" wailed James, erupting in tears.

"Shh, he's not gone!" Molly interrupted, pulling in Fred too.

"He is!" James cried. Liam reached up for my hand, and I accepted it.

"He is _not_ James, now stop thinking like that" Molly said firmly.

"Where's Mummy?" James whimpered.

"She's at Daddy's work, waiting for him"

"I go" James announced, wriggling free from Molly's grasp, and closing his eyes, scrunching up his face as if he was in deep concentration. He then suddenly spun on the balls of his feet, doing a 360° turn.

"James, that won't work" Molly sighed, straightening up, and brushing herself off.

"Where's Al an' Lily?" James said, ignoring his Nan.

"At the Burrow" Molly said.

"I stay here then" James said stubbornly, "I stay here and wait for Mummy"

"I'm taking you to the Burrow, and then dropping you off and Liam's house at 7 O'clock" Molly said, clasping James and Fred's hands.

"When's Daddy home?" James repeated.

"Enough James! He'll come back, I promise" Molly said sternly. James let out a big 'huff' and gave a grumpy farewell to Liam and me.

"See you later Liam" James muttered, waving shortly.

"Bye, hope you're Daddy comes home" Liam said back, looking a bit bewildered. And with that, Molly led both boys away, leaving me and my 2 children standing looking a bit stupid, staring at their retreating figures. The Potter family was surrounded in misery, and mystery, but something was telling me that things would turn out ok, I hope.


	19. Hex-Bugs

Ginny Potter was waiting, fidgety and frightened, outside the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. The Magical Law Enforcement Squad were trying to hush everything down, but 30 or so odd family members were waiting outside, either sobbing or too nervous to talk. Hermione had swept round and sat with Ginny, calming her down, before she needed to head home and retrieve Rose and Hugo from her Mother's.

Nadia was having a total meltdown; tonnes of families begging for information that she just couldn't give. She was eyeing everyone nervously, not knowing what to expect. She knew some of these people, but that didn't make the situation any easier. Nadia decided she needed to get a drink, so she eased herself up from the desk, and started walking towards the door. She didn't, however, expect Ginny to almost knock her over at the door stand.

"Nadia!" Ginny said, out of breath, "I'll come with you"

"Don't you want to wait here?" Nadia said, a bit awkward.

"No. It's too much to be around" Ginny replied, opening the door, and stepping outside. Nadia followed her lead and shut the door behind her.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm settling in well, I hope" Nadia replied.

"Good," Ginny said nodding. Deathly awkward silence wrenched the air, and all that could be heard was the 'thud thud' of footsteps.

"I hope most our Aurors come out OK," Nadia said quietly, looking down.

"It said 23, didn't it?" Ginny said, head snapping up.

"23 investigators, so Muggle Police Officers as well," Nadia said, shaking her head.

"Oh," Ginny said, sighing.

"I honestly don't think Harry was one of the 23, Ginny" Nadia said, looking at Ginny.

"I hope not" Ginny replied

"I _know_ he wasn't," Nadia said firmly, assuring herself as well.

"Why can't they just let him out!" Ginny said angrily, "I need to see him, so do our children!"

"They need to assess the outcome," Nadia said calmly, "And on another note, where are your children?"

Ginny exhaled an obvious breath.

"2 youngest at my parent's house, and then my Mum would have hopefully collected James from school"

"Why didn't you bring them here?" Nadia asked. Ginny grimaced at that.

"The Press would go wild, and plus I don't want them to know what happened"

"Mighten they figure it out?"

"Maybe, James might anyway," Ginny said, "He's smart"

"I want to meet them" Nadia admitted. Ginny smiled at that.

"Maybe you will, we just don't like bringing them to the Ministry, because they're too young to be photographed every second. We want them to have a normal childhood"

A sudden bell rang from Nadia's pocket, and she jumped, quickly fumbling through the tangle of robes.

" _NADIA! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'RE NEEDED AT THE FRONT DESK!"_ A man's voice yelled through her hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was getting a drink! Hold your horses!" Nadia yelled back, waving farewell to Ginny, and hurrying off.

"Ok then" Ginny muttered, slowly following Nadia back.

* * *

The number of times this house had been cleaned was now reaching world record. I was on a cleaning spree, as Robert had put it.

We had a quick dinner at 6:30, and then I hurried my family away, so I could clean up the dishes.

Almost a second later, the doorbell rang, and Liam screeched ' _JAMES' HERE!"_

I walked over to the front door and pulled back the lock. I was disappointed to see that Ginny hadn't made it, only her sister in law, Hermione.

"Hello, Katie" Hermione smiled.

"Hi, did Ginny not make it?" I asked. Hermione shook her head, and she silently indicated the two boys by her feet.

"Oh God, sorry," I said, feeling a bit thick.

"It's fine, they know," Hermione said sadly, releasing Al's small hand. I nodded and invited her inside.

"Any updates on the unlucky 23?" I said when James had been whisked away by Liam. Al was a bit reluctant to leave, so he accompanied us into the living room.

"Not yet," Hermione said, settling down on the sofa, Al sitting on her lap.

"I'm only supposing Ginny's at Harry's work still," I said, not really intending it to be the question it came out to be.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, shifting Al slightly.

"Do you know when James and Al will be collected?" I asked, sensing that Hermione didn't really want to talk about this topic.

"Umm, Ginny said maybe around 9, if that's ok with you. It might be earlier" Hermione said, silently thanking me.

"Should I put them to sleep, or-" I wondered, before Hermione nodded.

"Ginny says yes please. Al's goes up at 7 and James at 7:30"

"Same as my two" I grinned, "Did you bring pillows or something?"

"Yes, they both have pillows and a blanket" Hermione nodded.

"I want Mummy!" Al squeaked suddenly, a few tears sparking in his eyes.

"Mummy's coming back later" Hermione soothed, hugging her nephew.

"Where Daddy?" Al whimpered.

"Oh Al" Hermione sighed.

"Where?" Al repeated, jumping down from his Aunt's lap.

"At work" Hermione said, starting to get to her feet, "Well, I've got to go. Thank you Katie, on behalf of Ginny and Harry"

"Sure, anytime" I smiled, looking at Al, who looked forlorn.

"Hey, cheer up Al" Hermione said, kissing the boy on his head.

"Jus' wan' Daddy" Al said gloomily, stretching up to jump onto the recently vacated seat.

"I'm sure you do" Hermione nodded, smiling at me, and calling a farewell to James. I followed her out the living room, and opened the front door for her.

"Thanks, again" Hermione nodded, before walking up the drive, and leaving.

"Right" I announced, when I had finally moved away from the door, "Shall we go and find Mabel?" I asked Al, offering my hand. He looked at me apprehensively, before nodding, and taking it.

"So you're 2, aren't you, Al?" I asked him, feeling his tiny fingers in my hand. He nodded again, keeping his mouth tightly shut. I was right in thinking he was shy. He hadn't spoken to anyone but his family members, and the few odd 'hi's' to Mabel.

"Do you know when you're birthday is?" I asked, feeling rather stupid, but also hoping I would get an audible answer from him, but, alas, the boy only nodded.

"Am I allowed to know?" I egged him. I thought about this for a moment, before shaking his head. I sighed. I was fighting a lost battle. Al would talk when he wanted, and I shouldn't expect him too. Mabel just talked _too_ much. I led Al up the stairs, and slid open the door to Mabel's room.

"Al's here, Mabel" I told her, seeing my daughter lying in the floor, colouring a Disney princess in.

"Hi Al" Mabel said, without looking up, "do you wanna colour with me?" I looked at Al, hoping he would say yes, because to be honest, I didn't have anything else for him too do.

"I like" Al said quietly, joining Mabel on the floor, "Dragon?"

"No. Princess" Mabel insisted, thrusting paper and pencils towards the smaller boy.

"Princess?" Queried Al, looking at the paper my daughter handed him very curiously and apprehensively.

"A princess!" Said an exasperated Mabel, who tugged the drawing back, and peering at it herself.

"Oh" said Al, looking down again. I smiled to myself, and was just about to turn on heel before a shriek suddenly blasted out from Liam's room.

"LOOK!" A yell that sounded like James, said.

"I know" replied Liam, who sounded a bit bored.

"It's _moving_!" James cried out.

"I know" Liam said again. I walked into his room to investigate, and saw James gazing fascinated at Liam's hex-bug on the window sill.

"What is it?" James asked, still looking at the vibrating robot.

"Hex-bug" Liam said, with a grin, "Don't you have hex-bugs?"

James shook his head, and looked at his friend.

"Where do I get one from? Diagonally?" He asked. _Where on earth is Diagonally?_

"I don't know that place" Liam said, looking confused. James' eyes widened suddenly, and he must have remedied something, for he said,

"Shh sorry"

"You can get it from Activity Chest" Liam said, still staring curiously at his companion.

"Where's that?" James replied.

"Down in the village, next to the fish and chip shop" Liam said.

"Can we go?" James asked excitedly.

"It's too late" Liam told him, looking at the clock, "isn't it Mummy?"

"Oh, well, yes" I admitted, startled at being discovered at the doorway.

"Why?" James said, frowning a little.

"It's shut, sweetheart" I replied, hoping he wouldn't beg me to go.

"Oh" James said, looking downhearted.

"I'm sure Mummy or Daddy can take you another day" I suggested. I thought this would cheer him up, however, I saw a couple of tears form in his eyes, glazing them over.

"Daddy's not here" James murmured, wiping his eyes.

"He'll come back" I told him, copying what his aunt and Grandmother had said earlier.

"You don't know that," James said bitterly. I was a bit offended, to be honest with you. I hadn't been spoken to in that tone of voice by a child before.

"Where is he?" Liam asked, unhelpfully unaware.

"I dunno," James said, trying to keep himself together.

"Your Auntie said he was at work," I said, sitting down on Liam' bed.

"She wouldn't let me go," James said, staring out the window.

"Go where?"

"With Mummy"

"Is Mummy with Daddy?"

James simply shrugged his shoulders. "Wish Teddy was here"

"Who?" I said, unaware of who this 'Teddy' was.

"Teddy," James said, turning to me.

"Who's that?" Liam asked for me. James puffed out his chest proudly.

"My big brother"

"You have 2 brothers?" Liam said jealously. James nodded. Liam turned to me outraged.

"James has _2_ brothers!" He cried, "why didn't you order a brother for me?"

"It doesn't work like that, darling. How old is Teddy, James?" I asked the boy.

"He's ten," James said sadly.

"Ten?" I said, a bit shocked. Ginny and Harry hadn't mentioned having another child, especially one much older than James, Al, and Lily.

James nodded, picking up the discarded hex bug.

"I wan' wanna these," He muttered, placing it in his hand.

"I'll get one for your birthday!" Liam exclaimed, jumping up, "When is it?"

"May 4th" James announced.

"But that's been already," Liam said disappointed.

"Oh yeah," James added, looking disappointed too. I glanced at the calendar with dogs on Liam's wall and realised it was the 13th of May today. Downlow Primary school started on the 5th May, so James must have literally been 5 years old the day prior to his first day.

"Hey, that was only last week. Have you had a party yet?" I asked, noting the date. James nodded.

"I had fireworks and cake" he grinned happily at that particular memory, "When's your birthday Liam?"

"19th June" Liam said excitedly.

"April, May, _JUNE!"_ James exclaimed, counting the months, "That's the next month!"

"I know!" Liam agreed, and he started telling James all he wanted for his 5th birthday. I smiled, and walked downstairs, opening the door to the living room, and sitting down on the sofa.


	20. Bumps and Bruises

Time seemed to go extremely quickly. I was sitting on the sofa for about 45 minutes, before I heard the first wail. It was surprisingly one I didn't recognise. I groaned, and stood up, beckoning to Robert, who was lounging beside me.

"Who do you reckon?" he asked me, getting up and following me out the room.

"Maybe Al? Sounds a little high to be James or Liam or Mabel" I suggested, walking up the stairs. I was correct, for when I walked out into the landing, I saw two pairs of eyes from the doorway to Liam's room.

"Who's crying, James, Liam?" I asked, opening the door.

"It's Al" James said at once, obviously identifying his brother's cries. I sighed again.

"I better go and get him." I muttered, turning on heel and walking into the room opposite, towards the cries. I gently pushed open the door, and to my horror, saw Al on the floor, clutching his head. Mabel sat opposite him, looking terrified and upset. I automatically reached down to him, and lifted his hands away. I was appalled to see a small red cut there, dripping blood under his fringe. I gently brushed the cut, and Al whimpered in pain, covering his forehead with his hands again.

"How did this happen?" I asked him and Mabel.

"Don't know" Mabel said, looking at Al curiously. I looked towards the door to see James and Liam there, also staring at Al.

"What happened?" I repeated, glancing at Al who was still clutching his head.

"Ouch!" I all that was heard from the 2-year-old boy. James suddenly came beside his little brother, and sat next to him, making Al turn his head.

"Did you get hurt?" James said gently, and Al nodded his head, tears still forming in his eyes.

"How?" James said. I was impressed. James was getting through to Al better, but maybe that was because Al still wasn't really comfortable around me yet. After all, he didn't know a world without James.

"Bang" Al said quietly.

"Bang on the bed" Mabel piped in, tapping the side of her bed lightly. The pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together, and I nodded reassuringly.

"Can I see, Al?" I asked him gently, placing my hand on top of his. He nodded a bit, and let me prise his hand away. Now I looked at it better, I realised it wasn't as bad as I initially thought. There was a small red cut that went across the top of his head, however, his black hair was stuck together with blood, and was parted in a strange way.

I didn't know if Ginny wanted me to bath her child, but I also didn't think she would want to bath him at 9 O'clock tonight.

"Shall we clean you up?" I asked, pulling him to his feet. He nodded again, and reached for James' hand. James let him hold it, and I led the boys out the bedroom, and into the bathroom.

"Right, sit here, and I'll clean your cut" I announced, lifting Albus onto the counter, and making sure he wasn't going to fall off again.

"Clean?" he asked, looking at me apprehensively.

"With some water" I nodded, wetting a flannel, and dabbing it on his head.

"Cold" Al announced, placing a tiny hand on top of the flannel.

"You're right, its cold" I agreed, dabbing carefully. He didn't struggle like Mabel or Liam, but rather sat there, watching me.

"So you're 2?" I said, springing up a conversation. I was doing a sneaky way of seeing how far his vocabulary ranged.

"I 2" Al said, nodding.

"And you're 3 in December?"

"Delember" Al told me, shivering slightly, "Water cold"

"Sorry, I'm almost done" I grinned, removing the flannel. Al lifted his hand and gingerly touched his head.

"I better?"

"For now" I said, lifting him up, and putting him on the floor. He looked up at me expectantly, and I didn't have a clue of what I was meant to do.

"Bed" Al said, looking around for his brother. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 8 O'clock. I inwardly kicked myself for not realising the time, and shot downstairs to get the bed things. I picked up the bags, and hurried back up the stairs, callin for Mabel and Liam to get ready for bed too.

"Where are we sleeping Mrs Liam' Mum?" James asked me, rummaging inside the bag.

"In our bed, and then your Mummy or Daddy will come and collect you soon" I said, watching him pull out his Pj's.

"Cool" James replied, running back into Liam's room to get ready together. I smiled happily, and looked back at the bag, which was moving again while Al looked for his clothes.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him.

"Help, please" He said, looking at me imploringly.

"Of course" I said, reaching into the bag myself, and feeling for material that felt like clothes. I found something, and I pulled it out to reveal Al's bed clothes.

"Mine" Al said, reaching up and holding them tight. He then looked at me again. "Help?"

I nearly laughed. He was utterly adorable and _ever_ so polite. I directed him into the master bedroom, and helped him out of his jumper and trousers.

"So do you have lots if cousins?" I asked randomly, making Al jump slightly.

"Lots 'n lots" he grinned, shaking his arm to let the sleeve fall loose.

"Do you see them all a lot?"

"Wose 'n 'ugo" he told me, slipping inti the fabric.

"Are they Auntie Hermione's children?" He nodded and jumped up back into his feet.

"I ready" he announced, attempting to clamber into the bed, but failing miserably, and falling in a heap on the floor.

"Up" he said, reaching his arms out. I plucked him off the floor, and placed him carefully in the middle of the bed.

"James will be here in a minute" I told him, dimming the light and walking from the room, to get James, Liam and Mabel settled.

"James!" I called, as quietly as I could, "ready for bed?"

"Yes" I heard in reply, and watched as James trotted out if Liam's room, and standing obediently in front of me.

"Goody, I'm just going to put Mabel into bed, then you can join Al in a second" I said, a bit bewildered at how obedient the Potter boys were.

"Cool. Can I play with Liam?" He asked, looking uncannily like Harry.

"For 5 minutes, then bed time for both of you" I nodded, walking into Mabel's room as James darted back into Liam's. When I entered, I was pleased to see Mabel rubbing her eyes sleepily on the foot of her bed, already in her bed clothes. I silently thanked Robert, and picked her up from the floor, and placing her in her bed.

"Night Night Sweet girl" I whispered, pulling the cover over her, and kissing her forehead.

"Nigh' Nigh' Mummy" she replied, closing her eyes, and drifting off into an easy sleep. _That's 1 out of 4_ I thought to myself, and checking my watch in the process. I was doing Ok for time, but I really wanted to get the two boys into bed sooner than later.

"Right" I announced, sidling into my eldest son's room, "Ready for bed?"

"I want James to stay" Liam said miserably, from his bed.

"But what about my Daddy?" James said, his face falling a little.

"You're going home in about an hour James, and you'll see him tomorrow, Liam" I answered, switching off the main light in Liam's room.

"Oh" James said, watching as the light dimmed down, "How did you do that?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Liam said, also watching the light.

"That!" James said, pointing to the light on the ceiling.

"That's a light" Liam commented, looking confused.

"But it got _darker"_ James cried, and looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, don't you have one?" Liam said. James shook his head, and gazed up at the light with amazement. I grinned, and led James out of Liam's room, and into my own. Albus was dozing in the centre, but groggily opened his eyes when he heard our footsteps across the carpet.

"Mummy?" he said sleepily, turning his head.

"No, its Katie, and James" I whispered back, helping James onto the big bed.

"Where Daddy?" he said suddenly, head snapping up and watching his surroundings, alert.

"At home" I lied, hoping Harry had made it home, and was ready to greet his sons.

"I go home" Al said, trying to get out of bed. I wondered what had changed his mood so drastically, for he had being fine about the arrangement's minutes prior.

"You'll go home later. For now, sleep here" I said firmly, gently pushing him back down. James got the gist, and pulled Al onto his back again.

"Jamie" Al said, turning over, and hugging his older brother. I realised that James and Al must be close, because for the next 10 minutes or so, the two boys drifted off into a deep sleep together, Albus resting his head on James while James' arms wrapped around his brother. I love Liam and Mabel, but I do sometimes wish they have a relationship like James and Al. Liam and Mabel squabble a lot, and you definitely wouldn't catch them sleeping like this together.

I left the Potter's sleeping in the room, and quickly checking up on Mabel and Liam, before returning downstairs in order to wait for Harry or Ginny.

I wasn't waiting very long, 15 minutes or so, before a soft knock on the door made me spin to feet, and quietly open the door.

Ginny was standing there, alone, and not looking very well.

"May I come in?"

I nodded, and stood aside to let her through, before softly shutting the door behind her.


	21. The Big Brother

The atmosphere seemed eerily terrifying. I lead Ginny into the living room, and into brighter lights, and studied her carefully. Her eyes seemed empty, but I didn't see any sadness there, still only worry.

"I don't think I've had a chance recently to say thank you" she said, not speaking loudly, nor quietly, "People have said it for me, but…"

"Look, it's a pleasure to be some sort of help, otherwise I'd feel useless" I admitted, sitting down. She gave me a smile, though it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Is everything ok? Any news?" Robert said from the corner. I scowled at him, as I had purposely avoiding this question this soon. Ginny looked round at him, and shook her head.

"No news. No sign" she said, looking at the floor.

"Nothing at all?" Robert added, but Ginny shook her head, and sat next to me on the sofa.

"How were James and Al?" she asked, clearly wanting to change the subject for the time being.

"Brilliant, and very polite" I smiled.

"Good" she said, softly nodding her head.

"But, Al… he, well-" I continued, and she instantly looked up, looking at me, egging me on, "He, um, cut his head. On the bed, we think" I said, feeling a tad stupid for injuring her child in my household after the first visit.

"Is he ok?" she asked, bewildered, eyes trailing to the stairs.

"He seems to be" Robert nodded, looking anxiously at the young woman.

"Was the cut bad?" Ginny asked, looking back at me urgently.

"No, it was fairly small" I replied, feeling flustered now.

"It definitely wasn't James, then? Definitely the bed?"

"I don't think it was James" I said slowly, not knowing how a 5-year-old could even cut someone's forehead like that anyway.

"Was he speaking ok?" Ginny continued. I was feeling guilty now, for I knew Ginny seemed protective of her children.

"Yes" I said firmly, nodding.

"Walking alright?" she said. Again I nodded.

"He doesn't usually get hurt, but when he does it's usually James. The fact he was born 7 weeks earlier than expected also means we have to monitor any injury - no matter how small - just in case it has implications on his development." Ginny sighed, relaxing back into sofa.

"We're sorry" Robert apologised, looking at me reassuringly, "He was upstairs with Mabel when it happened"

"They're the best of friends now" Ginny grinned, eyes lightening up a bit, "last Saturday Al was telling Harry all about the buildings they made together"

"Let's hope they stay just friends" Robert grimaced. Ginny laughed.

"You're like Harry. Won't let another man hold Lily unless he's family" she told us, making me laugh too.

"Where is Lily?" I asked her, when our laughs had quietened.

"She's at home with my Dad" Ginny replied, brushing a piece of her hair out from her eyes.

"Has her sleeping improved?" Robert questioned.

"No. She's the worst out of all three" Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "It's even worse when Harry's not here"

"Do you know when-" Robert began, before I shot him a look that screamed ' _Don't you fucking dare'._ Ginny, however, got the whole sentence.

"The other department that keeps everything controlled and private are making a meal out of it. When I went to wait for Harry, the doors were shut and so were everyone's mouths" she told us.

"How long has it been now?" Robert asked, much to my dismay.

"Just over a day" Ginny muttered, playing with her fingers, "It's not how long it is, its just the fact we _know_ people have been killed, and the stupid department aren't telling us anything" I glared at Robert. "If he's not here by tomorrow, I'll use the advantages of the name Potter to get through to those bone heads in London" she said in an undertone, though I very well head everything she said. Ginny suddenly looked up again, and glanced at the watch on our living room wall. Her eyes widened, and she stood up.

"It's late, Katie, I've got to get the boys home." She told me, and I nodded, and got up myself.

We both walked up the stairs in silence, and I directed Ginny to the biggest bedroom. We both smiled when we saw the boys curled up next to each other, Albus looking particularly small next to James.

"They're adorable" I commented, picking up the bag from the floor. Ginny grinned.

"Not usually, I haven't seen them this close for ages"

"Still adorable. Liam and Mabel have _never_ been like this" I sighed.

"They're usually fighting, don't you worry" Ginny told me, gently picking up Al, and brushing his hair out the way.

"Oh, I see the cut" she murmured quietly, brushing his hair back over it, and looking up at me, "It's not bad at all. He'll live" I smiled gratefully as she quietly woke James up

"Jamie, Mummy's here, lets go home, yes?" Ginny said softly, and James opened his eyes.

"Daddy home?" James muttered, pushing his fists against his eyes, and rubbing hard. Ginny sighed slightly, and shook her head. James' eyes filled with tears as he launched himself upon his Mum.

"Liam said his Daddy _never_ leaves" James cried, "Why does _my_ Daddy leave and not Liam's or Presley's or Josh's or anyone's"

"It's Daddy's job, sweetheart, you know that" Ginny said quietly, pulling James in as close as a sleeping Albus would allow.

"No I don't" James muttered.

"Yes you do." Ginny said firmly, releasing James, and helping him off the bed.

"No. I don't" James repeated stubbornly.

"Don't start that James, please" Ginny told him, as she picked up the 2nd bag.

"Jus' wan' Daddy" James said tearfully.

"It's not just you that wants Daddy home, Ok James? Lily doesn't sleep, and Al doesn't talk when Daddy's not home so try and be the big brother and stay happy for them, got it?" Ginny said, a little stiffly.

"I don't _wanna_ be the big brother!" James wailed, and I was worried that Liam and Mabel might wake up, but they didn't.

"I'll ask Albus if he want to be the big brother when he wakes up then" Ginny muttered exiting the room, with me helping her with the things.

"No. Al has to stay the little brother" James almost yelled.

"Well then, you have to be the big brother then" Ginny winked at me, and I noted this as a good parenting technique when Liam isn't setting a good example to Mabel

"Fine" James huffed, jumping down the last step.

"Good" Ginny nodded, reaching the front door. She turned back around.

"Thank you, really, Katie. You're honestly a life saver. I know there wasn't that meeting tonight, but you gave me time to find out what's really happening" she muttered to me, before telling James to say thank you too.

"Fanks" James muttered, holding out his hand to me. I shook it a little apprehensively.

"Jamie you don't have to shake hands with Liam's Mum, you know" Ginny frowned.

"Oh" James said, dropping his hand, and sticking out his bottom lip.

"Why does he offer it anyway?" I asked curiously.

"When people higher up than Harry in the department want to meet him, he's been taught to do it properly." Ginny said, looking down at her eldest child.

"Right" I said, nodding, though slightly confused.

"Well, lets go" Ginny nodded, letting me past to open the door. I noticed that neither the black Bentley nor the red were parked in our driveway.

"We've parked along the road" Ginny said, noticing my expression.

"Sure" I replied, handing her the other bag. She slung it over her shoulder and headed off, James trailing behind her, and Albus' head lolling on her shoulder.


	22. Good moods & Bad moods

That night I went to bed anxious, but somewhat relieved, for what ever reason.

"Try and sleep, K" Robert muttered from the other side of the bed, after I had been tossing and turning for the past 3 hours.

"Sorry, I can't sleep" I shot back.

"Obviously" Robert muttered again. I frowned, and slapped him across the arm, making him flinch.

"Now that wasn't necessary Katie" Robert scowled, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Not for you it wasn't" I smirked to myself, making Robert narrow his eyes.

"Right" He said, closing his eyes again. I sighed, and stared up into the ceiling, counting the lines in the white swirls that lay there.

After a time in which I couldn't identify, I fell asleep, though not the type of sleep I like.

* * *

The May mornings this year always seemed be bright, but this particular Tuesday May morning caused unusual warm sun to fill up the room, and light to illuminate the pictures on the wall.

I rolled out of bed, and slipped on my slippers, before heading down stairs in need of a good cup of tea. As I boiled the kettle, I heard familiar, footsteps pad down the stairs, and I saw a Pyjama clad Liam at the door.

"Breakfast, Li?" I asked him, and he nodded enthusiastically, before running over and sitting at the table.

"Is Mabel up?" I questioned, as I placed a box of Cornflakes in front of him, along with a spoon, and bowl and a carton of milk.

"I dunno" Liam said, shrugging, and continuing to pour his Cornflakes.

"Thanks, Liam" I said sarcastically, and rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome" Liam replied, looking me dead in the eye, staring me out. I blinked at him, and walked back up the stairs to wake my daughter.

I pushed open the door, and gently woke Mabel.

"Wakey wakey" I cooed quietly in her ear, as she started to arouse. I felt a bit creepy saying 'wakey wakey' but it's some toddler way to say, 'get up you lazy arse', so I use it. I plucked her up as she let out the _biggest_ yawn, and placed her on the floor.

"So which princess are you today?" I said happily, hoping she would catch my mood and start waking up properly, but, alas, she simply just let out another _huge_ yawn in reply.

"Right, I'll choose then" I announced, striding up to her closet, but almost immediately I heard Mabel dash towards me, and shoving me off.

"No. I choose" she told me firmly, and she stood with her arms out in front of the clothes. I grinned, and nodded my agreement.

"So?" I said, after a few moments of thinking.

"Tinner bell" she said, eyes wide.

"Tinkerbell?" I wondered. This was a new one.

"Yes! Timper bell!" she tried to copy, only making me laugh. I rummaged in her selection of clothes and found a green dress.

"Is this ok?"

"Yah huh!" Mabel seized the dress from my hand, and kicked of her nighty. I helped her into the dress and did her hair into a little bun at the top of her head. _I think I'll do Tinkerbell often. She looks adorable_ I thought as I handed my daughter a small plastic wand from her toy baskets.

"I a fairy now!" she shrieked, waving her wand in utter delight.

"You are indeed" I laughed, walking out the room and picking up Liam's freshly laundered school uniform.

"Liam!" I yelled down the stairs, "Let's get you ready for school!"

"Comin'" Liam yelled back, trudging up the stairs, his cress sheep held proudly in his hand.

"Look! It grew! I got leaves!" he told me excitedly, holding out the puff of wool with cress on its back for me too see.

"I told you it would grow" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Can I eat the leaves?" Liam asked, completely disregarding my sentence.

"It's _cress,_ but yes, you can eat it" I nodded, leading him into his room.

"Cool" Liam said, placing the cress sheep on his bedside table lovingly. I handed him his shirt and shorts and helped him get changed.

"I can do my tie!" Liam said suddenly, pushing my hand away, and twisting his tie into a knot himself.

"Who taught you that, Liam?" I questioned, looking curiously at the almost perfect knot at my 4-year-old son's neck.

"James told me" Liam said, pushing his head into his jumper.

"James told you?" I said, surprised. Liam nodded.

"He said his Daddy told him how to do it"

"You're very good at it" I praised Liam, giving him a proud look, making his eyes crinkle in happiness.

"I'll be a tie do-er upper when I'm older" he said as I packed his bag for him by the door later that morning.

"You'll be great at it" I nodded, putting Liam's colouring book in his bag.

"I will. I'll ask James if he wants to do it with me" Liam almost screamed, jumping from one foot to the other.

"I'm sure he'll agree"

I ushered my children into the car, and set off down the lane.

The journey was extremely pleasant. The sun shone through the trees creating dappled flickering light on the windshield. I opened the window to let the cool breeze touch my face as we cruised through the winding Downlow lanes. The swallows were just coming back after the winter, and the sounds they were making were beautiful to my ears, and as I arrived in the car park, I was in a very good mood. That was until I saw the red Bentley in the car park, and a figure inside, with her head in her hands.

I immediately got out the car, and gently knocked twice on the Bentley's window, making Ginny look up. She glanced back behind her, and spoke inaudibly to the children in the back. She then turned back to me, and got out her car.

"No news?" I asked her quietly, and she shook her head in despair.

"Were you at Harry's work last night? After you collected James and Al?" Again, she shook her head, before prising her mouth open to speak.

"Didn't sleep a wink last night. Neither did any of the kids"

"You must be exhausted!" I exclaimed, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I am, but so is James. So make sure you apologise to Liam on my behalf is he's moody" she said simply, opening the rear doors, and letting James sidle over Lily to wait with his Mum.

"Hi James!" said Liam happily, having accompanied me to Ginny's car.

"Hullo" James said gloomily, yawning as big as Mabel did earlier. Liam's face fell.

"Are you not happy?" he said, a little worried.

"I'm happy" James said firmly, though not smiling. Liam looked nervously at me, before asking if James wanted to come with him to the classroom.

"I'm stayin' with my Mum" James said, shaking his head, and grabbing Ginny's hand. However, Ginny shook her head at him, and released her hand.

"Go with Liam, please" she said, bending down to hug James. James wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck and didn't look like he would ever let go.

"Can I stay home today?" I heard James whimper.

"No, of course not" Ginny said sincerely, straightening up, and kissing James on his forehead.

"Tell me of Daddy comes?" James whispered.

"Promise" Ginny said, smiling slightly at her eldest child. Liam was still glancing at me, and then back at James, before James signalled with his head that they could go together now.

"He's not going to want to come to school tomorrow, if Harry doesn't come back" Ginny muttered, gazing after the retreating children.

"Will you bring him anyway?" I speculated, looking at Ginny.

"Well, yes" Ginny said, pulling her gaze away from James and focusing it on me instead.

"And he'll agree?" But Ginny shook her head.

"No, he'll agree _not_ too" she explained.

"Are you going back into Harry's office today?" I asked, catching Mabel as she started to wander away.

"Uh, no. Not if I'm not called in" she said, a bit hesitantly, glancing back into her car, and then over her shoulder. I saw her groan, and I followed her gaze and saw Helen sidling over, clutching Florence by one small arm. Ginny shot me a panicked look, but turned around anyway, facing the other woman.

"Ginny, dear! I haven't seen you in a while" Helen smirked, clapping her hands together.

"It was what, yesterday morning?" I muttered under my breath, making Ginny grin slightly, however she answered Helen.

"There's no reason why you should have, it's not like you're watching out for me in the playground, surely?" Ginny said idly. Helen reddened a bit, and respect for Ginny rose up in side of me.

"Of course not, I had just happened to noticed" she said hastily, glaring at me as I had chuckled slightly through my nose.

"Right" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow, and nodding slowly.

"Yes, yes, that's right" Helen nodded, still eyeing me, looking disgruntled. Suddenly, Ginny looked down at her watch,

"It's quarter to 9, Helen, shouldn't your daughter be going into the classroom?" Helen looked down at Florence is surprise, and quickly let her go.

"Oh, yes, you're right" she said, pushing Florence at bit too hard towards the gates, "Go on, off you go" Florence trotted off and Helen didn't eve bat an eyelid when Florence almost ran smack bang into an oncoming VW Golf. Ginny had stepped forwards slightly, as did I, when we saw this, and we both turned astonished to Helen, who was fiddling with her bag.

"Your daughter almost ran into a car" Ginny said calmly, distaste flickering through her tone.

"She's fine, independent, more independent than your children I'm sure" Helen said, looking up.

"Independence doesn't involve almost sending our 5-year-old children to their deaths" Ginny growled.

"Well that's a bit extreme" Helen snapped back, glancing at Florence who had just stumbled over the curb. I was now staring at Helen like she was mad, which in my opinion she was. Liam was much to precious to let run over the road by himself. Obviously, Ginny was thinking the same thing, and she turned her head to see Florence's progress. I subconsciously tightened my grip on Mabel.

"So, the important question; Where's that man of yours?" Helen said, her eyes boring into Ginny's.

"My _husband_ has nothing to do with you, so I advise you to take a step back and stop prying into other people's lives" was Ginny's smooth reply.

"I'm not prying if the investigation was all over the news, dear" Helen said cheerily, "I heard _23_ police were killed"

"That's enough, Helen" I said suddenly, stepping to Ginny's aid. Helen looked at me, annoyed.

"That's not your duty to tell me to stop, Katie, let the girl speak" she barked at me. I felt a hot flush creep up my cheeks, but Ginny was looking at me gratefully.

"No, she's right. I don't my family's lives concern you" Ginny said quietly, blinking at Helen.

"Lives? He was one of the 23?" Helen picked up sharply.

"I told you, that's not your information to know" Ginny said, her voice rising and alarm bells ringing through the air.

"Knox tried contacting the BBC you know, to make them tell us who was involved" Helen said, unpleasant proudness in her voice. Ginny turned her back on Helen, and rolled her eyes at me. I grinned sympathetically at her, and also turned my back at Helen, starting to walk back to my car, after a brief wave goodbye to Ginny.

When I had finally got into my car, Ginny had already left, but Helen was talking to an eager Zara by the gates now. I scowled, and silently sent my blessings to Zara for all the bullshit that Helen was feeding her, as I drove out the school exit, in a much worse mood than I had arrived in.


	23. The Return

Ginny Potter went home feeling ill. The absence of Harry had really taken its toll, and she just wanted to go home and do nothing. She drove into their driveway and got out the car, picking up Lily, and then Al.

"When's Dada home?" Al squeaked, as Ginny pulled out her wand to lock the car, and unlock the house.

"I don't know Al" Ginny sighed, leading Albus into the spotless house. Ginny had been taken to clean it 4 or 5 times a day after Harry went away; she had nothing better to do.

She let go of Al's hand and put her wand back into her pocket. A sudden rustling caught her attention, and she looked up to see an owl holding an official looking letter in its beak.

"Where did you come from?" she murmured, walking over and gently taking the letter from the owl. She flipped it over and to her panic, she saw the Ministry of Magic Auror logo on the back. She glanced back up at the owl, and then back at the letter.

She moved into the living room, sitting on the sofa, and peeling back her clothes to breastfeed Lily. However, the baby kept her mouth tightly shut, and refused to nurse.

"Not hungry?" Ginny muttered, turning her gaze from the baby and back at the letter. Nervously, Ginny slid open the envelope, and started to read. The letter was short, but it was enough to make Ginny's heart beat faster. _To Mrs Potter, The Ministry of Magic's Auror department have, as you will know, been under serious lockdown conditions since 12:37 on Wednesday Afternoon. However, our remaining Aurors are ready to be released, so please come over to the ministry of magic immediately, and await their arrival. Regards, Arlen Starcoff._

Ginny looked up, her mind whirring. She needed someone in her family to look after Al immediately. She got up, bringing Lily with her, and stood in front of the floo fireplace. She gently placed the baby on the sofa, putting a charm ensuring she wouldn't fall off, and grabbed a heap of floo powder. She knelt down in front of the old fireplace and yelled, 'The burrow'.

Her sister in law was the one who answered, and she looked into Ginny's worried face, before speaking.

"Ginny, what's the matter, is it Harry?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yes, listen, Hermione, I just got a note from the Ministry" Ginny said quickly, waving the letter in front of Hermione's face, "I need to go, but I need someone to look after Al"

"I'll come over, but I'll need to bring Hugo and Rose too" Hermione said swiftly, starting to leave.

"WAIT!" Ginny said a little too loudly, and Hermione turned panicked towards her, "Sorry, didn't mean to shout, just, I'm bringing Lily with me, so don't assume you've lost her" Hermione shot her a bemused glance before nodding, and disappearing.

Ginny got up herself, and sat down next to her wriggling daughter.

"Let's get you ready, eh, Lils?" Ginny said, smiling as Lily opened her eyes in search for the voice. Lily waved up her fists and Ginny grinned, catching one. Lily yawned and closed her eyes again, lying still against the pillows. Ginny stroked her hair lovingly, and pulled her up.

A knock at the door indicated Hermione's arrival, and she flicked her wand towards the sound. The door flung open to see Hermione, Rose, and Hugo, looking a bit flustered. Albus came tearing into the hall, and cried out in delight to see his favourite cousin.

"Wose!" he exclaimed, running to embrace Rose. Hermione and Ginny smiled at the tow, before embracing themselves, careful not to crush to two infants between them.

"Could you collect James from school for me, please, Hermione" Ginny said quietly, guilt washing over for leaving her son again.

"Of course," Hermione said, nodding, "Do you want to bring them straight back here, or-?" but Ginny shook her head.

"No, bring them back around 5, I want time with Harry alone" Ginny said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"It'll be fine" Hermione said, trying to reassure Ginny. Ginny let out a breath.

"He might be _dead,_ Hermione. They haven't even said if he was alive" Ginny muttered, turning away, and putting on a cloak that wrapped around Lily's small body.

"Stop thinking like that, it's not any good to any of you!" Hermione said firmly, exasperated. Ginny ignored her and bent down to hug Albus.

"I'm going, Al, be good for Auntie Hermione please" Ginny pleaded. Albus' eyes widened.

"Where?" he said, as Ginny stood up straight.

"To go and retrieve your father, hopefully" Ginny smiled sadly.

"Daddy come home?" Al said excitedly.

"Maybe, we'll see, but stay here ok?" Ginny nodded, shifting the baby that lay snuggled under Ginny's robe.

"I come too?" he asked, his head to one side.

"No" Ginny said, walking towards the door after one final goodbye, she left, leaving Albus confused and scared with his Aunt.

With a swish of her robe, Ginny arrived in the atrium, around busy workers bustling around in the usual morning hustle. Lily squirmed in discomfort and Ginny felt a small hand clasp her shirt, the tiny nails scratching against her skin. Ginny held the baby close, and away from prying eyes, until she entered a lift. She stood in silence, trying not to catch anyone's eye, but people were starting to stare now, all trying to catch a glimpse of the youngest Potter.

The lift stopped, and Ginny hurried out, striding swiftly towards the Auror Department. She got there in only a few seconds, and she saw Nadia looking troubled behind the desk.

"Nadia!" Ginny exclaimed, reaching the desk, "Where are they?"

"They'll be out soon" Nadia breathed, looking a bit more relaxed, "The amount of people asking me for information was becoming unbearable"

Ginny glanced around, and saw other family members around the corridor, leaning against the walls looking terrified.

"I can't wait there with all of them" Ginny muttered to Nadia, who nodded in agreement, "I'll stay here, if that's alright"

"Yes, yes, of course" Nadia said at once, eyeing the little bundle in Ginny's arms. Ginny followed her gaze and smiled, knowing Nadia's (along with the rest of the Wizarding Worlds) curiosity with their children. Ginny gently shifted her cloak to reveal Lily, who was sleeping soundly with her head against Ginny's chest.

"She's _gorgeous_!" gasped Nadia, looking at the baby adoringly. Ginny smiled again, and lifted the baby so she was lying in the crook of her arm.

"And she has her Daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger" Ginny laughed, and Lily moaned in protest of the jumping movement.

"I better get the Auror's out quick then" Nadia smiled, turning around, and ringing a bell, that echoed throughout the room. Ginny's wand quickly swished down upon the baby, casting muffliato, as people started to look up hopefully. The doors to the Auror office slid open, and several tired looking men flooded out, causing cries of relief from their families. Ginny searched their midst for the familiar form of her husband, but he didn't come. Nadia was watching as well, and worry engulfed her face. Ginny started to panic, and turned back to Nadia, who was speaking through a device that lay on the wall. Nadia set down the tube slowly, and looked at Ginny.

"Arlen said that he should have come out with the rest of them" she said in a squeaky voice. Ginny's heart started to pound against her chest, before suddenly, a few minutes after the rest, two lone figures slumbered out of the doors, looking horrible, but alive. Ginny's gasps of relief caused Harry to look up, and Ginny saw tears in his eyes.

"Ginny" he whispered, barely audible, but he was soon swallowed up in an embrace from his partner. Ginny cupped her hand along his cheek, and looked up into his eyes.

"I missed you so much" she breathed, taking in his appearance, "But you honestly look terrible"

Harry grinned, and leaned down to kiss her. She returned it with as much gusto as he had intended, but pulled away when the squashing of their new born daughter became imminent.

"You'll crush the baby, Potter" Ginny muttered, placing a hand on his chest.

"You… Lil… _you brought Lily"_ Harry started, looking down between them.

"Sure I did" Ginny said, shrugging, and letting Harry take the child. He nuzzled her cheek, and Lily opened her eyes to take in her father.

"I missed you too" Harry murmured, pulling Ginny in close. Ginny put one hand on Lily's head, and the other wrapped around Harry's neck, securing his position.

They lost track of time, just standing there, holding each other, breathing the others scent, before Harry slowly pulled back, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ginny" he whispered, concern clouding his green eyes, "I tried to write, I really did, but Starcoff wanted us all hands down, especially after 15 of us were caught in the curse" he added. Ginny's eyes grew round, and she placed a hand on Harry's arm.

"Who?" she asked gently.

"7 trainees, Ramos, Titen, Gails, Robbinson, Fiesta, Mucho, Leonard and Dawlish, all blasted away" he said frostily, looking over his shoulder to see Proudfoot looking downcast.

"You have no idea how scared I was" Ginny said shakily, "James didn't _sleep,_ Harry. He didn't want to go _school,_ for Merlin's sake!"

"It wasn't my decision! You know that!" Harry protested, his voice cracking.

"I know, but your children shouldn't have to worry because your away, Harry. James is old enough to know you might not even come home, now" Ginny said, burying her head into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"I hope by all means you've been telling him I will" Harry said, worry filling his mind.

"He's not stupid Harry. He gets told that so often, he doesn't even know what to believe" was Ginny muffled reply.

"What about Al?" Harry asked nervously.

"Injured, not talking, and scared, but he's fine" Ginny grumbled, lifting her head, and looking Harry dead in the eye.

"Injured? What do you mean?" Harry said sharply.

"He's got a gash in his forehead, that has _nothing_ to do with James." She said simply, reaching for Lily, but Harry held her close.

"Let me hold her, Gin, I haven't seen her in 2 days" he pleaded, and Ginny sighed, before nodding her head, "So, Al, what happened?"

"He fell, we think, but it wasn't too bad" Ginny muttered, pulling Harry away from the ever-increasing stares as people walked by.

"You're too famous for this job, Harry" Ginny growled, guiding him towards his own office.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Harry questioned, looking apprehensive as Ginny shut the door, away from goggling people.

"Katie, and Robert" Ginny said, sitting down on Harry's desk.

"And why-?" Harry began, before Ginny interrupted him.

"James and Al went to Katie's house last night" Ginny said, gesturing him to pass over Lily now making Harry look slightly annoyed.

"You said I could hold her, Gin" Harry said, adjusting Lily on his shoulder. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You can have her back, you protective idiot, I need to _feed_ her, seeing as she refused to nurse earlier" Ginny grinned, and Harry passed her the baby.

"Right, let's see if you'll starve yourself, of if you'll eat" Ginny told the infant, guiding her to her breast. Lily latched on, and started guzzling greedily.

"That's good" Ginny muttered, covering herself, and looking back up at Harry.

"You genuinely do look terrible" Ginny grinned, as Harry settled down next to her. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"Thanks, love" he said sarcastically, as Ginny quirked up her eyebrows quickly, "It hasn't exactly been a breeze. This murderer is on a rampage"

"Do you have any idea who-?" Ginny started but Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, but I've narrowed it down to 9 suspects, each one worse then the next" he said grimly, before a gurgling sound came up from in between the couple.

"That was a quick feed" Harry commented, as Ginny pulled up a finished Lily.

"I don't know why, but I don't think its good. Apparently she's about the same weight Katie's children were at birth" Ginny told him quietly, and Harry frowned.

"She's not unhealthy though, is she? She's had all the medical checks at St. Mungo's" he said, watching as Ginny attempted to burp Lily.

"I don't know" shrugged Ginny, pleased as Lily let out the tiniest burp only a parent could hear, "But she's never been much of an eater"

"How on earth did she manage that? Being related to Ron and all?" Harry laughed, as his office door swung open, revealing a very relieved looking Ron.

"Speak of the devil" grinned Ginny, as Ron looked curiously between the two. However, he ignored this, and hurried up to hug his best friend. Ginny laughed silently as Harry was engulfed by Ron, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Thought you were a goner, mate" Ron said, releasing Harry.

"Well, Ron, I hope you haven't been telling everyone that" Harry said grinning.

"No, course not" Ron replied, thumping Harry on the back, "and by the way, you look horrible"

Harry grimaced, "I've been told"

"When did you come back?" Ron said, sitting on the desk with Harry and Ginny.

"About 30 minutes ago" Ginny said, bouncing Lily up and down.

"Brought the littlest Potter did you?" Ron said, looking at his niece. Ginny nodded, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Was Hugo eating alright at 2 weeks?" She asked, looking at her brother, then back down at her child.

"Yeah, right greedy thing" Ron said, surprised, "why?"

"She's not eating. I mean, a few minutes an all, but not as much as James or even Al" Ginny said, placing Lily on her lap.

"Oh" Ron replied, looking confused, "I was gonna offer to take her so you could catch up more"

Ginny glanced at Harry, but he was looking at Ron curiously.

"I've been _two_ days, Ron" he said, a little bemused.

"No, he's right" Ginny said, looking at Harry carefully.

"Who has James and Al?" he questioned.

"Well that's my point, Hermione has the boys, so why not take Lily as well?" Ron said, and Harry returned his gaze to Ron.

"I, Well, I don't mind" he said slowly, finding Lily's hand, and placing his finger there.

"If you're worried about not spending time with her don't worry, she'll be up all night, and you can be in charge" Ginny smirked, but Harry looked up sharply.

"I haven't slept, Gin, for almost 2 days, I don't think I'll have the energy to entertain her at 2 in the morning" he told her, making her smile falter.

"Fine" she huffed, looking at the baby in her lap, and smiling as Lily kicked up her little legs.

"Thank you" Harry sighed, brushing his hand along her cheek.

"So, am I taking her or what?" Ron said, making all three Potter's jump. Lily screwed up her face and Harry swiftly pulled her from Ginny's lap, bouncing down from the desk, and starting to pace the room 'shhing' the restless baby.

"I don't know" Ginny muttered, watching her husband speak soft words to their daughter.

"Thanks, great answer" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"No problem" Ginny said, grinning at Ron.

"But seriously"

"I mean, yeah, I guess" Ginny said, looking back at Harry, who nodded silently.

"Bring her back around 5 then, as you are with the boys" Ginny said, reaching for her wand, and summoning a glass of water, and sipping on it, giving Harry a look that made Ron exclaim,

"Now, I _really_ didn't need to see that"

After a few more minutes of chatting, Harry carefully handed Lily to Ron, a little unsure.

"Just, easy with her" Harry said, kissing Lily's hand.

"I have 2 children Harry, I'm not gonna drop her" Ron said, gripping the baby, "but blimey she's light"

"Exactly, see what I mean?" Ginny said, brushing her thumb over Lily's forehead.

"Are you even feeding her _at all?"_ Ron said jokingly, but Ginny scowled, making Ron sober up.

"It's a joke little sis" He said nervously, holding Lily tight, for he knew Ginny wouldn't try and curse him whilst holding her baby.

"She's more delicate then your robust children, and so is Al, so mind you don't break them" Ginny said, making Ron smirk.

"Hugo and Rose are literal bricks"

"Sure they are, now move it, or we'll set James on you" Ginny grinned.

"Oh I'm absolutely _terrified"_ exclaimed Ron, putting his free hand over his heart.

"You should be" Harry said honestly, "the kid hid my Auror badge last week. Couldn't find it without a summoning charm"

"Course he did" Ron muttered, waving farewell to his sister and his friend.

"Remember, _delicate!"_ Called Ginny, "and don't forget to hold her head when you apperate" but Ron had already left.

* * *

Thanks to Helen, I was in an extremely bad mood all day. I had refused to play with Mabel, and instead lay back on the sofa, and switching on the television.

I wasn't in the mood to watch Antiques Roadshow, so I put on the news, hoping to find something interesting.

' _-derer has yet to be found, stay on guard at all times, the usual'_ the reporter was saying, and I groaned, knowing the murders were still the hot news. I didn't want to know about any more killings, so I got up, and went to the computer, browsing for unnecessary things, as I usually do.

Soon the time came to pick up Liam, so I opened the door and plonked Mabel in the front seat for a change.

"Why you sad Mummy?" Mabel asked me innocently, as I said no to putting on the music. I sighed apologetically.

"I'm worried Mabel" I told her, as I saw her widen her eyes.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Grown up things" I replied, eyes on the road.

"It's ok. I'll look after you" said Mabel innocently, patting my thigh.

"I love you sweetie" I smiled.

We got smoothly into the school gates, and I parked close to the entrance and pulled Mabel out. I was brushing her down when I saw Zara approach me with a tall dark man holding their small son. The man I assumed was her husband.

"Katie!" Zara exclaimed, looking at me carefully, "We haven't spoken recently have we?"

"Uh, no. I don't suppose we have" I said nervously, glancing for any sign of Ginny.

"Helen told me all about Harry and the murders" she said, nodding her head slowly. I wondered why Zara, who had never met Harry, was calling him by his first name.

"Don't believe her, Zara, she doesn't know anything" I said sharply, eyes darting back to her.

"She seems to know enough" Zara snapped back.

"We don't know anything about The Potters" I growled, surprising Zara slightly.

"By we…"

"We, as in us in the playground" I replied.

"That includes you"

"I know. I'm not meddling" I said, reddening slightly. Zara opened her mouth to speak, but I saw a wave of red hair out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm off. Nice talking" I said swiftly, and turned around to face the red properly.

I realised it was a tall gangly man with blue eyes and red hair, beside someone I knew; Hermione. Hermione saw me and waved, all the while holding a baby boy with hair as red as the mans. She beckoned me over, so I reached down to clasp Mabel, before I trotted towards her. The man looked at me curiously, and I noticed he was holding a baby carrier containing, to my surprise, Lily Potter.

"Katie, meet my husband Ron, and my son Hugo" Hermione smiled, gesturing the man and the small boy, "And you've met Rose, Al and Lily" I nodded, and offered my hand to Ron.

"Katie Williams, pleasure" I said, as we shook hands.

"I've heard about you" I grinned, "Helped out my baby sis and that husband of hers plenty of time haven't you" I nodded again, and Hermione smiled at me reassuringly.

"Hi Al" Mabel said cheerily, waving at Albus, who stood beside his uncle with Rose Weasley.

"Hullo Mabel" Al smiled shyly, glancing at his cousin.

"I saw you's before" Mabel said, pointing at Rose, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I wose" she said. I looked up at Hermione.

"How old are your children?" I asked. Hermione smiled again.

"Rose is 2 next month, and Hugo is 7 months"

"Rose is only _one"_ I exclaimed, noting her speech was already pretty developed. Ron grinned proudly.

"She can almost read now" he said. I gaped at him, then back at the little girl talking happily to Mabel.

"Oh my" I said quietly, "Can Al read?"

"A bit, but he's very quiet, so we don't really know how much he can really speak" Hermione said, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder is James and Al both have the same parents" he grinned, earning a swat from Hermione.

"Watch it, I don't want to drop the only Potter to have inherited red hair" Ron replied, gesturing Lily.

"Apparently James Potter Sr's genes were strong" Hermione shrugged, rolling her eyes at me. I grinned back at their banter, but the school bell rang out, saving me from any awkward reply.

James, Liam, Josh and a boy with pale skin and brown hair all ran out together, laughing with one another.

"Uncle Ron! Hugo!" James cried, reaching us. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I saw you yesterday" James said, blinking. Hermione just laughed.

"Who are your friends?" Ron asked, looking at the small gathering of children.

"Liam, Josh and Luis" James said, pointing each one out.

"Josh, let's go" I heard Zara call, and Josh waved sadly.

"See ya tomorrow" he said, and the three other boys waved too.

"Bye." James said shortly, before rolling his eyes at Liam.

"What was that, James?" Hermione said, catching on his eye roll.

"He's _annoying"_ James said, Liam and Luis nodding in agreement.

"He obviously likes you three though, so be nice to him" Hermione said sternly.

"Has Daddy come home yet?" James said suddenly, looking from Hermione to Ron. The adults glanced at each other, and then back at James.

"He did, James-" Hermione started, but the rest of her answer was silenced as James leapt up and down in excitement, before grabbing Al but the wrists and swinging him around.

"Ow ow ow!" little Al said, yearning to be free and scraping his feet along the ground. Harry was home! My head was full of questions I was dying to ask. But I wanted to wait. Ron stepped forwards and peeled James from a shaking Albus.

"I wanna see him!" James cried again, his eyes lit up in delight. Ron glanced at Hermione again, and she nodded slightly.

"You'll see him tonight, James, but Mummy and Daddy just want to be together for some time" Ron said quietly, brushing his hair from his eyes. James' face fell slightly.

"Why?"

"I've told you, Mummy just wants to talk to Daddy on their own for a bit, you'll see him very soon we promise"

"Daddy home?" piped in Al from Ron's arms. Ron sighed but nodded.

" _Yes,_ your Dad is home, but your all coming back to the Treeside with us" Hermione explained. Suddenly, a woman I knew came up and told Luis to come home.

"Hi Katie, you good?" Penelope asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm great" I answered, a bit surprised. She waved as she pulled Luis away with her, and I waved back, all be it a bit unsure.

Ron and Hermione watch curiously as she departed, but started to gather the children up in order to leave.

"Do you know if Ginny's going to be dropping James off at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm not too sure. Probably" Ron shrugged, placing Albus on the floor, and starting to walk to the gates.

"Send her my love" I said, bidding them a farewell.

"I will" said Hermione, grabbing Al's hand and walking after Ron.

"Bye Liam" James waved, looking put out, but following his family out.


	24. Rainy Days

I went home feeling ecstatic. Harry was home! Relief flooded through me for Ginny and the children, but I was also relieved he was home to save James from snapping at Liam.

"Mummy happy now?" Mabel asked, from her seat. I looked in the wind mirror, and nodded.

"Happy Mummy!" Mabel said, swinging her feet against the seat.

"How was James today?" I asked Liam, wincing as Mabel's feet collided with the back of my chair, pushing it forwards with considerable force.

"Crying" Liam said, looking down.

"When was he crying?" I asked gently.

"At playtime" Liam muttered, playing with his sleeve.

"Did you cheer him up?"

"Mrs Daley spoke to him" Liam replied, looking a little upset himself.

"Was he ok after that?"

"He was all strange" Liam told me stiffly.

"How do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"He was saying his Daddy had died" Liam sniffed, wiping his nose on his arm. I was surprised at James' unfriendly vibes that Liam was telling me, and I chanced glance at my son.

"James' Daddy's fine, Li, and it doesn't matter to you anyway" I said quietly, pulling into our driveway, "And he was fine at the end of the day with you, Josh and Luis" I added on a slightly more cheerful note.

"Yeah!" Liam said, looking happier, "Presley said she's gonna marry James, but I said she couldn't" he told me wisely. I stifled a chuckle, and nodded in agreement.

"Is Presley your friend too?"

Liam nodded enthusiastically, "Presley's cool! James an' me play hide n' seek with her, Isabella, Lucy an' Poppy!" I was glad Liam was getting along so well with so many people now, and I added that to the list of outcomes that occurred after the Potter's arrival.

I stopped the car, and let Mabel hop out onto the pebbles. She raced Liam to the door, and giggled as she got there just before him, her hand slapping on the letterbox.

"You had a head start" Liam grumbled, rolling his eyes, and repeatedly started lifting the handle up and down.

"I win" Mabel said, giddy with excitement. Liam glared at her, and chanced a swipe at her with his hand. It mercifully missed her, but that didn't stop Mabel from yelling in fright, and stating to wail.

"I didn't even touch her! Mummy! That's not fair!" Liam cried, looking furious.

"I know, Liam, lets just get inside" I sighed, unlocking the door.

That evening wasn't in any way special; just an ordinary Thursday afternoon with my family. Robert got in around 7, and I had already started to put Mabel to bed.

"Evening Williams" he announced, placing his keys on the side with a clatter. I scowled as Mabel's sleepy face suddenly lit up, and she started to get out of bed.

"Oi!" I laughed, as she shot under my arms and darted down the stairs, giggling manically. She ran up to Robert and wrapped her arms around his legs. He grinned, and picked her up. I looked at him disapprovingly, placing my hands on my hips, and he looked up at me.

"Nice to see you too" he said with a lop-sided grin, and I melted at that, walking up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yucky yucky" Mabel squirmed, pulling a face. We both laughed and I prised Mabel of her father.

"She was almost settled, you know" I said, as he followed me up the stairs, "Before you came"

Robert just laughed, "I'm going to see Liam, have fun trying to put her back to sleep."

I stuck my tongue out as he walked into Liam's room, kicking open his door.

"Right" I said, turning back to Mabel, who's eyes were thankfully starting to droop again, "Let's put you to sleep, missy"

She yawned as I placed her gently on the mattress, and didn't protest as I pulled the covers over her. I stayed with her until she had dozed off completely, and then I got up, making my way to Liam's room.

I shut the door gently, and strolled into my son's room. He was there, looking out the window with his chin in his hand. Robert was there too, sitting on his bed and speaking softly to Liam. Robert turned when I entered, but Liam didn't do so much as bat an eyelid. I looked questioningly at Robert, who shrugged.

"Hi, Li, everything ok?" I asked, sitting next to Robert. He nodded, but didn't turn his head.

"Well that's not telling the truth, is it?" Robert said, glancing at me worriedly.

"I'm fine" Liam said forcefully, still not turning around.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, placing my hand on Robert's leg.

"I'm fine" Liam repeated, sounding close to tears.

"Is it about school?" Robert asked.

"Yes" Liam said quietly, refusing to look at us.

"Want to share?"

"No" Liam cried, his voice sounding higher than usual.

"Is it about James?" I questioned, keeping my voice soft. Finally, Liam turned around, and nodded slightly, before crumbling into my lap, and sobbing hysterically. Robert was looking at him bewildered, but put a comforting hand on his back.

"I thought he was over the popularity faze" Robert told me, confused.

"I almost certain it's not just that" I said quietly, letting Liam cry into my chest.

"Has he said anything unpleasant?" Robert asked me, shocked, but I shook my head firmly.

"No, not on purpose" I replied, as Liam shook his head.

"What happened?" Robert chanced asking Liam again. Liam peeled his tear stained face away from me, and looked at Robert, wide eyed.

"He told me he wished that my Daddy didn't come home because he wanted his Daddy home first" Liam said, before choking on his words, and pummelling into my chest again. Robert and I exchanged shocked looks, before I pulled Liam's head away, and looked him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me in the car?" I said gently.

"I didn't want too" he said tearfully.

"I didn't know James would be capable of saying that" Robert muttered, running a had along Liam's hair.

"You should have seen him this morning, he was distraught, and Ginny apologised to me before, saying that if James was moody towards Liam, just let her know" I told him quietly.

"Oh. Harry still not home?"

"Apparently he came back this afternoon"

"So James will be better tomorrow then?" Robert said, stroking Liam's cheek, "But speak to Ginny, Katie, that's no way our son should be spoken too" I nodded slightly, not really wanting to grass James up when his father had just come home.

"Is James still your friend?" I asked Liam, as he recovered slightly, hiccupping into a sitting position.

"He has lots of friends" Liam grumbled, sliding off the bed.

"Ginny says you're his favourite, though" I pointed out, and I was pleased to see a smug look creep upon Liam's face.

"Yeah, he's my favourite too" Liam muttered, climbing into bed. Robert nodded in satisfaction, and stood up, pulling the covers over Liam as he went.

"Night, Li, sweet dreams" he murmured, kissing Liam's forehead, and switching off the light. I followed suit, brushing his hair out from his eyes.

"Love you" I whispered, and he rolled over, almost asleep already.

* * *

Hermione looked at her watch; 5 to 5. She pushed another spoonful of food into Hugo's mouth, before getting up, and calling for Ron.

"Ron, bring James and Al down, we have to go" she yelled, pulling Hugo from his seat, and setting him on the floor. He rolled onto his tummy, and cooed form the floor. Hermione smiled, and walked over to where Lily was lying curled up in Hugo's bassinet.

"Hello Lily, lets go get you home" Hermione told the infant, lifting her up, and cradling her. Lily started to whimper, so Hermione started to bounce her.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione called again, trying to keep her voice calm. Eventually, Ron came down the stairs, leading Albus and James, and holding Rose in his arms.

"Merlin Hermione, keep your hair on" Ron protested, grabbing Hugo off the floor. Hermione scowled, but didn't shoot back a snotty reply.

"Right, Al, James, take a finger" Hermione said, holding out her spare hand and waiting as her nephews clasped a finger each.

"Meet you in Kent" Ron smirked, turning on the spot with a slight crack. Hermione rolled her eyes, and followed suit, disappearing, and ending up outside the Potter's front door.

James instantly let go, running up to the door, and banging on it loudly with his fists.

"Woah, James" Ron said, placing Rose on the ground next to Al, and walking over to stand next to James.

"Daddy's home uncle Ron!" James cried, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know, I've seen him" Ron said smartly, watching as James' face contorted with jealously.

"I _am_ his son" James grumbled, turning away from Ron, and continuing to bang on the door. Ron grinned cheekily, and jumped in surprise as the door flew open, and Ginny was almost knocked over by her own son.

"MUMMY!" James shrieked, pulling of his shoes, and hugging Ginny tightly.

"Hi Jamie" she said, lifting him up, and snuggling into his cheek. James started to giggle, and he squirmed to get away.

"That tickles" he grinned, as Ginny put him back down. She spotted Al on the ground and bent down to retrieve him.

"Dada home?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Ginny's neck.

"That's right" Ginny said, kissing Al on the head before putting him next to James, who was waiting impatiently. She gestured for Hermione to hand over Lily, who compiled, and the baby was transferred from her Aunt, to her Mother. Lily sensed the change of person, and opened her eyes, before sending up a reflex smile.

"Stop being cute Lily, you're stealing Mummy" announced James, glaring up at his sister. Ron laughed, but was silenced as Ginny shot him a look.

"You can go and find Daddy now" she said, grinning down at her son's. James instantly darted off, running up the stairs, but unfortunately slipping on the 8th leap. Before his shout of pain could be heard, however, Ginny had whipped out her wand and summoned James back to her. A few seconds later, he made himself heard. Ginny groaned and bent down, looking at the small scratch James had on his head.

"You'll match with Al, now" she sighed, pulling James in for a hug.

"Al's fallen down the stairs too?" Ron snickered, before Hermione whacked him. Ginny narrowed her eyes, and reached out to brush Al's fringe out the way. The cut from last night was still there, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"So he _did_ fall down the stairs" he added, but Ginny shook her head.

"No, he doesn't like going up stairs by himself," she told her brother, sweeping Al's hair back over his forehead, "he fell into a bed yesterday whilst he was at a friend's house"

"Who?" Ron persisted, looking at Ginny curiously.

"Hermione's met her, Katie Williams, and her children Liam and Mabel" Ginny said, handing James a peppermint toad that was in a pot by the door.

"You've met her too, Ron" Hermione nodded, watching as James unwrapped the chocolate, "You shouldn't bribe them with chocolate, Ginny" she added.

"I don't, Harry and I don't give them sweets at all" she frowned at her sister in law, "And how does Ron know Katie?"

"He came with me this afternoon" Hermione said, still watching James suspiciously.

"The boy with the blond hair?" Ron asked, and both Hermione and Ginny nodded, "Oh, she's nice"

"She is," Ginny agreed, reaching over to shut the door, as it started to let in a breeze. James was looking apprehensively up at his mum, and meekly asked,

"Can I go again?" Ginny nodded, and indicated that Ron and Hermione could follow. James walked up the stairs slower, missing out the 8th one, and carefully advised that everyone else should too.

"Is Dada sleepy?" Al asked, reaching for Ginny's hand.

"I don't think so, but he's in the bedroom" Ginny said, and James immediately scurried into the room. Ginny grinned as she heard James yell 'DADDY!' and pushed Al forwards, encouraging the shy child to enter the room.

"Dada?" he said, eyeing the door.

"I'm pretty sure, Al" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Al's face lit up, and he bounded into the room, before crashing into Harry, who already had his arm's full with James.

Ginny walked in, and sat down on the bed, placing Lily next to her, and looking on fondly as her son's bombarded Harry with hugs.

"I missed you!" she heard a muffled voice yell, and noted that it was James.

"I missed you more, I bet" Harry grinned, kissing James' head.

"Dada go?" came another voice, and Harry's head turned slightly.

"Not for a while, now Al" Harry said, promises ringing through his tone. Hermione and Ron entered slightly after everyone else, not wanting to intrude on this family moment.

"Unca Harry" Rose squealed, launching herself upon her cousins, jamming her foot in between Al's chin.

"Ow ow!" Al cried, trying to move away, but he was wedged. Ginny quickly leapt up, and prised Albus away, Harry leaning back slightly to allow her to do it more easily.

"Oh, God I didn't even notice" Hermione gasped, noticing the small red mark along Al's neck.

"It's fine, I think he's ok" Harry said, checking over Albus with his eyes, "you are ok, aren't you Al?"

"Ouch" is all that came out from his mouth, and Hermione looked devastated. Ginny caught her eye and grinned sympathetically.

"James and Al might be different and all, but they're still related" she said, eyes glinting at Harry.

"You're fine, Al, stop milking it" Harry chuckled, trying to stand up, but being flattened straight on his back by James. James sprawled across Harry's chest, and refused to be moved.

"I'm gonna sleep here" James said, content.

"I think not" Harry said, again, attempting to sit up, but James put a small hand on his Dad's chest, pushing him firmly back down.

"James, let him up" Ginny sighed, the 5th time this evening, reaching over to pull her child of her husband.

"Watch out Ginny, your daughter's going to roll of the bed" Ron said, pointing to Lily, who was kicking out her legs, and getting dangerously close to the edge. Ginny span around sharply, and relocated Lily to the safety of her own basket.

"So, James, are you going to get off" Ginny said, turning back to the situation on the carpet.

"No" James said, crawling further up Harry's chest. Ginny crouched over, and picked up James, making the boy cry out in annoyance but giving Harry time to leapt up, and lie back on the bed.

"Harry, mate, don't go to sleep now" Ron said, placing Hugo on the floor.

"I'm not" Harry said simply, letting James clamber on top of him once again. Albus looked up longingly at Harry and James, and turned to Ginny.

"Up up" he said, pointing to the bed.

"I'm adding another, Harry" Ginny grinned, plonking Al on Harry.

"No" moaned James, pushing Al off.

"My Daddy too" Albus protested, clambering back on Harry.

"But you'll take up all the space" James said, attempting to push Al off again.

"I'm not that small!" Harry said, "You can both fit"

"Lily come too" Al suggested, after making himself comfortable across Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Ginny.

"Just be gentle" she said warningly, laying the final Potter across Harry. He secured her by placing an arm over her body, and his eyes started to close, as did James' Al's and Lily's. Ginny smiled fondly, and resisted a yawn herself. She turned to Hermione and Ron, and said her goodbyes.

"Look after him" Ron muttered, looking warily at Harry.

"I'll try my best" she replied, hugging him.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" Hermione said, as she embraced Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be nice" Ginny murmured, looking back at her family. She accompanied them to the door, and waved as the family of 4 disapperated, leaving her hand hanging in mid-air.

About 45 minutes later, she heard the first sound coming from the master bedroom, and she looked up expectantly. A second after, small footsteps were heard, and saw James wandering out, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi" Ginny said, walking over and picking him up, "Have a nice snooze? Is Daddy still sleeping?"

"No, Daddy's up" James said, yawning again. Ginny quirked an eyebrow, and went to investigate. Indeed, Harry was up, she could tell, but his eyes were closed. She lay down next to him, bringing James with her, and she saw his eyes open.

"Hi" he said, sitting up, cradling the still sleeping Lily and Albus, "Everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm great" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have a good day at school, James?" Harry asked his first born, and James nodded, before a small frown started to appear on his face.

"What's the mat-" Harry started, noticing the look James was giving.

"Did Liam's daddy come home too?" he said, now looking scared.

"Uh, I don't know" Harry said, looking confused, "Why wouldn't he?" James looked into his lap.

"I said I wish his Daddy won't come home" James confessed, looking heartbroken.

"Oh James" Ginny muttered, pulling James in, once again, for a reassuring hug.

"Maybe Liam doesn't like me anymore" he said, looking utterly distraught.

"Of course he'll like you" Harry said, watching as Al started to unstick his green eyes.

"Maybe he'll like Luis more" James said, choking on his tears.

"Who?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.

"It rings a bell, but I don't know who-" she began,

"Luis with dark hair and light skin" James said, trying to explain. Ginny and Harry shot each other bemused glances, thinking that James could referring to anyone, including himself, at this description.

"Ok" Ginny said, still sharing a grin with Harry.

"Will it be sunny tomorrow?" James suddenly said, looking out the window hopefully. Harry reached for his wand, and waved it across the room. The room went grey, and rain poured from floating clouds by the ceiling. Harry sighed, and waved his wand again, clearing the room.

"It's raining tomorrow" he announced, watching James.

"Puddles!" squeaked Albus from Harry's lap, looking excited.

"Oh god, no puddles" Ginny muttered in Harry's ear, thinking back to the last time they let the boys out whilst it was raining, and remembering the 2 soggy children flapping water all over the house. Harry grinned, but nodded at Al.

"Definitely puddles" he laughed.

"Don't encourage them!" Ginny said, poking Harry in the side.

"Puddles are great, don't you agree?" Harry asked Ginny, turning his head idly.

"Don't even try me" she growled. Lily started to stir, and her eyes widened at all the noise her brothers were making, pretending to be stomping around in puddles.

"Are you going to jump in puddles too, Lily Lu?" Harry grinned, lifting her up. She gave a face that Harry could only define as 'Ginny's glare', and he started to laugh.

"Maybe you won't like puddles" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I swear to god if we have 3 children all jumping around in puddles, I might just leave" Ginny grumbled, starting to get up. Harry grinned again, and placed Lily on his lap, pulling faces at her.

"Right, Albus Potter, lets get you ready for bed" Ginny announced scooping Albus off the floor. Al frowned.

"Just had nap" he said, pointing to the bed.

"Then you'll be up all night" Ginny said, bringing him to the bathroom.

"No bath! No bath!" Al cried, scrambling to get away.

"I thought you liked puddles" Ginny said slowly, making Albus furrow his eye brows in utmost confusion.

* * *

I woke up to rain, the complete opposite from yesterday. It thundered like bullets upon our window, and I pulled back the curtains to see a steady downpour, drowning our flowers and turning our front lawn into a muddy swamp. I groaned as I realised that I would be in charge of 2 muddy children this morning, so I went into the cupboard, and fished out the wellies.

Liam loved rain, and I usually had to force him into a coat, but Mabel, on the other hand, hated it. She made me wrap her up in millions of water proof layers, and tucks herself under her Peppa Pig umbrella. I got changed fast, and awakened my children.

"RAIN!" Liam yelled, as anticipated, and he kicked the covers back, leaping up to the window, and pressing his hands on the glass.

"Yes, and get ready" I said, a little annoyed at the imminent arrival of a soaking Liam. I exited his room, and instead walked into Mabel's. She was awake, but a stubborn look on her face that was plainly telling me 'don't you dare make me get up and walk in that rain, mother' but I decided against it, and pulled her up, standing her on her feet, and rummaging through her drawers.

"I don't like rain" she told me, wrinkling her nose, and shuffling around on her feet.

"I know you don't" I told her exasperated, and pulling out jeans and a jumper, and tugging her night dress over her head.

"I like puddles though" she said, perking up, and stomping her feet around. I grinned.

"Of course you do, now stay still you rascal"

After I had fed the minors, I bundled them both up in their coats, and handed them their umbrellas and wellies.

"Help" Mabel said, trying to pull up her umbrella, but catching her hand on the fabric.

"Just be patient" I said, placing my own wellies on.

As soon as I opened the door, Liam darted out, and ran to the nearest puddle, jumping up and down in it, and splashing water up to his knees.

"Liam Williams!" I cried, leaving Mabel under her umbrella, and retrieving a now soaking wet Liam. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and I shook my head in dismay.

I bundled him into the car, and turned on the heating, hoping it would dry my soaking child off. He grinned as I muttered about not being responsible, and carried on sucking on his sleeve. _The amount of times I've told him not to do this._

Rain was still bolting down as I skidded into the carpark, and to my delight, I saw the black Bentley, knowing that I would the chance to speak to Harry first hand. I stopped the engine and leaned over, putting Liam's coat back over his shoulder, and opening his door. He leapt out, and continued what he had started at the house.

"Oh Liam" I sighed, opening my own door, and putting up my own umbrella. Mabel shrieked as I opened her door, and she cowered from the rain. At this point, I didn't know which was worse; Having a child who got wet in the rain, or having one that refused to even touch it.

Thank god I got both.

I glanced at the black Bentley and saw people getting out. I'll talk later, right now I was busy.

"Mabel, you won't get wet" I pleaded, trying to ease Mabel out, and at last she cooperated, edging wearily out the car, and ducking under the umbrella. I put her own shelter up, and went to collect Liam, who was now splashing dangerously close to the cars.

"Stay here" I told Mabel, and I darted over to Liam, pulling him by the wrist. He was laughing and I saw that all that time drying in the car was useless, for Liam was covered in water, yet again.

"Katie" I heard a voice say, and I turned around to see Ginny waving at me, clutching Albus firmly by the hand. He was bending his knees up and down, eager to jump.

"Hi, you look well" I smiled, as she walked over to me. She grinned, and nodded.

"I reckon you know, but Harry came back yesterday, we all haven't had a better night's sleep since before Lily was born" Ginny said, gesturing behind her where a well-rested Harry stood, talking to James, and hauling out the pram. He looked good, in one way more than the other, and so did Ginny. She looked happier than she had been for a few days, and it was certainly paying of on the children. Albus was giggling as his foot collided with the wet dips in the earth, and James was grinning as he also stomped around, but not straying too far from Harry, I noticed.

"Lily slept through the night?" I wondered, but Ginny shook her head.

"I wish. No, she was up 4 times, but that good enough" Ginny grinned again, making me smile too, "However this rain is a nuisance. James and Al love puddles, you see"

"Looks like we're picking up 2 very wet boys after school" I laughed, pointing out Liam, who was still leaping around. She suddenly frowned, as if she remembered something, and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Something happened yesterday, something between Liam and James" she muttered, "James said something she definitely shouldn't have said, so I'm sorry, on James' behalf" I nodded.

"I heard, but they're only children, right?"

"James' hasn't been brought up to do that, he knows it, too. He was all over the place yesterday evening cause he thought Liam wouldn't want to hang out with him" Ginny said, taking a glance at Harry and James again.

"That's strange, Liam was saying that about James" I said, following her gaze, and watching as Harry walked over to us, pushing Lily, and holding James' hand.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, Gin" he said, adjusting his hood.

"Sorry" Ginny said quickly, rolling her eyes at me, and I noticed then how much Harry has an impact on Ginny's personality.

"You seem good, Harry" I said, smiling at him. To my relief, he smiled back, and for some odd reason, I felt weak at the knees. He certainly was a charmer, what can I say?

"Mrs Liam's Mum?" James said tentatively, looking up at me, "Is Liam very angry with me? Coz I'm very sorry" I shook my head.

"He's definitely not angry at you, James, he thinks you're angry at him" James' eyes widened.

"I'm not! I promise!" he cried, almost slipping if it wasn't for Harry's quick reflexes, catching his wrist and pulling him back onto his feet.

"Good reflexes" I said. Harry glanced at Ginny, a glint in his eye, and she smiled.

"Comes in handy" she said, winking at Harry. At this point, Liam decided to run rather nervously up to us, and he studied James carefully.

"I'm not angry at you" James said, letting go of Harry and kicking some water at an already soaked Liam.

"Oi" Ginny exclaimed, throwing James a disapproving look, but I saw a small smile toy at Liam's mouth as he started to back off.

"You can't catch me" he said, narrowing his eyes at James.

"I'm fast" James said back, a competitive look on his face. Liam spun around, and started to run. James shot after him, and he was right, he _was_ fast. He was nimble on his feet, and jumped over all the potholes and dodged past obstacles with undying ease.

"Careful, please" Harry called, watching the boys carefully. A small whimper made me look down, and I saw Al pulling on Ginny's hand.

"I go" he said, but his parents both shook their heads.

"You're too little, Al" Ginny said, and Al looked devastated. Harry peeled his eyes momentarily from the children, Ginny watching them instead, and spoke to Al.

"Wanna ride on Daddy's shoulders?" he offered, a glint in his eyes. Al nodded, so Harry bent down and plucked up Al. The similarity of the two never ceased to amaze me, and Ginny noticed the look in my eye.

"Albus is a clone" she grinned, watching as Harry placed Albus on his shoulders, securing his hands-on Al's feet. Al's hood was starting to slip, and the tendrils of hair on his forehead were getting wetter and wetter. Ginny noticed too, and she gently pulled his hood firmer over his head.

"Actually, Harry's more of a printer" I pointed out, gesturing James. Harry laughed, and Ginny grinned again.

"James is actually more like Ginny, to be honest" Harry shrugged. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"You should see the glares he can give" Harry finished, earning a gentle slap from Ginny.

"I knew that was coming" She muttered, her eyes glinting, "And you're laying claim over Al's personality? I think not" Ginny said idly.

"No, I was thinking more Lily" he said, grinning at her cheekily. She reached up and flipped his hood back, letting water run down his neck.

"That was uncalled for" Harry scowled, trying to pull his hood back up, however, a small pair of hands were keeping a firm grip on it.

"Al's on my team" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Harry, and giving a giggling Al a high five.

"I feel outnumbered" Harry muttered, still trying to retrieve his hood.

"Keep a good grip on it Al" Ginny encouraged, laughing. Al was now patting Harry's wet hair with his hand, making waves of water wash over his face.

"I only came back yesterday!" Harry shivered, placing a hand on his forehead to shelter his eyes from the water.

"Miss you" Al said, still patting Harry's head.

"I know you did, so can you stop washing me with rain?" Harry said again, giving me a spectacular eye roll. James and Liam then found that moment to stroll up to us, shrieking with laughter. James looked up at his Dad, and his brother, and started to splash water at Harry's legs. Harry groaned, and prised Al of his shoulders. Ginny caught on, and helped Harry with Al.

"Let's stop splashing Daddy, now" Ginny said, "Sorry, love" Harry shook himself, and pulled up his hood.

"Sure" he said, eyes squinting as water dropped down from the edges.

"Splash Daddy!" insisted Al, squirming in Ginny's arms. Ginny shook her head firmly.

"Splash James?" offered Al, looking down at his brother.

"No!" cried James, shooting a horrified glance at his mother. Ginny laughed.

"Splash the floor, if you must" grumbled Harry, shivering slightly.

"Cheer up moody" Ginny said, nudging him in the side.

" _You_ didn't just get soaked by your 2-year-old son" he pointed out.

"Al wouldn't splash Mummy, would you?" Ginny grinned, rubbing her nose with Al's. Harry narrowed his eyes and quickly plucked up James. James crossed his arms over his chest as he looked on at his brother and Mum.

"You an' Al, an' Me and Daddy" James said, flicking water at Al, who glared at James.

"An' me an' my Mummy!" piped in Liam, indicating he should be lifted up. I didn't really have the strength to pick him up anymore, but luckily Harry noticed this, picking Liam up himself.

"I have the power of two boys on my side" he said dramatically, holding a boy in each arm. Liam looked delighted, and copied James, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh ho, we get Mabel" Ginny said, and Mabel looked up, "Wanna be on our team?"

"I get wet?" Mabel frowned.

"No, you'll stay very dry, I promise" Ginny said, lifting Mabel into her arms. It was a very cute sight I must say, though I wished I still had the energy and physical strength Ginny obviously still had.

"So, Katie, which side will you take as we march into the school?" Harry grinned. I grinned back, and pointed to Ginny.

"I'm going with Ginny, Mabel and Al" I said, smugly walking over to Ginny. Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry, and he rolled his eyes yet again. Harry somehow managed to grab a hold of the pram and together we walked into school, making eyes turn. I saw Zara open her mouth slightly, and I strutted on, feeling very important.

When we got outside the classroom, Harry gently placed down James and Liam, Ginny putting Mabel down, but still holding Al.

"We'll see you after school, James" Harry said, bending down and kissing James' wet face. Ginny did the same, and then looked into the pram, upon hearing some small cries.

"There goes Lily" she sighed, and Harry made the curtesy of getting the baby himself. She was all bundled up in a sleep suit and looked like a teddy bear; literally. Harry pulled up an umbrella, and held Lily close to him, as she continued to wail softly.

"Bye Jamie, have a good day Ok? No mean words" Harry said, looking back up. James nodded, and pulled Liam after him as he ran to the classroom, shrieking as rain pattered down on their coats.

"What's the betting we get a call saying one of them has injured themselves in the rain?" Harry chuckled, and I smiled in agreement.

"Wanna bet?" Ginny said competitively

"No, it's a metaphor" Harry said, starting to walk off. Ginny grinned, and we followed him, not caring that the rain was easing up, and the sun was starting to come out again.


	25. Two adorable flowers

I looked up, and saw the sun creep in from behind the clouds.

"It's not raining as much" I pointed out, and watching as both Harry and Ginny looked up. Harry took the umbrella down, and turned around smiling at Ginny.

"No soggy boys for you to dry off today" he teased, walking backwards. Ginny glared at him, before yelling,

"Watch out!" as Harry walked into a plastic bin. He stumbled slightly, but caught himself in time.

"Honestly" Ginny muttered, striding over, and taking Lily from him, "You're loosing reactions, Harry" she said, handing him Al.

"Dada!" Al said, pulling at Harry's hood, making him grimace.

"Great, great swap, thanks, Gin" He said, pushing his hood down in the absence of rain, "He's acting like James today"

"He's just growing out of his shy faze" Ginny said, kissing Lily on her forehead. Harry frowned.

"James didn't have a shy faze" he said after a while.

"Well, you had a short faze, and look where we are now" Ginny said, standing back, and measuring Harry between her fingers, one eye closed.

"I'm not tall" Harry said stubbornly, starting to walk again, carefully avoiding the bin. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You're almost as tall as Ron" She said, but Harry shook his head.

"Stop now while you're ahead" he said, reaching the car. Ginny smiled in satisfaction, and with a click of a button, she opened the boot, piling the pram inside.

I was about to say my goodbyes, before a sudden, absolutely _great_ idea came to my mind.

"Hey, Ginny," I started, talking to Ginny as Harry was putting Albus in his seat on the other side of the car, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'm… I'm not sure" she said, looking at me surprised, "Why?"

"We go trampolining, you know, jumping" I said, at her confused look, "Well, we go to this trampolining park every Saturday, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us, or even just James, if you don't feel up to it" The more I spoke, the more flustered she became, and I felt slightly embarrassed by the time she had recovered.

"Yeah, I suppose, let me get Harry" she said, looking around, and summoning Harry with two quick flurries of her hand. _The communication between the two was unbelievable_ I thought, as I watched Harry sidle over, tucking something long and wooden in his pocket o the way. I didn't have time to dwell on this, however, because Ginny was explaining my offer to him. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but Ginny had a pleading look in her eye, for what, I have no idea. He nodded, and turned back to me.

"It sounds fun, though if any of you make me jump around on a trampoline, I won't only break my neck, but refuse to speak to any of you again" he grinned, but it faltered when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"I'm joking, it's not dangerous" he said hastily, touching Ginny's cheek reassuringly. She turned back to me.

"We'll come, where shall we meet you, and at what time?"

"Our session starts at 1 in the afternoon, but it takes us 45 minutes to get there" I said, and Ginny nodded.

"Shall we go to yours at 12 then, and we'll follow you down?" Harry suggested, and I nodded.

"Do we have to pay in advance or something?" Harry asked, and again, I nodded. Ginny looked positively bewildered at this point, and kept glancing at Harry.

"Uh, on that note, do you mind doing us a favour," Harry said, under Ginny's stare, "Could you possibly book us in, and we'll pay on the day, it's just" he gulped, "I'm, we're, not very good at mug – technology" he said, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks at this final part.

"Sure, yes, just the two boys?" I said, feeling sympathetic. Ginny nodded, looking grateful.

"Honestly, Katie, I'm so glad you're you, just imagine if you were a Helen" she said, smiling. I laughed nervously, not sure of what to make of that particular statement.

"Anyway, thank you" Harry said, smiling at me, that shouldn't have made me, but it did, a bit giddy. I was acting like a love-struck teenager, and was determined not to let it show.

"Anytime" I said, waving as he got into the car. He blew Ginny an over dramatic kiss, and she pretended to catch it, shoving it in her pocket, before giving one last grin, and ducking into the car.

"Where'd you find him, Ginny?" I blurted out, almost immediately after reddening slightly, but Ginny only grinned.

"Right old charmer, isn't he?" she told me, before pulling me into a hug. I returned it, again, caught unaware, but happy that our relationship stretched this far.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Ginny said, releasing me, and stepping into the car.

"Yeah, see you later" I said meekly, waving absentmindedly, my mind elsewhere. She grinned, and stepped over to the car, with one last wave.

"Mummy, am I going to go to school with Al?" a sudden voice said from beside me, and I was jumped from my daze.

"Uh, no, he's a bit younger than you" I said, shaking my head, and grasping Mabel's hand.

"Oh" she said, rubbing her eyes, indicating that she's bored.

"Let's go home, yes?" I suggested, picking her up from the floor. She nodded, and I walked over to my own car, driving off quite happily.

"Park?" Mabel announced, making me jump and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"What?" I said, narrowing my eyes, as I had full well heard what she had just said.

"Park" she repeated, picking at the strap of her seat.

"Later, Mabel, Sarah is coming over" I told her, remembering as I spoke. 2 weeks ago, I had invited one of my friends' round for lunch. I had completely forgotten amidst all the commotion that had happened this past week to remember though.

"Oh" Mabel sniffed.

"You like Sarah," I protested, before adding, "And she'll be bringing little Alex, and her new baby Posie"

"Alex?" questioned Mabel, and I nodded, before I realised that she probably couldn't see me.

"Yes, you know, her son" I explained.

"Oh" she said for the second time, "I like Al more" I raised my eyebrows to myself, and grinned.

"You like Al?"

"Yes, he plays with me" she said earnestly.

"Doesn't Alex play with you?"

"No, he talks too much"

"I see"

" _And,"_ continued Mabel, "He's not as pretty as Al"

I finally let out the chuckle I had been suppressing for the previous 5 minutes.

"Alex is pretty too" I said, seeing how far she would go.

"No" Mabel said stubbornly, "Al has very pretty eyes"

I nodded in agreement, smiling.

"You like green eyes then? Is James pretty?"

"Green eyes" Mabel said happily, succeeding in pulling the strap of the fraying car seat off.

"Yes?"

"Yes" she confirmed, waving the strap around. I was smiling crazily, and pulled up in our driveway slowly.

"Come on, we only have 2 hours until Sarah and Alex come" I said, switching off the engine and opening the door.

"Out!" Mabel cried, and she clicked off her seat entirely. I swung open the door and placed her on the wet pebbles.

"Don't slip!" I said, as she almost tripped on the slippery gravel.

"I not!" she assured me, as she carefully walked over the rocks. I made sure she was under the porch, before I reached into the boot and gathered the coats and umbrellas.

"Open" Mabel yapped, bending her knees up and down.

"Why are you so excited to get inside?" I questioned as I put the key in the lock.

"Trampoline gets bouncy when its rainy!" she answered, zooming into the house and skidding into the kitchen.

"Oh, be careful" I said warily, dumping the things in the corridor, and following her to the back door.

"Yah huh, door open" she said quickly, pointing at the door.

"Patience, darling" I said, opening the door, nonetheless. She shot out extremely quickly and leapt up onto the dripping wet trampoline.

"Sweetheart you'll get wet" I said, watching as her knees got increasingly wetter as she scrambled onto the spring held material.

"Bouncy bouncy" she cried, giving me no indication she had heard what I said.

"Careful" I repeated, as she got higher and higher with each bounce.

"Bum plop!" she yelped, again ignoring my piece of warning. I winced as she went up, and came down, spraying water all over me.

"Right, come off please you'll get soaking" I said firmly, placing my hands on my hips.

"No" she said, shaking her head, and continuing to seat drop.

"Off, come on" I said, starting to walk over.

"NO!" She screeched, and she bounced over the other side.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged, retreating back, "But you won't be able to come on Saturday to Soar"

"I go!" she said, crossing her arms.

"You most certainly won't" I said, smugly thinking how I had already won this argument, "Al's coming too"

"Al comes jumping?" Mabel asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, but it looks like you'll be staying at home" I said, fake frowning.

"No, I'm coming" Mabel said, finally scurrying over to the entrance.

"Oh, she _is_ coming" I said idly, helping her off.

"Yes" she said, nodding, "I go with Al"

"Good, now lets get you into some dry clothes" I said, shutting the door firmly behind us.

I got her changed, and re did her windswept hair, prior to walking back downstairs and cleaning up the rooms. Sarah would be coming at 11, only 30 minutes from now, and the house bore the unmistakeable signs of messy children. I busied around, taking the chicken breasts out the freezer to defrost, and shoving empty plates and glasses in the crammed dishwasher. Our house couldn't keep clean for more than 20 minutes, I was sure of it. Proving my point perfectly, Mabel trudged downstairs, holding a handful of barbies, and dropping them all over the place as she walked uneasily over the floor.

"Stop!" I yelped, as the floor grew messier and messier. Mabel glared at me.

"I play barbies downstairs" she growled, sounding too much like Robert.

"Oh no you're not, you're going to play upstairs and keep the downstairs nice and tidy for Mummy" I snarled back, and she scowled, before padding back up the stairs.

I sighed, and proceeded to pick up all the dolls she had left in her wake.

I kept glancing at the clock after I had made sure that every part of the house was a clean; I simply had nothing else to do.

Finally, at long last, I heard a car moving up the driveway. I peered out the window and noted that Sarah had got a new car. Well, she had 3 children now, and a 4-seater mini probably wouldn't have fitted 3 children plus 2 adults anyway. I watched Sarah get out, and she saw me looking out the window. She waved, and got Alex out. I pulled my head away from the window, and opened the front door fully instead.

"Katie!" Sarah greeted, holding a baby, and giving me a smile.

"Hi, long time no see" I grinned back, waving to Alex, "You look well"

She grimaced, "Posie's a horrible sleeper" A stab of Déjà vu shot through me as I remembered the conversation I had had with Ginny last week.

"Sounds like my friends' baby" I decided to tell her, as I stood back to let them through.

"I didn't realise you knew someone with a baby, other than me" Sarah commented, making me slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I do, just a bit younger than Posie" I said, shutting the door.

"Right, ok" Sarah said, ushering Alex into the living room, "How've you been, anyway, its been 6 months" she added, sitting down on the sofa, and looking at me.

"Great, I mean, Liam's settling in at school more" I smiled, sitting opposite her.

"I'm glad, how is he?"

"Wild" I said with a grin, "What about yours?"

"Maisy's settled in great, and Alex has finally grew out of his Gruffalo faze, so that's a bonus" she chuckled.

"Maisy goes to, what school again?" I said, after forgetting yet again where Sarah had sent her oldest child.

"Brompton Westbrook" she said nodding, "Liam goes to Downlow primary, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Mabel will go there too"

"Is Mabel here?" she asked, looking around for my daughter.

"Upstairs" I said, thrusting my thumb upwards, "She seems to be in love" I said with a grin. Sarah shot me bemused glance.

"Don't tell Robert, am I right?"

I laughed, "I only got it out of her in the car this morning"

"Who is it?" she said, chuckling.

"Liam's friend's little brother, he's a gorgeous child" I replied, shifting in my seat. She smiled.

"I was going to ask if I could accompany you to collect Liam today, I would like to see him" she said, half asking, half stating.

"Sure, but what about Maisy?" I said, a bit unsure of this new plan.

"Dillon can collect her, have a special Daddy Daughter evening" Sarah said with a cheeky grin. I gulped, and turned my head.

"You haven't met Posie yet, have you" she said, in my obvious discomfort. I shook my head, and held out my arms to receive the baby. Sarah handed me the baby, and I took her eagerly. I seemed to be around babies quite a lot recently, but I wasn't objecting.

"When was she born?" I said, gazing down at the sleeping infant.

"19th of April" Alex said proudly, pausing from his play with the toy cars.

"Oh wow" I said, running a finger over the baby's face, "How heavy is she?"

"She's 9lbs 6oz" Sarah said, looking at Posie affectionately. The baby opened her eyes and I saw the dominant brown that was the same as her brother and mother.

We chatted for some time, before I said I would start making Lunch. I made it as quick as possible, and I yelled down to Mabel. Eating took another hour, and before I knew it, it was time to collect Liam.

"Right, uh, I usually collect Liam around this time" I said, pushing myself off the sofa I had recently sat back down in, and indicating to Sarah.

"I'll follow you in my car" she said, reaching for Alex's hand, and hugging Posie to her chest. I nodded, and gathered Mabel from her room.

I got into the car, and, making sure Sarah was behind me, set off to the complementary trip to the school. Timing was good, as usual, and I hopped out of the car to see Ginny waving to me by the gates. I waved back, and proceeded to unbuckle Mabel. Sarah suddenly appeared beside me, holding Alex firmly by the hand, and Posie still in her arms.

"Is that your friend" she asked, following my gaze and landing on Ginny.

"Yes, she's very nice" I said, locking the ford with a click of a button. We got to the gates, and I saw Ginny shoot a questioning look at me.

"Ginny, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is Ginny" I introduced, slightly nervous. Ginny held out her free hand, and Sarah shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah" Ginny smiled, making me feel reassured, "Nice baby" Sarah smiled, and said,

"Thank you, you've got one too, I assume" indicating the pram that lay in front of Ginny.

"Yes, indeed" Ginny smiled, reaching into the blankets, and withdrawing Lily, who was free from her bundles of clothes she had had on earlier. Lily was awake, and was yawning hugely. Posie's eyes found Lily, and she stared. The two infants looked at each other, un blinking.

"Do you live near here?" Ginny asked, grinning at the two babies.

"No, I live in Gillingham, but we're thinking of moving back over here" Sarah replied, glancing at me.

"What? You never told me that?" I said, astounded. Sarah shrugged, "Its not for definite. Maisy needs a place here first"

"At Downlow Primary?"

"Hopefully" Sarah nodded, "We're on the waiting list"

"How far up?" I wondered.

"She's 3rd at the moment" Sarah replied, adjusting Posie, "And when Maisy get's in, Alex and Posie get places automatically."

"Alex would be with Mabel" she added, patting Alex on the head. Ginny grinned.

"Your daughter would be with mine" she said, "What's her name?"

"Posie" Sarah smiled, "Yours?"

"Lily"

"2 little flowers, now that's adorable" Sarah laughed, and moved her gaze to the little boy by Ginny's feet; Al, "Will he be with Alex and Mabel"

"No, he's a little younger, I think" Ginny said, shaking her head, and watching Albus. He was looking at Alex with as much scrutiny as his father had given to Helen, "Al, don't glare"

Albus jumped, and looked up at his mum, wide eyes.

"Where's Harry, Ginny" I asked, looking around for her husband.

"Work" Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Again?" I asked. Ginny nodded.

"They need to ' _assess the outcome'_ " she said sarcastically, placing Lily back into her pram, "It's stupid"

"Have they solved the case then?" I asked, surprised. Ginny shook her head.

"No, but they're close"

"Sorry, am I missing something – " Sarah said, looking confused. I opened my mouth to talk, but Ginny spoke before me,

"My husband – Harry – he's in charge of the Sheffield murders. He's been away for a couple of a day's recently, all under cover." Ginny said, with bored indifference, as if she's said this many times.

"Oh, they've been all over the news" Sarah said, looking sympathetic, "Dillon, my own husband, he's in the Police too, though not important enough to be in the front lie of the action"

"Really?" Ginny said, turning her head slightly.

"Yes, he's helping to work out routes where the murderer might be going" Sarah said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"They might be working together, you know" I suggested, but Ginny shook her head.

"I don't think so, unless Dillon works up in London." she explained.

"No, he works in the village" Sarah said.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, before Sarah's head snapped up, "Did you say your husband was in charge of the _entire_ case?"

It was Ginny's turn to look uncomfortable now, "Well, yes, in a way. But-"

"Sheesh" Sarah said, looking incredulous, "That's a big job"

Ginny gave a grim nod, and just then, the chatter of children started to flood from the school, diverting everyone's attention.

"Mummy!" I heard Liam yell, and I saw him running over to us, his coat and bag trailing behind him.

"Hi Liam" Sarah said, waving to my son. He waved back enthusiastically, and dumped his bag by my feet.

"Where's James?" I heard Ginny mutter, and I suddenly noticed that James hadn't come tearing out with Liam.

"Hey, Li, where's James?" I said, grabbing Liam's arm as he started to run away.

"He's helping Presley with her bag" Liam said quickly, straining to get away. I saw Ginny raise an eyebrow, and narrow her eyes towards the school building.

"I said I'd help" whined Liam, but his need to help was proved not to be needed, as two figures emerged from the building, holding a bag each. The little girl had wavy golden hair, and she had deep brown eyes against hooded lids. I assumed this was Presley, as she was walking out with James.

"Oh god" Ginny murmured, shooting me an amused glance. James saw us, and gave sheepish smile, "So like Harry" she added in an undertone. I grinned, and finally let Liam go. He darted off, and grabbed James' hand, pulling him over to us.

"You took your time" Ginny announced, taking James' bag and shoving it under the pram.

"I was helping" James said proudly, puffing out his chest, and glancing back to Presley, who was being escorted away by her mother.

"Jamie kissin'" giggled Al, darting behind Mabel. James scowled.

"No I wasn't, I was _helping,_ Al" He said, glaring at his brother.

"Kissin'?" Mabel said, turning around to face Al. Albus nodded vigorously, before moving to stand beside his own mother, giggling madly

"I _wasn't"_ snapped James, "Tell them I wasn't, Liam"

"He wasn't" Liam said, obliging.

"See?" James said, folding his arms, "I wasn't, Liam said so"

Throughout this whole exchange, Ginny had only shot James bemused glances, shaking her head in despair.

"Let's get you home" She said, hushing a still giggling Albus, and tilting her head towards James.

"See ya" James said, giving Liam a high five, and a grin.

"Bye"

"Nice to meet you, Sarah, and, see you tomorrow, Katie" Ginny smiled, shaking Sarah's hand once again, and giving me a brief hug.

"Yeah," I said, before I remembered, "Hang on, you still up for tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not" she shrugged, "12 O'clock, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, we'll drive over to yours at 12, and you can follow us from there"

"Sounds like a plan" Ginny smiled, giving me the thumbs up.

"See you, then" I grinned, waving to the children.

"See you tomorrow Liam!" yelled James, spinning around on one foot.

They left, James chatting animatedly to Ginny, whilst she nodded, and smiled.

"She's very nice" Sarah said, watching the Potter's retreating forms, "She's new, I reckon"

"Yeah, James only joined on the first day of term"

"Have you met her husband?" Sarah asked, turning her head towards me.

"Uh, yes, he's very nice" I nodded, taking Mabel's hand, and Liam's coat and bag.

"It's weird," Sarah said absentmindedly, "How would her husband get up to London every day?"

I hadn't thought about this before, now I come to think about it, and I started wondering myself.

"Car, train, taxi, I don't know" I shrugged, clicking the key, and strapping Mabel in.

"Head of the _whole_ case" Sarah said, in deep thought, "Dillon _must_ know him"

"Yes, I suppose so." I said, dumping Liam's things in the boot.

"What was his name, Katie?"

"Um, Harry, Harry Potter" I said, uncertain of what Sarah was thinking.

"Great, thanks, I'll ask Dillon." Sarah nodded, starting to walk over to her own car, "He definitely is head, though, isn't he?"

"Yes, I've seen him, and why would they lie about it anyway?" I said firmly, shutting the passenger door with a _bang_.

"They wouldn't, I was just checking." Sarah said quickly, placing Posie in her seat, "I'm going to head off now, rather than at your house, if that's ok?"

"Yes, that's fine" I smiled, giving her a hug, "Keep in contact; tell me if you're moving back"

"For sure" she smiled back, waving to Liam ad Mabel through the window.

"Bye, safe journey" I said, stepping into my own car, with one last wave.


	26. Shreddies

The evening was lousy.

Mabel was in one of her moods, meaning she denied sleep to both me and Robert. It was 9:45 by the time she finally decided to settle, and I was exhausted. I locked up downstairs, and switched off the lights.

After I trundled up the stairs, I collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out.

"Alright there?" I heard Robert say, but his voice sounded distant. I nodded, and closed my eyes, still lying on top of the duvet.

"You sure?" Robert persisted, and again, I nodded, "Are you sleeping in jeans, or –" Robert began, looking at me sceptically. At once, my eyes shot open, and I grinned sheepishly, rolling off the bed, and slipping on some Pyjama's.

"Trampolining tomorrow" Robert said, sidling into bed beside me. I nodded, and turned to look at him.

"James and Albus are coming too" I added, offhandedly. Even in the dim light, I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"That'll be fun for Liam" He said, after a short silence.

"And for us"

"How?"

"I can chat to Ginny, you to Harry" I stated, poking him in the side.

"Yeah, I suppose" he said, "Reckon the boys are any good at trampolining?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. Don't think they have a trampoline, so they can't be spectacular"

"Oh" Robert said, sounding tired.

"We'll talk tomorrow, sleep is calling us" I suggested, and he mutely nodded, wrapping his arm around me. We haven't slept like this in ages, but it felt nice, and I gladly snuggled into him.

* * *

The next morning I had a decent length lie in. I could see the sunlight shooting through the curtains, lying on the ruffled duvet like patches of gold. Robert was splayed next to me, mouth open, and eyes firmly closed. Mabel was obviously awake, as I could hear her padding around her room softly, opening toy boxes and drawers. I closed my eyes again, just happy to lie here, in silence.

About 15 minutes later, however, my wish to stay in bed was extinguished. I heard Liam's door creak open, and a second later, the small sliver of light under our own door started to expand, revealing my son in just his pants. He grinned, and jumped onto the bed, making Robert groan.

"Morning!" Liam cried cheerfully, placing himself in-between me and Robert.

"Morning, rascal" Robert muttered, grabbing a pillow, and pressing it to his face.

"Can we get a dog?" Liam asked, quite suddenly, and I heard Robert choke in surprise.

"What?" he spluttered, removing the pillow.

"I wanna dog" Liam shrugged, sitting up.

"And you just had this idea a second ago?" I asked, bemused.

"No, Presley n' Luis has a dog each, an' James has 2 owls. I wanna dog or an owl" Liam explained, wriggling off the bed.

" _Owls?"_ Robert asked, looking incredulous.

"Yes, 2" Liam nodded, from the floor. I was confused, but amused. Did Harry and Ginny really own owls? I knew some people owned owls, but Harry and Ginny didn't come across as people who, well, had them. By now, Liam was back in his bedroom, and I turned my head to see Robert back under the covers, eyes closed. I swatted him on the arm, and he awoke again, looking at me, eyes narrowed. I grinned, tilting my head to the side, and then glanced the alarm clock that lay on the beside table.

It was 9:57.

Bingo! I had achieved almost 12 hours of sleep last night; No wonder I felt so refreshed and cheerful. But, that also meant that we had to get ready to go to Soar, and I hadn't left that much time to have breakfast, and get my children and myself dressed.

I climbed out from under the covers, and put on some cropped white jeans and a blue top. I pulled back the curtains and just soaked in the warm, 17°C, sunshine. It was probably one of the nicest days of the year, and I sort of wished that we had planned to go out to a National Trust rather than being cooped inside a hot trampoline park. Maybe we could cut our jumping time short, and then go to Cobham woods after. It takes us about an hour to get to Cobham woods when we drive from the house, but it should only take about 15 from Soar.

"It's a nice day" I started, repeating my plans to my husband, "I was thinking of maybe going to Cobham after Soar"

"Huh," Robert grunted, "Uh, yeah, sounds good"

"Brilliant, get up then. You'll do the driving" I said, watching as he let out a muffled groan, for the second time this morning. I span out the room, and entered Mabel's instead.

"Let's get you ready!" I said, darting into her cupboard.

"It's sunny, Mummy" Mabel told me, from her position on the floor.

"I know, we'll go to the woods after jumping" I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll show Lily the daisy's" Mabel suggested, standing up, and taking the dress I handed her.

"Oh, I forgot about that" I murmured to myself. I had completely forgotten that Harry and Ginny might not want to go out after our session, I had just instantly assumed they would do.

"Lily not coming?" Mabel asked, looking upset.

"I'm sure she is" I nodded, dressing her in the little sun dress I had so much fun picking out at Next 2 weeks ago. I brushed her hair, and put a bow in to complete the spring look, before I quickly tidied her room, and walked out to dress Liam.

"Shorts?" I asked, "Blue or green?"

Liam thought about this for a moment, before saying "Blue"

I nodded, and handed him the shorts, and the shirt. He put them on by himself, well, _almost_ by himself, and I ran a brush through his hair, making it lie flat and smooth.

"We're going jumping, right?" Liam asked, helping me make his bed.

"Yes, then we'll go Cobham woods" I told him, opening his own curtains.

"I'll bring my Soar socks" Liam said, going into his drawer, and pulling out his blue trampoline socks.

"Good idea, I'll go get Mabel's" I smiled, ruffling his hair, and walking out the room. I walked back into Mabel's sanctuary, and was annoyed to see the toy boxes all over the floor again.

"Mabel I had _just_ cleaned all this" I said, putting the socks on her feet. She giggled, and lifted up her dress, exposing her belly. I grinned.

"I can see your knickers" I told her, tickling her on the tummy. She dropped the dress, and launched herself onto me.

"I hungry" she told me.

"I know, let's get you breakfast" I agreed, quickly grabbing a pair of shorts, and slipping them under her dress. She trotted downstairs, and I shut the door to her room firmly behind me.

Breakfast was a slow and tedious job in our household.

Lately, Liam has insisted that he pours his cereal by himself. Well, you only need to think of what happens when Liam does things like this.

 _Food! All over the damn kitchen!_

Sometimes I feel like hiring a cleaner, or else try to get summoned by a wizard to learn how to clean up the mess quicker.

" _Liam"_ I exclaimed, as the imminent because reality. Shreddies poured all over the floor, sliding underneath the freezer, and wedging themselves beneath the oven, " _Please_ let me do it next time"

"No, I did it, look" Liam insisted, shoving his half full bowl of breakfast under my nose.

"Very nice, but you also got the floor _extremely_ messy" I sighed, bending down to sweep up all the tiny knitted wheat squares. To add to the commotion, Mabel suddenly decided she didn't even _want_ Shreddies anymore. She flung her bowl off the edge of the table and it broke in two, scattering yet another batch of Shreddies all over the kitchen floor. I felt like crying, I really did, but Robert turned up, in the nick of time, and instantly starting helping me in collecting all the discarded cereal from the floor.

"Right," Robert said, standing up, and facing our children, "Who did what?"

At the same time, both Mabel and Liam pointed at the other, looks of innocence etched on their obviously guilty faces.

"Me?" cried Liam, noticing Mabel pointing at him, "It was an _accident"_

"Not me!" wailed Mabel, tears forming in her eyes, "Don't like sheddies!"

"Looks like it was both of you, and don't cry Mabel" Robert said, as Mabel's mouth started to open. She closed it, and gulped.

"Apologise, both of you" Robert said sternly, looking from Liam to Mabel, to me.

"Sorry" muttered Liam, playing with his spoon.

"I sorry" mimicked Mabel, "But I still hungry!"

Robert glanced at me, before turning back to Mabel.

"Toast, then" he said, but Mabel shook her head.

"I want Sheddies" she said meekly.

* * *

After a long and stressful morning, Robert and I had finally managed to secure our children in the car, and we began to head off to The Hollies. I let my head fall back upon the seat, revelling in the fact I could just relax. No little size 7 ½ foot crashing into the seat, no worries that I could potentially crash the car, and (my eyes starting to droop just thinking about it) my focus not needing to be on the road.

It took us no time at all to get to The Hollies, and when we did, Harry's car was sitting outside the gates, engine on, and looking spectacular.

"Never gets less cool, does it?" Robert muttered, sticking his hand out the window to signal to Harry. I saw Harry gives him the thumbs up, and the real journey began.

"Hey, guess who's behind us, Liam?" I asked, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"Who?" Liam said mildly, flicking through his reading book.

"James" I said, waiting for Liam's reply.

"Behind us?" came Liam's voice, the book sliding down his knees onto the floor. I nodded, and he twisted round in his seat, waving madly. I smiled when I saw Harry wave with one hand, and I inaudibly saw him tell Ginny about the little hand darting madly through the back window. Ginny waved too, and I only supposed she was telling James exactly what was happening.

"Are they waving?" Liam asked me, and I suddenly realised that he was probably too short to see.

"Yes, they are" I laughed, turning back round in my seat to look in the wing mirror. Harry had stopped waving, and was back to both hands on the wheel, but Ginny was still waving to Liam's supposedly disembodied hand.

Liam waved for about 5 minutes, and then decided he was too tired, and resorted to asking me every minute if they were still behind us. It was the same reply every time:

"Yes, Liam, they are still behind us"

After half an hour, I kind of regretted telling Liam that James was directly behind us, for he was still asking every few minutes if we were still in front of them. However, only 15 minutes left of the journey, and Liam's questions started to die out.

At long last, we took the 2nd exit onto Courteney Road, and drove into Soar's carpark. Robert drove the car to the end of the road, and parked under a tree, so as to keep the car cool in the heat of the day. Harry parked beside us, and I opened the door and stepped out into the warm breeze. I reached round to the back, and pulled Mabel out, placing her firmly in between the 2 cars, safe from other cars roaming around.

"Journey was all right, wasn't it?" Ginny told me, cradling Lily in her arms. I nodded, marvelling at how fantastic Ginny looked. She wore a bright yellow sun dress, dotted with pink and green flowers, and had matching sandals on her feet. She looked way too young to be a mother of 3 children, and definitely didn't look like someone who had given birth a mire 3 weeks ago. Lily wore a pink cotton dress with a complimentary white cardigan, and matching tights.

"Yeah, no traffic" I said, giving myself a mental slap.

"It was Liam, waving, wasn't it" she grinned, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, he wore himself out with it though" I replied, gripping Mabel's hand.

"James almost exploded he was so mad that he couldn't see Liam" Ginny laughed, waking up Lily. The baby started to cry, and Ginny groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Lily, please go back to sleep" Ginny pleaded, moving away, leaving me with Mabel.

"Let's get inside" I said to my daughter, and she nodded. Liam was already out the car, and chatting excitedly with James.

"I couldn't see you!" James exclaimed, spinning on the spot.

"I couldn't either" Liam agreed, and he started spinning like James.

"Careful" I heard my husband yell, from the entrance. He had gone ahead to get the wristbands, leaving me with Liam and Mabel.

"I am Dad" Liam said, rocking on his feet, dizzy. I grinned, and locked the car with the key. Ginny was a little off, trying to hush the baby, who was still crying. On the other side of the car, I saw Harry's head appear, holding Albus.

"Hi, Katie, smooth journey" he said, catching my eye.

"It usually is" I agreed, watching as he placed Al on the ground.

"So you come here every Saturday?" Harry asked, after a quick hello to Mabel.

"We try too, but we never –" I began, but a cry from Ginny made me stop mid-sentence.

"James! Liam!"

Both Harry and my head snapped towards the boys, who were running through the car park, unaware of the oncoming car…

Without a second thought, Harry had dashed off, leaving Al with me. He reached the boys just in time, and put his hand out to stop the car. Ginny and I watched from a distance as Harry grabbed James' and Liam's hands, speaking apologetically to the man in the car, who had rolled down his window.

The car moved on again, Harry let go of Liam, but bent down to speak to the pair.

"James naughty" Al said, pointing to his brother.

"So is Liam" Mabel said, and Al nodded.

"Be nice, Al" I heard Ginny say, and I looked up to her standing beside me, still bouncing her third child.

"I not naughty" Al said, eyes round. Ginny grinned.

"Not yet, you're not" she said, clutching his hand, and starting to walk over to her husband.

"Liam," I said, as he looked up at me "What have we told you about running through car-parks?"

"I need to be with you" he muttered, before adding, "or Dad"

"Same goes for you, James Potter" Ginny said, releasing Al, and adjusting Lily.

"I didn't see the car" James said, looking at his Dad, to his mum.

"That's the point" Ginny said, "But I reckon Daddy's already told you this, lets go inside"

Harry straightened up, and made to hold James' hand, but he snatched it away.

"I don't wanna hold your hand" he said, curling his palms into fists. Liam did the same, and they both stared defiantly at their respective adults. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny got there before him.

"Fine, but you have to walk, and pay attention"

James nodded in satisfaction, and started to make his way to the entrance, Liam hot at his heels.

"What did the man in the car say?" Ginny asked Harry, following the boys.

"He wondered why I stopped him," Harry said, "Couldn't see James or Liam at all"

" _So_ dangerous" Ginny said, shaking her head. Harry nodded in grim agreement.

"Thank god you reached them in time, Harry" I said, "Thank you"

"Sure" Harry said, taking Al's hand.

We got through the doors, and saw Robert with the 4 wristbands, and 2 new pairs of socks for James and Albus.

"You took your time" he said, directing the question more at me.

"Liam and James almost got hit by a car" I said, letting Mabel go.

"What?" Robert said, glancing at Liam.

"The driver couldn't even see them" I added, taking a wristband for Mabel. I bent down to fasten it around her tiny wrist, and then called Liam to do the same. He trotted over, and stuck out his arm.

"Come here, Jamie" Harry called, taking the remaining items from Robert.

"What's this for?" James asked as Harry stuck the purple band on him.

"It's so the workers know if you've paid" Robert said.

"Have I paid?"

"Yes, James, we've paid" Harry said, "Now kick off your shoes and I'll put these special jumping socks on you"

James did as he was told, and let Harry take his shoes and socks, and he pulled on the trampolining ones.

"They have funny bubbles at the bottom of them" James giggled, fingering the grips on the base of the sock.

"It's so you don't slip" Liam said matter of factly.

"I'm not gonna" James said.

"No, coz you have the socks on"

"I have socks too!" a small voice said from beside Ginny, and everyone turned to see Al lifting up his foot. He suddenly got shy, and ducked behind Ginny's legs, as he did when we first met him.

"Our session starts in 2 minutes" I noted, and Harry nodded.

"Where do we sit?" Ginny asked, wincing as Lily scratched her skin with her miniature nails.

"Just up there" I said, pointing to the seats by the open jump area.

"Great, lets go" Robert said, taking Mabel into his arms, and carrying her to the trampolines.

"I jump!" Mabel cried, her lips hanging in an upside-down smile.

We let the lady check the children's wristbands, and then let them go free. Liam and Mabel raced off instantly, James catching on soon enough, and following Liam tentatively. Al, however, hung back, looking apprehensively at the other children.

"No go" Al said quietly. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"It'll be fine" Harry said, leading Al to the smallest trampoline.

"Daddy come on too?" Al asked hopefully, but Harry shook his head firmly.

"I'm too big, but I'll stay right here, I promise" He placed Al on the trampoline, and encouraged Al to jump. He got the hang of it in no time at all, and was soon jumping happily on his little trampoline. Harry stood back up, reassured that Al was content, and sat down next to Ginny.

"How is he?" Ginny asked, placing Lily on her knees.

"He's fine, I think" Harry said, gazing down at Lily. Lily looked over at her Dad, and gave a smile.

"Hi there Lily Lu" Harry cooed, taking Lily, and putting her on his own knees, her feet resting on his chest.

"Lily Lu?" I asked, wondering where the 'Lu' came from, "Is that her full name?"

"No, her middle name's Luna. Lily Luna, or Lily Lu" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"That's a gorgeous name" I commented, and Ginny nodded, "Is she named after anyone?"

"My friend, Luna" Ginny said, and Harry looked up.

"Stop claiming Luna, she's my friend too" He grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned back to me.

"What are Liam and Mabel's middle names?" she asked. I was about to speak, but Robert beat me to it.

"Liam Oliver, and Mabel Juliet" he said, and I nodded. Ginny grinned.

"What about your other two, though?" I asked. Ginny gave a swift nod to Harry, and he spoke for her.

"James Sirius, after my godfather, and Albus… Albus Severus, after someone else, who, uh…" he stuttered, and Ginny took over.

"Saved his life" she nodded, and Harry turned his focus back to Lily.

"Wow, lots of people who saved your life, eh?" Robert said, leaning back. We looked back at our children, all, apparently, in deep thought, until a small sound broke the silence. Harry had both Lily's hands wrapped around 2 fingers, and was blowing soft air onto her tummy. Harry grinned, and repeated the action, making Lily smile again, her eyes round.

"Mummy!" a sudden voice yelled, and Ginny looked up to see James on a trampoline near us.

"You all right?" she asked, startled. James nodded, and began to bounce up and down again.

"Watch me!" he cried. Ginny leant back, and nodded at James, "Go on then"

Harry looked up too, as James started to bounce. Considering it was his first time on a trampoline, he was pretty good at keeping balance. However, after 6 or 7 bounces, James suddenly shot into the air, and did a somersault. _A somersault._ Harry and Ginny both shot to their feet the moment James started going round, and I looked at Robert, shocked, and feeling slightly ill. James came down with a soft 'thunk', smiling, but he stopped, when he saw both of his parents on their feet, horror struck looks on their faces.

" _James!_ " Cried Ginny, looking at her son in disbelief, "What on _earth_ are you doing!"

"Come here" Harry said, reaching out to bring James over.

"I just saw a big boy do it, so I did I too" James shrugged, looking back at Liam, whose mouth was hanging open. Harry hugged Lily to his chest, and checked James over.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine" James whined, tugging himself away.

"Where's Al?" Ginny said suddenly, and Harry's attention went from James, to scanning the room.

"There" he said, pointing to the foam pit, where Al was standing with Mabel, looking excited.

"Might want to get him, mate" Robert said, closing his open mouth. Harry at looked him, confused. "Mabel might urge him on, and he might land head first. He's only little"

"Fu – shi – cra –" Harry began, shifting from swearword to swearword, as I do myself. He placed Lily securely in Ginny's arms, and strode over to Al and Mabel.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you here, Ginny" I said apologetically, as James scarpered back to Liam.

"What? No! No, don't apologise! It's a great idea, and the kids are having fun. Too much, by James' standards" she added, watching James carefully. The plan that we would all be going to Cobham Woods was slowly fizzling from my brain, but I decided to mention it anyway.

"So, uh, we, Robert and I, we, well, we were thinking about going to the woods, up the road, after this, you know, to let the kids have a bit of fresh air" I said timidly, and Ginny lost her gaze from James.

"We were thinking that too, we could do it together" she suggested herself. I smiled in relief.

"YE – I mean, yes! Sounds like a plan. We usually go to Cobham, 20 minutes away from here, it's great" I said, trying to sound chill about it.

"I'll be good to get out" Ginny nodded, "We'll follow you there"

"Sure" Robert nodded, as Harry sidled back to us, "What'd they say?"

"Al said 'I not do it anyway'" Harry said, grinning, "And Mabel says she does it all the time"

"You take Al's word for it?" Robert said, looking disbelieving.

"Only Al though, James would jump right in" Ginny said, handing Lily back to Harry.

"Speaking of James, what exactly happened?" Robert asked, looking from Harry to Ginny.

"I don't know," Ginny said, shaking her head, "He's never done that before, and I'm surprised he didn't kill himself"

"So am I" Robert said, "We've been going here for a year, and never once has Liam tried to do anything like that"

"Well," Harry said, looking uncomfortable, "He's like that. Loves challenges"

"Wonder who he takes after" Ginny said sarcastically.

"You" Harry said, tickling Lily's feet, "Maybe me, too" he added, at the look on Ginny's face. The banter between them was easy, and I remembered the times when Robert and I connection to that extent. This was before Liam was born, however, after that, our relationship took a step back as we were new parents to an incredibly loud baby boy. Don't get me wrong, Liam and Mabel are my world. Literally. I revolve around them, but sometimes I need to pay attention to my husband; the father of said children, a bit more.

Harry suddenly leaned towards Ginny, and gave her a kiss. To them, it was probably nothing more than a peck, but to me, it showed the strength of their tie, the fact they probably do more than just kissing every night. It was _ages_ since I had had a good shag from Robert, work was just getting ahead of us, I suppose. I had to remind myself that the couple beside me where almost certainly about 10 years younger, and much fitter, than me, but all the same…

I looked over at Robert, but he wasn't looking my way. He had his eyes straight ahead, watching James and Liam bounce up and down. The glassy look in his eyes, however, gave me the impression he was thinking, rather than processing what he was seeing.

I turned my head from Robert, and looked at my watch. We had 6 minutes left of this session, and to be fair, it had been a rather good experience.

The 6 minutes flew by.

 _Please may all people with purple wristbands step off the trampolines and make their way towards the exit. Purple wristbands, session had ended._

Liam and James had appeared not to have heard the announcement, for they were bouncing wildly, with no intention to stop.

"I'll get them" Robert said, standing up, and walking over to the 2 boys.

"Mummy! It was so fun!" James exclaimed, his hair looking ruffled and windswept, "Can we do it next time?"

"Uh, maybe" Ginny said, looking slightly unsure.

People were streaming out, children running all over the place, and I kept a strong grip on Mabel's hand. She was laughing as she tugged at my hand, trying to get away.

We made it to the cars, and Ginny turned to me, looking like she needed to tell me something.

"I've told Harry about the woods, and he's fine about it, but Lily needs a feed, and I obviously can't feed her whilst Harry's driving, so-" she began, looking flustered, but I nodded before she could finish.

"Sure, we can wait. How long does she usually take? Liam and Mabel took about 45 minutes each" I grinned, but it quickly slid off my face when I saw the frown form upon Ginny's.

"She's not feeding very well at the moment" she told me, "About 5 to 10 minutes"

"Oh, I didn't know" I said guiltily, "Any ideas why?"

"No, we have no clue" Ginny sighed, "Her appetite just seemed to…"

"Flop?" suggested Harry, appearing at Ginny's side.

"Yeah" Ginny murmured, watching the alert baby in the crook of Harry's arm.

"She'll be fine" Harry said firmly, kissing the top of Ginny's head.

"I hope so" muttered Ginny, closing her eyes against Harry's hold. She opened her eyes, and traced the baby's cheek with the back of her finger. She sort of, zoned out, a glassy stare appearing in her brown eyes; not unlike how Robert had looked earlier.

"What were the boys like?" I asked, and Ginny's eyes came back into focus.

"James was a right greedy thing" Harry grinned, "But Al took it slow. 30 minutes every 2 ½ hours"

"Wish Lily would up her game" Ginny said, watching as a tiny hand pawed at a tiny head, making the tiny bow fall upon its occupant's tiny face. Lily screwed up her face in dislike of the sudden dark, and started to cry again.

"I'll feed her now, it shouldn't take too long" Ginny said, taking the baby from Harry as he pushed the bow back onto the top of her red hair.

"Of course, don't rush" I said, and Harry nodded.

"I'll tell you when we're ready to go" he told me.

"Sure"

I got into the car. And told Robert what was happening.

"I remember when feeding Mabel was our priority" Robert said distantly, "Time's flown by, hasn't it"

"Yeah, seeing Ginny with a baby sort of makes me want one of my own again" I said truthfully. He looked at me.

"You'd regret that if you do end up having another one" he said idly, "We're a bit old to be having sleepless nights and having to do the 9 months thing again"

"Old? Really?" I said. Plenty of people our age are still having babies.

"Well, not _old,_ but not as young as we used to be. Harry and Ginny are what, 26?" Robert said, glancing at the neighbouring car.

"I reckon slightly older" I said, and Robert narrowed his eyes, "Maybe more like 27 or 28"

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

"And how do we find out?" I asked incredulously, "Do we just roll up and ask 'Hi, Harry, Ginny. We have a bet on how old you are'" Robert grinned.

"No, we'll ask James" He said cockily.

"No way, it'll be private, between us" I said, and he nodded regretfully.

"Anyway, who'd you reckon is older?" Robert asked.

"Harry, for sure" I said at once, "It's obvious" I added, to Robert's raised eyebrows.

"How?"

"He said, he married his best friends' _little_ sister" I explained, and Robert scowled.

"Clever, really clever" he said, "They haven't said their ages, though. Try guess that"

"Well that's what we're betting on" I said, rolling my eyes, "I'm going for 25, and 27"

"I'll go for 25,28" Robert said, but to our surprise, Liam interrupted.

"You're both wrong" Liam said from the backseat, and both me and Robert turned around in surprise.

"You're both wrong"

"We are?" I said, "How do you know?"

"James told me" Liam said, proud he knew something his parents didn't, "Mummy was the closest"

"Haha!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air, feeling like a teenager again.

"But," Liam said loudly, making me quieten, "you only got one right"

"Who? His mummy or his daddy?" I asked, feeling it was the latter.

"His Daddy, I think" Liam said, looking thoughtful.

"Blimey, he really is 10 years younger than me" Robert said, rubbing his temple, "How old's his mum?"

"James said her birthday was in August, like you Mum" Liam replied.

"So, how old is she?" Robert pushed on.

"26" Liam said, finally.

"They could both get away with saying they're 23" Robert muttered, looking at his reflection, "When's Harry's birthday, I wonder"

Again, Liam answered, "The very last day of July"

"Summer kids" he muttered.

"I wouldn't go as far and call them _kids"_ I said.

"Come on, they're practically _babies_ in comparison to us" Robert said, and I frowned.

"They have 3 children, Robert. Definitely not babies" I argued, but he shrugged.

"If you say so" He said simply.

I turned away, and saw Harry trying to grab someone's eye. He gave me the thumbs up, and I told Robert that we could leave.

It indeed only took us 15 minutes to get to our closest National Trust, and we rolled through the gates, looking a space.

Cobham woods was packed. Cars by the dozen were lined up hap-hazardously across the spring grass, churning it up, and creating muddy footprints. It took us 4 minutes to find a space, and I watched guiltily as Harry's car continued to go up and down the car park.

"My family comes first" Robert muttered, turning the key, and letting the car shudder to a stop. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Mabel in her car seat, asleep, with her head resting on the headrest.

"Look who fell asleep" I whispered, prodding Robert, who followed my gaze.

"Oh Mabel J" he grinned, reaching through the middle to unbuckle Liam. I heard the strap give a gentle 'click' and the sound of the door opening was almost instant.

"Where's James?" Liam cried, peering into the neighbouring car; A VW golf.

"Over there" I told him, locating the car over the sea if others.

"Can I go?" He whimpered, but I shook my head firmly.

"No way José" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Please" He whined, watching as Robert reached us, Mabel's head lolling over his shoulder.

"What's the question" asked Robert, looking at a straining Liam curiously.

"He wants to _run across the car park"_ I said through gritted teeth, the grip on Liam's hand strong.

"They'll come over to us" Robert said, kissing Mabel's head.

"No, no they won't" Liam persisted.

"They are, look" I pointed out, as Ginny walked over with James and Al.

"Oh" Liam said sheepishly, chancing an innocent glance at me.

"Harry's just getting the pram" Ginny said, when she reached us.

"Sorry about not finding parking spaces together" I said apologetically. Ginny shh'd me with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, really" she said, letting go of James.

"Is there an entry fee?" Ginny asked me, bending down to pick up Al.

"It's free for all the kids, but a fiver each for adults" Robert told her, and Ginny frowned.

"I hope Harry brought money with him" she muttered, glancing back to her own car, as Harry lifted Lily from her car seat, into the pram.

"Don't you bring money everywhere you go?" Robert questioned, and Ginny shook her head.

"We usually know if we're spending it in the day"

"Here?" came a tired voice, and I identified it as Mabel's.

"Yes, you fell asleep" Robert said, as Mabel unglued her eyes.

"Hi Al" she murmured, yawing. Al waved, before ducking under Ginny's arm.

"Liam! James! Stay here" another voice yelled, and I saw Harry walking over to us, looking over our shoulders. All the adults turned to follow his gaze, and we saw the friends sneaking off, trying to get into the woods. They glanced at each other, and reluctantly walked back over to us.

"Don't run off" Robert told them, and they nodded.

"We weren't gonna, we were just exploring" James said, his eyes locking full force with Robert's. Robert broke the contact first, and mouthed ' _Blimey, he's scary'_ to Ginny. She grinned, and nodded her agreement. She turned her head to Harry, and rested a hand on his arm.

"There's a fee, to get in" she told him, "Do you have money on you?"

"Uh, I think so" Harry muttered, reaching into his pocket. He nodded, "Yes, I do"

"Good" she said, removing her hand, and peeking into the pram, "Still sleeping, that's good"

"Let's hope she stays asleep" Harry said, pulling the sun shade over the sleeping baby.

"Lily cry in car" Al said to Mabel.

"Baby cry lots" Mabel agreed, granting it in her wheel to grab the side of the pram, and peer over the top, "But baby sleepy now"

"I sleepy" yawned Al, reaching his arms out to Harry. Harry took him, and Al buried his head into Harry's shoulder, their hair crashing together.

"You have slept in the car, Al" Harry sighed.

"I not sleep in car" Al said, though his voice was muffled.

"Let's go" I suggested, and everyone nodded. We wandered to the paying box, and handed the kind looking man behind the desk, two £10 notes.

"You have very beautiful children" he croaked, smiling at James and Liam by the leaflet display, "Beautiful indeed"

We all smiled, and gave him a chorus of thank you's.

"Enjoy your day" he said, smiling broadly.

"We will, you enjoy yours" Harry said, also smiling, Al's head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, kind sir"

Both my family and Ginny's left the small cabin, and headed down the woodland walk.

"He was nice" commented Ginny, pushing the pram with one hand, the other gripping Harry's.

"Yeah, he was. That's what you get with these National Trust places." Robert grinned, putting Mabel on the floor, and letting her walk beside us. Out of nowhere, Robert's fingers touched mine, entwining our hands together. I held on tight, savouring this moment where the contact between us was on a height.

We discussed many things as we walked, chatting smoothly, laughing, and just enjoying each others company. At the 15-minute mark, Al's head suddenly popped up from his Father's shoulder, and he let out a mumbled 'mornin''.

"It's afternoon, Al" Harry grinned, placing Al on the floor, and taking the pram from Ginny.

"No! I go up!" Al cried, reaching up to Harry.

"You have legs, Al, use them" Ginny said, firmly.

"Legs not working" Al scowled, and he sat on the floor, "see?"

Ginny frowned.

"Don't do a James on us, Albus, up you get" she said, ignoring all the other adult's bemused faces.

"I not James" Al said stubbornly, throwing a rock across the muddy forest floor.

"Al" This time it was Harry speaking, "Mabel wants to play with you, look"

We all looked up to see Mabel ahead of us, waving her arms at Al, who had his back to her. Albus twisted his neck so fast, I was positive he had got whiplash. At once, he jumped to his feet, dashing over to where Mabel was standing, not so much as giving a glance back.

"He's been so feisty lately" Ginny noted, taking Harry's hand again, and watching as Al handed Mabel things from the floor.

"It won't last" Harry said, grinning at me. We walked for a couple more minutes, before Lily began to cry again. Both Harry and Ginny groaned, and they pulled back the cover to reveal Lily, her face screwed up from her wails, and now, the sunlight. Harry reached in, and plucked her up, hugging her to his chest. The sun hit Lily's downy red hair in a way that made it look like a little red halo glowing round her head, and I had to admit, she was pretty darn adorable. She squirmed in discomfort, grabbing the collar of Harry's shirt, and clamping it tight in her tiny fist.

"Is she ok?" Robert asked, watching Lily apprehensively. Harry nodded, but a second later, Lily started to have a coughing fit. The minute the first tiny cough erupted from her mouth, Harry put her over his shoulder, and patted her back gently.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, alarmed. Lily was still coughing, crying, and looking extremely distressed. Harry put her in the crook of his arm, trying to sooth the infant but the coughing didn't cease.

"Lily cough?" Al said, running over to us, Mabel hot at his heels.

"Shh, Al, she's not feeling well" Ginny said, watching Lily anxiously.

"Sick?" Al asked, peering at Lily.

"Maybe" muttered Harry, kissing Lily's forehead as her coughs started to die down.

"I sick?"

"No, you're not sick" Ginny said, glancing at Al quickly, before putting her focus back on the baby.

"She's so warm" Harry murmured, shooting a nervous look at Ginny, 2 fingers on Lily's cheek. Ginny's fingers came up to rest by Harry's, and she nodded.

"She is"

Harry looked at me, and then to Robert, looking downcast.

"I don't think we're able to stay, we better get Lily home pronto" he explained, running a hand through his hair, "We're so sorry"

"It's fine" I said, feeling guiltily, for whatever reason, "Go get her checked out"

"James" called Ginny, and James came trotting up, Liam trailing behind him, both holding an assortment of objects.

"Look!" James cried, holding out his hand to show Ginny his 'treasures'.

"Good find" Robert said, pointing to a spiral shaped rock. James' face lit up with excitement as he thrust the rock under Robert's nose.

"I found it!" he cried, holding it up for us to see. Robert grinned, and let James place the rock in the palm of his hand.

"It was under a tree!" James went on enthusiastically, "It was hidin', but I found it"

"Good job" Robert praised, making James giggle happily. Harry coughed, making James turn to look at him.

"We've got to go" Harry told his son, cradling Lily's head, that was pressed against his chest yet again. James' goofy grin fell instantly.

"Why?" he whimpered, his objects falling to the ground with a soft crunch.

"Your sister isn't feeling well" Harry explained, taking Al's hand.

"Tell her to get better" James snapped, folding his arms. He had a defiant edge to his voice, making me thankful that is was not me who had to deal with him.

"She's only a baby" Ginny said, urging James to take her hand.

"No, I don't wanna go. Liam gets to stay" James said hotly, tears springing in his eyes. Liam nodded, watching James nervously.

"You'll see Liam on Monday" Ginny said, reaching towards James, but he moved backwards, out of her reach, "Come on, James"

"No!" he cried, and Ginny sighed.

"Please, Jamie" Harry said, bending down to James' level, and looking at James with a pleading look in his eye, "Lily needs to get home"

"I'm not Lily!" James said, close to tears.

"I know, but we can't just leave you here, can we?" Harry said calmly, straightening back up, and handing Lily to her mother.

"I'll apperate home" James muttered, dipping his head. Harry and Ginny both frowned.

"Come on" Harry finished, lifting James off the floor.

"It's not fair!" wailed James, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck, " _It's just not fair!_ "

"I know" Harry nodded, kissing James on his forehead, "But you'll definitely see Liam on Monday, and you can have fun at school"

"Bye, Katie" Ginny said, refocusing on me, "Thanks for the day, it's been great"  
"Anytime, I'm glad you enjoyed it" I nodded, waving to Al, "I hope Lily's ok"

"So do I" Ginny replied, tracing Lily's small fingers. She said bye to Robert, Liam, and Mabel, before turning on heel, heading towards the car.

"Thank you, Katie, and Robert" Harry said, "James and Al have had so much fun, and I'm sorry that we have to leave so suddenly"

"It's fine" Robert replied, and Harry gave a small smile, following his wife out into the carpark.

"Poor Lily, and poor Harry and Ginny" I commented, turning to look at my husband.

"Yeah, and poor James" he added, looking at a disappointed Liam.

"He left his treasures" Liam said, picking up James' discarded objects, and tucking them safely in his pocket, "He'll want them back for Monday"

"Good plan" I nodded, taking Robert's hand, and heading further into the woods, making the most of the beautiful day.


	27. New Movers

We were walking around the woods for a good lengthy 2 hours, and Liam had perked up slightly. As we got to the car park, I perched Mabel and Liam on the edge of the car boot, and prised off their muddy boots. The bottom of Mabel's dress was caked in mud, proving that despite the sunny weather, the floor still lay traces of the recent April showers.

"I muddy" Mabel giggled, swinging her feet from the car. I nodded, and picked her up.

"Liam, stay there, or you'll socks will get muddy" I instructed, placing Mabel securely on my hip.

"I don't care" shrugged Liam, and to my dismay, he hopped onto the ground, letting the mud ooze around his feet. Liam shrieked, and attempted to scramble back into the boot, but he was indefinitely much too short.

"Serves you right" I muttered, strapping Mabel into her seat, and shutting the door with a slight 'thud'.

"'sawl sticky!" Liam cried, looking at his sodden socks.

"I _told_ you not to put your feet on the floor" I sighed, lifting Liam up under his arm pits, and quickly plonking him into his seat. He instantly kicked off his socks, and wriggled his toes.

"Ew" Mabel said from the other seat, wrinkling her nose as the muddy socks fell into a pile onto the floor.

"Mud. It's only Mud" Liam said, sticking his tongue out at Mabel, who furrowed her brows.

I retreated to my own seat, and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

4:48.

Mabel and Liam were almost certainly going to fall asleep on the long 1-hour journey back to Downlow. Robert's door opened, and he gave a smile, before turning the key. The car quickly settled into a drowsy hum, and I watched the fields of Kent rush past the window.

In no time at all, my predictions were proved right, as Mabel's heavy breathing and Liam's soft snores broke the lazy atmosphere in the car. My own eyes started to droop, and I willingly slipped into a silent slumber, letting the lull of my children's noises, and the quiet vibrations of the car on the country roads, guide me into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, I gave myself a much-deserved lie in. I consciously heard Mabel downstairs, but I decided to let Robert deal with her. I felt him arise, and so I pulled the blanket over my eyes.

"Morning" he muttered, running his hands over his hair to flatten in. I wish he hadn't, though, he looks so much sexier when it's all messy.

"Hi" I said softly, spreading out across the whole bed, "What's the time?"

"8:30" he yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. I felt my mouth fall open.

"Blimey" I murmured, starting to get up, but I felt Robert's hands push me back down.

"Stay in bed a little longer, let me deal with Mabel" he said, reaching down to give me a kiss. I gladly returned it, marvelling at the feel of his lips on mine.

"Thanks" I said quietly, breaking it. He smiled, and left the room, letting me catch a few more minutes of sleep.

I slept for only a little longer, before the urge to get up became too strong. I rolled over, and slipped my numb feet into slippers.

I wandered down the stairs, and yawned. Liam was standing on the 4th step, trailing his hex bug across the banister.

"Liam, what on earth are you doing" I said, bemused. He glanced up at me.

"I'm seeing if Tyron can go down the railing by himself" He shrugged, carefully placing 'Tyron' on the banister again. Liam switched it on, and the vibrations from the small plastic beetle rushed through the banister and rattled the very core of my bones.

"Please don't do that" I shuddered, walking into the living room, and settling on the sofa. We had no plans today, so my need to get changed wasn't that strong. However, just as this thought came into my brain, my phone started to ring.

I sighed, and picked up the buzzing mobile.

"Hello?" I said wearily, thinking it was probably the gas man telling me we had forgotten to pay the bills this month, but the voice on the other side made me still for a second.

"Hi, It's Sarah"

"Hi, everything ok?" I answered apprehensively.

"Yes, I'm fine, we're brilliant"

"What did you –"

"We've moved, Maisy got a place at Downlow Primary, and Dillon and I bought a house late last night"

My mouth fell straight open for the second time today.

"What?" I spluttered, "Have you even seen the house you just bought?"

"Oh yes, of course, we've been looking for a house in Downlow ever since I found out I was having Posie"

"And you've been keeping it all a secret"

"Yes, just incase our plans changed, but no, we're driving up now to collect our keys"

"Now" I deadpanned, "You're coming up _right now?"_

"Yep, all 3 kids in the back, we're halfway down the A299"

"When's Maisy starting?"

"Next week, we need to properly move first"

"Wow," I breathed, unable to contain my excitement. My best friend from 6th form had moved right near me, and was sending her daughter to where I had sent my son.

"Anyway" she continued, "I called to ask if you wanted to come to the park with me, Dillon and the children"

"Uh, sure" I said, not really capable of saying no.

"That's great, we're going to the park"

"Fantastic. We can meet you there after lunch" I suggested, not wanting to change right away.

"Sounds like a plan, see you there" Sarah finished, and she hung up. My hand went limp, and the phone fell from my hand.

"Everything ok?" Robert called from the kitchen. I nodded, before realising the obvious.

"Yes, Sarah Coleman just moved to Downlow" I told him, snapping back into reality. I heard a deathly silence, and my husband's head poked round from behind the door.

"Eh?" he said, drying his hands on a tea towel.

"Sarah and Dillon bought a bloody house last night" I said, stretching my fingers.

"Can you even do that?" Robert said, tilting his head slightly.

"Do what?"  
"Buy a house just like that"

"Apparently so" I shrugged. I knew what he meant. The purchase of our current house was a long tedious process. Especially with a rambunctious baby.

Our house wasn't on the huge size, but it was big enough to comfortably allow Mabel and Liam their own rooms, a master bedroom for me and Robert, and a small spare bedroom for any guests that think staying with our rowdy family would be fun. We have a reasonably sized kitchen that connected with the dining room, and the living room opposite the hall. 2 bathrooms were enough for our family, coming to the conclusion that both Robert and I adored where we lived.

"She wants to meet in the park after lunch" I explained, yawning again as the thought of the outside filled my mind. I would much rather stay _inside_ today.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course"

"Ah, well, at least Liam and Mabel will be happy" he sighed, lounging on the sofa next to me, flinging the tea towel into a heap in the corner.

"I've been thinking…" he murmured, before stopping mid-sentence.

"What?"

"I- never mind, it's pointless" he said, staring ahead.

"No, what's on your mind" I egged him curiously. He let out a breath, and inhaled a new one, deeply.

"I wondered if you wanted to go out," he said, a reddish tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"What?" I said, eyes widening in surprise. He glanced at me.

"See? It was pointless, I don't know what I was just thinking. I just-" he stammered.

I lay my hand on arm to quieten him, and nodded.

"Sure, just you and me. No kids" I said quietly, and he finally turned his head to look at me.

"Seeing Harry and Ginny in their young love just made me realise who I need to appreciate more, because I love you Katie, I really do, and I feel like I'm not showing it in a way like I used too" he said sincerely, pulling me in close.

"I know, the kids need working parents though, not two love freaks who can't take their hands of each other" I grinned against him. He pulled back, slightly surprised.

"I assume you're not talking about Harry and Ginny, then"

"No! No, of course not!" I said, swatting him over the head with my hand.

"I was gonna say…" he muttered, grinning.

"Be gone with you" I said, wafting him away to the kitchen.

He leapt up, and walked out the room backwards.

"Prat" I muttered, grinning none the less. I broke my gaze from the door, and settled down to watch the Sunday tele.

After a couple of hours of lounging, playing, and one argument, I finally left the living room.

"Are you _joking"_ I muttered, seeing Liam at the stairs still, playing with the same hex bug he was playing with 2 and a half hours ago "You're still trying to see if it will stay?"

"Yes, Tyron is better than Plowko, though" he said matter-of-factly, placing 'Tyron' in the palm of his hand.

"That's great, but we're going out for Lunch in 30 minutes, so you better get out of your Pj's"

"Oh" Liam frowned, before scampering up the stairs.

"Ridiculous" I muttered to myself, following Liam up the stairs.

I only had to rummage in my drawer for a few minutes, before I found clothes that were suitable for today's promised activities.

An extremely plain light blue top, and fading white cropped trousers.

The only clothes I could ever look good in.

I was doing alright for time, so I decided to bunch up my mousy brown hair into a hairstyle I could never achieve on our hurried school runs. I was pleased with myself as I saw my hair in the mirror on my dressing table, something I never use that often either.

At 11:30, I put on sandals and slid my purse into my handbag. The entire morning I had not done much for either Mabel or Liam, but I wasn't complaining. Robert had given them breakfast, brushed their teeth, got them changed, did their hair, and played with them if they asked. However, it was time to leave, so I yelled up the stairs for Robert to bring the kids down.

"Let's go" he said, Mabel in his arms in a dress that I definitely wouldn't have put her in. I grinned, and nodded in agreement.

"Toby Carvery?" Robert asked, and I nodded. A good old Sunday roast would always fill me up, and it's traditional for my family to go out on a Sunday.

My family were – and still are – very firm Catholics. I used to go to Church every Sunday from when I was born until the day I left for University. When I met Robert, things changed. I spent days with him rather than accompanying my parents to Church, but I didn't feel too pissed with myself. My Mum and Dad were disappointed too see my religion falter, but they supported me through everything.

Although Church isn't my main priority, I do sometimes feel like going to mass one day, just to show my parents I'm still Cristian, just not in a way they brought me up to be.

Because Downlow is quite literally in the middle of nowhere, our closest Toby Carvery is a good 20 minutes away, but it was worth it. After a good old Toby Carvery, no one (cough cough Liam) badgers me for snacks half an hour later; It fills us up incredibly well.

We managed to get both me, Robert, and both kids eating for a total of £18.73, which is a god damn record. I denied pudding for Liam and Mabel, because our timing was getting ridiculous.

12:40.

We quickly hurried back into the car, and raced back off to Downlow.

1:03.

After a quick gathering of park toys and a change of shoes, we were back off into the car again, heading down to Downlow common. I saw Sarah's car there, and breathed a sigh of relief. Robert parked in the small muddy parking plot, and shut off the engine.

The common was buzzing slightly as adults and children marvelled in the May sunshine. I knew everyone's faces, but hadn't spoken to pretty much anyone.

I'm socially awkward, as Robert would put it.

Anyway, I spied Sarah on a bench, talking to Dillon, and cradling Posie.

"Sarah!" I yelled, waving my arms to get her attention. She turned her head, and waved back, waiting for us to come over.

"It's been _ages"_ Sarah grinned, hugging me.

"I know, stupid amount of time" I said back, and everyone laughed at our sarcasm, "But Dillon, it has been ages since we've seen you"

"6 months" Dillon grunted, standing up, "How are you all?"

There were murmurs of 'good' or 'yeah, I'm fine' from mine and Robert's mouths, and he blinked.

"So, you've moved" I smiled, sitting next to Sarah, and letting Mabel and Liam run onto the play equipment.

"Yes, we have, and so far it's going pretty smooth" she smiled back, placing Posie into her pram.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" I said, incredulous.

She shrugged, "I didn't want to raise any hopes up, you know, unless Maisy didn't get a spot for ages at Downlow Primary"

"I thought she was 3rd on the list?"

"She was, but the two people above her were twins, and they moved to Norfolk a couple of weeks ago" she explained, "the school never took them off the list"

"Did anyone leave, then. For Maisy to get a spot?" Robert asked, and Dillon nodded.

"This kid called Oscar"

I knew Oscar's Dad; Joseph used to work with me at the local card shop. Oscar had been in Liam's year, but they hadn't really got along very well. Oscar thought Liam was a bit weird, and Liam thought Oscar was creepy.

"So Maisy must be in the other class, then" I noted, remembering that Oscar had been in the mirroring Reception class.

"She's in RP" Sarah said, checking a piece of paper in her hand.

"Liam's in RH, the other class" I told her again.

"Oh, there's more than one class" Sarah said, surprised.

"Only 2" I said.

"There was only one at Brom Wessie" Dillon commented, leaning back.

"They've expanded very recently, because more people are moving to Downlow" Robert replied, watching the kids play.

"It's getting popular, for some odd reason" I muttered.

"It's a very nice place, you know" Sarah said, "Nice and quiet, hidden, and beautiful. Definitely somewhere you want to raise children"

"That's why we moved in the first place" Robert nodded, "Liam was 4 months old when we moved from our flat in Foulness, and we found this place as we were passing to get to Manston"

"Theres no sign or anything, just an obscure little village" Sarah smiled, glancing at Dillon.

"Would have no idea where the hell this place is if it wasn't for Sarah" he said, looking at the sky, "It's just my work that seems to bug me. 45 minutes' drive to work every day"

"Katie knows someone who travels up to London everyday" Sarah said, looking at me, "You might know him"

"Who?" Dillon said, following Sarah's gaze.

"Liam's friend's Dad" I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"How would I know him" Dillon asked.

"He's in the police too" Sarah told him, "Isn't he, Katie?"

"Yes" I said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Which department?"

"He's in charge of the Sheffield murders" Sarah finished, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded briefly, unsure of what I should have done. Dillon's eyes widened.

"Chief Johnson?"

"What? No, It's Potter" Robert said, looking vaguely confused. Dillon looked instantly alert.

"Potter lives here?" he muttered, and glanced behind him very briefly, "I might finally get some information then"

"What do you mean?"

"The Police at Gillingham are working with Police all over the country, Potter's in charge, though key information is only shared with his workers, and the Met Police. Trying to get a course of this murderer is crazy, like tracking someone that just walked through water"

"Have you met him?"

"No, no one has, except Josie Johnson," Dillon said solemnly, "We're no way near important enough to be speaking first hand to the chief of the whole damn case"

"Do you know who-"

"No clue" Dillon spat, "We don't have a _bloody clue,_ because Potter and his hand-picked little Police investigators won't tell us anything"

I had listened to this whole affair with slight disbelief. Dillon seemed very flustered, and kept looking over his shoulder, as if he was waiting for someone.

"If I could just…" he muttered to himself, but Sarah stopped him.

"Don't ask him, Dillon, it would be weird"

"How?"

"Imagine someone you don't know comes running up to you and starts bombarding you with questions about a murderer"

"Well I'm not head of this, so sure, I would definitely do that" Dillon replied, "He seems like a bit of a git to me"

"Hang on, he's a good guy, not what you'd expect from a guy rolling in cash" Robert said, firmness on his tongue, "I've met him, and you wouldn't see him first as a man who works right up there with the Police"

"So he's Liam's friend's Dad" Sarah said, directing the topic elsewhere. I nodded, and gladly explained a bit more about James, Ginny, Al, and Lily.

"They only moved late April, and then their daughter, Lily, came 3 weeks earlier than expected, and then the Sheffield murders started"

"Ginny seemed really chill, though" Sarah said.

"I reckon she's like that most of the time. They're still young compared to us lot, though" Robert grinned.

"How young?"

"I think Harry's turning 28 this summer, and Ginny's 26" I said, feeling stupidly rude that I was telling Dillon and Sarah my friends ages.

"He's not even 28? How'd he get right up to the top of department?!" Dillon said, eyes narrowed.

"I think something happened" Robert said quietly, "Things have been cropping up in conversation. Things that indicate Harry did something huge a few years back"

"Like what?" Dillon questioned.

"His youngest son, Albus, is named after 2 people who saved his life. I mean, people don't save your life that significantly enough that you have to name your child after them. No, he must have done something heroic" Robert continued. I must say, I was impressed with the way Robert's mind worked. I, myself, had thought something along these lines but Robert said it in a way that made it sound plausible.

"Probably" shrugged Dillon, "That's how you get high up in the Police"

"So little Al is turning 3 in December, and James was 5 a couple of weeks ago" I continued, not wanting to pursue the previous topic.

"Yeah, Alex won't be with 'Al', as you called him" Sarah nodded, "He's late August"

"Alex and Mabel will be together" Dillon said, still looking slightly disgruntled.

"Yes, and Posie will be with Lily Potter" Robert grinned, "Your kids all have someone we know in their year"

"I'm glad, it will help us all settle easier" Sarah smiled. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, our own trains of those thought rushing through our minds, distracting us from the presence of others.

"Well" announced Sarah suddenly, jerking me back to 2008, "We really do need to collect that key, Dillon"

"Oh yeah, we do" Dillon muttered, starting to get up.

"Which agency are you with?" Asked Robert, also getting to his feet.

"Brampton's" Dillon answered, calling over to Maisy and Alex.

"Mummy!" Maisy squealed, her dark brown curls bouncing on her shoulders, "Liam said he goes to the same school _I'm_ going to go to!"

Sarah nodded in confirmation, "Yes, so you won't be alone when you start next week"

"Good, I can play with him" Maisy said in satisfaction.

"No, I'm gonna play with James" Liam said, appearing at Maisy's side. She frowned, her olive-green eyes crinkling in confusion.

"Who's James?"

"My best friend" Liam said proudly, "He's really cool"

"Oh" Maisy said, looking disappointed, "So I _will_ be by myself, Mummy"

"No, I'm sure Liam will let you play with him, until you make some new friends" I said firmly, casting a warning glance at Liam, who shrugged, but nodded.

"Ok, she can play with us at play time" He muttered, scuffing his toes along the pavement.

"They're _new_ shoes, Li. Don't scuff them please" I told Liam, catching his foot mid scrape. He let out an impressive huff, and rolled his eyes.

"Liam!" A voice suddenly yelled, and everyone turned to see Presley, her golden hair fanning out behind her.

"Presley!" Liam cried, and he ran to embrace her. They were a little off, but their kids voices made it easy to determine what they were saying.

"I was playing, and then I saw you just now" Presley beamed, shoving her hair behind her ear. She suddenly frowned, and looked around "Where's James?"

"He didn't come with me" Liam said, glancing at me momentarily.

"Who's that?" Presley said, pointing at Maisy, who was watching the exchange tentatively.

"Maisy, she's comin' to our school" Liam said, eyes following Presley's extended finger.

"I've never seen her before" Presley said apprehensively.

"She's new" Liam explained, "But I known her since I was a baby"

"Oh"

"She's nice"

"Is she in our class?"

"I dunno, lemme check" Liam said, his shoulders twitching up once again. He ran back over to us.

"Is Maisy in my class?"

"I'm in RP" Maisy said quietly, looking curiously at Presley, who was watching her.

"That's not my class" Liam said, perplexed, "I'm in RH, with Mrs Haymann"

"Mummy!" Cried Maisy, turning outraged to Sarah, who's eyes widened with surprise, "Liam's not in my class!"

"Sweetheart, there was no space in Liam's class, but-" Sarah tried to explain, but Maisy broke down in tears.

Somehow, between sobs, she managed to say a few sentences: "I don't wanna move! All my friends are at my old school, and in the new one I'm not going to know _anyone!"_

"You'll make plenty of new friends, Maisy, and you'll see Liam at playtimes and lunch" Sarah said, looking at me for reassurance. I nodded in encouragement, so Sarah continued.

"Liam didn't have any friends until James came along, so I'm sure you'll find one really fast"

"I know lots of people in RP" Liam said helpfully, "There's Jake, Tom, Aidan, Madison, Grace, Isla and Ava"

"I don't know them" sniffed Maisy.

"I'll intro – introdupe – no – introduk –" Liam said, struggling to pronounce the word 'introduce'.

"Introduce?" Offered Robert, and Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that" He told Maisy, who smiled slightly.

"Thanks, who's that?" she said, starting at Presley.

"That's our friend, Presley, she's in my class" Liam said happily, grabbing Maisy's hand, and pulling her over to Presley. This time their talk was inaudible, but I was glad to see Maisy and Presley both smiling, not an inch of dislike in the air.

"She'll be fine, won't she" muttered Sarah to Dillon, "She'll settle in quick enough"

"Yes, she will, and my watch is telling me we need to get that key" Dillon replied.

"Oh God, yeah, forgot about that" Sarah grimaced, before standing up and fetching Alex from the swings.

"Maisy, lets go" Dillon yelled, and Maisy skipped back over, looking immensely pleased with herself.

"Presley said I was really nice, Daddy" Maisy said earnestly, tugging at the sleeve of her father's jacket.

"It's true, but we've got to go now, Maisy" Dillon told her. His mood was tense, and his eyes seemed dazed, almost like he was in deep thought.

"Oh" Maisy looked down. I turned away, and watched as Sarah picked up Alex, and came over to my side.

"Well," she said, smiling, "I expect we'll see you quite a bit this week, Katie"

"Why?" I asked, instantly apologising as I thought I sounded slightly rude. Sarah grinned.

"It's fine. We're moving our furniture this Tuesday – the 20th – but we're staying at a hotel in Minster whilst they empty our old house" she explained.

"So you'll be about 10 minutes away" I nodded, noting that the closet hotel was in the neighbouring village, 10 minutes away from my house.

"Yeah, something like that" Sarah said, acknowledging my statement with a slight dip to the head. She grabbed the handle to the pram, and started to walk away, before a question hit me.

"Hey, Sarah," I said, watching as she turned around to look at me, "Which lane did you move down?"

"Uh, Melford house, down Layters Lane" She said, before heading back on her way.

* * *

That night, I crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard. _Layters Lane._ It definitely rang a bell, and ever since lunch, I'd been trying to place it in Downlow. On our way home from the park, I had instructed Robert to go via back routes, even though it added an extra 13 minutes to our journey.

"Still dwelling on Layters Lane?" Robert murmured as he walked into the room.

"I'm _positive_ I've heard of it before" I muttered, not taking my eyes of the ceiling.

"I've placed it, I mean-" he said, catching my confused look, "- I've figured out who lives down Layters Lane"

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Knox. Knox and Helen Nightingale"

"Oh shit" I said quietly, the pieces coming together all at once, "She was telling me before Christmas that she and her husband were building 3 new houses and selling them out"

"So-"

"Sarah lives down the same fucking road as Helen!" I almost shouted. I realised I might wake the kids, so I lowered my voice to a hoarse whisper, "It's going to be _so_ damn awkward whenever I need to visit!"

"But-"

"Listen," I said, sitting up, "Do you think she knows?"

"What-"

"Sarah, do you think she has any idea who sold her the house?"

"She said she was with Brampton's" Robert said, looking bewildered.

"I'm going to warn Sarah" I announced, starting to get to my feet, but Robert grabbed my phone.

"Katie, it's 11:30, you can't just call Sarah now and tell her the ins and outs of Helen Nightingale, c'mon" he said, a frown upturning his lips.

"You're right, I'm over reacting" I sighed, sinking back into the pillows, and continuing to trace the lines on the ceiling with my eyes.

"You are, you're tired" Robert nodded, carefully placing the phone on the bedside table.

It was silent for a bit, as Robert got into bed beside me, imitating me and gazing at the roof of our room.

"Why are you so worried about it, Katie" he said quietly, and I rubbed a hand over my eyes.

"I don't want to see Sarah being dragged into Helen's lies" I muttered, feeling stupid.

"Hey, don't think like that" Robert said, edging closer to my side.

"It's hard" I sniffed, turning my head to burrow into his side, "Everything that's going on in Downlow seems to include me"

"It's fine" Robert assured me, kissing my temple like I was Mabel or Liam, "It'll get better"

"Don't say things like that" I muttered, turning back over, and closing my eyes.

"I'll say what I like" He murmured back, making me smile, and giving the cue to sleep.


	28. Counting Ladybirds

Mondays. Probably the worst day of the week. The impending doom of 5 busy days ahead of you.

Ok, I'm exaggerating a tad, but in some ways its true. Ever since I stopped work, those 5 days where Rob goes to work, and Liam goes to school, I don't really have much to do. And looking after Mabel doesn't count.

This meticulous Monday was horrible. I had hoped for sun, or at least dry weather, but no. Even without opening my eyes I could detect the soft pattering of rain on the window and I inwardly groaned. _At least the weekend had been nice._

Robert worked late on Mondays, so he was still sleeping heavily when I woke up at 7:30. I grinned, and decided to poke him.

"Oof." he grunted, rolling over to the other side of the bed. I laughed silently, and swept the curtains away from the window. I was right. The rain poured down, though not as ferociously as it did last Thursday, but enough to make me shiver in apprehension.

"Can you go wake up Liam?" I asked Robert, noting his open eyes.

"Sure, 5 more minutes." Robert yawned, quickly closing his eyes again.

"No, you'll fall asleep again!" I persisted, throwing the cover off him, making him curl up tightly to save himself from the rush of cold air.

"Fine, you win," he muttered, stretching, and walking out our bedroom. I followed him, but we split when we got to Mabel and Liam's bedrooms. I turned left to go into Mabel's, and he turned right to go into Liam's. The soft blue glow of the rain glittered through a gap in her curtains, and lay across her face, making her look like a sleeping angel.

"Oh Mabel," I smiled, crouching next to the bed, and gently picking her up, "Come on, time to get up."

"Sleep." Mabel murmured, rubbing her balled fists against her eyes.

"You've slept for a good 11 hours," I told her, placing her on the ground, "Much more than me or Daddy."

"More sleep," she said, yawning hugely. I caught it, and started to yawn too.

"No, up you get," I said firmly, sliding her nightie over her shoulder.

"Cold." Mabel shivered, glaring at me.

"Lets get some clothes on then," I suggested, taking the leggings and jumper I had picked up last night. Gold star for Mummy's organisation, eh? I helped my daughter into them, and ran a comb through her hair, not bothering with any elaborate hairstyle because Mabel was sure to mess it up later today.

"I'm finished, you can play for a bit while I get your breakfast." I said, swatting her on her bum. She giggled, and plonked herself onto the floor, reaching for the box of toys.

Breakfast was ok, only because I had downright refused to let Liam handle _any_ boxes of cereal or any cartons of milk. After a small tantrum, he calmed down, and allowed me to pour a decent amount of Cheerios into his bowl, and splashed the milk on top.

"Ready for school?" I asked, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Yah huh," Liam nodded, running a toy car across the kitchen table, "When's Maisy comin' in?"

"Next week, I think," I replied, narrowing my eyes as the metal wheels made a slight indentation on the wood.

"Cool." Liam said, not taking his eyes off the car.

"Well, best get your bag ready, then." I sighed, pushing the cup to one side, and straightening up. Liam's eyes widened.

"Don't look in my bag." he said, jumping up and running into the corridor. I followed him curiously, and saw him up zip the bag and pull something out, before hiding it – not so secretly – behind his back.

"Liam what's that?" I asked, trying to peer around him.

"Nuffin'," he said, a little too fast, "Just…"

"Li," I said, trying to sound stern, but failing under the look he was giving me.

"I forgot about it," Liam said quietly, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"What did you forget?" I asked gently, bending down to his level.

"Homework." Liam sniffed, slowly producing the crumpled piece of paper, and handing it to me.

"Oh Liam." I groaned, taking the paper into the kitchen, and setting it down, "Let's do it quickly now, before we go."

"It's hard!" Liam cried, scrambling to get back onto the chair he had only just vacated.

"It's not, look," I said, pointing at the spots on the back of the Ladybirds, "How many spots are there on this one?"

"Uh…" Liam deadpanned, doodling with the pencil I had just handed him, "I dunno."

"Count them." I told him, removing the pencil from his hand.

"One…two…four?" Liam offered, but I shook my head.

"One, two… three!" Liam said, and at my nod, carefully tracing a number 3 next to the 3 spotted ladybirds.

"Now this one," I said, pointing to the next ladybird, which had 6 spots on it, "It's double 3."

"I don't that." Liam muttered, retracing the 3.

"Then work it out." I said, placing the tip of my finger on the biggest black spot.

"One, two, three," Liam began, "Four…nine?"

"No, 9 doesn't come after 4." I said patiently, telling myself over and over again that he's only 4.

"What does?"

"Use your hand," I suggested, and started counting on my own fingers to demonstrate.

"Oh," Liam said, carefully lifting each of his own fingers up, "One, two, three, four…five…uh… SIX!" he yelled, and I smiled.

"How'd you draw a six?" he said weakly.

"It's a swirly one," I said, taking the pencil, and drawing a '6', "Draw a loop, then a little hoop"

He imitated me, and looked proudly at his slightly wonky 6.

"There's only two left, now!" I urged him, gesturing the two ladybirds without a number next to them.

"This one has two, I know that one." Liam said, pointing to the ladybird that had one single black dot on it.

"Well done, what about this one?" I asked, pointing to the final bug. I swear, by the end of this, I'll be all ladybirded out.

"It's got too many!" Liam cried, frowning at the paper, "I can't count that many!"

"Sure you can!" I said, "Just do what we did before."

"With my fingers?"

"Sure."

"One, two, three, four, five, six… seleven… eight…nine…ten!" Liam shouted triumphantly, pounding the air with his fist. I grinned as he said 'seleven', combining seven and eleven together, but nodded as he finally reached 10.

"Brilliant, Liam, you're very clever," I gushed, kissing him on the forehead, "Go put it in your bag." He smiled happily, and leapt down from the table, thrusting the paper into the depths of his bag.

I got up a few seconds after him, glancing at the clock as I went. I did a little start when I realised it was 10 past 8, and scrambled to my feet, chucking the empty bowl into the sink, and the now cold tea in the bin.

"Rob! Bring Mabel down, we're running late!" I yelled up the stairs, flurrying Liam back up to do his teeth before he went to school.

As I said, school runs were unexplainably busy.

We left at 17 past; much later than usual, and shot off to the school, arriving in the nick of time.

I flung open the door, and put Liam's bag in his hands just as the bell rang.

"Go!" I told him, as soon as we reached the safety of the gates, "I'll see you at 3:30!" I gave the briefest of kisses, and watched as he jostled into the classroom, his bag trailing behind him.

"You alright, Katie?" a sudden voice behind me said, making me jump.

"Ginny!" I gasped, "Yes, I'm fine, just busy."

Ginny grinned, "You shot straight past me a second ago."

"Oh, sorry," I said, guiltily staring at the ground, "Liam forgot to do his homework on the weekend, so we did it together this morning."

"James only told me at 7 O'clock last night, just as I was settling Al into bed." Ginny said, and at this, I noticed she was completely child free.

"Where's Lily and Al?" I questioned, walking back with her to the school gates.

"With my Mum," Ginny said, I noticed she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What happened to Lily, anyway?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Harry and Ginny had to leave in a rush on Saturday.

"We don't know," Ginny muttered, looking down, "We took her to the doctors, but they said she was perfectly healthy."

"Oh." I said blankly, unsure of what to say, "What do you think?"

"She's acting odd." Ginny said simply, looking back up, straight into my eyes, "I feel like it's something to do with the- never mind, actually, it's not important."

I was confused, to say the least. I wanted to question Ginny about what she was on the verge of saying, but I decided against it.

"And… where's Harry?" I said weakly.

"At work," Ginny said, a small frown starting to appear on her face, "They keep calling him back in."

"My friend's, Sarah's, husband knows Harry," I decided to tell her, and she looked up curiously.

"How?"

"He's in the police, and they've just moved here. Their daughter is coming to Downlow Primary next week"

"Would Harry know him?" Ginny asked, and I shook my head.

"No, he said he's too far down to know Harry" I confirmed verbally, "But he seems a bit upset with him"

"Why?" Ginny asked, her brows furrowing.

"Apparently Dillon – that's Sarah's husband – isn't get any information from the met to help track the murderer." I said stiffly.

"A lot of people are angry over that," Ginny sighed, "But Harry can't exactly go and tell every single Police officer in England the leads they have on the Sheffield murders!"

"I know, I know," I said quickly, "He said himself he was too far down to be able to speak to the heads of the case."

"I'll ask Harry to talk to him, if you like," Ginny offered.

"No, don't." I said firmly, grabbing Mabel from running off.

"Well, I better go," Ginny said, reaching her car, and opening the door, "See you this afternoon, hopefully."

"Yeah." I nodded absent mindedly, wondering why Ginny's happy tone had turned so bitter all of a sudden. Had I said something? I shook my head as I watched Ginny drive off, and thrust open the door to my own car.

"Right, Mabel, what shall we do today?" I said, shaking off my confusion.

"Park." Mabel said instantly, and I let out a breath.

" _Not_ the park." I told her, inwardly kicking myself for asking a question like 'what shall we do today' to my 3-year-old daughter.

"Why?"

"It's raining." I said simply, flicking on my left indicator, and turning out the school gates.

"Why?"

"I don't control heaven, Mabel."

"Why?"

 _Why didn't I control heaven?_ Sure, Mabel, good one.

"Because I'm your Mum, and Mum's don't control heaven, I'm afraid." I said, proud with my own answer.

"Oh."

We drove in silence for a bit, and after the 7th minute of quiet, I pressed play on the radio.

 _Ten little ducks went swimming one day, over the hills and far away-_

"Mumma duck said QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK and only 9 little ducks came back!" squealed Mabel, moving her head in time with the music.

The song lasted about 2 minutes, but by the end I was all ducked out. Seriously, the songs they write for children these days! Ludicrous!

"Again! Again!" Mabel cried, pushing the heel of her foot against the back of my seat.

"What about a different song?" I said meekly, switching the song.

 _Row row row your boat –_

Typical. The song that instructs you to scream.

 _-if you see a crocodile, don't forget to scream-_

"AHHH!" Roared Mabel, shaking the sides of her car seat in enthusiasm. I winced at the sound, and gratefully turned into our driveway, slapping off the cd player, and hopping outside. The big car had left, telling me that Robert had too, so I pulled out my keys and unlocked the front door.

"Right, you rascal, in you go." I said, freeing Mabel, and locking the Focus.

"I no rascal." Mabel frowned, trying to unclip her Mary-Janes.

"You are." I told her, bending down to help her.

"No, I not." Mabel said firmly, pushing me away, and continuing to play with the buckle.

"Ok." I agreed, trying not to arouse an argument.

"I am." Mabel said, looking at me defiantly.

"Sure, that's what I said." I said, just a bit confused.

"I go up." Mabel stated, finally succeeding in the removal of her shoes, and scampering up the stairs to her room.

"I swear, how did my genes make such a random child?" I muttered to myself, pushing Mabel's discarded shoes to one side, "It's like she's not related to me at all!" I could almost hear Robert's reply in my mind, and it made me grin. _She is related to you, you act the exact same, Katie._

I walked into the living room when the hallway was clear from coats, shoes, and toys, and settled on the sofa. I didn't really fancy watching TV, so I picked up my book that was lying on the coffee table. I don't have that much time to read usually, and when I do, it's not for very long. I reckon I could read about 1 chapter before Mabel yells for me at the top of the stairs.

I don't actually like romance novels, but Robert's sister had recommended it to me, and I felt obliged to read it. 'Loving Frank' is one of those incredibly cheesy American love stories, you know, the ones where the woman is looking for her perfect man. I don't want to be disrespectful seeing as the book is based on a true story, but I need to express my true thoughts on it, right?

I opened the first page, and started reading. Well, I say reading, but I was really just blankly staring at the words, their meanings rushing through my brain as if blocked by an invisible barrier. Again and again I reread the same thing, and each time the words just didn't make sense. So, I gave up.

I threw the innocent book back onto the small brown table, hitting an empty mug and making it hurtle onto the ground.

"Shit." I muttered, getting up and replacing the mug firmly where it began. My desire to not watch TV had gone, and I had changed my mind, spying the remote on the left armrest of the sofa.

I reached over to it, and clutched it firmly in my hand, pulling myself back over to the centre of the old brown couch. I pressed the 'on' button, and the TV flared with its complementary ' _Panasonic'_ logo.

Of course the screen opened on CBeebies, so I cruised through the channels in order to find a suitable one for an almost 40-year-old woman. I stopped on the BBC, intrigued of what might be playing 10 O'clock on a Monday morning, but froze in my tracks when I saw 'BREAKING NEWS' emblazoned across the tv. I leaned closer to the screen, turning down the volume so Mabel couldn't hear.

' _\- just received news of yet another murder connected to the Sheffield case, however the victim was found further south – Nottingham. The usual applies, stay on guard, don't walk alone, and try and stay inside after dark'_

I wasn't aware of my stock-still body, my backside rigid against the soft cushioning of the sofa.

' _The victim was 39-year-old Roland Davidson. His family and friends implore anyone who knows anything about his murderer to come forward –'_

I had been so caught up with everything that I had forgotten that the murderer could still potentially strike again. The fact the murders were moving down south freaked me out a little, and I had the sudden urge to pack my bags and move our family to India or something. I had to remind myself that Nottingham was a good 3 and a half hours away from where we lived in Kent, but the last death was in Leeds, an hour away from Nottingham. The murderer was moving south, and fast. Downlow had one small village police, but I didn't know how much I could trust them to prevent a murder happening right in the heart of our small town.

At this, I wondered if Harry was already in the midst of investigating this murder, and if Ginny knew. Maybe that's why she was a bit put out this morning. Maybe she already knew about Roland Davidson's death.

' _\- officers are fully focused on this case, and hope to resolve it soon. On another note, people in Austria are sending in amusing videos of snowmen being built halfway down ski slopes, much to the dismay of local skiers –'_

I switched off the TV, not in the mood to hear stupid things like snowmen being built on ski slopes, and let my head roll back onto the back of the sofa. My head was flooding with thoughts, overwhelming my body and my mind, and I closed my eyes.

 _Maybe Sarah knows_ a small voice in the back of my brain whispered, _maybe Sarah knows more about the murders. You could easily go and ask her, you know, she's moved._

I argued back with myself, saying that I couldn't possibly hinder their moving process, but the little voice egged me on, jeering at me.

My fingers twitched, reaching for the phone that lay a mere 50 cm from me, and picked it up. I dialled Sarah's number, and held it tentatively to my expecting ear.

" _Hello?"_ came Sarah's voice, sounding mildly surprised.

"Uh, hi," I answered, completely unsure of why I called her in the first place.

" _You alright?"_ she questioned, sounding slightly bored, and vaguely tired.

"Yes, of course." I said back, trying to sound more confident, "Have you heard about the murder?" I added grimly.

" _I have, it's terrible, isn't it?"_ she replied, sounding upset.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, noticing.

" _No, not really. Roland was in my class in primary school. I haven't spoken to him, no, not in nearly 30 years, but it suddenly hit that anyone could be targeted, just like that."_ she said, her voice wobbly.

"Oh God, I'm so so sorry!" I gasped, feeling tears springing to my own eyes.

" _It's ok,"_ Sarah sniffed, _"but it's just so real, isn't it?"_

I agreed silently, and let her go on.

" _Deranged people like that don't give two shits about who lives and who dies,"_ she said fiercely, " _I just hope that Potter has it under control so no more innocent people have to die!"_

I was slightly stunned, and I felt the need to defend Harry.

"It's not his fault people are dying." I said quietly.

" _What?"_ Sarah said, her voice strong but the slight wobble at the end of the word letting her disguise slip.

"I said, don't blame Harry for something he's trying so hard to prevent." I repeated, and heard Sarah take a sharp intake of breath.

" _I didn't, I-"_ Sarah began, but I interrupted.

"It's nobody's fault but the killer, and definitely not the investigators." I said.

" _I know that, I just… I just… I don't know."_ Sarah said, obviously slightly taken aback.

"Do you want to come over to mine, to chat?" I offered, not really knowing why I _did_ offer.

" _Sure, I need to see you, I reckon."_ she replied, and I frowned.

"Ok, I'll see you whenever, yes?"

" _Yes, I'm in Downlow at the moment, so I shouldn't be too long. I'll leave the kids with Dillon."_ she said.

"What about we go out for lunch together, so we're not cooped up in my house."

" _That's sounds nice, thanks."_ Sarah replied.

"Come to mine before, so we can all go in the same car." I instructed, starting to get up so I could gather Mabel from upstairs.

"Yours, I suppose?" Sarah sighed.

"Yes, is that ok?" I said warily.

"That's fine, yes, I'll see you then." she said briefly, hanging up almost instantly after.

"Oh, ok then." I muttered to myself, shoving my mobile into my pocket.

"MABEL!" I yelled up the stairs, and smiling slightly as I heard small footsteps bound across the landing.

"MUMMY!" Mabel yelled back with the same about of volume I had used, and she bounced down the stairs, her hair flying out behind her.

"We're going out for lunch." I told her, and she giggled.

"Toby carbery." she told me, grinding her teeth together in anticipation.

"No way, we had that yesterday." I laughed, watching as she narrowed her eyes.

"Where?" she asked me.

"I don't know, somewhere local, I hope." I answered, handing her her shoes just as I heard a car pull up. I let go of Mabel, and opened the front door with a slight 'click', and saw Sarah standing there, a small smile plastered on her face. I could see faint silver tracks were obvious tears had fallen earlier, and I reached forwards to hug her.

"Are you ok?" I murmured, and I felt her nod.

"It's horrible." she said quietly, releasing me, and wiping her eyes, "I remember Roland so well. He's my friend on Facebook, and his wife had just given birth to his second daughter. He didn't deserve to die"

"No one does." I said simply, bending down to pick up the small bag of toys I had gathered for Mabel to play with, "Come on, Mabel."

My daughter trotted obediently to my side, and smiled up at Sarah.

" _Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet,_ _eating_ _her curds and whey!_ " she sang, darting out into the driveway.

"Careful, Mabel!" I called after, but she obediently waited by the car whilst I locked up the house.

We drove to the village, conversation flitting in and out, and I parked up by the village pub.

"This looks nice," Sarah commented, as I stopped the engine and began to get out the car.

"It is." I agreed, releasing Mabel from her seat, and holding her securely by the hand.

"Do you come here often?" Sarah wondered, following me into the brightly lit pub.

"No, we've been as a family about 9 or 10 times." I said, shaking my head, and pushing open the door. She smiled, and let me hold the door open for her.

"Let's sit by the window." I suggested, leading us to the 3 seats by a small, but bright window. Honeysuckle and ivy had wound itself from the outside, creating a halo of colour that poured into the pub.

"It's very pretty here." Sarah said, sitting in one of the seats.

"Agreed." I grinned, putting Mabel on her own seat, and handing her the bag full of toys, paper, and colouring pencils. At once, she pulled out the paper, and started drawing a, well, _something._

"So, how's the move going?" I asked, confident Mabel was in her own little world, and wasn't interested in our conversation.

"It's going great!" Sarah nodded, "The walls are being painted as we speak, and Dillon's out with the children to get carpet samples."

"I would never trust Robert to pick out the carpet for our house." I grinned, and she laughed.

"I gave him specific colours to choose from, don't you worry." she told me, and I nodded in approval.

"You're in one of the 3 new houses, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes, I think so," Sarah said, looking slightly uncomfortable, "And I assume that you know who sold us our house by now, given the way you asked."

I was only slightly surprised.

"Yes, I do – " I began, but Sarah broke my sentence.

"He's not a very nice man, I agree, but we needed this house, Katie!" Sarah told me seriously.

"You _needed_ this house?" I asked in incredulity.

"Yes, we did," Sarah said quietly, looking out the window, "But it's complicated."

"I'm good with complicated –" I started, but again, Sarah suspended it.

"And it's long."

"We can be here until 3:15 if necessary." I shrugged.

"Fine," Sarah sighed, taking a deep breath, "To start off, Dillon and I didn't simply 'want' a house in Downlow, in some ways, it was essential we got one. When I found out I was pregnant with Posie back in August, my anxieties got worse, and I couldn't bear living in Gillingham anymore."

"Anxieties?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"The constant fear of death, people following me home when I collect Maisy from school, mad gunmen breaking into our house and shooting the children." she shuddered, "It was horrible."

"How is it any different now that you moved to Downlow?"

"Nicer people, safer environment, much more hidden," Sarah said, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm the same." I nodded, glancing at Mabel, who was blissfully unaware of our conversation, "Foulness was so busy compared to this."

"How long ago did you move, it was, what, 4 years ago?" Sarah asked.

"Almost 5," I grinned, "Liam was 1 month old."

"I remember a baby Liam so well." Sarah smiled, "Blue-eyed, blonde-haired, chunky baby!"

"Seems like only yesterday, doesn't it?" I agreed, "Maisy too. I remember holding her and impatiently egging Liam on to come out."

"Seems weird to think we were both pregnant at the same time." Sarah smiled, eyes shining with memories.

"I was a bit early with Mabel," I said in reply, thinking back to the time when Mabel was born in March, and Sarah called me to say that Alex wouldn't be making an appearance until August.

"Ah, I missed having you around for my pregnancy with Posie, Katie." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having any more," I grinned, "But if I did, I'd want a brother for Liam."

"Why a brother, and not a sister for Mabel?"

"Liam sees his best friend and his little brother. He asks me why I 'ordered' a girl instead of a boy when I had Mabel."

"Bless him," Sarah commented, "Maisy was delighted when I told her she was getting a sister."

"If I told Mabel I was giving her a baby sister, she wouldn't give two sh – damns." I said, quickly correcting my word tumble, "Watch,"

I leaned over, and wiggled my hands in front of Mabel to get her attention.

"Hey, Mabel, what if I told you you were going to get a sister?" I asked her, and silently laughed as Mabel gave no reaction.

"Baby play with my babies." Mabel said simply, pushing me away, and continuing to colour.

"I can't wait until Posie starts playing with dolls," Sarah told me, "Maisy never was into that sort of thing."

"I love having a daughter," I smiled, and Sarah nodded in enthusiasm.

"The girl baby clothes are so much nicer than the boys," Sarah grinned, "And that's the main reason I'm glad I didn't birth 3 boys."

"I think even 2 boys would be crazy!" I said, "So I'm taking back that statement earlier when I said I would want a little brother for Liam."

"Good!" Sarah laughed, "I _did_ wonder if you had had too much – what is this? – orange juice."

That got me laughing, and Mabel looked up from her work, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Shh, mine colouring!" she said, pressing a finger to her lips, but it only made me laugh harder.

Our time at the pub went so fast, and by the time I next looked at my watch, the minute hand was silently cruising past the 12, adding yet another minute to our time.

It was 1:57.

"Blimey, I better get going!" I exclaimed, slapping down money for the bill, and getting to my feet.

"Oh, god, I said I'd be back at Melford by 1:30!" Sarah gasped, clamping her hand to her mouth, "And my cars at your house!"

"I'll drive you to yours, and I can drive yours back, if you like." I suggested, but Sarah shook her head.

"You're not insured with it, you'll get arrested." she said firmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not urgent."

"But we really should go, anyway." I said, quickly thrusting the pens and paper back into Mabel's bag, "Come on Mabel J," I muttered, placing Mabel on the floor, and hurrying back to the car.

We drove back to Oak Tree End, and Sarah hopped out.

"Thank you, Katie, I had such a good time." Sarah said, rushing to get into her own car.

"Anytime." I smiled, turning off the engine, and watching as Sarah reversed out my driveway.

In the last hour left before I had to collect Liam, I tidied. Again. Don't come at me for it, it's what I _like_ doing.

Anyway, I was glad when the clock struck 3, for it meant I had something _proper_ to do, instead of moseying around, re-tidying things I had tidied minutes prior. I called down to Mabel for the second, or even third, time today, and stood impatiently as she tried to do up her shoes.

"Mabel, _please –"_ I began.

"NO!" Mabel shouted, slapping my helping hand away.

"Suit yourself." I muttered, leaning back against the door, arms folding over my chest, "But hurry up"

"I do it myself." Mabel said stubbornly, failing to get the strap through the metal loop.

"Fine." I replied.

"See, I can do it!" Mabel murmured, finally pushing the first strap through.

"Oh Jesus help me," I muttered to myself, scratching my forehead.

"No." Mabel said again, standing up, the tails of the buckles sticking out.

"That's good enough, come on!" I said, tapping my keys on the side of my arm.

"Li." Mabel said, looking at me expectantly, and I nodded.

"Yes, we're collecting Liam." I told her, piling her into the car as per usual.

It was the usual. First couple of minutes in silence, before the music came on, and Mabel's singing at the top of her lungs, kicking the back of my seat.

I drew the car into the carpark, parking in my favourite spot, under the shady beech tree, and turning off the engine. I unlocked the door, and freed Mabel, before stepping out into the soft drizzle of rain.

"Rain, Mummy!" Mabel cried, cringing away from the water, "I get wet!"

"No, you won't," I sighed, pulling her by the hand.

"I no go." Mabel yelped, trying to shake of my hold. I reached down, and plucked her up from the ground, hugging her against me, trying to shield my fussy child from the light patter of rain.

I almost ran to the gates, Mabel giggling slightly from somewhere by my shoulder. I ducked into the playground, seeking shelter from a tree.

"Right, no more rain," I said, putting my daughter back on the ground, "So don't complain."

"I not wet!" Mabel tittered, patting the tree with her small hand, "Tree keep me dry."

"Yes, it does, and –" I started, but I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Zara right next to me, watching my exchange with Mabel with curiosity.

"Oh, sorry," Zara said, realising I had noticed her, "But I don't have a daughter, so I find it so, well, _weird._ "

"How'd you mean, weird?" I said quickly.

"That they do the same things as boys, but with less gusto, and more giggles." Zara said, eyes widening, "I didn't mean your daughter was weird."

"Oh, ok, _good._ " I said, awkward confusion rushing through my head.

"Nevertheless, I suppose you saw about the murder on the news this morning." she said, changing the subject abruptly.

"Uh, yes, I did," I said, the awkwardness not only in my head, but running through my body, obviously. _Socially Awkward_ Robert's voice said in the back of my mind.

"What do you think? You reckon the murderer might be coming down to Kent?" she replied. I saw Mabel looked up suddenly.

"Mumma, what's a murberder?" She asked me, head tilted slightly to one side. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

"I'll tell you later, Mabel." I covered quickly, glancing at Zara, who had conveniently decided to walked off. I looked back down at my daughter, and was pleased to see she had dropped the question, and was back to playing with sticks from the ground.

"Katie." Another voice said, and for the second time in almost 5 minutes, I jumped.

"Ginny!" I gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were there!"

Ginny grinned, "Oh, woops, I apologise."

I scanned her face, and to my relief, saw no worry. So I smiled back.

"We didn't really have enough time to talk yesterday morning," Ginny said, waving to Mabel, who looked around Ginny's legs for Al.

"Al's not here." Ginny told her, following my daughters gaze.

"Where Al?" asked Mabel, looking at Ginny with round eyes.

"He's with his grandma," Ginny smiled, "He's had a grandma day today."

"Wish I could do that," I muttered, and I saw Ginny raise a questioning eyebrow, "My parents live in Cardiff, and Roberts in Cornwall."

"Oh, I see how that's a problem," Ginny grinned, "If you ever wanted a day to yourself whilst Liam's at school, I would happily take Mabel out for lunch." she added earnestly.

"Oh, uh, I hadn't really thought about it before." I answered, feeling slightly empty at the thought of leaving my daughter in the care of another; I'd never done that before.

"Well, offers there, if you want it," Ginny shrugged, brushing her fingers over Lily's pram, "I totally understand if you don't."

"I'm not in need of a day off anytime soon," I said honestly, "To be honest with you, I'd rather spend the time I've got with her now, before she gets sent off to school."

"I see what you mean, but that's-"

"It's next September." I smiled sadly, not wanting to imagine my little girl all dressed up in the navy blue of Downlow primary, her cheesy smile as I take her first school picture by the school gates…

"Katie! Katie, are you alright?" came Ginny's voice, sounding ambiguously distant.

"Sorry, yes, zoned out." I said blankly, staring down at Mabel, who had her small hands clamped around the sides of Lily's pram.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ginny said uncomfortably, "You know, if I triggered something."

"No," I sighed, "I just don't want her to grow up."

"I know what you mean." Ginny murmured, looking at me reassuringly, "Lily's only 3 weeks old, and yet she's already smiling constantly at me and Harry."

"How is Harry?" I asked, glancing at Mabel, was dangling her hands over the side of the baby's pram, speaking words of comfort, whilst the baby in question looked curiously up at the older girl's distended arm, her wide brown eyes following its movements.

"He's fine." Ginny said shortly.

"He's not investigating the most recent mur-" I began.

"I suppose so, but I've had no news saying he won't be coming home." Ginny replied, rubbing her thumb over her palm.

"No police we caught in the backfire, I assume?" I asked, and Ginny shook her head.

"No, it was in the middle of the night."

"Oh."

The bell rang, and I glanced at my watch, realising that the children had been let out 3 minutes later than usual. Liam and James scurried out together, waving identical pieces of paper with synchronised fervour.

"Mummy! Mummy _look!"_ I heard James squeal, as he ran up to Ginny.

"I got one too, Mum! Look!" Liam shrieked, waving his own piece of paper in front of my own eyes.

"What's this, Li?" I asked him, taking the paper from him, and reading the letter.

"It's to go on a coach with my class and see the butterflies!" Liam cried in joy, and James nodded in an equal amount of gusto.

"Huh?" Ginny said, obviously confused, eyes scanning over the letter.

"I think their year is having a school trip." I said uncertainly, fingering the words on the paper.

"Oh." Ginny said, mirroring my hesitation, "How far away is this 'butterfly garden'?

"We've bee there once when Liam was 2," I told her, "It's about an hour away."

"An hour?" Ginny asked, incredulous, "How many adults do they have to keep 60 4- and 5-year olds in control?!"

"I think you can volunteer to help out." I explained, not entirely sure myself.

"Oh, good." Ginny grinned, looking relieved, "I'll persuade Harry to get a day off work."

"Ah, sneaky" I chortled in reply, "I was thinking of going myself, actually."

"Good for you." Ginny smiled, "What'll you do with Mabel?"

"Dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe Sarah will look after her," I suggested to myself.

Ginny frowned, "Who's Sarah?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know," I said to myself, "She's my friend, you've met her once, and she moved to Downlow on Saturday."

"I've met her, how?" Ginny asked, looking baffled.

"She's the lady with baby Posie." I explained, watching as I prompted a memory in Ginny's brain.

"Ah," Ginny nodded, "Her daughter got a spot at the school, then?"

"Yes, she's starting next week." I confirmed.

"Oh, yes, I think you mentioned her this morning." Ginny smiled.

"Can I go?" came a voice from the ground, and we both looked down to see James, the letter clutched tightly in his fist.

"Go where?" Ginny asked, and James waggled the paper again.

"To see the butterflies." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't see why not," Ginny shrugged, "When is it?"

James glanced at the sheet, eyes hovering over the date, trying to work out what it said.

"17th June." He said slowly, looking slowly back up at his mother, "Is that right?"

Ginny nodded, confirming his reading skills. James grinned happily.

"Daddy might come too, if you ask him nicely," Ginny added, watching as James' face grew even brighter.

"I'll ask him _very_ nicely," James said, his hazel eyes dancing with excitement, "I'll ask him when he gets home."

"Good idea," Ginny nodded, grinning, "Let's go collect Al, then you can go ask Daddy."

"Where's Al?" James asked, looking around for his brother.

"With Nana," Ginny said, taking the now crumpled letter from James' hand, and putting it in her pocket.

"Cool," James commented, "Coz I'm hungry."


	29. Lepidopterophobia

Everyone started to laugh.

"Does your Nana make nice food?" Liam asked James, and the latter nodded in extreme enthusiasm.

"Nana makes food nicer than Mummy and Daddy." James giggled, looking sheepishly up at his Mother, but she only grinned.

"No offence taken, Jamie, and I'm sure Daddy won't mind either." She told him, and James giggled again.

"Is Daddy coming too?" James asked after his laughter had bubbled back down.

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "He's coming at 5."

"What's the time now?" James questioned.

"It's 3:37." Ginny replied, "So he'll come in about an hour and a half."

"I can't wait that long for food!" James yelled, looking incredulous. Ginny laughed.

"There'll be a snack when we get there." She told him, and his face relaxed.

"Good," He breathed, "Can we go now?"

"Sure," Ginny nodded, "Bye Katie, see you tomorrow" she added, addressing me.

"Yeah, have a nice evening," I smiled, "Make sure James gets that snack."

"He won't let me forget." Ginny grinned, clasping the handle of Lily's pram.

"Bye Liam!" James said, the two boy's hands colliding mid-air in a solid high five.

"See you tomorrow," Liam grinned, waving as Ginny led James off. We watched the Potter's drive away, then made our way to our own car.

"I suppose you want to go to the butterfly garden too." I half asked, half stated when we had officially rambled out the school gates, and our car was comfortably cruising on the winding lanes.

"Yeah," Liam nodded, peering out the window.

"How was school?" I asked, feeling the tension in the car.

"It was fun!" Chirped Liam at once, "Mrs. Haymann looked at my ladybirds."

"Yeah?" I answered, noticing the tension falter, "And what did she say?"

"I got them _all_ right!" He announced proudly, sitting back up in his seat.

"I told you you would!" I laughed, glancing up at the rear-view mirror. Nothing was out of the ordinary; just a C Class black Mercedes. I narrowed my eyes a tad, observing the slightly shifty look of the man inside. I inwardly shrugged and carried on driving.

As we got to the fork junction, I turned left, and the car behind, right. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and drove the last 2 minutes to our house.

"Right," I announced, turning off the engine, and twisting my body around to face my kids, "What'd you want for dinner?"

"Pasta!" Mabel said seriously, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Too simple."

"Guacamole and chips!" Liam offered, and I shot him a bemused look. When had we ever had guacamole and chips?

"No, too random." I told him, "What about cottage pie?"

"Ew." Stated my daughter, pushing her foot into the back of my seat.

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll have pasta and be done with it."

"Cool." Mabel smiled, making Liam scowl.

"Copycat," he muttered, "Only _I_ say cool."

"You don't own the word, Li." I told him, lifting up the handle of the door, "Lots of people say cool."

"It's _my_ word." Persisted Liam, "Mabel can't say it."

"I can!" Mabel shot back, "Not your word!"

"You can't say it!" Liam yelled back, starting towards his sister.

"Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey, hold on." I said, pulling Mabel out of her seat, and placing her securely on my hip, "Don't start that Liam. James says cool too, I heard him at school, is he not allowed to say it either?"

Liam furrowed his brows, "Yes, he's my friend."

"And Mabel's your sister, so that's that," I told him firmly, bending down to put Mabel back on the floor.

"She's not my friend." Grumbled Liam, and I frowned.

"That's enough, Liam," I stated, shutting the boot door with a _thud._

"Fine." He huffed, bending down to pick up a pebble, before lobbing it into the road.

"Liam!" I groaned, " _Please don't throw stones."_

"Fine." He repeated, rolling his eyes, and dragging his bag to the front door. Who said boys were easier to raise than girls?

"Are you feeling alright, Li?" I asked, watching as his bag skimmed across the stones.

"Yes, 'm fine." He said stubbornly, hammering on the door.

"Daddy won't be in," I said to him, placing Mabel on the porch beside me, and pulling out my key from my pocket.

"I know." Liam said shortly, tracing the faint outline of a chalk butterfly on the wall, – Harlow, Clayton, and Archer were showing Mabel and Liam how to use chalk on the walls last week – staring at it sadly.

I finally opened the door, and both my children shot inside, kicking off their shoes, and darting into their respective bedrooms.

"Ridiculous." I mumbled to no one in particular, "Didn't even put their coats on their pegs."

After the dinner was made, and the 'too simple' pasta had been demolished, I gladly settled my children into sleep.

"Goodnight, Mabel." I whispered, quietly shutting the door, and turning around, almost smacking straight into Robert. I stumbled, but he caught me just before I fell.

" _You're welcome._ " He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," I grinned, "but it was your fault I fell in the first place."

"I'll take that excuse." He grinned in reply, before leaning in to kiss me. "How was your day?" he muttered.

"Good, actually." I smiled, strutting off back into our bedroom.

"What did you get up too, don't mind me asking." Robert chuckled, chasing after me.

"Nothing worth your time," I told him, jumping, face first, onto the bed.

"Oh, seems enjoyable, then," Robert replied, flicking off the main light, and switching on the little one on the bedside table. He then proceeded to jump into bed beside me.

"You're going to bed early," I commented, rolling over to face him, and raising one of my eyebrows.

"Good observation, Katie." Robert snickered, making me scowl.

"Alright, smart arse," I muttered, stretching my arms, "But you'll-"

But I didn't ever get to finish my sentence, because a tiny voice at the doorway interrupted me.

"Mummy, Daddy, I can't go to sleep."

Both me and Robert glanced at each other, before beckoning Liam over to us.

"Why can't you go to sleep, Li?" I asked him, and he snuggled into my lap.

"I had a nightmare." He whispered into the covers.

"Want to talk about it?" I whispered back, but he shook his head firmly.

"It helps, you know," Robert told him, running a hand over Liam's hair.

"You'll laugh at me." Liam muttered, shifting further under the covers.

"No, we won't." Robert assured him, but Liam shook his head.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked, only his hair visible from under the covers.

"Only if you tell us what you're worried about?" Robert said calmly, pushing the covers down again.

"You'll _laugh."_ Liam whimpered again, looking apprehensive.

"If I laugh, you can pinch me," Robert said, and a small grin flitted across Liam's tired face.

"I'll pinch you anyway." He giggled, and Robert frowned.

"Be serious, Liam."

Liam let out an almighty sigh, before pressing the balls of his palms into his eyes.

"I don't like butterflies." Liam whispered, "They _scare_ me."

I exchanged a bemused, yet concerned, glance at Robert, who looked curiously at Liam.

"Since when?" Robert asked.

"Since now." Liam deadpanned, his eyes glazing over, before darting back under the duvet.

"What triggered this, Katie?" Robert asked me quietly.

"I don't know," I muttered, "But I might be something to do with the school trip to the Butterfly Garden."

"Eh?"

"He got a letter – today – saying about the class trip to Crayford Butterfly experience," I explained, "But he seemed really excited when he told me after school."

"Maybe he was putting it on for James?"

"I don't know."

"I d-o-n-'t like them." Came Liam's voice, muffled from under the layer of cotton.

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"They flutter too quick, and they're creepy, and there's too many," Liam said in distaste.

"Should we be concerned?" Robert murmured, glancing at me.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to google it," I mumbled back, starting to get up.

"Fine," Robert replied, yawning as his head fell back on the pillow. He pulled up an arm and wrapped it around Liam, who's eyes were lulling shut.

I grinned and walked out of the room to the computer downstairs. I turned it on and Googled 'What is it called if my child is scared of butterflies?' in the search bar.

I squinted my eyes and read the screen, the darkening outside creating a slight glare on the screen, and felt a small panic arise through my chest as I processed what I was reading.

Lepidopterophobia.

Apparently, my son had lepidopterophobia, whatever that was.

' _The fear of butterflies_ _and moths is_ _called_ _ **lepidopterophobia.**_ _While many people see_ _butterflies_ _as cute and harmless creatures, some people are_ _afraid_ _of how they look and skittish by_ _their_ _behaviours.'_

The description fitted what Liam was telling us minutes before on the bed, and so I clicked the link, in order to find out more.

I didn't keep a conscious track of the time, and by the time I was almost certain that Liam had 'lepidopterophobia', it was past 10 O'clock.

I logged off the computer, and quietly moseyed back upstairs to the bedroom. Liam was still in there, his body curled up into Robert's, and looking incredibly small.

"Oh Liam," I whispered to him, "We'll work on your phobia, sweetheart."

He rolled over, eyes still firmly shut, but I'm still convinced that he smiled.

* * *

Liam awoke first.

Obviously.

I felt him wriggle from in-between me and Robert, before he clambered over my chest, landing on the carpet with a soft 'thunk'.

"What's the time?" Robert mumbled, stretching his arms, and pushing his hands into the headboard.

"I dunno," I answered sleepily, "You have the clock."

The covers shifted again, indicating that Robert was leaning over to check the clock. He groaned.

"It's _6:30."_ He said, "Damn it, Liam."

"You can always go back to sleep," I suggested, but Robert shook his head.

"That won't last very long, will it," he answered, "Mabel'll be up soon."

"She plays in the morning."

"With the kitchen utensils, yes." Robert frowned, and I shot him a bemused glance.

"Since when does Mabel know how to get into the drawer?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I dunno," he sighed, "But I think we'll both agree on the fact that our 3-year-old daughter shouldn't be playing with knives and forks at 7 in the morning."

"How do I not know about this?" I asked, incredulous.

"I've fetched her from downstairs the past week, and I suppose it just slipped my mind." He muttered.

"Fair point." I grinned.

We were silent for a few minutes, dwelling on our own individual thoughts before I popped the bubble.

"I think Liam's got lepidopterophobia," I told Robert, who looked at me quizzically.

"I didn't know you took up Mandarin, Katie."

"What – oh, shut up." I scowled, "Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Go on,"

"I think that the reason that Liam is scared of butterflies is the fact he has lepidopterophobia," I said slowly.

"Lepi what now?" Robert said, looking bemused.

"Lepi – dop – tero – phobia," I said slowly, "But it's not funny, I think it's pretty serious."

"I wasn't laughing," Robert protested, lifting his hands in surrender, "I was just a little confused."

"Fine, yes, ok." I sighed, pushing back the covers, and sliding my feet into my slippers, but Robert caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"If you want to speak to me using a word like lepidopterophobia, you've got to at least explain yourself a bit further." He said, grinning slightly.

I rolled my eyes at him but told him none the less.

"It means he's scared of butterflies, or moths, or flying bugs."

"So he likes normal bugs, just not ones that fly?" Robert queried, and I nodded.

"That's as much as I gathered, anyway," I said, and Robert grunted.

"That'll be great in summer, when the wasps and bees are out." He said, and I pouted.

"Don't remind me, thanks," I muttered, thinking back to last year when a stubborn wasp has chased me around the park, eventually stinging me on the ear lobe. I inwardly winced.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry." Robert grinned, eyes crinkling in mirth.

"Lucky you," I replied hotly, glaring at him.

"It _was_ pretty funny, Kate," I told me, biting his lip to hold in a laugh.

"No, it _wasn't."_ I persisted, "It was bloody _terrifying."_

"Personally, I-" Robert began, but I pushed my hand over his mouth.

"Eff off," I stated, removing my hand, and strutting out the room.

"I was only joking!" I heard Robert yell from the room, but I ignored him, not wanting to go through the mental pain and humiliation of that wasp sting again. I huffed down the stairs and started to boil the kettle.

I made myself a strong cuppa and then sat down at the table, taking the letter from Liam's school off the counter as I went.

I read it through again, worried for what Liam's new opinion on the trip was going to be after he discovered his hatred of butterflies last night.

"Hey, Li," I called, "Come here for a minute, please."

Liam wandered tentatively into the kitchen, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" he said, and I beckoned him over.

"Do you still want to go to see the butterflies with the class?" I asked him gently, and Liam shuddered before he started to cry.

"I don't like them, Mummy," he wailed, "They really scare me!"

"Hey," I soothed, "Hey, you don't have to go."

"But James will be lonely," Liam sniffed, "And I'll be left out!"

"But if you're _scared_ of them –" I began, but Liam shook his head.

"I still wanna go." He said stubbornly, and I sighed.

"Listen, Liam," I told him, "If you don't like them, you won't have to go, I promise."

"But _James-"_ Liam cried.

"James will be fine, Liam. His Daddy might be coming too, so he won't be lonely." I said firmly, pulling Liam onto my lap. A spark went off in Liam's eyes.

"Can my Daddy come too?" He asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Well, not really, Liam, no." I said regretfully, "But me… well… I could go if you _really_ wanted."

Liam's eyes widened, and he nodded furiously, "Yes! Yes, I do! I really _really_ want you to come, Mummy! I do!"

"Fine, I'll volunteer today." I sighed. I really would do anything for my children.

"I love you, so much." Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck, "But I don't love the butterflies."

"We'll work on that, I promise," I assured him, and he nodded again, before hopping off my lap, and hurtling back up the stairs to his room.

I pulled the letter closer to me and wrote my name in the 'Parent helpers' box. I then grabbed my cheque- book from the drawer on my left and signed off £15 – for the Butterfly Garden, and the coach trip there. I pushed my cup of tea away, and put the letter back into Liam's bag, ready to be handed to his teacher at school today.

I crossed paths with Robert in the hallway, his Tesco outfit on, and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tonight, Katie." He smiled, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Yeah, don't be back too late." I grinned, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I won't, don't worry." He muttered, pulling away, and grabbing his keys from the peg, "HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL, LIAM!" he added, yelling up the stairs.

"I WILL!" Liam hollered back, and I winced.

"What is it with you two and yelling?" I said, rubbing my ears.

"It's a dude thing, don't you worry." He chuckled, opening the door, and giving me one last wave, before driving off to work.

Because of my early awakening, I managed to get Liam and Mabel dressed, give them breakfast, brush Mabel's hair, and scrub their teeth, all before 8 O'clock. I let them have 10 more minutes of extra play before I called them back down to get into the car.

"I've put the Butterfly letter saying that you can go, and I'll come too, in your bag, so don't forget to give it to Mrs. Haymann please," I told Liam as he began to walk out the house, he nodded briefly and opened the door to the car.

"Can I bring Rabbit?" Mabel asked me, sitting on the floor, trying to do up her shoes.

"No, there's not enough time, Mabel, come on," I said, getting a tad impatient.

"I _want Rabbit!"_ Mabel wailed, screwing up her face, and stomping her foot against the floor.

"Fine, you know what, just get it." I snapped, and Mabel smiled sweetly. She pushed herself up, and hurried back up the stairs, carrying a –

"Mabel?" I gasped, goggling at the bright pink iridescent plush rabbit.

"My Rabbit." Mabel shrugged, waggling the rabbit by its ears.

"Yes, I know _that,_ Mabel, but why is it bright pink?" I asked her, not knowing if I was ready to hear the answer.

"I coloured her in." Mabel said proudly, "White Rabbits aren't good, so I coloured her plink."

"With what?"

"With Liam's pens." Mabel giggled, showing me her hand, which was also pink.

"Oh my god, Mabel." I groaned, picking her up under the armpits, and carrying her outside to the car.

"It's pretty." Mabel insisted, waving the pink rabbit in front of Liam's face.

"Ew. Mabel! Why is it pink?" Liam said in disgust.

"Pretty pink." Mabel sang as I strapped her in, "Pretty pink, pretty pink."

"UGLY PINK, UGLY PINK!" Roared Liam, drowning Mabel's chants with his own. Mabel scowled and raised her voice.

"PRETTY PINK!"

"UGLY PINK!"

I sighed, and opened the driver's door, shutting Mabel's as I went.

"Please stop, you two," I said loudly, and the chanting stopped.

"You like my rabbit, Mummy?" Mabel asked smugly, as if she knew exactly what she did was wrong.

"You'll be sad in a couple of days, I guarantee, Mabel. And you won't get a new white one – they're expensive toys, those Jelly-Cats." I said truthfully, making Mabel furrow her brows.

"I like pink." She said decisively, shoving the ink dyed Rabbit's ear into her mouth.

"NO! Mabel!" I cried, spotting her in the wing mirror, "Don't chew it, please! Take it out!"

"Why?" Mabel asked stubbornly, continuing to chew the Rabbit's ear.

"It's poisonous!" I told her, thanking Jesus that we had finally arrived at the school. I parked in the space closest to us and instantly twisted in my seat, tugging the rabbit from Mabel's mouth.

"Oh my." I groaned, noticing the pink rim of ink flooding the outside of Mabel's mouth, "Open your mouth, Mabel."

She did as she was told, and to my horror, her usually white teeth were now a terrible hot pink. Her gums looked redder than usual, and her tongue looked incredibly supernatural.

"Why? Just _why?"_ I said, exasperated, to a giggling Mabel.

"Pink, pink, pink!" she chanted quietly, and I sighed yet again.

"Can I get out?" Liam asked me, and I nodded. He unstrapped, and pushed open the door of the car, not realising that it swings back if you don't open it far enough. It came flinging back, and I didn't have to grab Liam before it hit him on the head.

I heard a dull 'crack' as the inside of the door collided with Liam's head. I yelped in terror and immediately ran to retrieve him.

To my relief, he was still conscious, however, he was clinging onto his head, tears pouring down his face.

It was a mad frenzy, and I don't even remember Harry coming to my side, and gently bending down beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I nodded briefly, still fussing over Liam. Harry stood back up slowly, and went over to the other side of the car, taking Mabel from her seat, and placing her on his hip.

"Thank you." I breathed, wiping a tear from my own eye away.

"What happened?" Harry asked, and I saw concern in his startlingly green eyes.

"I, well, I don't know." I said stupidly, taking Liam into my arms, "I'm such a mess today."

"No, I understand," Harry said quickly, "Is Liam alright?"

"I think so," I muttered shakily, guilty that Harry had to take care of my daughter, because I seemed unable too, "He just had a bad bang on the head from the car door."

"I thought so," Harry nodded, "Are you ok here while I get James and Al out the car?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I nodded again, feeling horrible that Harry had seen me struggle, and went to help me instead of getting his own children out the car.

He placed Mabel on the floor beside me and strode back to his car, which was parked a few metres off. I took this time to examine Liam's head. I could already see a nasty bruise beginning to form against his pale skin, and he looked a bit dazed, the tracks of his tears creating silvery paths on his cheeks.

"Are you ok, Liam?" I asked him, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah." Muttered Liam, eyes focused on a nearby tree.

"Liam!" a voice cried from the distance, and we all looked round to see James straining against Harry's grip. Liam saw James and started to wriggle away, pushing against my hold.

"Put me down." Whined Liam, so I put him gently back on the ground, eyes never leaving the bruise on his forehead. He swayed on his feet, his face instantly paling before he violently threw up in the car park.

Mabel screamed and tried to dash away, but Harry caught her before she could do so. James' eyes widened in alarm, and didn't take another step forward. Albus clung onto Harry's leg, looking petrified, and I felt sadness flood my body for my sick child.

"Liam?" James said quietly, glancing at his best friend. By now, I was predominantly back on the floor with Liam, watching as he rocked backwards and forwards on his feet.

"Watch out," Harry warned, watching Liam's lethargic movements, "He might pass out."

I was amazed at Harry's sixth sense, because no more than a moment after he had said this, Liam fell into a crumpled heap in my arms.

"Take him to the hospital, Katie." Harry muttered, "I'll take Mabel back to the Hollies if you like, and you can come collect her when you're sure Liam's alright."

"It's all my fault." I whispered, placing Liam's head on my shoulder, and standing back up, "If I hadn't –"

"Don't blame yourself," Harry said gently, "It was an accident. These things happen."

"But If I'd-"

"Listen, Katie," Harry interrupted, "Just stay calm, and it'll be fine."

"He'll be ok," I said to myself, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Mabel can come back with me, like I said, and you can pick her up when you're ready."

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to burden you with my daughter like this."

"I'm sure you'd do the same if it was with James or Al," Harry said quietly, and I nodded.

"Right, Mabel, I'll see you later, sweetheart," I told my daughter, blowing her a kiss.

"Where I going?" she asked, looking worried.

"With Al," I answered, putting Liam back into his seat, adjusting his head.

"Oh." She said, looking down, "Li not go school?"

"Liam ill," Al said quietly, and Mabel's eyes widened.

"I ill? I haf pink teef?" she told me innocently.

"Oh. I forgot about your little incident, Mabel." I sighed, before turning to Harry.

"Mabel decided to eat pink ink, so I don't know if you'll be able to find a way of sorting her out, but-"

"How bad is it?" Harry asked, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Open your mouth, Mabel," I instructed, and I moved her chin so that Harry could see the amount of pink ink Mabel has sucked into her mouth.

"Ah, yes," Harry grinned, "James did the same thing, so we know how to get that off, don't we?"

"Brilliant." I sighed, "I'm so sorry about this, Harry."

"I've told you, it's absolutely fine, I promise." Harry assured me, glancing at his watch, "But I do need to get James inside the classroom."

"Go, I'll see you later." I nodded, kissing Mabel on the top of her head, "I love you, Mabel."

"But I don't _want_ to go to school!" James announced, "If Liam's not going, I'm not either!"

"Liam's ill, James, and you'll be fine," Harry said resolutely, lifting Albus onto his hip, and taking Mabel's hand.

"No," James said obstinately, scowling.

"Yes, now come on." Harry sighed, starting to walk off. James let out an unsatisfied breath but trotted after his Dad.

I turned back to the car, checking on Liam in the back seat, before slowly driving off to the Queen Elizabeth Hospital.

* * *

After dropping off James, Harry gently guided Mabel back to his car, letting the little girl walk beside him.

"Liam ok?" she asked, looking up at Harry, her blue eyes wide.

"I'm sure he's fine." Harry nodded, lifting Albus into his seat, "You're coming back to play with Al, then Mummy will collect you later."

"I play with Al?" Mabel asked, letting Harry pick her up, and place her gently in James' vacated seat.

"You can play with Al all day if you like," Harry suggested, and Mabel smiled.

"All day." She repeated, swinging her feet, as she usually does in her own car.

The drive was relatively short – the children both silent – as Harry drove them back to the Hollies. He pulled up and switched off the engine.

He got Albus out first, and then unstrapped Mabel. Al ran to the door, but Mabel reached for Harry's hand. Harry accepted it, and they both followed Al.

Harry discreetly unlocked the door with his wand, and it flung open. Albus kicked off his shoes quickly and waited impatiently as Mabel undid her own.

"Hi," came Ginny's voice, and Mabel looked up suddenly. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Baby Lily!" she cried, and Harry grinned.

"You're smart, Mabel." He told her, making her smile.

"No baby Lily." Frowned Albus, as Mabel looked curiously through the doorway.

"Harry, who-?" Ginny's voice questioned, before Harry took Mabel by the hand, and led her through the doorway of the living room.

"Baby Lily!" Mabel said happily, running over to the sofa, in which Ginny was cooing over Lily. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Liam fell unconscious at school, so I volunteered to look after Mabel whilst Katie took Liam to the hospital," Harry explained, watching Mabel giggle over Lily. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Is he ok?" she asked, glancing at Mabel.

"He hit his head on the car door, and then proceeded to throw up. After that, he passed out." Harry muttered, sitting beside Ginny on the sofa.

"Blimey." Ginny murmured, leaning towards Harry.

"You reckon you can look after her and Al?" Harry asked her, their foreheads compelled together, "I've got to go to the ministry at 10:30, and I don't know when Katie will be back to collect Mabel."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If it was James and Liam, then no, but it's only Mabel and Al." Ginny nodded, pulling Harry closer. She kissed him gently, "But maybe I'll call Mum over."

"I thought she was looking after Rose and Hugo," Harry said, surprised.

"She is, but I bet Rose will love hanging out with Mabel," Ginny told him, pulling away.

"Probably." Harry agreed, standing back up, and beginning to make his way to the door.

"What's happened to Mabel's mouth, by the way?" Ginny asked curiously, "It's bright pink. Did Al do something?"

"Uh, no. Apparently, she decided to drink pink ink this morning," Harry clarified, "I said to Katie I'd clean her up."

"Don't use magic," Ginny said warningly.

"I'll do it carefully, don't worry." Harry nodded, reaching into his inside pocket. He silently cast a charm over Mabel, and the pink loop around her mouth started to fade. Mabel must have felt something, for she tentatively touched her lip, looking confused.

"You coming, Mabel?" Harry asked as the little girl moved her hand away. Mabel looked up at him, and nodded, before running off to find Albus.

"Don't get them muddy if you're going outside," Ginny yelled, and Harry grinned.

"You read my mind." He laughed, blowing her a kiss.

"But seriously," Ginny said, lifting Lily into her arms.

"Even if they do get muddy, that's nothing a good old scourgify charm can't get off," Harry told her, but Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"What did I _just_ tell you?" She said, exasperated.

"She's 3. Which muggle would believe it if their 3-year-old daughter told them that their friend's Father used magic to clean them up?" Protested Harry.

"Don't even try that with me, Potter." Ginny growled, "Put her in some of James' old clothes, they should fit her."

"Fine," Harry said, trudging up the stairs to James' room. He pulled out one of his old shirts (size 3-4) and a pair of trousers. They didn't have any girls' clothes that would fit Mabel, even if they did do engorgio, so Harry charmed the shirt pink, and the trousers green, to make them look more feminine for Mabel.

"Mabel!" Harry called, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Put these on, and we can go outside."

Mabel came hopping into the hallway, Albus hot at her heels, and grabbed the outfit.

"Thank you Al's Dad." She grinned, before putting the clothes on. They both were ordered to put on wellies and then waited impatiently by the back door.

"Right, let's go," Harry said, letting the two children out into the garden.

The view was beautiful. The Hollie's had a huge garden, that ran into a small woodland stream. The small gaggle of trees created a small arc of wood to the left of the garden and then rolled out into the public forest. In the spring, flowers such as bluebells, daffodils, and tulips, bust their way out of the ground and filled the woods with bright splatters of colour. The stream ran through the woods into a secluded lake, that the locals loved paddling in when the weather was nice.

A battered hedge divided the Hollies' garden from the rest of the woodland and offered a small amount of privacy to the people within the garden.

"River!" Mabel cried when she spotted the running water in the distance. Albus ran after her, crying out in joy as Mabel giggled.

Together they reached the stream, and Albus promptly pulled off his boots.

"Wait, Al!" Harry cried, reaching the children, "Roll up your trousers, and take off your socks."

"I go paddling?" questioned Mabel, as Harry helped Albus roll up the base of his trousers.

"Sure," Harry told her, "If you want. That's why we got you out of that dress."

"It not summer?" Mabel asked curiously, watching as Al dunked his barefoot in the water. He giggled in delight, before putting in the other foot.

"It's almost summer." Harry shrugged, offering Mabel his arm to hold herself up on, whilst she took off her wellies.

"So I paddle." Mabel nodded, copying Al, and pushing her socks deep within her boots.

Mabel walked to the edge, and carefully dipped her toes in the water.

"It's chilly." She shivered, making Harry smile.

"It's a bit cold," he said, sitting down beside her, "But it won't stay cold for very long, I promise."

"Ok," Mabel said, tentatively following Albus further out into the water.

Very inconspicuously, Harry cast a slight warming charm over the children's feet, so the cold wouldn't penetrate their desire to splash.

"It's very warm now." Mabel giggled, cupping her hand underneath the water, trying to catch a floating stick.

"I told you." Grinned Harry, leaning back; soaking up the sun.

* * *

I drove as quick as could – without breaking the speed limit – and got to the Hospital in about 12 minutes. In the back seat, Liam has slowly risen back into consciousness and was mumbling slightly about not knowing where we were.

"We're at the Hospital, Li," I told him calmly, "You're not very well at all."

"But school!" Liam said, looking stunned.

"Liam, you were sick," I said, getting out the car to salvage Liam.

"My head hurts," Liam told me when I opened the back door.

"I know, darling, that's why we're at the hospital." I nodded, carefully picking him up, and making him place his head on my shoulder.

"Oh." He said, linking my arms around my neck, "Where's Mabel?"

"Mabel's with James' Dad," I explained, going through the automatic doors, and reaching the A&E department.

"Hi," The woman at the desk said, looking curiously at Liam, "Is everything ok?"

"Uh, he had a bad bump in the school car park this morning," I told the lady, whose name badge told me her name was Aisha, "He was ok to start with, then started going white. He threw up once, and then fainted in my lap."

"Poor thing," Aisha said, looking at Liam sadly, "But there's a little wait to see the doctor."

"How long?" I asked.

"There are 6 people ahead of you, but we can do all the paperwork things now if you like," Aisha suggested, and I nodded.

"NHS, I assume?" Aisha stated, and again, I nodded, "What's his name?"

"Liam. Liam Williams." I told her, and she looked pleased when she saw his name in her records.

"Yep, you're all fine for an appointment," she smiled, "I've added you a slot, so you can just wait over there until your number is called."

Aisha handed me a small piece of paper, bearing a number 109.

I carried Liam to sit on the grey plastic seats, and placed him carefully on one by the water dispenser.

"Do you need anything, Li?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"Can I go into school later?" he questioned me, looking upset.

"Probably not, but maybe tomorrow, if the doctor says you're ok," I told him, and he nodded in sad approval.

"I am ok."

"I'm sure you are, but we still need to check."

We waited for about 45 minutes, and finally, our number was called out.

"109, Liam Williams."

We followed the man into a room with 1 long white hospital bed.

"Liam, isn't it?" the tall man said, and Liam nodded nervously, "And you must be his Mum."

"Indeed." I nodded, taking the seat opposite the bed.

"So what happened?" the man asked, sitting down adjacent to me.

"He had a bad bump on the door of the car this morning," I explained, yet again, "It seemed all ok at first, before he suddenly paled, vomited, and fainted in my arms."

"Ouch," the man said, looking encouragingly at Liam, "How are you feeling now, buddy?"

"Ok," Liam said shyly, clambering onto my lap.

The doctor – Timothy – reached for a pen that lay on his desk.

"Can you see this pen clearly?" he asked, holding it about 2 feet away from Liam. My son nodded, and Timothy looked pleased.

"He's seeing things great, which is brilliant, and he's also speaking fine, which is encouraging too." He said to me, and I nodded in relief. Timothy turned back to Liam.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I banged my head, then I forgot," Liam said quietly, and Timothy nodded again.

"Mentally, he seems ok. No brain damage, which is good. His skull did its job well, I see quite a nasty bruise coming."

"That's really good," I said in relief.

"Was there any blood, or anything?"

"No, just a big thunk," I told him, and he frowned. He reached forwards towards Liam, and carefully placed his thumb on the bruise.

"Ouch." Liam whimpered, and Timothy removed his hand.

"Sorry, buddy, but I think maybe we'll take you for an X-Ray, to see if he's had any internal bleeding, or possibly a skull fracture, though that's not likely, seeing as he's thinking, seeing, talking great, and there was no blood," Timothy said, glancing at me.

"I cracked my skull?" Liam asked, feeling the bruise for himself.

"Probably not, but it's always good to check, am I right?"

Liam nodded.

"Can I go back to school?" he asked Timothy softly, making the doctor smile.

"Missing your friends?"

"My friend James will be lonely," Liam said, and Timothy made a sympathetic face.

"I'm sure he's missing you very much, but I don't think school today will be very good. Maybe tomorrow, if you have a good night's sleep."

"Oh." Liam sighed, "If I sleep now, can I go in later?"

"You really want to go to school, don't you?" I told him, and he nodded.

"Tomorrow, Liam, if you're not sick during the night," I added, and he frowned.

"I won't. Just you watch." He said mulishly, making me grin.

"I will, now, let's get to that X-Ray."

It turned out that 7 people were already in line for an X-Ray, so Liam and I ended waiting nearly 2 hours just to get a scan. Plus, it turned out Liam had nothing more than a slight bruise to the bone – something that would heal on its own – so our 2-hour wait was inevitably pointless.

"I wanna go to _school!"_ was what Liam was saying over and over again as I walked with him back to the car.

"You heard the doctor," I said for the umpteenth time, "Not until you have a good night's sleep."

"But I'm _fine!"_ wailed Liam, climbing onto his seat.

"I know that, but you'd only get about a couple of hours of school time anyway!" I told him decisively, shutting the door.

"I don't care!" insisted Liam.

"I do. And we need to collect your sister from James' parents' house." I said, switching on the engine after I had got in the car myself.

"Is James there?" Liam asked hopefully, watching as we drove out the hospital gates. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

11:57.

"No, he'll be starting his lunch." I told him, "And that reminds me, do you want McDonald's on our way home?"

"Yes! Yes please, Mummy!" Liam squealed, his face lightening up immediately.

"Right, we'll do that before we collect Mabel, ok?" I smiled, and took the second exit onto the B2190.

We went through the drive-through at Minster, and sat in the car park whilst Liam ate his happy meal – I didn't fancy eating right now. I was thinking of grabbing something from the Co-op as we drove past.

By the time I had grabbed a sandwich, and Liam had finished his nuggets and fries, it was quarter to 1.

"Right, you," I announced, "Let's go and collect your sister."

We drove the last 10 minutes to the Hollies, and I smiled when I heard the sound of giggling children in the garden.

I opened the door for Liam, carefully scrutinising the bump on his forehead, before letting him out completely. I could hear Mabel in the distant, screeching in joy, and I couldn't wait to hear what she had got up to. I reached the door and knocked twice.

Voices were heard within the house, and Ginny opened the door, holding a smiley baby boy in one arm, and looking spectacular.

"Katie!" she exclaimed, "I didn't realise you would be here so early!"

"His injury wasn't too bad, was it, Liam?" I smiled, placing a hand on Liam's head.

"How are you, Liam? Feeling better?" Ginny asked him, bending down to his level.

"I wanna go to school, but Mummy won't let me," Liam said sadly, watching the red-headed baby gurgle at him. I remembered the baby to be called Hugo – Hermione's son.

"I'm sure it's for the best." Ginny nodded, straightening back up, and inviting me inside.

"Mabel's outside with Rose and Al," she explained, "Sorry if she's a bit grubby. We gave her some clothes to borrow when she was out in the back."

"Sounds like she had a great time." I grinned, hearing the shrieks of laughter from the back of the Hollies.

"She did," Ginny agreed, "Harry left a few hours ago, but my Mum came over with Rose and Hugo at around 11."

"Mabel's been wanting to see Rose, you know," I told her, following her into the back.

"It must be hard not knowing someone around the same age and gender as you," Ginny said, "The amount of cousins James, Al, and Lily have is enough for a small community at this point. Though I'm pretty sure Lily was the last of the lot unless one of my brothers decide to knock up their wives again."

"How many brothers do you have, again?" I wondered, deciding to ignore the last part of Ginny's sentence, for Liam was staring curiously at her.

"I have Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron." Ginny said, counting each one off on her fingers, "Bill has 3 kids, Percy has 2, George has 2, as well, and Ron, well, you know about Rose and Hugo."

"So many cousins must be great for your kids," I said, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It's brilliant unless you put Louis, Fred, and James together." She said slowly, a look of terror crossing her face, "3-way dynamo."

"There's no child in our family the same ages as Mabel or Liam," I said, "The youngest is 9, and he's a little rough with them."

"They still get on though, don't they?"

"Well, yes, in a way, but…" I started, unable to finish my sentence.

"I understand," Ginny nodded, adjusting Hugo in her arms. He cooed and shoved a fat hand in his mouth.

"How old's Hugo, again?" I smiled, watching the baby suck on his hand.

"He's just recently turned 8 months, didn't you, Hugo?" Ginny grinned, bouncing Hugo up and down, grinning as Hugo gurgled.

"Is all your side of the family ginger?" I asked, remembering Molly's red-hot hair, Ron's ginger locks, and Ginny's long tendrils of fire.

"Yes, actually," Ginny grinned, "Glad to see you made that connection. Even Fred and Roxy got away with the Weasley Red hair, and their Mother is dark!"

"That's a pretty rare complexion, you know." I nodded, "Are Al and James the only ones who are not redheaded?"

"No," Ginny replied, "Victoire is blonde, as well as Louis, and Lucy has brown hair like her mother, but everyone else, yes."

"Pretty dominant gene, yes?"

"It's crazy." Ginny beamed, "But I'm glad that at least one of my children got it. That way I'm not singled out."

At that point, Mabel Rose and Albus all came tearing into the kitchen, followed closely by Molly Weasley.

"Merlin, those kids wear me out." She breathed, before giving a start.

"Katie, dear, nice to see you!" she exclaimed, running over to give me a hug. You could tell that she had 6 children, for her maternal instincts were strong, "How's little Liam?"

"I'm _fine."_ Huffed Liam, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you are." Molly agreed, before taking Hugo from Ginny. He clapped in enjoyment, prior to reaching out for his Grandmothers hair.

"I was going to take Rose and Hugo back, Ginny dear," Molly said to Ginny, and she nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine now." Ginny grinned, waving to Rose, and hugging her Mum, "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Of course, dear," Molly smiled, "Come on, Rosie, let's go home to your Father."

"Daddy!" squealed Rose, grabbing onto Molly's arm.

"Bye!" Molly called, stepping out of the door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Mama!" Squeaked Mabel, hopping around on one foot to another. She was adorned in a pink top, and a pair of boy's green trousers.

"Hi sweetie, what did you get up too, I wonder?" I smiled, bending down to hug Mabel.

"We paddled, and played, and made oat cookies!"

"Sounds amazing!" I laughed, amused at the dance in Mabel's eye.

"You can have one if you like!" She told me, dashing into the room next door, which I only presumed was the kitchen.

"She's made herself right at home," I muttered, and Ginny grinned.

"I can't wait until Lily's that age." She told me, but I shook my head.

"I promise you that you don't."

Ginny snorted and led the way after Mabel.

The kitchen was big. Bigger than our living room and kitchen combined. The floor gleamed, and on the counter lay a plate full of cookies, in which Mabel was now helping herself.

"Nice kitchen," I commented, gazing admiringly at the crystal-clear surfaces.

"Thanks, but Harry's the cook in this house," she grinned again, "Certainly not me."

"It'd be great to have a husband that actually _does_ something," I chuckled, "I swear Robert just leaves mugs out on purpose, just to annoy me."

"Harry's useless in the morning," Ginny laughed, "Won't get up unless it's for work, or the kids need him."

"Here, Mummy," Mabel said before I could make a comment on Ginny's sentence, "You can have this one."

She placed a half-eaten cookie in my hand and waited for my opinion.

"You've eaten half of this one," I said, looking down at the little cookie, a bit hurt.

"It's because I-" Mabel began, but a soft flutter broke her words.

An owl.

A huge beautiful _owl_ fluttered softly into the kitchen, hooting gently.

"An _owl!"_ gasped Mabel, scrambling to get to the creature. It hooted in fright and went on rest on Ginny's shoulder. She sighed.

"This is Moki," she said, quickly snatching something from the Owls beak, "She's a Eurasian Eagle owl. Nova's somewhere in the woods."

"Liam was saying something about owls the other day, actually," I remembered, watching Moki. I had never seen an owl close up like this before. She was beautiful. She was looking a bit nervous, hooting once in a while, and looking at me with huge orange eyes.

"I see owl," Mabel said, reaching up to touch Moki, but she fluttered away, landing gracefully by Al's feet.

"Hullo, monkey," Al said, waving at the owl, and it hooted back, looking at Mabel reproachfully.

"Owl fly away," Mabel said sadly, sliding back onto the floor.

"Nova's friendlier, Mabel," Ginny told my daughter, "Moki just gets a little bit shy sometimes."

"I see Nova?" Mabel asked hopefully, and Ginny smiled.

"I'll go get him for you, if you like, just follow me."

We all went out into the garden, and I took a minute to appreciate the beautiful landscape. Harry and Ginny had picked such a brilliant spot to raise their 3 children, and I made me wish that Robert and I had picked somewhere with a bigger garden. The grass seemed to go on forever, progressing out into the hills.

Moki took off from the ground, and flew to the treetops, instantly camouflaged within.

"Nova, come and meet Mabel and Liam," Ginny called, and I was a bit sceptical that she should summon an owl just like that. But, to my amazement, another Eagle owl flew up from the trees, before swooping down to us. Nova hooted from the air, before landing on my shoulder. The owl's talons clasped my shoulder, but the warm weight of it was vaguely relaxing.

"Owl on Mama!" shrieked Mabel, jumping up to try and touch the owl. I felt Nova's weight shift and saw him fly over to Ginny.

"Mabel, you have to be quiet." Liam scowled, watching Nova nervously, "Owls like the quiet."

"That's right, Liam." Ginny smiled, "But I'm sure that Nova wants to say hello."

She bent down, and Nova hopped onto her extended arm. Liam reached out a shaky hand and stroked the owl's feathery head.

"He's so soft!" He exclaimed, "He's a nice owl."

"Yes, he is," agreed Ginny, "And he likes you."

"He does?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Nova took off into the air, screeching indignantly. Ginny watched his ascent, as he fluttered back into the trees.

"Something spooked him." She muttered, glancing around her, narrowing her eyes at the forest, "But I…" She stopped mid-sentence, in deep thought, but continued to gaze at the thin gaggle of trees.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, after a minute of quiet. Ginny gave a start and nodded slightly.

"Yes. I reckon… you know what, never mind." She sighed, taking Al's hand, and leading us back into the house.

"What happened?" I questioned, wanting to keep up with her conscious.

"I'm not sure." She muttered, shutting the door firmly behind her, and turning back around.

"Where's Lily, anyway?" I asked, sensing that the subject needed to change.

"She's sleeping in the living room," Ginny said, still looking preoccupied, "But I should really check on her. She's been sleeping for a few hours now. She was asleep the whole time my Mum was round."

We went into the living room and saw Lily sleeping soundly in a Moses basket by the sofa.

"Baby sleepy all day," Mabel told me, and Ginny nodded.

"She was," She smiled, reaching down to pick up the baby, "But I think there's time for one more feed before we pick up James, Al."

Lily woke up with a splutter, and began to cry, indicating that it was time for us to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katie," Ginny said, reaching forward to hug me, "And you too, Liam and Mabel."

"Tell James I really _really_ missed him," Liam said earnestly, and Ginny nodded in reassurance.

"Of course I will."

And at that, I stepped back out into the drive, and got into the car, loading in my children as I went.


	30. To be me

Just as I was about to get into my seat, I spotted Liam's bag in the back, with a piece of paper sticking out the zip. I reached out my hand and pulled it out.

It was the Butterfly Museum form. I was meant to give it in today, but given… the.. uh… _circumstances,_ I couldn't. There were 2 options: 1) Wait until tomorrow, or 2) Give it to Ginny, who would then give it to Mrs Haymann when she collected James. I weighed out my options and chose the latter.

"I'll be right back," I told my children, scooting out the car, the form clutched firmly in my hand. The front door to the Hollies had since been shut, and I only hoped that Ginny hadn't already settled down to feed Lily. The pebbles crunched under my feet, and when I reached the main door, knocked twice.

It didn't open instantly, but I was relieved when, after about 30 seconds, Ginny opened it, so be it looking slightly surprised.

"Oh, hi," she said, briefly glancing over her shoulder, "Is everything ok? Have you forgotten anything?"

"Uh, I don't think so," I replied, shaking my head, "But I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Sure, go ahead." She smiled, her attention back on me.

"I, well, I have the form for the Butterfly Museum here, but I was supposed to hand it in this morning. I couldn't, obviously, but…"

"I can hand it in for you if that's what you're asking." Ginny grinned, taking the rest of my sentence straight out of my mouth. I nodded sheepishly and held out the form for her.

"Yes, please, if that's alright with you?"

She agreed, taking the slip of paper from me, and placing it on the table beside the door.

"Is Harry going on the trip?" I blurted out, and Ginny grinned again.

"I hope so," she said, "I asked, well, _persuaded_ him, and he said he'll try and get that day off work." She suddenly frowned, "But only if the Sheffield case has been closed."

"Any new leads?"

"No. None at all." She replied, furrowing her brows, as if she was in deep thought, "I hope they solve it soon, though. I think we all deserve a break."

I nodded slowly, taking into account Ginny's brash tone.

"Anyway," she continued, "I'll get this to school for you. I do hope Liam's alright."

"Thanks," I said, feeling slightly awkward, "Make sure James knows that Liam missed him loads."

She smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that."

"See you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

And so I turned around again, rubbing the back of my neck in confusion, as I walked back to my car, not really noticing the front door close once more.

That night, Liam was the fussiest I had ever seen him. He refused to eat his Toad in the Hole, and swirled his paper straw around his orange juice, his mind obviously somewhere else. Mabel, on the other hand, was giggling happily as she blew huge bubbles out of her glass of milk, the cloudy liquid spewing all over the table.

"Are you ok, Liam," I asked, standing up to grab a cloth, "You're awfully quiet this evening."

Liam shrugged.

"Does your head hurt?" I questioned, concerned, as I cleared up Mabel's mess. Again, Liam shrugged, continuing the swirling of his straw.

"Hey, Li, what's up?" I said softly, sitting back down opposite him.

"Nuffin'," he muttered, sighing, and placing his chin his left hand.

"Liam sad," Mabel said to me, taking the remaining sausage off my plate, and shoving it in her mouth. I nodded in agreement, and let her get down from the table. After she had gone, I shifted closer to Liam, and gently lifted his face, so our eyes met. He held my gaze for a moment, before predominantly looking away.

"Mabel's right, you know," I told him, "You're sad."

"Mabel's lyin'," he scowled, pushing his untouched plate away from him.

"She's not, and you know it," I said firmly, sliding his plate back.

"I'm not hungry." Liam insisted, forcing the plate back, yet again. I sighed in dismissal, and gathered all the plates and cups from the table, placing them in the sink.

"Maybe talk to Daddy, when he comes home," I suggested, taking the Fairy Liquid from the draining board, and beginning to clean the dishes.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone," Liam told me, tracing the faded mark of a coffee spillage on the wooden table.

"Is it about school?" I asked, determined to get to the bottom of this. Liam, however, shook his head.

"Do you feel icky?"

"No."

"Lonely?"

"No."

"Are you hurting?"

"No."

I sighed in defeat and turned back to the dishes.

Every once in a while, I chanced a glance at Liam, but his face was always impassive; his eyes unfocused.

10 minutes later, I heard the keys jingling in the lock, and heard Robert opening the front door, humming a song as he did so. I put down the sponge and went to greet him, running a hand through Liam's hair as I did so. My son looked up briefly, before letting out a disgruntled breath.

"Hiya, Katie!" Robert grinned, as I embraced him.

"Your son had a bad incident at school today," I told him quietly, leading him into the living room. Robert's smile faltered, as he sat down on the sofa.

"He's not in trouble, is he?" Robert said apprehensively as I took the seat next to him.

"No, no, no, no," I murmured, "I had to take him to the hospital."

"Oh." Robert replied, as his eyes noticeably widened, "Is he ok?"

"I… I… well, he was cleared by the doctor, but he's a bit off."

"What happened?"

"He, uh, banged his head pretty hard on the car door, then collapsed in heap onto my lap."

"Shit," Robert muttered, panic darting through his eyes. He began to get up before I tugged him back down.

"Hang on," I said quietly, "He's in the kitchen, but something's wrong. He didn't touch his dinner, and refused to speak to me."

"Shall I…?" Robert asked, and I nodded slightly.

"Just be… _gentle,"_ I warned him, "I don't think he feels too good about himself."

"Did he go to school today?" Robert asked, and I shook my head.

"That could be another reason," I explained, "He felt awful that he had left James by himself all day."

Robert thought for a moment.

"All day?" He asked, and again, I nodded, "But what did you do with Mabel?"

"Harry offered to take her back to his house whilst I took Li to the hospital."

Robert scowled.

"And you just _happened_ to call him?" He growled, making me frown.

"No, actually, he was in the car park when it happened," I replied, folding my arms, "And without his help, Mabel would have been in a terrible mood all day, or she'd have probably run straight into a car."

"Oh." Robert muttered, slumping back into the sofa, "I suppose she's ok, then."

I nodded, "Yes, she's perfectly fine."

"Is Liam physically hurt?" He asked me.

"There's a slight bruise, but nothing more," I said slowly, "There wasn't any blood, either."

"You said he collapsed," Robert said, "What do you mean by…?"

"He fainted," I said simply, getting back to my feet.

"Must have been a hard hit."

"It was. It was terrifying." I replied solemnly.

"I'll speak to him, ok?" Robert said, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Maybe I can get him to tell me what's wrong."

"Good luck." I said silently, watching as Robert heaved himself to his feet, "But don't pressure him. Let him say it in his own time."

Robert grinned.

"You're acting like I'm a new parent, Katie." He said, "I've been a Dad for almost 5 years, you know."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He mimicked me, before proceeding to enter the kitchen.

* * *

Liam was sitting at the table with his chin in his hands when his Dad entered. The 4-year-old felt terrible about himself. He swung his feet under the table, roughly wiping a tear that was threatening to fall.

"I'm fine." He whispered to himself before he suddenly began to choke up. He didn't even bother to wipe away _these_ tears. They fell freely into his open lap, creating a sad little puddle on his school shorts.

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened, and Liam gave a start. He brusquely began to rub the streaks of tears that lined his cheeks, but his father spotted them.

"Oh, Liam," Robert said sadly, taking his son into his arms, and running a comforting hand through the boy's hair. Liam buried his head into his Dad's chest.

"I don't wanna be me," Liam cried, making Robert freeze, "I wanna be someone else!"

Robert's eyes widened in surprise, and his arms tightened around Liam.

"What happened, son," Robert said softly, holding Liam forcefully.

"I don't wanna be Liam!" Liam wailed; his cries muffled against Robert's shirt. Robert's heart broke right there, sitting at the kitchen table, holding his distraught son.

"Why's that?" Robert asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not very good." Sobbed Liam, clutching onto his Dad like he was a lifeline.

"You're perfect, Li," Robert said firmly.

"You have to say that, coz you're my Dad," Liam muttered, his grip slackening.

"I don't _have_ to say anything." Robert protested, lifting Liam's face up, "Being your Dad doesn't mean anything, except that I get to love you more than anyone else. Me and your Mum, and your sister."

"You're making that up." Liam frowned, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

"Dad's don't make stuff up," Robert said, smiling a little.

"Yes, they do," Liam said, fisting the tears away.

"Excuse me," Robert chuckled, " _I_ don't make stuff up."

"Liar." Muttered Liam.

"Hey, what made you not want to be Liam anymore?" Robert asked, his smile faltering, remembering what he was here for.

"I'm not very good," Liam repeated, looking down.

"Says who?"

"Says me," Liam replied, pointing his finger at himself.

"Why?"

"I leave all my friends alone, I'm a cry baby, I have to go to the hospital coz I'm cumsy, and no one likes me," Liam said, tears reforming as he recounted all his thoughts to his Dad.

"James certainly likes you." Robert insisted, thumbing away the ghost of a tear under Liam's right eye.

"But other people like him too."

"How many times do we have to tell you that, _James likes you the best,_ Li?"

"He might have a new best friend coz I wasn't at school today. I was cumsy and fell over." Liam murmured, moving aside his blonde hair to reveal the growing bruise on his forehead.

"I think James was very sad today," offered Robert, "Because you weren't there to play with him."

"I bet he played with Luis and Joshua."

"Maybe he did, but I'm sure he _really_ missed you, Li." Robert persisted.

"Maybe he didn't even notice I was gone." Sniffed Liam.

"Hey, don't start that." Robert said quietly, "And I don't really want to repeat myself."

"Don't tell Mummy," Liam whispered, looking imploringly at Robert, and completely disregarding his last sentence.

"Why ever not?" asked Robert, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "She's worried about you."

"I don't want her to know," Liam replied, looking immensely forlorn.

"Why, though?"

"She'll think I'm silly," Liam admitted, and Robert frowned.

"You're speaking about your _Mother,_ here, Liam," Robert said, "Not the next-door neighbour. She won't think you're silly."

"Yeah she will," Liam replied.

"No, she won't. She'll want to help."

"I don't need help."

"If you say so," Robert shrugged, "But I'll have to tell Mummy, ok?"

Liam pouted.

"I'll take that as a yes, yes?" Robert stated, and Liam nodded begrudgingly. Robert smiled softly and pulled Liam in for a hug.

"I love you as you are, Liam," Robert murmured into Liam's hair, "Please don't change."

"I won't," Liam agreed, "I'll stay the same, for you."

"Not just for me," Robert replied, "No one wants you to change. Everyone loves you because you're _Liam,_ not someone else."

"Fine, I'll stay the same for everyone, then."

"There's a lad." Robert muttered, standing up, Liam still clinging around his neck, "I'll carry to your bedroom if you like."

"Ok." Murmured Liam, snuggling into Robert's shoulder.

* * *

I came out of the living room just as Robert exited the kitchen, Liam curled up against him.

I silently mouthed, _is everything ok?_ to my husband, and he nodded shortly, before making his way up the stairs, turning right into Liam's bedroom.

I shrugged to myself, and walked back into the living room, taking the Radio Times from the coffee table. I flicked through it absentmindedly, wondering how Robert had got through to Liam when I had failed so miserably. Anyone close to us knew that Liam was a Mummy's boy; certainly not a _Daddy's_ boy. Sure, Mabel had Robert so tightly wrapped around her pinkie finger, but _Liam?_ No way Jose.

I got to the last page of the thick magazine, and threw it back down on the table, sighing in confusion. I glanced at the door, tapping my nails impatiently on the lap.

I didn't wait too long until Robert came quietly back into the room, rubbing the nape of his neck, which I knew to be a sign of concern.

"Is he ok?" I asked, jumping to my feet at once.

"I hope so." was Robert's muttered reply. I frowned.

"What'd you mean?" I said quickly, falling back down onto the sofa.

"He, well," Robert began, before pausing; scratching his palm.

"Go on," I urged him, and he continued.

"Our son doesn't want to be 'Liam', I quote," Robert said sadly, flopping down next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I murmured, feeling slightly ill.

"He was a watery mess when I walked into the kitchen," Robert replied, "So I asked him what the matter was, and he replied with 'I don't wanna be me anymore'".

"Oh," I said softly, looking down. A million questions were flooding my brain, but the main one…

"Is he ok?"

Robert nodded stiffly.

"I spoke to him, and he stopped crying, but I don't think I persuaded him enough," Robert explained sadly, rubbing his eyes.

"Should I…?" I began, but Robert shook his head.

"No," he said firmly, making me furrow my brows, "He didn't want me to tell you about any of this."

"Why?" I asked, feeling hurt, and slightly helpless.

"He said you'd think he's silly."

"You told him I wouldn't, didn't you?" I asked urgently, taking Robert's hand in my own, squeezing it tightly.

"Of course I did," Robert said with a small smile, "I told him that you'd want to help."

I nodded in confirmation but didn't let go of Robert's hand.

"Do we need to take him to a counsellor?" I asked quietly, resting my head on Robert's shoulder.

"I don't think it's anything we can't deal with ourselves, Katie," Robert said, resting his own head on top of mine. We didn't speak for a while; just making the most of this moment for as long as we could. Robert spoke first, glancing at the clock, and slowly relieving his head from mine.

"I'll take the morning off tomorrow," he told me, "I'll take the morning off, and bring Li to school with you."

"I think he'd like that." I murmured, placing my free hand on Robert's cheek, "And I think I'd like that too."

"What about Mabel?" Robert grinned, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Ah," I grinned back, "We both know she'd love it more than me and Liam combined."

"Speaking of Mabel," Robert continued, "We better get her in bed soon."

"Agreed," I sighed, "You deal with Mabel, I'll see to Liam, ok?"

"Ok."

We got up from the sofa and went to our children's rooms.

I pushed open the door to Liam's room, and saw my son curled up on his bed, facing the wall.

"Hey Li," I whispered, switching on his bedside lamp, so his previously dark room was filled with the yellowy hew of the lightbulb.

"Hi," Liam muttered, not shifting from his foetus position.

"Daddy told me what you said to him the kitchen," I said, "You ok?"

"'m fine." He said quietly, curling up slightly tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I murmured, softly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you'd…" Liam began, but he stopped.

"You thought I'd what, Liam?" I urged him gently, placing my hand on the top of his head. He shook it off and rolled onto his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"You think I'm silly."

"Why on earth would you think that, Liam?" I asked, lying next to him.

"Because… because…" Liam sniffed, "I dunno. But you do."

"Well, I don't, so why don't you tell me why you didn't eat your dinner tonight?" I reasoned, and he shrugged.

"Not hungry."

"Still not?"

"No."

"Alright." I sighed, "Why don't we brush your teeth, and then tuck you into bed." I suggested, and Liam begrudgingly nodded.

As Liam brushed his teeth, I got his Pyjamas out his drawer and set them neatly on his bed. I thought sadly that my baby boy was growing up too fast.

I walked out into the corridor, and let my fingers run over the photographs that adorned the walls. A thin layer of dust rubbed onto my finger, but for once in my life, I didn't care. Liam's first school photo lay directly in front of me, and I suddenly felt my chest tighten. The photo had been taken back in November, before Liam had any proper friends, and the sad smile on my son's face had made me visibly upset. I had hung the photo up anyway, seeing as it was his first ever school photo, but I was looking forward to his summer term photos which were taking place at the end of May.

I moved to the next photo – the first photo we had taken when Liam had first met Mabel. Mabel had been 1 week old, and Liam, almost 2. He had his chubby toddler hands clasped around the small bundle of blankets that were his sister. He had a toothy grin on his face, and I could distantly remember him telling me that he loved Mabel so so much. I missed my two nappy-clad babies, but the upgrade I had got when Mabel turned 2 was still just as good. As much as it pained me to say it, my children were growing up. Way too fast for my liking.

I suddenly heard Liam's soft footsteps coming down the corridor, and I snapped out of my trance.

"I brushed my teeth." He said quietly, pressing a balled fist to his eyes.

"Come on, you," I smiled tenderly, offering my hand. He accepted it, and we both trundled back to his room. I helped him into his PJ's and snugly tucked him into his bed.

"I love you, Liam," I whispered, switching off his lamp, and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you," Liam muttered drowsily, his eyes already drooping.

The following day, the whole family left for school in the Galaxy, Mabel's feet already swinging in a rhythmic pattern, and Liam staring out the window. Last night, Robert and I had discussed our options and decided that we weren't going to ask for any help. Liam had always been shy, but it had never held him back from doing anything.

Robert parked up near the entrance – seeing that we had arrived 20 minutes early – and none of us made any movement to indicate that we were getting out.

After about 10 minutes, Liam suggested that we get out, and we mutually agreed.

"Come on, let's go," I nodded, stepping out the passenger door, and gathering Mabel into my arms.

"Down mama down!" she whined, wiggling with all her might. I carefully put her down, making sure she was well away from the shutting door, and then grabbed her hand.

"No hold hand!" She cried, trying to detach her fingers from mine.

"Nice try, Mabel," I said resolutely, "It's only until we get to the school gates."

"School gates." She confirmed, as she stopped wriggling, and began to walk properly by my side. We waited for Robert to get Liam and his bag out before all 4 of us headed to the gates.

However, before we got there, an ear-splitting screech wrenched the air, and we all stopped, looking around for the source.

It was James.

The black-haired boy was running over to us, dragging an older boy who was sporting luminescent turquoise hair.

"Oi, James!" yelled Ginny, who was halfway through picking up Albus from the car. James instantly stopped and turned around, so be it a bit begrudgingly.

"I'll walk." He promised, and when Ginny spotted me, she nodded.

"Be careful, please." She warned, placing Al on the ground, and reaching over to gather Lily.

"Yeah." James grinned, finally reaching us, and looking excitedly at Liam.

"Liam!"

"Hi," Liam said quietly, looking at the older boy shyly.

James' smile suddenly faltered, and he looked warily at Liam.

"Are you… ok, now?" He said nervously, and Liam nodded firmly.

"I banged my head, but I'm ok." He was still eyeing the boy closely.

"This is Liam, my friend!" James giggled, looking adoringly up at his taller counterpart.

"Hello Liam," he smiled, waving at my son. Robert was watching the boy with mild confusion that must have mirrored my own. Who was he?

"He's my _big brother,_ " James said happily, still giggling crazily.

"Oh," I said softly. The boy looked about 10 years old, and doubt filled me. James had mentioned having an older brother, but his name had slipped my mind.

Liam looked jealously on at James, and then swivelled his head so our eyes met.

"How come I don't have an older brother?" He asked, and James' older brother's smile faltered.

"Well, actually…" He began, but Ginny came over, carrying Lily, and holding Al's hand. She smiled at me, and then must have noticed everyone's confusion. She beckoned us all over to the gates – to be fair, we _were_ standing in the middle of the car park – before she began to explain.

"Hi, Katie, Robert," She said, "This is Teddy, Harry's Godson."

"Ah, I see," Grinned Robert, smiling at Teddy. It made more sense now! I was doubting whether Harry and Ginny had had a child when they were supposedly still in school, but being Harry's _Godson,_ made more sense.

"But he's still my Brother," James told Liam, and the latter nodded. Albus pouted, and pointed to himself, before announcing,

"My broder."

"But Al's my brother by _blood,"_ James continued, ignoring Albus, and rolling his eyes.

"Who had to tell him that?" Robert said, trying not to laugh. Ginny grinned.

"Harry did, a few months ago. He was furious."

"How come he's with you? And how come James thinks he's his biological brother?" Asked Robert, and I instantly knew that it wasn't the right thing to say, for a dark shadow of shame flooded over Teddy's face. He dipped his head, covering it from everyone else standing there.

"Hey, Teddy, don't be like that," Ginny said softly, taking Teddy's chin, and slowly lifting it back up, "You're acting like it's your fault, you know."

"I'm sorry if I-" Robert said, clearly panicked at the reaction, but Ginny gave him a look that plainly said, 'It's ok, don't worry'.

"Teddy sad," Al said knowingly, making Mabel giggle. Al widened his green eyes and looked away defiantly.

"Shall we go into the classroom?" Suggested James and Liam nodded his agreement. They darted off, and the rest of us followed, in silence.

The bell hadn't rung yet, so there were lots of children dashing around the playground, laughing in glee, and chatting with their friends. A group of year 6 boys goggled at Teddy's hair, and a few of them had envy etched all over their faces. It _was_ pretty spectacular, and I wondered who had allowed it.

James and Liam were already bunched up between their friends, James' talk coming out more freely than Liam's.

We reached the corner where we liked to wait, and stood there.

"So, how's Liam?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"He's fine, I guess." I sighed, not knowing whether I should keep Liam's words to myself, or whether I should share them with Ginny.

"James missed him loads," Ginny said sadly, looking down at Lily, who had her tiny hand over her face.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he felt lonely at lunch because Liam wasn't there with him." She replied, not taking her eyes off Lily.

"James can't be lonely!" Teddy said suddenly, "It's impossible! He makes friends wherever he goes!"

Ginny grinned, "I'll give you that, Ted, but those were James' words, not mine."

"Ha," Teddy said under his breath, making Ginny bite her lip to contain her laughter.

"Any news on the Butterfly Garden?" I wondered, and Ginny nodded.

"Harry got that day off, and I've got the slip here," she replied, indicating James' bag by her feet, "James can't wait."

"We found out on Monday that Liam has a phobia of butterflies," Robert told Ginny, who frowned.

"How'd you find out?"

"He came into our room and explained what he didn't like about them. He seems to be utterly freaked out." I told her, and she glanced over at Liam.

"He'll still be going, right?" She queried, looking nervous.

"Oh, yes, but I'll have to go with him." I grinned, but Robert looked at me in surprise.

"Since when?" He asked me.

"Uh, since yesterday morning," I said slowly, knowing I had forgotten to tell my husband my plans.

"What will you do with Mabel?" He asked, glancing at our daughter.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Sarah?"

"I can look after Mabel if you like." Offered Ginny.

"It would be all day," I answered, but Ginny grinned.

"Mabel and Al aren't that much of a handful."

"But you'll have Lily." I reasoned, not wanted to burden her with my child _yet again._

"By next month she'll be easier," Ginny counter-argued, and I knew then that I was fighting a lost battle.

"Fine," I smiled, "As you seem so desperate."

"Brilliant," Ginny grinned, eyes sparkling.

"We'll discuss the details closer to the day," I told her, and she nodded.

Just then, the school bell abruptly rang, making Mabel jump. She whimpered and clung onto Robert's leg. I grinned slightly before Liam ran back up to me.

"See you after school," I told him, bending down to embrace him. To my surprise, he didn't pull back, but rather clang onto me fiercely.

"Love you," he whispered, before letting go and grabbing his bag. He then proceeded to hold onto Robert with the same firm intensity.

"Bye-bye," giggled James, hopping from one foot to the other, "Can you come and collect me after school, Teddy?"

"I don't know…" Teddy said, looking thoughtful.

"You can if you want." Ginny shrugged, making James squeal with delight.

"Ok then," Teddy beamed.

"Go on," I said to Liam, "You don't want to be late."

"Neither do you, James," Ginny told her son, "Off you go."

"See you!" He called, grabbing Liam's free hand, and vanishing amongst the throng of children piling into the classroom.

"So you're Teddy, are you?" asked Robert and Teddy nodded shyly, "How old are you, buddy?"

"I was 10 in April." Teddy replied proudly, glancing up at Ginny, who grinned, "Harry and Ginny told me that Lily came as a birthday present." He added, returning Ginny's smile.

"She was born on your birthday?" I asked, but Ginny shook her head.

"Teddy turned 10 the day after," she explained, bouncing Lily up and down.

"Delember," Al announced, making everyone look down at him. He had his index pointed directly at his chest, and he looked immensely proud of himself.

"Yes, your birthday is in December," Teddy smiled, giving Al the thumbs up. Albus giggled and stretched his arms up towards Teddy. The latter responded in kind and bent down to gather the smaller boy into his arms.

"Daddy up!" Cried Mabel, clinging onto Robert's distended arm hanging by his side. Robert grinned and picked her up. She smiled sweetly at Al, who scowled. I shared a look with Ginny, and we both rolled our eyes.

"C' mon," I suggested, starting to walk, "Let's get going."

Robert and Ginny nodded their agreement, and we all trundled back to our cars, Robert breathing heavily. He leaned towards me, and whispered, " _I swear she's getting heavier!"_ into my adjacent ear.

"Probably," I replied, not bothering to whisper. He shrugged and attempted to put Mabel down, but she made her refusal clear and hung tight onto his neck.

We reached the car and made our farewells to Ginny, Teddy, and Albus.

"I'll see you later, Ginny," I smiled, reaching out to brush my hand over Lily's downy hair. The baby adjusted her arm and grabbed a hold of my thumb. Ginny grinned at me and peeled Lily's minute hand off of me, but I was so touched at the small action, I was lost for words.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked in bemusement when I had removed my hand from Lily's head, "You look a bit distant."

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine." I replied, giving a start, and grinning sheepishly at Ginny.

"She's charming, isn't she?" Ginny said, and I nodded.

"Get's you in a little trance," I responded, "I don't remember Mabel being like that."

"You're missing something then," Robert shrugged, placing a now content Mabel on the floor.

"That's alright for you to say," I told him, prodding him in the shoulder, "You're smitten."

"Hey," Robert frowned, glancing at Mabel, "You should see the looks she gives."

"I do," I retorted, folding my arms, "But I've got enough sense not to fall into them."

Robert cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm oblivious to her mischief because I can tell you for a fact that-"

"Ha, yes you are." I grinned, watching as Mabel pulled out her pigtail.

"Hey," Robert scowled, "That's a tad controversial, anyway."

"Why's that?" I replied, trying to work out what was controversial about this particular topic.

"Starts with L ends with M." He said smugly.

"He gets enough discipline, thank you very much," I said, blushing slightly.

"Yes, from me." Robert nodded, making Ginny grin.

Just then, Lily let out a bloodcurdling scream, her face completely screwed up in an effort to make the noise last as long as possible. I was slightly surprised of how such a tiny baby could make such a huge racket, but then I remembered Mabel. However, Lily must have run out of breath, because after her scream died out, she resorted in making strangled gasps and whines.

"That's what you get, Lily." Grinned Teddy, placing Al on the floor, "You need to learn to control your screams, then you can do more."

"Don't tell her that," Ginny muttered, bouncing the disturbed baby, "We want another Al, not another James."

"Nother me." Al agreed, making me smile.

"It somehow amazes me how different siblings can be from one another," I said, and both adults nodded their heads in furious agreement.

"My family seemed to have made it a silent agreement to remind me that Al is more Harry than me," Ginny said, "Don't they Teddy?"

Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering.

"You know what," he said, "They always ask you 'are you sure he's yours?'. I've always wondered what it means. I asked Uncle Ron once, but he went all funny, and told me to ask Harry."

"Ah." Ginny replied, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, "Maybe he will."

"Yeah, I'll remind him to tell me." Teddy nodded.

"You do that, son." Robert grinned, and Ginny grimaced.

"Can you get Al into the car, Ted," Ginny asked, switching the subject abruptly.

"Sure." Teddy shrugged, "Come on, Al."

We watched as Teddy brought Al back to their car before Ginny turned back to us.

"Just you wait until Liam has to go through that talk, Robert." Ginny grinned, vanishing Robert's smile.

"You've got to do 2," Robert told her, and Ginny laughed.

"Oh, I've only got to do Lily," she said, "Harry's doing Teddy, James, and Al."

"We've still got ages, though." I reasoned, and Ginny nodded.

"Uh, Ginny," Robert said slowly, making Ginny look at him curiously, "I'm sorry if I upset Teddy earlier. I didn't think he'd have that reaction."

"No, it's fine." Ginny replied, looking down, "But his parents both died when he was a baby. He goes between our house and his Grandmothers. Teddy's the only thing she's got left, I'm afraid, so he spends most of his time there."

"How did his-" Robert murmured, nosy as he is.

"As warriors. His parents were both incredibly brave, but some people are just too powerful. Teddy doesn't remember them at all, and he feels like it's his fault."

"I'm so sorry," Robert whispered, looking ghostly.

"Honestly, he's fine." Ginny smiled sadly, giving a non-committal wave of her hand, "He just doesn't like telling everyone."

"How old were you when they died?"

"I was 16, and Harry 17. Harry broke down in tears when he held Teddy for the first time. Just kept repeating the same words over and over again, ' _I'm so so sorry'."_ Ginny replied, brushing her thumb over Lily's forehead. Me and Robert both glanced at each other In mirrored confusion, before Ginny looked up, her eyes wide.

"Please don't repeat that," she said quietly, "I've let my tongue run away with itself."

"Of course not," I assured her, though my brain was whirring ferociously.

"Thank you." Ginny nodded, "Well, I better be off." And with that, she bid us a short farewell and strode off towards her car.

"Are you confused, because I am," Robert said to me, and I nodded.

"Something's happened," He continued, "I think they've all been involved in something horrific. The way Ginny was speaking made me think that it's not just Teddy's parents they lost that day."

"I have no idea, Robert, but I refuse to let you go and ask," I said firmly, taking Mabel's hand, and walking back to our own car.

"You know I wouldn't," Robert told me, and I rolled my eyes.

I lifted Mabel into her seat and then got in myself.

"Right," Robert announced, when we had got out of the car park and were back on the road, "I'll drop you off at home, and then I'll need to get to work."

"I come with Daddy!" squealed Mabel, before I saw Robert wince at the ferocious mound prodding him in the back.

"As long as you don't kick my seat again," Robert grumbled, making Mabel giggle.

"Mabel come with Daddy to work!" She cried, pushing her foot yet again into the back of Robert's seat. He groaned.

"But I told you not to-"

But he stopped. We _all_ stopped.

Robert's jaw fell open as he flung open the door of the car, leaving the engine chugging.


	31. Fury

I wretched off my seat belt, letting it revolve slowly back into place as I ardently followed Robert, leaving both doors to our car wide open.

Robert was standing in front of our house, his hand resting on the wall, and yet, it wasn't even a wall. Debris and dust flittered onto his hand, and he removed it, falling onto the floor.

"Katie…" he whispered, not looking at me, "Look. Just _look"_

I was lost for words, but I was looking alright.

Our beloved family home of almost 5 years stood in front of us; windows smashed, walls caved in, and the roof hanging off on its last limbs.

"How did this happen?" I whispered, tears falling down my face. I suddenly heard Mabel from the car, crying for her Daddy, and I tentatively went back to retrieve her.

"Mummy!" Mabel yelled, and my pace quickened. I pulled her out from her seat and hugged her close to my side.

"Home." She murmured, pointing a finger. I didn't reply, rather clung onto her tighter as I approached Robert. He was back up on his feet and was picking up a flowerpot that had fallen over.

"I don't get how the fuck this happened." He said, placing the flowerpot back on the floor.

"I.." I started, but I found that I had nothing to say.

"It looks like a fucking bomb was thrown here!" he yelled, running his hand over the front door, gently pushing it open.

"Language," I whispered, out of instinct, and I saw Robert give me a reproachful look as if his choice of words were the least of concerns.

The door creaked open, revealing a total and utter mess. Dust caked the coats, and shoes lay cluttered all through the entrance hall. I felt my breath tighten in my throat, before following my husband further inside.

"Maybe a bomb really did go off." He muttered, picking up this morning's mail from the dusty doormat.

"But that makes no sense!" I told him, still holding tightly onto Mabel, "We live in 2008, not 1940."

"An ERW?" He suggested, going further into the dark house.

"A what?"

"Explosive remnant from war." He explained, but I shook my head.

"They would have found something when they were building this house." I reasoned, and he sighed.

"It doesn't fit." He said, trying the lights in vain, for they stayed stubbornly off.

"Rabbit!" Mabel cried from my arms, and Robert gave a start as if he was only just noticing she was there.

"Don't bring Mabel in here!" he told me, frantically taking her from my arms, and hurrying back outside.

"Hey!" I protested, darting after him, "We can't just leave her!"

"Fine," Robert snapped, "Drive her to Ginny's house, and let her look after her."

"Why the hell should I do that?!" I shot back, anger bubbling through my veins.

"She's only bloody 3 for God's sake, Katie!" Robert yelled, "She shouldn't be seeing our fucking house destroyed with all her stuff inside!"

"And you think we can just dump our _daughter_ at someone else's house when she's seen this already!?" I cried, reaching for Mabel, but Robert moved away from my grasp. I began to feel tears in my eyes as Mabel started to cry.

"Mummy!" she wailed, trying to reach me, but Robert determinedly placed her back into her seat. She kicked her feet as her cries broke the air, and I felt myself running towards her.

"Mabel, sweetheart, you're ok," I told her, tears pouring down my face.

"Katie, just take her away," Robert breathed, shutting the door.

"Robert!" I blubbered, "What on _earth_ has got into you!"

"I case you haven't noticed, Katie," he shouted, "Our whole damn house has been blown up!"

"Of _course_ I've noticed that, but now you're _forcing_ me to dump our child at Ginny's house! It's not fair, Robert!" I yelled back, making Robert wince.

"Look," he said, his voice gentler, "I just want you to be safe."

"That's stupid," I muttered, wiping away a tear.

"For all I know, that damn murderer could be hiding in the house somewhere," he replied, pulling me towards him. I choked on a tear.

"Then why would I let _you_ go inside?" I cried into his chest.

"I wasn't going to." He assured me, "I was going to call the police."

"Sod the police, you need to call Harry." I corrected him, hearing Mabel's frantic wails from the backseat.

"I would if I knew where to find him," Robert said, looking down.

"Come with me to Ginny's, and we'll get her to tell Harry," I begged him, opening the passenger door, and shoving him inside. He began to protest, but I grabbed the key and locked him in. He scowled and nodded begrudgingly.

I hopped into the driver's seat and slammed my foot into the accelerator. I drove us to the Hollies and pressed on the buzzer impatiently.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other side of the gates, before I could press the button.

"Katie Williams and I need to see Ginny Potter," I said quickly, not thinking straight.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Katie. Katie Williams. I'm Ginny's friend!" I replied urgently, "and I need to get a hold of Harry."

"Oh."

"We have a car, could you let us in?"

"Of course."

I breathed in relief when the gates began to slowly open and saw the man in whom I was speaking too. He had a long black cloak wrapped around his shoulder and had his hand tucked into the inside of it.

"You said you needed Potter." He grunted, and I nodded quickly, "Any particular reason?"

"Yes. Our house has been blown up, and I –" I began, but the man's dark eyes widened.

"Blown up?" he confirmed, and I nodded, yet again. He turned on heel, and darted towards the house, hammering onto the front door with his fist. Ginny appeared looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Honestly, Ledden, don't break down my door," she huffed, before she lay eyes on me, "Oh, hi Katie. Everything ok?"

I shook my head frantically and dashed off towards her.

"Our house," I panted, "Our house has been blown up!"

" _What?!"_ Ginny cried, "Were you inside? Robert? Mabel?"

"No, we're all fine, just a bit shaken." I said, forcing a smile, "But it looks like it could have been done by a person. I thought maybe –"

"Ledden, firecall Starcoff, and get the Aurors and DMLE," Ginny ordered, sounding calm, but looking terrified. The man nodded and dashed into the house.

"Get Robert and Mabel inside," Ginny told me, noticing the car in the driveway. I nodded nervously and went to get the rest of my family.

"What'd she say?" Robert asked when I told him to get out the car.

"Nothing, yet, but I think she went to get Harry. Something about 'Aurors' and 'DMLE'. I don't know. She sounded pretty freaked out, though."

I unclasped Mabel, who was still sobbing and brought her into the house, Robert following me.

"Hi, Robert," Ginny said, not smiling.

"Hi, again."

She ushered us into the living room, before darting to close the curtains.

"One moment," Ginny muttered, leaving the living room, and closing the front door.

"Why's everything so urgent?" asked Robert, and I frowned.

"I would expect some urgency, seeing as our house has been torn to pieces!" I replied, placing Mabel in-between me and Robert. We were silent for a minute, and I thought I could distantly hear the soft sounds of firecrackers go off; that 'pop' sound they made when they get thrown onto the floor.

Ginny returned, and to my surprise, Harry was with her. Now I really was confused. It was impossible to get from London to Kent in under 2 minutes. Robert was obviously thinking the same thing, for he looked at Harry with disbelief.

"Katie, Robert," he greeted, looking immensely intimidating with his long dark outfit on. Not unlike that 'Ledden' was wearing. He sat down on a free chair, looking at us closely, "You ok?"

"Yes, considering our house has been fucking blown up." Scowled Robert, obviously not happy.

"Do you know when it happened? We need to know if they're still around." Harry questioned, ignoring Robert's tone.

"No." Robert replied, folding his arms, "Otherwise we would have told you."

"And what'd you mean 'they're still around'?" he added, his voice cracking.

"The person who did it." Harry sighed, looking at Ginny for help, but she wasn't looking his way, "Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny said, avoiding her husband's eye.

"The kids," Harry said suddenly, leaping to his feet, "They're not outside, are they? Ted? And Al?"

"Yes, I let them out this-" Ginny began, but she soon was looking frantic too. Harry dashed out the room, Ginny hot at his heels, leaving me and Robert in an even more confused state to what we had started in. I stood up, making my way to the curtain, and pulling it away slightly. I gasped in shock when I saw what was happening out in the driveway. About 25 or so odd people were stood there, talking in undertones, and continuingly glancing at the gates to the Hollies.

"What?" Robert asked, coming to my side. He too gaped at what he saw, before tugging the curtain shut again, concealing us from view.

"Who do you think they are?" I whispered, falling back into my place on the sofa.

"Harry's squad, maybe. I dunno." Shrugged Robert. He was about to open his mouth to speak again, but the Potter's entered again, this time accompanied by Albus, Teddy, and Lily.

"Al!" cried Mabel, wriggling off the sofa, and running towards Albus. Al darted away, clambering onto the chair Harry had only recently vacated, glancing at his father nervously.

"We need to go over to your house, Katie, Robert," Harry said slowly, running a hand through his hair, "We think the suspect is here."

"You're sure?" Robert asked, eyes wide.

"We 98% percent sure. The last murder was subsequent to the victim's house being exploded," Harry muttered, "Stay here, with Ginny, whilst we go and investigate."

"Oh my-" Robert gaped, "Liam's still at school!"

"8 people from the department are already there. They'll be on guard." Ginny told Robert, and I breathed in relief.

"Can't I come with you?" Robert asked, but I shook my head before anyone else could.

"Don't be an idiot, Robert," I growled, "You know nothing about solving crimes."

"I'm a sodding security guard, Kate, I know I little." Robert huffed, but I shook my head again.

"And what would you think I'd do if you didn't make it?" I replied, and I noticed Ginny look down.

"Alright, fine, you win." Robert scowled, slouching further into the sofa.

"We don't know if we can retrieve all your possessions from your house-" Harry started, but I shook my head frantically.

"Do what you must," I told him firmly, and Robert nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Harry said before his professional demeanour changed, and he pressed a kiss on Teddy's forehead. The boy looked petrified, and I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw the tips of his hair waver from turquoise to red, and back again. Harry reached towards Al and took him into his arms.

"Be good for Daddy, ok?" Harry muttered to Al, who nodded.

"Very good."

Harry held him for a moment, before setting him down again.

He glanced at me and Robert, before pulling Ginny out into the entrance hall. We heard murmured voices, and the soft sound of baby Lily shuffling around in her blankets before it was quiet.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Robert muttered beside me, looking cagily at the door.

"How am I supposed to know?!" I hissed back, fully aware that both Albus and Teddy were in the proximity. Teddy glanced at me, before shoving Al out the seat to sit beside him.

"It can sometimes take ages," Teddy said quietly, "And it gets really scary, even though I'm always told that Harry wouldn't be working as an Auror unless he was _really_ good at his job."

"A what?" I asked, upon hearing the term 'Auror' again.

"Oh," Teddy said, reddening, "I dunno."

I shook my head in confusion and turned my head back to the door. The soft voices had returned but were soon diminished as the front door closed.

Ginny returned, looking neglected, and flopped back onto the sofa beside me, Lily hugged close to her chest.

"It's so damn irritating," she sighed, "Just after we thought we were back on track, this happens."

"I'm so sorry-" I started, but Ginny gave me look.

"It's not your fault, Katie. Nor you, Robert," she sighed again, "Some people are fucked up."

"Language," Robert muttered, making Ginny grin slightly.

"It's only James I watch out for when it comes to repeating what I say," she told us, "I never know what's going to come out of that child's mouth sometimes."

"It was his birthday cake the other day," offered Teddy, making Ginny laugh, "He didn't even leave any for me."

"He and Uncle Ron ate the whole thing," Teddy continued, "And I _really_ wanted to try it!"

"So did I, Ted, but alas, we have Ron and James in the family." Ginny smiled before it slipped off her face like butter in a butter dish.

"I've just realised," she said slowly, "James will need collecting from school later today."

"So will Liam," Robert agreed, shooting an anxious glance at me, "How long do you think it'll take?" he repeated, this time in a hope that Ginny would be able to help him. However, she shrugged.

"It depends, really," she told us, "But I don't think they'll take too long."

"Roughly?"

"3 hours," she replied, "Max."

"What happens if they don't-" I gulped, not really wanting to think about it.

She sighed, and raised her hands in unsurety, "I suppose that they'll keep looking."

"I mean to us," I said, my voice wavering, "Our home. Where will we sleep? Mabel's things, Liam's clothes?"

"Oh," Ginny looked down, paying attention to the baby in her lap, instead of the two adults facing her, "I assume you'll be able to stay here, until your house is secure, at least."

"You don't have to," I protested quickly, "We can stay in a hotel or something."

"Don't bother," Ginny muttered, "We have plenty of space."

"I stay with Al!" Cried Mabel, and I was momentarily taken aback that I had literally forgotten the other 3 in the room.

"No." Protested Al, quickly wriggling off the seat, and scooting out into the hall. Mabel giggled excitedly and scrambled after him.

"Sorry," I said to Ginny, feeling sorry for her little boy, but she only grinned.

"No need to apologise to me, Katie," she chortled, letting her daughter wrap her fingers around hers, "It's damn cute."

"Mabel adores him, you know," Robert said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I would say the same about Al, but he's very indecisive when it comes to choosing friends." Ginny smiled, "Yesterday it was Mabel, but the day before it was Rose, and the day before _that,_ it was Lucy, although we haven't seen Lucy and Molly in about 3 weeks."

"Who are-?" Robert started.

"They're my brother, Percy's, children," she said, confirming my suspicions.

"I'd love to have more cousins for Liam and Mabel," I told the people in the room, surprising myself as I did so, "They have 5, in total."

"Yeah, that's it." Robert nodded, "Orla, Abbie, Archer, Harlow, and Clayton." He added, ticking off the names on his fingers, "And the youngest in 9."

"There are 8 Weasleys, 3 Potter's, and 1 Lupin," Ginny smiled, looking at Teddy. He smiled a little in response and then got up from his seat.

"I'm going to check on Al." He muttered, and Ginny nodded.

"Make sure they don't go outside," warned Ginny, making Teddy come to a halt, and look back curiously, "It's important they don't go outside, Teddy."

"Sure," Teddy shrugged, disappearing from view around the door frame.

"Why's it important they don't go outside?" Robert wondered, mirroring Teddy's confusion. Ginny exhaled a breath.

"We don't want to give the murderer any targets, and we're afraid that the kids would be easy to get a hold of." She said quietly, watching Lily closely, purposely not meeting our eyes.

"But why Al and Mabel?" Egged on Robert, desperate to get answers, "Any kids in the whole of the UK, and they target Al and Mabel," he thought for a moment, "And our home."

"Think about it," Ginny said, looking up rapidly, "The lead investigators children. A way for the chief to stop focussing on the case, and therefore giving the culprit more time to strike."

"That explains Al, but not Mabel," Robert said quietly, looking edgy.

"A way to get to Al, I suppose." Ginny said sadly, looking directly into my eyes, "I'm so so sorry, Katie. I never meant for you or your family to get involved in any of this."

I looked down, not daring to give away my thoughts through my eyes.

"I don't really like the idea of Liam being at school with a murderer targeting our family." Robert grumbled, beginning to get up, "I'll go and collect him."

"The Au – Police – down there are fully trained," Ginny assured him, "Nothing will happen to Liam or James."

"And the house?"

"This house is safer than the school, I bet," Ginny said lowly, glancing at the curtained windows.

"So why not bring Liam and James here?" Robert queried, and I nodded, so bit begrudgingly, in agreement. I'd much rather have both of my children safe in the same place when a murderer is apparently tailing us.

"Whoever's after them will be keen to get into the house, rather than the school," Ginny said, and I felt a ripple of anger flutter through me.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?!" Robert said, slightly louder than I anticipated.

"It's safer here," Ginny said again, looking warily at Robert, "Safer than anywhere else."

"My son's at school!" Cried Robert, looking incredulously at Ginny.

"And so is mine!" She argued back, anger flushing her cheeks, "Don't you think I'd have James here if I didn't think he was safer at school?!"

"I want my son near me!" Robert yelled, standing up. I tried to tug him back down, but he had buckled his knees.

"Fine," breathed Ginny, looking at Robert with aversion, "I'll get Harry's men to bring both of them up."

"And why can't I get him myself?" Robert growled, making me frown. He was being incredibly uncouth.

"You have a fucking murderer on your tail." Ginny said bluntly, making Robert subdue his rant, "And if you-"

But something happened.

A terrible, most hair-raising yelp had broken the air like a bullet, making us all jump out of our bloody skins, and causing Lily to wake up with a whimper.

She stopped, and her eyes widened, as did mine, as we all dashed to the window, trying to find the source that had rattled the very insides of my bones.

"What the-" Whispered Robert, hands pressed upon the window, eyes round as he searched for the cause of the sound.

"Hang on," Ginny said, silencing him, and narrowing her eyes to the outside. Nothing was moving. It was quiet inside and out.

A few minutes passed, and nothing had happened, so I opened my mouth to speak.

"What happened?" I said urgently, but a second later, more yells came, sounding closer than they did a minute prior. Ginny hurriedly closed the curtains, just as I caught a glimpse of someone appearing in the front garden. Teddy had come tearing into the living room, clutching both Albus' and Mabel's hands, looking terrified.

"We heard someone," he gasped, "It was horrible."

"They've lost him," Ginny groaned, placing a wriggling Lily in an empty Moses basket by the sofa, and swiftly moving out into the hall. The front door flew open, and frantic voices flooded the house. Hearing them made me panic, and I quickly scooped up Mabel from the floor, hugging her close to my chest.

Ginny reappeared, looking dark, and this did nothing to reassure me. She looked at me gloomily and stepped aside to reveal a very shocked looking Harry, and a few other people.

I didn't for one second think that they'd caught the perpetrator, for their faces were all withdrawn; Not the looks of successful policemen.

"What happened?" asked Robert urgently, glancing at the individuals.

"It was yer 'ouse, I suppose?" asked a woman with short silver hair. We both nodded, and she continued, "It's been smashed t' smithereens, I'm afraid."

"Our things?" Robert gaped, looking at me with uneasiness.

"Nothing left. We thought we had them, but they slipped from our fingers," replied a man with a thin face, "Quite literally."

"I _had_ him," muttered Harry, glancing at his counterparts, "I had a hand on his cloak!"

"We don't blame you," mumbled a woman with dark curly hair, "You did the best you could."

"There's still a murderer on the loose," said Harry, straightening up, and looking impressively intimidating, "But we're closer than before."

"Go home!" cried Mabel, obviously distressed about seeing so many black-clad people all looking incredibly daunting.

"Mabel, we're staying here for a bit," I whispered quietly in her ear, and she began to wail.

"Oh, I forgot," said Harry, reaching into his cloak, and pulling out Mabel's pink rabbit, "We saved this."

I began to cry, as I took the slightly singed rabbit from Harry's grasp, and handed it to Mabel. She hugged it close.

"My rabbit," she sighed contentedly, looking adoringly up at Harry.

"I'm so sorry about your house," Harry said dejectedly, looking from me, to Robert, "There was nothing we could do."

"I…" stammered Robert, "I don't know what to say."

"Daddy," mumbled Al, tottering from Teddy to Harry, and reaching his arms up. Harry looked down in surprise, as if only just noticing he was there, but bent down to retrieve his son.

"Jamie," he said quietly, clinging onto Harry for dear life. Harry glanced at Ginny, who shook her head.

"Potter," came a rough voice from the back, and Harry turned around, "We'll need to gather the evidence."

"Right, yes, sorry," Harry muttered, attempting to place Albus back down on the floor, but the small boy was having none of it.

"Stay." Begged Al, tears beginning to flood down his cheeks.

"Hey, Al, don't be sad," Harry said, his professional composure crumbling in front of us, "I'll be back soon."

"No," Al stated, tightening his grip around his Father's neck.

"Please, Albus," Harry pleaded, catching Ginny's eye. She came forward and managed to prise Al off her husband.

Harry brushed a kiss onto Al's forehead, before turning on heel, the other Police following after him. A door across the hall slammed shut, and all voices were distinguished. Al was now crying freely and was wriggling ferociously against Ginny's hold.

"Please, Al, be good," Ginny said, dropping Al onto the sofa, and encouraging Teddy to do the same. Lily then decided that she needed to make herself known, for tiny sobs were weaving through the air, making Ginny sigh.

"You can tell somethings going on, can't you?" murmured Ginny, taking the baby into her arms. Lily let out a few strangled sobs, before grabbing a hold of her blankets and tugging hard. They tumbled to the floor; a small heap of pink, and left Lily free to flail her arms around and kick her feet as much as she pleased.

"Oh Lily," sighed Ginny, holding Lily in one arm, whilst bending down to gather the blankets back up.

A sudden knock at the door startled us all, and Ginny looked nervously through the doorway. She gently placed Lily into Teddy's arms and went to go investigate. For some unknown reason, I decided to get up with her, despite Robert's protests. I left Mabel with my husband and accompanied Ginny out into the hallway. The door directly opposite slowly opened, and Harry's face appeared, looking curiously at the front door.

"Who is it?" I whispered, and Ginny shrugged, reaching towards the door handle. However, Harry came striding up to us, and forcefully pushed Ginny's outstretched arm away, his own arm extended instead.

"Git," Ginny muttered, trying to shove Harry aside, but he didn't budge. His hand rested on the handle, contemplating whether he should open it or not.

"It's not your Mum or something, is it?" asked Harry, but Ginny shook her head, still trying to move Harry aside.

He twisted his hand and opened the door.

To my utter surprise, Helen stood there, looking as smug as a thug.

"We're extremely busy," Ginny snapped from behind Harry, and I have to say that I admired her nerve, for Helen's sickening smile faltered.

"Not too busy, I assume," she sneered, indicating me, "Having a cosy little catch-up, are we?"

"Nothing of the sort," Ginny replied haughtily, succeeding in shoving Harry aside, and facing Helen properly. Harry sighed, and leant forward to whisper something into Ginny's ear. She nodded, twisting her head around to kiss her husband. He then left, backing into the room, and closing the neighbouring door with a soft 'thud'.

"So, what's so important that you have to interrupt us?" Ginny asked Helen, folding her arms.

"A house, 'Oak Tree End', has been-" she began, but I stepped forward, not wanting to hear Helen's nonsense about our home.

"Eff off, Helen," I said hotly, making Helen stutter back slightly, "I've had enough of your stupid mendacities!"

She suddenly sneered.

"You've been spreading rumours, I've heard," she said.

"That's your job, Helen," I replied, not fazed by her attitude.

"Now now, Katie," Helen smirked, feigning confusion, "You don't want to be saying that, do you. I only came to deliver information-"

"Yeah," I spat, "Information that has _nothing_ to do with you!"

"I was just watching over the neighbourhood, dear," she retorted, getting slightly snappier, "Seeing as no one else has the initiative to do so!"

"It's none of your business!" I yelled, noticing that the voices coming from the opposite room had quietened considerably.

"Katie," Ginny said softly, obviously realising too, "We'll bring this conversation into the living room if that's ok." She then turned to Helen; a faint frown etched on her tense features.

"If you'll come inside, Helen," she said, standing aside to let Helen in. The latter nodded, and stepped in, letting Ginny close the door behind her.

Helen's eyes studied everything; her face contorted in a way that was painstakingly familiar to me. It was the face she made when she judged. Someone, something, _everything._ Always that same face.

Judgement.

Pure and utter judgement.

Ginny must have noticed it too, for her eyes lowered, and she quickly ushered Helen into the living room. Robert looked up and gave a start when he saw Helen standing there. He hastily stood up; his arm extended.

"Helen," he stuttered, clearly uncomfortable, "Nice to see you."

"Your posture is saying otherwise," Helen sneered again, glancing at the 3 (4 if you counted Lily) sitting side by side on the sofa. Robert scowled, slumping back down next to Mabel. Helen raised an eyebrow and seated herself down on the vacant seat. I glanced at Ginny, who shot a nervous smile back, before gently taking Lily from Teddy, and sitting down herself. I squeezed in between Teddy and Mabel and turned to look at Helen. She had resumed her careful clocking of Ginny's home.

"What do you want?" Ginny said calmly, eyes not leaving Helen's.

"I want to inform you of a, in my opinion, quite a severe incident in our locality!" Helen vented, glaring at Ginny as if daring her to get even calmer.

"Yes, we've heard, and it's under control," Ginny nodded, her eyes blazing furiously at Helen. She was obviously trying to control her temper, "Is that all? Or do you have more chinwag to share?"

"Control yourself," Helen said, her nostrils flaring alarmingly.

"You're in _my_ house," Ginny argued back, "I can kick you out whenever the hell I like!"

"Yes, dear," Helen said mulishly, "But I have to point out that Katie and Robert are, in fact, in your house too."

"Al's my friend!" Mabel said cheerfully, and Al glanced at her, his little face screwed up in denial.

"My question?" Helen repeated, ignoring Mabel.

"Our house. It was _our_ house, Helen." Robert said quietly, before placing his head in his hands, hiding his face from the rest of the room. Helen looked startled and drew back into her chair.

"You weren't inside?" she said, her change of tone taking me by surprise.

"No. It happened when we took Liam to school," I replied, reaching over, and pulling Mabel onto my lap. I needed her comfort, her warmth. She happily snuggled into me, and I wrapped my arms over her.

"Oh, I-" Helen stammered, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. _Serves her right,_ I thought.

"Is that all?" Ginny said, joining back into the conversation.

"Yes. Yes, that is all." Helen said, almost inaudibly, ducking her head, "But I do hope you've got this under control."

The doorbell suddenly rang, and all 4 adults looked nervously towards the window. Ginny pressed Lily further into her chest, before slowly standing up, and making her way towards the sound. I followed her out, gently handing Mabel to Robert as I did so.

"Who is it now?" I said softly, but Ginny shrugged, glancing towards the door behind us.

"No one dangerous can get through those gates," Ginny muttered, and I didn't know if she was telling me, or rather assuring herself.

We were almost at the entry when footsteps started plodding through my ears, so I looked right, and saw the pretty woman with dark curls by the bordering door, looking at me and Ginny curiously.

"The door rang," Ginny said to her, and the woman's dark blue eyes widened.

"Wait here," she hissed, but Ginny shook her head.

"Don't warn Harry, Falcov," Ginny huffed, "I can handle it on my own."

"But-" 'Falcov' began, but Ginny's frown stopped her.

"Adalia, I mean it," Ginny said firmly, turning back around, and reaching out towards the doorknob. She opened it meaningfully, ignoring the intake of breath by a so-called 'Adalia Falcov', and smiling when she saw who had rung.

It was James. James and Liam, and a man with light brown curly hair.

"Mummy!" Liam cried, seeing me, and veering into my legs.

"Hi, Liam," I said, bending down to receive him properly.

"Why do I have to miss school?" he asked, looking at me in confusion, and obviously noticing the lines of stress on my brow.

"I'll tell you in a minute, sweetheart," I said quietly, aware of the Adalia and the browned haired man in the close proximity.

I looked over and saw that Ginny had already bent down to James' level, and was whispering something, to which he was nodding his reply. I then looked over our company. The man was standing at the door, frequently looking behind him, his facial features giving away his nervousness, and Adalia Falcov, who was resumed her pacing of the door to the right.

I looked down when I felt a slight tug at my trouser leg, and saw Liam, looking curiously back at me.

"Its been a minute," he offered, but I shook my head.

"Just wait," I told him, before instantly feeling guilty when I clocked the harsh tone the words had come out with. I lowered my voice, "Its been a long morning, darling."

"I just wanna know what's happenin'" Liam mumbled, looking hurt.

"You will, I promise."

Ginny suddenly straightened up and nodded at the man in the doorway.

"You alright?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied, "You? We haven't spoken in ages."

She shrugged, adjusting baby Lily in her arms, "We've been busy, I suppose."

"Yeah," The man agreed, turning his head to look at me, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Katie," I said, extending an arm, "Katie Williams."

"Nice to meet you," he said, dipping his head, "I'm Oliver Norcross, Harry's colleague."

"He's really nice," James said to Liam, eyes wide. Liam nodded, looking back up at Oliver.

"I asked him to collect the boys," Ginny said, glancing at me, "Since you asked."

"How did you get permission to get them out of school?" I asked, the question falling rapidly off my tongue. I have to admit, I had been wondering how Ginny was going to work around this. But, apparently, this 'Oliver Norcross' had found a way.

Oliver Norcross blushed a little, before glancing at Ginny.

"He had a note," Ginny said simply, ushering Oliver in, and shutting the door behind him. Adalia looked up when she heard the door shut.

"Olly," she said quietly, beckoning him over, "They want you inside."

"Oh." The latter said softly, striding over, and slipping into the room. From the gap in the door, I could see countless people huddled together, talking in frantic whispers, and making agitated hand movements. Ginny's eyes narrowed as pulled James into the living room. Liam scooted quickly behind him, and I brought up the rear.

"You took your time," Helen sneered, obviously back to her old self.

"Who are you?" James said, looking surprised. She ignored him and began to get to her feet.

"I've heard what I wanted to hear, so I better be off." She stated, but Ginny shook her head.

"We can't just let you leave, Helen," the younger woman said, "We've been ordered to stay inside."

"No one's ordering _me_ around, thank you very much," Helen snapped, waving a dismissive hand in the general direction of Ginny.

"Go speak to the ones giving the orders then," Ginny said hotly, placing Lily down in her crib, and folding her arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw little Albus do the same; folding his littler arms over and furrowing his brows.

"Yes, I shall," Helen said matter-of-factly, moving towards the door.

"You'll be the one prosecuted for interrupting their meeting," Ginny muttered, making Helen scowl.

"They can't prosecute me, actually," she said, "My husband knows people in the police force all over the cou-"

"I'm sure he does," Ginny said coolly, interrupting Helen, "But I assure you that he won't know anyone currently situated in that room."

"There's a chance," Helen said, peeking out into the hallway. Ginny rolled her eyes at me and Robert, making us grin only slightly; our house had been blown up, after all, so our levels of amusement weren't high.

None of us followed her out, as we knew we would hear it when she tried to get into the room, and we were proved correct when we heard Adalia's firm voice.

"I can't let you in, Ma'am, you're not qualified." She said, speaking with bored indifference.

"I'm being held captive in this house!" Helen said austerely, "I demand an explanation!"

"Fine." Ginny said from the door frame, shooting Adalia an apologetic look, "There's a chance you'll get killed if you go outside. Happy?"

Helen paled, and to be honest with you, so did I. The way Ginny said made me feel sick. I automatically looked at the window.

Nothing.

"Not particularly," Helen said soundlessly. She turned back to the door, and hastily stepped back, "How long?"

"As long as they need," Adalia said, leaning back against the wall, and picking at a hangnail. It was obvious that she had dealt with people like Helen all to frequently.

"My children are at school!" Helen protested, looking anxiously at Ginny. The redhaired looked a little sorry for Helen, before shaking her head.

"They'll be fine," Ginny told her, "They won't be targeting the school."

"Then why bring your son out!?" Helen retorted, her face contorted with fear, "Why bring your son out if it was safe for him at school?!"

"That was my idea," Robert said, appearing at the doorway "Ginny was all for leaving them both at school."

"What was your reason?"

"I wanted him by me," Robert muttered, "I don't want no weirdo in my son's extremity."

"And what if I said that about Florence? Or William? That I needed them by me. Would I be allowed to get them? Or am I being held hostage in this stupid house?" Helen hissed, glaring at Ginny.

"They'll leave again in a minute," Ginny replied coldly, "You can go when they've left."

"How long-"

"As long as it takes," Ginny repeated, folding her arms.

"I don't think they'll be much longer," Adalia said, looking at Helen curiously, "But I agree with Ginny; Your children are safer down at the school."

"Bloody fools," Helen muttered under her breath, striding back into the living room, brushing rather rudely passed Ginny on her way.

"I should just let her go, you know," Ginny told me quietly, "She's not helping anyone by being here."

I nodded in agreement and suggested that we went back into the living room.

When we entered, the first thing I saw was Teddy sitting on the sofa, one arm and Al, and the other around James. The black-haired boys were both looking anxious, both curling in Teddy's side, wrapping their arms around their older counterpart.

"Where's Daddy?" James said, lifting his head when he saw Ginny re-enter.

"He's in the room opposite, James," Ginny told her son, pointing behind her, "But he'll be leaving soon."

"I wanna say goodbye," James said stubbornly, wriggling away from Teddy, "I wanna say _goodbye!"_

"You can't go in there," Ginny said firmly, "You know that."

"Al and Teddy said goodbye!" Whined James, trying to dodge around Ginny, "I wanna say goodbye too."

"You'll see him tonight, James," Ginny said, ushering James back onto the sofa. Liam had watched this whole affair whilst in the comforting arms of his father. He too had wrapped himself close to Robert and was looking at James wearily.

"Tut-tut," Helen sniffed from her position on an armchair, "Not allowing your children to see their father. Disgraceful."

James looked at Helen.

"Who are you?" he repeated, glancing back at Ginny.

"I'm Helen Nightingale," Helen said sweetly, "Florence's mother."

"Oh yeah, I remember you." James said, turning his focus back to Ginny, "I wanna see Daddy."

"James, give it a rest," Ginny sighed, shutting the door, and sitting down, once again, "He won't appreciate you being difficult right now."

"You don't know that." James huffed, refusing to sit down.

"James, be nice," Teddy said quietly, and James' brows furrowed as he turned to face his godbrother.

"I'm being nice," James said resolutely.

We all sat – In James' case, stood – in the living room; not in awkward silence, rather silence used to dwell in our own thoughts. I knew I had loads.

After a bit (I certainly wasn't counting, anyway), we heard the door across the hall open, and hushed whispers crept under the small gap under the door. James was instantly at the door, groping for the door handle, and ripping it open before Ginny could reach him.

"James!" She cried, leaping to her feet, and dashing over to her son. She grabbed him around the middle, before sitting down next to him, not allowing him to wriggle away, much to James' fury.

"Daddy!" James cried, and I spotted Harry at the front of the unexpectedly long line of people. He turned slightly, but the man behind him – a greying, wispy haired man – pushed him on.

"Daddy," James said weekly, before turning around, and starting to sob into Ginny's shoulder.

"It's ok, Jamie." Ginny murmured, stroking James' hair soothingly, and looking longingly at the front door, in which the last of the group had just disappeared through, "Daddy loves you."


	32. Oliviation

James was still sobbing when he re-entered the living room, repeatedly telling Ginny that he 'wan'ed to say goodbye!'. Ginny put him back on the sofa, where he grabbed a pillow and wailed into it.

Liam looked positively bewildered, and scrambled off Robert's lap, before wriggling onto mine. Helen was tutting, wobbling her weedy head from side to side, and glaring disapprovingly at James.

Mabel took one look at James and started bawling too, leaping into my already full arms, and causing Liam to smash his knee into her chin. She only cried louder.

"Come 'ere, Mabel," Robert muttered, reaching over, and pulling our child off my lap. She didn't protest, rather wrapped her arms around my husband's neck, muffling her cries.

"My heart hurts," Helen remarked snidely, making Ginny frown, "These poor children obviously haven't been brought up properly, you know. No one likes a crying child."

As if on cue, both Al and Lily began to cry too, adding to the overwhelming noise engulfing the room, and making the blood pound against my ears. Liam looked at me in perplexity, his face screwed up in an attempt not to cry too.

"It's okay," I told him, hugging him closer. Ginny had reached towards Lily, taking her from the crib, and trying in vain to calm her.

"What's goin' on?" Liam whispered, clutching my t-shirt, and looking up at me with big, scared eyes.

"I-"

"What happened?" he asked, a little urgently, "Why's everyone cryin'?"

"A lot has just happened, sweetheart," I replied, and Liam shook his head.

"I know that, but no one's told me _what_ happened!" Liam snivelled, "I dunno why everyone's cryin', and I had to leave school, and – and –"

"Look, Liam," I said quietly, pulling him in closer, "Someone came to our house whilst we were dropping you off at school. Whoever was there was a real mean person, ok?"

"Did they take my stuff?" Liam asked, eyes widening.

"No, they destroyed the house, Li," I whispered, looking away. Liam's jaw dropped.

"Why?!" He asked incredulously, clinging onto me fiercely.

"We don't know," I lied, not wanting to tell Liam the facts; that we were being used to get to Harry.

"Who knows?" he persisted, glancing at James.

"James' Daddy," I replied, following his gaze. James had stopped crying and was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn in close to his body. It stunned me for a moment, for he looked so much older than 5. Liam slipped off my lap, and went to sit by James, crossed legged next to him.

"Hi, Liam," James muttered, quickly wiping a tear away from his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry you're sad," Liam said quietly, "I'll sit with you if you like."

James nodded, before pulling his blue school jumper over his head and tossing it to the side. Liam waited for a second, prior to mimicking his friend, and taking off his jumper. He placed it in his lap and looked questioningly back at James.

"Can my family stay here?" My son asked, making me smile slightly, "Our house been exploded by the baddie."

James' mouth opened a little before he quickly snapped it shut, "I didn't know _that_."

Liam shrugged, "My Mummy only just told me."

"Is that why we couldn't be at school, and my Dad left without saying goodbye?" James asked, and Liam shrugged again.

"Probably." He reached forward, and hugged James, "But I'm still your best friend."

"I wonder what's happenin' at the school." James sniffed, playing with the end of his gold and blue tie.

"They're learnin' the phonics," Liam said instantly, and James' face fell.

"I like those." He said sadly, finally getting to his feet, and walking over to the window. He reached up, and drew back the curtain a little, standing precociously on his tiptoes.

"James, no thank you," Ginny sighed, looking over to her eldest son, "Come back over here."

"How long till I can leave?" snapped Helen, and I jumped in surprise. I had totally forgotten she was here, "I've called my husband to pick me up."

"Good," muttered Ginny, "You can leave when he gets here then."

"Brilliant," Helen said snidely, "Might inform him of what's happened here."

"Go on," Ginny mumbled, and Robert smiled a little.

"I bet this will be all over the news tonight," Helen continued, "I bet that Knox could get the news through to the BBC within a couple of hours."

"Good for him," Ginny said under her breath, and Robert covered his laughter with a cough.

"Yes, yes it _is,_ good for him." Helen said smugly, "I bet your faces will be plastered all over the front page of the newspapers tomorrow."

"Like that's new." Ginny replied, so quietly, I had to strain my ears to hear her. I did a double-take when I processed what she had said.

"What?" I asked, not thinking before that determiner came out my mouth.

Ginny looked up, looking a bit flustered, "Oh, uh, Harry's work can get us in the papers sometimes, you know, work."

"Ah," Helen said happily, "Obviously been in trouble before, have you?!"

"No, it wasn't for any trouble," Ginny answered, looking at Helen hotly.

Helen had opened her mouth to reply, but the ring on the doorbell broke us all from our vivid conversation. We all looked towards the door, fearing the worst.

"Wait here," Ginny said, placing a wide-awake Lily in my arms, "You too, James." She added as James wandered over to the door. He scowled and sat back on the floor opposite Liam. I looked down at the baby in my arms, and again, I melted. I felt flattered that Ginny had trusted her baby with me, but at the same time, I was nervous. What if something happened, and I was made to look after the sweet thing forever? I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts out, and refocused on the room around me.

Ginny walked over the front door, her hand, for some reason, clutching something in her pocket, and opened it. It was another of Harry's workers, I realised, and Ginny's hand fell back to her side. She was speaking to the woman, and nodding her head, before standing aside to let her in. To my amusement, Knox Nightingale tumbled in after her, almost falling flat on his face. Helen's face brightened, and she stood up to greet her husband.

"Helen," he said curtly, "What the hell is going on?"

"Ask the host," Helen replied, glaring at Ginny.

"Your Husband is here, Helen, you can clear off now." Ginny answered coolly, looking Knox up and down, "Your husband can go tell the BBC what's happening. You seemed so desperate earlier."

Knox was a large burly man with a tight-fitting suit on that did no justice to his hefty physique. He had smooth black hair that clung onto his head like a starfish and a weird looking moustache. His weedy eyes were blue, and his eyebrows were thick slugs across his lids.

"The BBC?" Knox asked, peering at Ginny, who nodded, "I never said anything about the BBC."

"Your wife said it for you," Ginny replied, folding her arms, "Now, please go, you have some gossiping to do."

I revered Ginny's audacity, but she had obviously not heard about Knox Nightingale before. I glanced at Robert, who looked nervously back.

"Who do you think you are?" Knox said threateningly, glaring at the red-haired woman.

"I'm Ginny Potter, and you are standing in my house, so if you don't mind, I'd rather you both get out," Ginny said coldly, not moving an inch.

"What if I refused?" Knox sneered, "What if I said I didn't want to get out?"

"You'd get arrested. Technically you'd be in my house without my permission." Ginny said shortly, glancing at the woman at the door, and nodding.

"That's been said a lot, but I'm famous within the Police, you know. They wouldn't arrest me." He said smugly.

"Is that so?" Ginny replied, "I do hope you're familiar with my husband's department, then."

"Probably." Knox retorted, "But they won't be able to arrest me. I've donated too much money for them to hate me."

"Please get out." Ginny sighed, "I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Too bad."

"I swear, it won't end in your favour."

"Try me."

"Look," Ginny said, her demeanour changing, "I've got a lot on my mind right now, and I'm sure-"

"Don't we all!" Helen shot, gazing admiringly up at Knox, and shooting daggers at Ginny.

"Exactly," Ginny nodded, "We all have better things to do than wait around for you to be arrested."

"Mummy?" A small voice said from beside me, and I looked down to see Al by the door, his hand resting on its frame, looking utterly bewildered, "Play?"

"Oh Al," Ginny exhaled, walking over, and picking up the child, "You can go upstairs if you want, just stay away from the window, okay?"

"Otay," Al nodded, holding onto Ginny's shoulder firmly, "You?"

"No, I've got to stay here, sweetheart," Ginny said sadly, kissing him on his forehead, and putting him down on the stairs, "I'll be down here if you want me."

Al nodded and tottered up the stairs. I glanced over at Mabel and flapped my hands in the direction of Robert.

"She can go play with Al, too," I told him, and he dipped his head, gently placing Mabel on the floor, and encouraging her to play with Al upstairs.

"You stay here, okay?" she told us, and after we both agreed, she hurried up the stairs after Al. James was looking longingly at her retreating figure, but after Liam suggested they follow, he quickly shook his head and said he was waiting down here for his Daddy.

"Is this house under attack or something?" Knox asked nervously, after hearing the small conversation between Ginny and her son.

"We won't know until the killer is caught," Ginny said bluntly, and Liam's face paled. He looked at me in terror, before leaping to his feet, and situating himself right next to me. Lily wriggled, and let out a huge sigh, curling her fingers around my thumb, and smacking her lips together. Liam looked down and smiled sadly at the baby.

"I'm not allowed another sister, am I?" he said quietly, and I shook my head firmly.

"Killer? As in Murderer?" Knox said, goggling at Ginny, "Is this some stupid joke?"

"Why would I joke about that?" Ginny asked incredulously, and Liam started to whimper.

"I don't wanna die!" He told me, "Where's the baddie?!"

"Hey, Li, it's fine," I soothed, placing my hand on his back, "You're safe here, ok?"

"You can stay here," James offered from his spot on the ground. He too looked a bit pale.

"Thanks." Liam murmured, "Can my Mummy, Daddy and Mabel stay too?"

"I think so," James replied, looking over at Teddy, who had, until now, remained silent.

"I'm not staying tonight, James." The older boy said, "My Gran will collect me later. Probably when Harry's back."

"Oh." James sniffed, "But you'll come tomorrow?"

Teddy shook his head, "Probably not." He looked down, "I didn't expect my visit to be like this."

"Right, c'mon Helen, we're off," Knox finally announced, walking over to the door, "I don't want anything do to with a murderer."

"Thank you," Ginny said, standing aside to let the Nightingale's pass, "Safe journey home."

"Will do," Helen said sweetly, "Let's hope your husband and his, uh, _team,_ get a hold of this person before they start targeting more people in Downlow, ay?"

"They're great at their job," Ginny muttered.

"They better be," Helen said, walking out the door, and hopping into the BMW. Knox took one look back at Ginny, nodding appreciatingly, making Ginny scowl, and making to get into his car, he paused, however.

"Who's cars are those?" he asked, turning back around to look at Ginny questioningly.

"Our house, our cars, now scarper," Ginny said coldly. Knox, however, didn't get into his car. He walked over the scarlet sports car and ran his hand over the bonnet.

Ginny growled in annoyance, but Knox only carried on goggling at the gleaming vehicle.

"Look at this beauty," He muttered, peering inside.

"When you've finished running your hands all over mine and my husband's property, I'd rather you leave," Ginny said, and Knox looked back at her.

"How much did this cost you?" he asked in awe, "Must have been over £300,000."

"Not really your business," Ginny replied, "And how many times do I have to tell you to leave?"

Knox ignored her and looked back around at the car. He did a double-take when he saw the 2 Bentley's there too.

"Sweet Jesus," he said, ambling over, and checking them out. Ginny groaned and looked back around at me. I shrugged, and she frowned.

"Is he always this weird?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"What's he doing?" Robert asked, walking over beside me.

"He's running his filthy hands all over their cars, look," I told him, and Robert grinned.

"Pretty impressive though, aren't they?" he offered, and I shot him a look.

"Don't you be standing up to Knox bloody Nightingale," I told him, and he looked at me in shock.

"That's harsh, Katie." He said, looking hurt, "I wouldn't stick up for him."

All of a sudden, a huge pang lurched through my body, and as if on its own accord, my head turned back towards the cars. All 3 were slotted in carefully in a line; encased in my car, and the Nightingale's. I knew for a fact that we had parked here before Harry had arrived, so how had his car got here? There was no space for it to slide in between mine, and unless he flew, there was no other way he could have got the car in that specific spot. I looked across the road and noticed that it was deserted. No other cars. So, how did all the other Police get here? I turned away and forcefully pulled myself back into the present.

Ginny was still scowling, arms folded, standing by the door whilst Knox ogled with his watery blue eyes. Helen's hand was clenched rather tightly over the passenger door handle as she opened her mouth to address her husband.

"Knox, let's go. We don't need to be here anymore."

"Right, yes, ok," Knox said, straightening up, and adjusting his tie. He turned to face Ginny.

"Call me if you need me, ok hun?" he said, and Ginny slammed the door in his face.

"Fucking creep," Ginny shuddered, speaking quietly.

"He'll be sucking up to you now, just you wait," I warned, "Don't let him near you, I advise."

"Never want him near me or my family again," Ginny said firmly, taking Lily from me, and sitting down on the sofa, in-between me and Robert, "Hun? Is he joking?"

"Probably not," Robert said, rubbing his fist against his eye, "It's what he does. Hit on random married woman."

"Bit of a psycho," I added, making Ginny scowl.

"Just a bit?" she added sarcastically. I grinned, hugging Liam closer to me, and revelling in the fact that he pulled me in further.

Time went on and on, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Harry had not yet returned, and I could tell Ginny was steadily getting more and more nervous.

"I'll go and make lunch," she announced, and I instantly stood up.

"I'll help you," I offered, and Ginny nodded. She turned to Robert.

"Are you ok here with Ted and the kids?" she asked, and he nodded. Liam and James were quietly sitting on the floor, school books out in front of them, adding numbers together, Al and Mabel – having returned from upstairs – were stacking blocks behind the sofa, Lily was sleeping soundly in her Moses basket, her miniature hand, palm up, above her head, and Teddy was sitting cross-legged on his chair, engrossed in a book.

I followed Ginny out into the kitchen and asked what I could do to help.

"Uh, you could peel the potatoes if you like," Ginny said, grabbing pots and pans from the shelves, and placing them on the side. I nodded and took the peeler and potatoes from her hands.

"Do you have any idea how long until we can go back to our house?" I asked, watching the peels fall into the bin by my feet.

"I'll ask Harry when he comes back, but right now, I have no clue," Ginny replied quietly, placing 8 chicken breasts into the oven.

"Oh," I said, looking down again.

"I don't think you'll be here too long, Katie, I promise," Ginny added, looking at me, her brown eyes full of guilt.

"It's just," I started, "It doesn't even feel like my life." I confessed, "I'm so used to ordinary, that all of this just feels so surreal if you get what I mean."

"I get exactly what you mean," Ginny nodded, "I was all normal until Harry turned up in my life."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean," Ginny said quickly, "He's so busy, and the world just seems to move quicker when he's around. Not that it's a bad thing."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "I'm sure you'd like to see where you're sleeping."

"But the-"

"It's ok," Ginny smiled, "It won't take too long."

I nodded.

She walked out the door and gestured for me to follow her. I trailed after her as she led us up the stairs, and began to head right down the long hallway. She finally stopped outside the door furthest from the stairs and pushed open the door.

The room was much bigger and much neater than mine and Robert's room at home, but the sight of it made me ache in the longing of our own home. It was strange. Strange to think that our house would never be the same, ever again.

"I know it's not your home, but I'm sure it will do," Ginny said quietly, watching me closely.

"Yeah," I replied, swallowing the fat lump that had arisen in my throat. I turned to face her. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Ginny, looking away, "We didn't mean for you to get right into the midst of this, this, _misery._ I knew it was a risky move sending James to school, but I never knew it would be this bad. I'm so so sorry, Katie."

I looked down at my feet, trying to hold in my tears that threatened so hotly to fall.

"It's ok." I managed to mutter, still not looking up.

"I'm surprised you even want to be involved in us anymore, considering…"

"It's not your fault," I said, pulling my head back up, "You wouldn't have done any of this on purpose."

Ginny looked slightly stricken for a second, before she answered, "Of course not! You've been so kind to us, the kids especially, and we've felt so welcomed here."

"I'm glad," I sniffed, "I'm glad I'm not a Helen."

Ginny grinned a bit, "Imagine. A whole town of Helen's."

I grimaced, "Please don't put such horrors into my mind, Ginny."

She laughed, before walking back out into the hall, and closing the door behind us both. I glanced at my watch.

13:57 glared back.

We were about to walk back down the stairs to the kitchen, before 2 little pairs of legs came into view. It was James and Liam, and they were both clutching identical bits of paper.

"Hi boys," I said uncertainly, trying to catch a glimpse of what they were holding, but they were carrying it impressively out of view.

"Hi, Mum," Liam replied, smiling hesitantly.

"You ok?" Ginny asked, looking at James with the same expression that I had used on Liam. They both nodded quickly, glancing at each other whilst doing so.

"We're just goin' to my room," James said, and Liam nodded in agreement, "See ya."

And with that, they both ran off and turned right into a room (I assumed it was James', given what they had said seconds prior).

I looked at Ginny, and she shrugged, before we both continued down to stairs, and headed back into the kitchen.

"It smells really good," I commented, and Ginny grinned.

"I hope it does," She told me, reaching towards the oven door, "I don't want to poison you and your family."

"You know what," I replied, smiling, "I'm surprised I haven't food poisoned the kids or Robert by now. I'm a terrible cook, but Robert's worse, so I suppose I have to be the one who does it."

"I've told you before that Harry's the cook in this house," Ginny grimaced, "My Mum's incredible, but apparently I only inherited her red hair, and not her remarkable skills in the kitchen."

"It still looks good, though, thank you," I said, and Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." She responded, before opening the oven and pulling out the tray of chicken.

Several minutes later, Ginny shook off the oven gloves and began to pull out the plates and cutlery.

"Here," I offered, stepping over, "Let me help."

"Thanks," She smiled, handing me 8 plates, and grabbing knives and forks from the drawer in front of her. I followed her to the dining room, and set down the plates were Ginny told me too. She then served all the plates with food and placed a jug of water in the centre of the table.

"Right," she grinned, "Let's go gather the children and your husband."

"Righto," I replied, and we both wandered back into the living room. Robert was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Lily held firmly in his arms, building a tower of blocks with Al and Mabel. He looked up when he entered, and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry I got Lily out, Ginny," He said hurriedly, placing the baby back in her Mum's arms, "She was whimpering, and I knew you were busy in the kitchen. Lunch smells nice, by the way."

"It's fine," Ginny grinned, "She likes being held by different people."

"That's what Teddy said," Robert said in relief, and Teddy put his thumb up, not taking his eyes off the book he was still reading.

"Well, lunch is now, so you can all come through," I said, and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"What for lunch?" Al asked, tearing his eyes away from their 17-block high tower.

"Chicken, potatoes and vegetables," Ginny answered, lifting him to his feet, and running a hand through his black hair.

"I like tatoes," He said, wrapping his arms around Ginny's leg.

"I know you do," Ginny smiled, "Is your brother still upstairs?"

"Up'tairs," Al nodded, releasing himself, and stretching out his small hand towards Mabel. She smiled and stood up to take it.

"Ted, you don't mind getting James and Liam, do you?" Ginny asked, and Teddy finally dragged his eyes away from the book.

"Sure," he shrugged, letting the book fall down his knees and drop onto the floor. He stretched his arms up, twisting them round, before getting to his feet. He must have forgotten his discarded book, for he tripped over it, catching himself before he fell face-first into the pile of blocks on the floor.

"Just as clumsy as your mother," Ginny said fondly, making Teddy grin sheepishly as he walked out the door, and plodded up the stairs.

"Come on," Ginny suggested, and we all trailed her back into the dining room.

"I sit next to Al," Mabel said decisively, crawling up onto a chair on the left, dragging Al with her.

"Otay," Al agreed, reaching up to grab the seat, before lifting himself up onto it.

"Well done, Al," Ginny said in surprise, "You got up by yourself."

"Got up," Al smiled, placing his palms on the table.

Just then, we heard the squeals of Liam and James as they thundered into the dining room, Teddy in tow.

"Lunch!" James cried, running full force into the room, scrambling onto a vacant seat, and looking innocently up at Ginny, who was frowning.

"Please don't yell like that," she sighed, putting Lily down in a bassinet which I swore wasn't there minutes before.

"I'm hungry," James said, completely ignoring his Mother's request.

"I'm sure you are," Ginny replied, "Just be patient."

"What d'you reckons happenin' at school?" James asked Liam, again, disregarding Ginny's demand.

"Shapes 'n colours," Liam answered, "It's Wednesday."

"We're missing all the good stuff," James huffed, crossing his arms, and swinging his feet under the table, "We could have missed bad things."

"You'll be back at school tomorrow," Ginny said, sitting herself down, "You won't have missed too much."

"Still missed it," James muttered, putting his chin in his hands, "Wednesdays are good days."

"There's still next Wednesday," Robert said, and James turned to look at him.

"That's 7 days away," he said smartly, "We have to do the whole week again."

"It will fly by," I added, and Liam nodded hopefully.

"Right let's eat." Ginny grinned, and we all tucked in.

3 quarters of an hour later, Albus announced he was done, and James let out a huge sigh of relief.

" _Finally,"_ James moaned, "You take _forever,_ Al."

"Just because he's not as fast as you, James," Teddy smirked, and James scowled.

"He was the last to finish, though," James defended, pointing an accusing finger at Albus, " _And,_ he's _always_ the last to finish."

"Mabel's slow too," Liam added, wanting to be a part of the conversation. Mabel's face screwed up in annoyance, and she opened her mouth to retaliate.

"You know what," Robert said quickly, sensing the imminent argument arising, "Everyone's finished now, so we can all drop this conversation, and leave the table, eh?"

All the kids immediately pushed their seats back and scurried back into their respective rooms.

"Well saved," grinned Ginny, "I usually just let them get on with it."

"Mabel and Liam can get ferocious," Robert said, and I nodded in firm agreement. Liam was the speaker, but Mabel could kick, pinch and bite till the death.

"Not just my kids, then," Ginny laughed, gathering the plates, "Poor Al always gets the brunt of the damage, too."

"Ours are evens Stevens," Robert grinned, "Katie and I had another child in the hopes that he or she would be exactly like Liam; calm, easy-going, and gave not a care in the world, but nope, we got the complete opposite. Not that we would trade Mabel for anything." He added hastily, and Ginny smiled.

"Al's quiet, so at least we got 1 calm child," she said, "James and Lily are little demons."

As if on cue, Lily began to stir yet again, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she can understand what I'm saying sometimes, too."

A couple of hours later, I looked at my watch and was slightly taken aback for it to read: 5:20. I glanced over at Ginny was sitting on the sofa, Al on her lap, one hand running absentmindedly through his hair. I privately thought that she should be more worried, considering her husband had not yet returned, but I had the sense not to voice that particular thought out loud. I then turned my gaze to Mabel, who was dozing on Robert's chest, using her hand as a pillow, snoring ever so quietly.

I slumped back against the pillows, and along with the quiet lull of the house, came by doodling thoughts.

So, so many questions. Why me? Why my family? I racked my brains right into the distant past and found nothing wrong with how I lived my life. Was it fate that the Potter's moved here, or rather unfortune?

 _No,_ I thought, _it was definitely not unfortunate for the Potters to move here. Liam is happy, and I'm finally making friends here in Downlow because of it._

Who were the people who had gone to visit our home? Again, why target us? How on earth did they manage to blow up half, if not all, of our 4-bedroom family home without making a huge amount of noise? Our home is really only a 10-minute direct drive from the school, so surely we would have heard something if a bomb was used.

As the time ticked on and on, Mabel began to stir, and with her came Albus. It was about 6, and the sun was not yet set, but unfamiliar drowsiness had filled the room, drifting over the house like some horrific invisible gas. Al was the first to speak, breaking the quiet.

"Where Daddy?"

Ginny sighed, glancing at the clock on the mantle.

"I don't know, Al, but it's almost time for Teddy to go home."

"Teddy?"

"Yes, he'll be back next week."

Al sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Teddy stay."

"You know he doesn't stay overnights on Wednesday's, Al."

"Today?"

Ginny shook her head, and stood up, uncurling her legs as she did so.

"I'll go get the boys, Katie." She said, and I nodded, having no intention to get up myself.

Once she had left, Al dropped down from the sofa, and wriggled up beside me, clutching onto my right arm for dear life.

"You alright?" I asked, slightly bewildered at this extreme physical touch I had not at all expected.

He looked up at me with his huge, startlingly green eyes, and nodded.

"I alonely." He said quietly, pointing to the spot him and his mother had just left, "Mama leaves, so I alonely over dere."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, my motherly instinct taking over almost instantly.

He felt so delicate, so light. I felt that if I squeezed him too hard, he would break apart in my hands. Both Liam and Mabel are short and stocky, both built on chunkiness, but Al was different. He had obviously outgrown the rolly toddler stage, but then I had to think. Had he ever been a rolly baby? According to Ginny, Al was a preemie, and I, personally, had no idea what that must be like.

He acted and spoke as any 2-year-old should, but, it was _different._ Part of me regretted deciding not to have any more children, losing all the possible children I _could_ have had. Could I have had a mini-me? Twins? I would never know, and that part still sucks.

But I'm happy with Mabel and Liam, and I wouldn't change them for a million other perfect children.

I slowly faded back into the present, deciding I was delving too deep through my amiable yet morbid collection of thoughts.

I glanced over at Robert, only to see he was asleep, one hand resting on Mabel's back, the other laying atop of the back of the sofa. I grinned, knowing only Robert would get this comfortable in a house that wasn't his.

Footsteps across the hall made me turn my gaze to the door, and I was pleased to see Liam and James looking happy and content.

"Hiya," My son greeted cheerfully, jolting Mabel awake. She began to cry, and her crying woke Robert, who was almost instantly rocking her soothingly in his arms. Liam's smile faltered, but I grinned at him, assuring that it was alright.

He shot me an uncertain smile, before leaping onto me. Al frowned, and uncoiled his arms from around my arm, hopping off the sofa, and scrambling onto the armchair instead.

What happened next is all a terrible blur. I only remember Teddy walking into the room, and as I turned my face back around, I recall seeing the flicker of green flames in the fireplace.

I've tried and tried to remember what happened after that, but I just, _can't._

It's all a great big white foggy mist, and I don't recollect any audio either. It's weird, to describe, but it feels like that particular memory had been quite literally _ripped_ from my brain.

It all comes back together after a small gap full of this strange white mist, but it feels like I've missed a part of time. For one thing, James is now sitting cross-legged on the floor, right next to the fireplace, with Al sat beside him, holding out one of his toy wooden blocks.

* * *

 _Everyone in the living room looked over when Teddy entered, Al looking delighted as he hopped off the seat, and into Teddy's arms._

" _Mama, the floo!" James cried, making everyone jump. Ginny swore and dashed over to where the fireplace was roaring full of green flames._

 _A figure appeared, wiping the soot off her cloak, and looking at her company in surprise. Robert yelled in fright, scrambling away with a terrified Mabel in his arms, whilst Katie screamed. Liam looked in up utmost terror as he darted away from the room, his head reappearing uncertainly at the doorway._

" _No, no, no, no," Ginny muttered, as she stumbled over to greet Andromeda Tonks, who was looking at the muggles in astonishment._

" _Who are they?" Andromeda asked Ginny, who was glancing at Katie and Robert, biting her lip tentatively._

" _James' muggle friends," Ginny replied, turning to look at Andromeda, one eyebrow raised, "And I'm going to have to oblivate them now. Did you not get my owl saying to apparate outside the door?"_

" _No owls," Andromeda said, "Why are they in your house?"_

" _Theirs has been blown up," Ginny said bluntly, whilst the older woman's eyes widened in shock._

" _Merlin," Andromeda said, clutching at her heart, "I hope everyone's alright."_

 _Ginny nodded, glancing at the horror stuck muggles sitting on her living room sofa._

" _What just happened?" A tiny voice whispered, and everyone looked around, to see Liam holding on the doorframe, his knuckles white from the sheer force of it._

 _James looked up at Ginny in bewilderment, pushing himself up onto the sofa._

" _It's ok, James," Ginny assured her son, "He won't remember what's happened, ok?"_

" _What?" Robert said shakily from the sofa, holding onto Mabel so tight, it looked like he might squeeze her to death._

 _Ginny looked away, not wanting to meet her friend's eyes, and turned her attention back on Andromeda._

" _We'll have to make this quick because I don't want to make it hard to oblivate them." She swallowed, "I hate it."_

" _It's ok," Andromeda said, "You won't feel too guilty after a bit."_

 _Ginny nodded thickly, before taking out her wand and summoning Teddy's day bag from by the front door._

 _Katie and Robert gaped, bodies tense as they watched the bag fly straight into Ginny's hand._

" _Magic wand," Mabel said in awe, her eyes fixated on the thin wooden stick, but Katie shook her head fearfully._

" _There's no such thing," she whispered, and Ginny lowered her eyes, handing the bag to Teddy._

 _James' eyes were static on Liam, watching his best friend closely. The friend in question was still grasping onto the door, his body trembling. As Ginny stooped down to hug Teddy, James hopped off the sofa, and made his way to Liam._

" _What that a real magic wand?" Liam breathed in dreadful wonder. James glanced at his Mum, before nodding slightly._

" _But my Mummy and Daddy said there's no such thing as real magic," Liam replied sceptically._

" _But you won't remember," James said sadly, trailing his eyes away, and watching as Andromeda stepped into the fireplace, her hand held tightly onto Teddy's arm._

" _Why not?" Liam persisted, "I'm good at memembering things."_

" _With magic," James muttered, flapping his hand vaguely in the general direction of his Mum. Liam looked on with dubious eyes but jumped back in fright as the fireplace suddenly roared with vibrant green flames, sending a wave of warmth through the room._

' _Wait!" James yelled, "I didn't say bye!"_

 _Ginny sighed, brushing off her hands on her clothes, and turning to look at James._

" _I said goodbye for you, ok?"_

" _Oh."_

 _James wandered over to the fireplace, and sat down next to it, refusing to watch his best friends mind me altered._

" _Hey, it's ok, Jamie," Ginny said softly, whilst Katie and Robert looked at each other in terrified confusion._

" _It's not fair," James replied, "Why can't he know?"_

" _The time will come, James," Ginny said, "But now's not it."_

 _James nodded solemnly, whilst Al resumed the playing of his wooden blocks at the base of the sofa, happily oblivious to what was going on around him._

" _What's happening?" Robert asked hesitantly, probably wondering when he would wake up from this strange dream._

 _Ginny ignored him; she had to, to get this done, anyway._

 _She sucked in a deep breath, determinedly keeping her eyes locked on the edge of her wand as she shifted it in her fingers, casting a non-verbal oblivation on each member of the Williams family. One by one, their eyes glazed over, their pupils dilating, before the spell retracted, leaving the 4 muggles unknowledgeable of anything that had just happened right in front of their very eyes_


	33. Under Trees

The forest was dark. Many lit wands were casting a gloomy glow over the threshold, making shadows jump up at the wizards and witches.

"Nothing." Oliver whispered, but Adalia shook her head.

"Keep looking," she hissed back, placing her attention back on the front of the group. It was beginning to get dark outside, and no magic could fix the lighting from the dying sun. And so the Aurors worked in the dark.

"Zip it," Proudfoot snarled, giving them both a dirty stare. Oliver and Adalia shared a glance, both rolling their eyes simultaneously.

Harry ignored them all. The faithful Holly and Phoenix feather wand was held firmly in his hand as he scanned the vegetation, looking for a trace of magic.

"I haven't managed to get any hint of magic, Potter," Beatle, a dark, bald man in his late forties said, and Harry looked over.

"Neither have I, but _someone's_ been here." Harry replied firmly, kicking a broken stick with his foot.

"Here, look!" Cried Silvia, pointing frantically at a huge dark footprint leading off onto a dense part of the woodland.

"I knew it," Harry muttered, beckoning the group over, and peering suspiciously into the forestry.

"I'll go," offered Silvia, and before anyone could stop her, she whipped out her wand, and cast a stunner into the path.

"What the hell?" roared Proudfoot, his voice ringing through the air, "Why would you _ever_ think that would be a good idea?!"

Silvia looked sheepishly at the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Yeah, no shit you didn't." growled Proudfoot.

"Lay off her, would you?" Adalia said fiercely, and Proudfoot scowled.

"You're all amateurs." He said under his breath, making Adalia frown.

"You know for a fact I've been doing this for almost 6 years now, I-"

"I've been doing it for 36," Proudfoot spat back, "And I'm surrounded by people who've just graduated from Auror training."

"Ouch." Commented Kips, looking hurt.

"Shut up," Harry murmured, who had, until then, stayed silent.

"You're just as bad as the rest," Proudfoot shot back, but Harry wasn't in the mood for his snobbishness.

"There's magic near," Beatle stated, and Harry nodded

A branch snapped in the distance making the quarrelling wizards and witches instantly stop their dispute.

"Keep quiet," Harry said lowly, noxing out his wand.

All of a sudden, a giant wave of green light blasted through the trees, and Harry felt his heart stop.

"Avada Kedavra," whispered Oliver, catching Harry's eye. He nodded stiffly again, tightening his grip on the wand.

Someone in the distance screamed, and Harry quickened his pace into the dark depths of the forest. Another, brighter, blast of green light erupted, and several of the Aurors shielded their eyes from it.

Harry stopped, his colleagues instantly following suit, and waited. The sounds of the forest suddenly seemed that much clearer. The tweeting of a blackbird, the whistle of the slow wind, the uneven breathing of the people standing next to him…

"Nice try," a voice snarled, making even Harry jump.

And after that, destruction reigned.

Trees began to creak and sway ominously above the Auror's heads, and branches began to snap under their feet.

Red stunning spells began to shoot out of wands, causing the forest to glow a deep scarlet.

"By all means keep shooting," the voice said in a hugely unpleasant way, "You won't get anywhere."

Edward Titan sent out a killing curse in terror, but the voice just laughed as it soared through the trees.

"Careful that doesn't rebound," The voice snickered, "Or your little friends will end up dead too."

The third Avada Kedavra sent their way hit Titan straight in the chest. His last look was one of realisation, and horror, as he fell onto the ground with a hard 'thwack'.

The Aurors around him all yelled in confused alarm and outrage and doubled their attempts to stun whoever was speaking.

"What's happening?" cried Silvia, grabbing onto Adalia's arm.

"Toughen up, will you!" Adalia replied, wrenching her arm away from Silvia's grasp, and sending yet another 'stupefy' through the trees.

The landscape began to roll, and the group shouted out in unison as they were swept off the feet.

"You made it so easy after that first stunner announced your presence," growled the voice, echoing through everyone's ears. Silvia's eyes widened, and she began to sob.

Then the trees began to fall, ripping themselves out from the ground, burying all the Auror's deep underneath their trunks.

* * *

I looked over at Robert, who looked as dazed as I felt, then turned my attention back on the room.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, noting Mabel's weight lift as she wriggled off the sofa, and sat down next to Al.

"Teddy's Grandma just arrived to pick him up," Ginny answered, looking determinedly at her feet. Almost as if she was avoiding looking into my eyes.

"I don't remember that ever happening!" Robert grunted indignantly, glancing at me, "I would have remembered."

"It happened really quick," Ginny explained, finally looking up, "It was a grab and go situation."

I looked around the living room, and, indeed, Teddy was no longer here. It's weird because I honestly don't remember _anything_ that had happened 5-10 minutes earlier. It's all that foggy white mist. I decided to shrug it off for now and squinted over at the clock.

It was half 6 already. Harry should have certainly been back by now.

James was still sitting by the fire, constantly pushing away Al's offerings of wooden blocks. I watched as Liam approached him, and asked him if he was ok.

"I miss Teddy," he answered sniffly, "And Daddy."

"I'm havin' a sleepover at your house now," Liam said, a small grin hooked on the edge of his lips, "We can have breakfist together."

"We can have Cheerios if you like," James suggested, "Or scrambled eggs. I like those."

Liam frowned. "There's no time in the mornings to make scambled eggs."

"It doesn't take too long," James shrugged, finally getting to his feet, "I wanna go get my Pyjamas on."

Liam's face fell, and he quickly turned his head in my direction.

"I don't have my Pj's!" He told me, "Or my toothbrush, _or_ my toys!"

"James can lend you some Pyjamas," Ginny said, inclining her head towards James, "And Mabel you'll have to make do with some of James' old ones."

"What about Al's?" Robert asked, but Ginny grinned.

"He's younger, and probably smaller than her." She said simply, and Robert slowly nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any toys I can borrow?" Liam asked meekly, and James nodded enthusiastically.

"I got loads, well Al does, but I have some you can borrow."

"Thanks." Liam said, exhaling a breath, "Where am I sleeping again?"

"Look, let's all go upstairs so I can show you where you're all sleeping," Ginny suggested, getting to her feet at the confirming nod the people in the room gave, "I know I've already shown you, Katie, but I'm sure the others want to see it too."

She bent down, plucking up Al from the floor, and letting us follow her up the stairs. We turned right, as I had done before, and walked into our 'temporary room'. Since I had been in it about 4 hours ago, 2 blow up beds had been put on the floor next to the master, with two duvets, and a couple of matching pillows.

"I sleep here," Mabel decided happily, leaping down onto the bed nearest the window, and spreading all her toddler like limbs over the cover.

"Good," nodded Liam, "Because I wanna be near this wall."

"I hope it's ok, Robert?" Ginny said, and my husband nodded in satisfaction, "There's an en-suite there, so I wouldn't worry about waking up our family in the night."

"Nice," Robert said, "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem," Ginny smiled, putting Al on the floor, "Did you want a tour around the rest of the house, or are you-"

"Uh, yes, please," Robert said quickly, "I've been known to sleepwalk."

Ginny grinned.

"Follow me, then."

Everyone trailed her out the room, and down the corridor, passing the stairs. I only assumed this is where the Potter's had decided to put their bedrooms.

"Right," Ginny began, pushing open the first door, "This is James' room, but we're thinking of moving it to the one opposite ours, aren't we, James?"

"I like my room." James said stubbornly, folding his arms, and ducking under Ginny's arm. We all followed after him, and I vaguely remembered seeing it before. Yes. When we came round last, our visit ended with the adults thundering up the stairs after a glass breaking scream from Lily.

It hadn't changed, and I smiled when I saw all the childlike characteristics which my own son had in his room. The window let in the last rays of the melting sun, and made an orangey hue around the room. His bed lay neatly against the right wall, where a giant painting of a dragon hung.

I looked over, and saw that the whole right wall had been painted like a forest, where a stag, a wolf, and a huge black dog seemed to be conspiring together by a dark blue painted lake.

"Why the wolf, stag and dog?" Asked Robert, pointing over at the frieze.

"After his Grandfather, and his two friends," Ginny smiled softly, letting her hand run over the painting, "I remember when we had to get our painter to make an exact replica of it when we moved to this house."

"It's beautiful," I commented, and Ginny nodded.

"James loves it," she added, drawing her eyes away, and putting her attention back on her first born. I used this time to examine the rest of the room.

Shelves upon shelves adorned the highest points on the walls, claiming homes to all sorts of nick nacks, and things only 5-year-old boys would collect. I saw the swirl shaped stone next to a shiny penny coin, bringing me back to the day when we all went on that walk together.

"I wish Liam had this much space," Robert thought out loud, "And Mabel."

"Well," I said sadly, "We'll have to start looking for a new house, so maybe that'll be something we can take into account."

Robert looked down.

"My room!" announced Al, grabbing my hand, and attempting to pull me out of his brother's room.

"Lead the way, Al," I agreed, letting him lead me out into the corridor, and into the room adjacent to James'.

Because of the positioning, the sun also glinted through the glass panels, making the room glow like James'. It was about the same size, but seemed much fuller. On his bed, there lay a vast amount of soft toys. I noticed that almost all of said toys were mythical beasts of some sort. A copious amount of dragon's, a half-horse half-bird, a centaur, all sorts.

"My wall," Al smiled, pointing up at his own mural.

"We wanted a different style for Al," Ginny explained, appearing at my side, "He likes all sorts of creatures, so we decided to incorporate that into this."

"They're both amazing," I told her, "Who painted them?"

Ginny grinned, "My ex-"

"Wasn't that a bit awkward?" Robert interjected, making an appearance at the doorway.

Ginny shook her head, "He was Harry's class and dorm mate at school, so they're good friends. Me and him are good friends, still."

"Might hire him," Robert said, "Seems like he could do a good job on our new walls, since we'll need a new house entirely."

"I'll mention you to him, if you like," Ginny suggested, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help."

"That'd be nice," Robert smiled, "Reckon we'd get a discount because we're friends with you?"

"He'd be even more happy if he did it for free."

"Free?" Robert asked, failing to hide his surprise, "It usually costs a fortune."

"It's not his job," Ginny said, "More like a hobby."

"Ah," Robert nodded, "That'd be amazing."

We headed out of Al's room, and Ginny contemplated pushing open the door opposite. She eventually did, telling us that we'd need to be quiet, or else Lily would wake up.

"This is Harry's and my room," she explained in an undertone, "But Lily will sleep here until she's a bit older."

"Huge room," Robert noted, and Ginny nodded.

"Harry can work in here too, hence the size."

The curtains were drawn, and something was creating soft colourful patterns on the ceiling, obviously allowing Lily to settle, and keep her calm if she were to wake up. Said Lily was laying in a cradle, her arm resting soundly above her head, and her rose bud lips slightly parted as she slept.

"I hope Harry's home soon," Ginny said quietly, peeling back the curtains slightly.

It was the first time she had mentioned her husband since this morning, so I knew at this point, Ginny was starting to get worried too.

"Have you heard any news?" I whispered back, but Ginny shook her head.

"He told me 3 hours, but obviously things didn't go to plan," she replied, letting the curtains fall back into place.

Only the adults were left in the room, seeing as the children had been more than happy to stay and play in their rooms.

"I there no one you could call?" Robert asked, but again, Ginny shook her head.

"13 of them are actually on the field, and the ones who aren't, are doing all the work from inside their offices."

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"I only assume they were looking in the surrounding areas." Ginny shrugged lightly, moving over to check on Lily.

"Can't we-" Robert started, but even I knew the answer to that one.

"Too dangerous."

"Ah." Robert said, looking down, "It's almost Mabel's bedtime, Katie." He added, changing the subject

"Al too," agreed Ginny, "And I don't want James going to bed too late either."

"I bet they're both exhausted." I smiled, pleased to see Ginny smiling too.

"How long will Lily sleep for?" I asked, and Ginny frowned.

"She should wake up at 9 for a feed, but she never seems to want to eat."

"Harry'll be back by then, surely?" Robert wondered aloud.

"We won't know until the time comes," Ginny sighed, "But I don't want another sleepless night tonight."

* * *

Harry groaned as he tried to dislodge his arm from in between 2 particularly wide branches.

"What kind of spell was that?" Oliver muttered, trying to push himself free, "Merlin knows what type of dark magic some wizards are creating now-a-days."

"Some sort of land scape spell," Beatle suggested, his voice muffled.

"Never in all my time as an Auror have I seen this." Proudfoot stated, his foot jammed in a hole in the tree trunk.

"If it was meant to crush and kill us," Harry panted, trying to kick himself out of the prison of trees, "It didn't do a great job."

"It's more annoying than painful," Oliver agreed, letting his hand fall back to his side, as the tree proved to me non-movable with sheer force.

"Who's still conscious?" Kips asked from a bit off, and the Aurors who could, said their names. Harry carefully listened for any names not called out, and grabbed Oliver's arm when he noticed who was missing.

"Are Adalia, Silvia or Isabella near you?" He said quietly, "I didn't hear their names."

"Isabella's over there, I see her," Oliver replied, "But I think she's out cold."

He gulped.

"You don't think Adalia got crushed, do you?" Oliver asked nervously, trying to look around for the dark-haired woman.

"Last I saw her, she was with Silvia," Harry answered, "But I'm sure they're both just over there, out of view."

"God, I hope so," Oliver said anxiously, continuing to try and break free.

"Potter!" Kips yelled, "She's here!"

"Who?" Harry called back.

"Falcov," Kips replied, "I think she's unconscious, though."

"Can you reach them, Noah?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, no," Kips said, "But- Oh! She's bleeding!"

"Get me out of here!" Oliver cried, wriggling around trying to escape, "Where's my wand?!"

Most of the Auror's wands had been blasted from their hands, so they were in the semi-dark, calling out for one another.

"We need to think strategically," Proudfoot growled, "Trying to force ourselves out isn't going to work."

"Got a better idea?" Oliver snarled back, and Harry groaned.

"There's no time for arguments," he sighed, closing his eyes, trying to logically get himself out of this situation.

"How far do you reckon we are from my house?" He said, after a few minutes of silent thinking.

"Probably about half a mile," Poole said instantly, "But surely you out of all people wouldn't want to get your family-"

"No, not Ginny," Harry interrupted, "My owls sleep in the surrounding trees, so I thought…"

"Could you try and call them or something?" Proudfoot asked, "I'm starting to feel very claustrophobic."

"Aren't we all?" Oliver shot back.

"Guys, _please,"_ Harry said hotly, "It needs to be quiet."

Silence fell over the flattened group, and Harry blinked, trying to focus.

"Nova! Moki!" he yelled, listening for the familiar screeches of his owls. But nothing came.

He tried again, this time, louder.

To his upmost relief, he heard the soft rush of air, and the low hoot of Moki.

The owl hooted again, before landing on the trunk with ease.

"No one happens to have a quill and parchment, do they?" Harry asked desperately, and to his dismay, he heard a flurry of 'no's' in amongst the Aurors.

Moki hooted once more, scraping her talons on the trunk, trying to find a way to get to Harry.

"Ask her to get someone!" Kips suggested.

"Who, though?" Oliver answered, and Kips muttered an inaudible response.

"Your wife?"

"I don't want her involved in this," Harry said firmly, "And I don't want her to worry, either."

"Just ask the owl to get a quill and parchment, and bring it over here," Proudfoot said, "Then we can think about this properly."

"That's a good plan," Harry agreed, before directing his voice up, "Right, Moki-" The owl hooted in response, "-go back home, and grab a quill and parchment, then come right back."

Moki screeched, and the sudden beat of silent wings told Harry that Moki was off on her way.

"Now we wait." Harry sighed, kicking the trunk in frustration.

* * *

I dressed Mabel up in some of James' old pyjamas, and closed the curtains to our room, making the darkness of the night present.

"Night night," I whispered, crouching down to her level, and tucking her in, "Try and sleep, okay? I'll be right here if you need me."

"When Liam sleeping?" Mabel asked sleepily, gripping harder onto the pink stained rabbit.

"He'll be up in about half an hour," I replied, kissing her forehead, and standing up straight, "I love you, Mabel J."

"Love you," Mabel murmured back, rolling over, and smiling at me.

"I'll see you in the morning," I smiled back, blowing her another kiss. I slowly backed out the room, and quietly shut the door behind me, making sure I wasn't too loud.

"Katie," Robert said, making me jump out of my skin.

"Geez," I muttered, clutching my heart, " _Please_ don't do that to me!"

He grinned, and kissed me lightly.

"We'll get through this," he whispered, "I promise."

"I know," I replied, pulling him in for a hug.

A quiet tapping sound broke the calm, and I suddenly felt on edge again.

"What was that?" I hissed, and Robert shrugged. It sounded like it had come from the room we didn't go in when we had a 'tour' around the house.

Ginny appeared from Albus' room, and looked directly at me and Robert.

"I think it's just Nova." She said quietly, but if it was to herself, or to us, I will never know.

"I'm sorry, who?" Robert asked.

"Oh," Ginny said softly, "We have 2 owls, Nova and Moki, and the sounds coming from Harry's office sounds like ones trying to get in."

"Owls hey?" Robert said, looking awestruck, "That's pretty cool."

"I'm just going to check," Ginny said in an undertone, walking forwards, and gently pushing back the door.

"Yeah, it's Moki," Ginny said in relief, walking into the room, and out of view.

"We should get owls," Robert suggested, but I shook my head firmly.

"We couldn't look after a couple of fish, let alone an owl, Robert." I grinned slightly, remembering our 2 fish we got when we first moved in as a couple.

"What're you doing?" I heard Ginny mutter, and I heard the sounds of rustling feathers and the movement of things on a wooden surface.

Finally, Ginny re-emerged, looking thoroughly confused.

"Everything alright?" I asked in alarm, but Ginny nodded.

"She came in, took a qu – pencil – and some par – paper – and flew off." Ginny explained, looking back into the room.

"None of them have ever done that before," she added as an afterthought, "Unless-"

But something must have clicked inside of her, for she suddenly gaped, and hurried into the room next to the one she had just left. I glanced at Robert, and we quickly followed her.

She had opened the window, and was yelling 'Moki!' into the night.

"What's going on?" Robert asked me, but I shrugged in bewilderment.

"Moki! Get back here!" Ginny called, but to no success. The owl was long gone. She sighed, and called again, this time, using a different name.

"Nova!"

A hoot came from the distance, and Ginny stuck her arm out.

"So he only asked for your sister, eh?" Ginny muttered, as another owl landed on her arm. She brought him in, and strode out of the empty room, me and Robert hurrying after her.

We followed her to the living room, where she set Nova down on the back of the armchair, before quickly darting over to the window.

"No one," she said quietly, turning back to us.

"What just happened?" I asked, out of breath.

"I think Harry called for Moki, his own owl, and she gave him things to contact someone who could help him." Ginny said simply, "Why didn't he call for you, eh, Nova?"

Nova hooted indignantly.

"You think he's nearby then?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "He had to be near enough to call her verbally, and so he can't be more than a mile away."

"Why call for the owl?" I asked in confusion, "Why not contact a person directly?"

"I reckon they're stuck." Ginny said, "I reckon they're stuck, and they can't get out."

"Stuck?" I asked in bewilderment, "Like, trapped?"

Ginny nodded, before extending her hand, and gently stroking the owl's feathers.

"He'll get out," She said, so calmly, I wondered if I should be worried for _her_ , "He'll find a way."

"Couldn't that owl have just contacted you, or something?" Robert asked, but Ginny sighed.

"He could have," she said, "But he wouldn't."

"Why not?" Robert asked curiously, "You're here, obviously nearby, and could probably get help quicker than an owl."

"He wouldn't want to involve me or the children," Ginny explained, "And I trust his judgement. Moki'll listen to him, and do what he wants."

"How'd you train them?" Robert wondered.

"They just sort of… learn," Ginny said, "But Moki only listens to Harry."

The clock suddenly chimed 8, and we all gave a start.

"It's past Liam's bedtime," Robert said mildly, "I thought he was going in for an early night?"

"Ah, well," I said, shrugging, "Things get in the way."

Ginny grinned, and we went back up the stairs together.

When we reached the James' bedroom door, we could hear the hushed whispers of 5-year-old boys coming from within.

"When I'm older, I'll go to a _real_ magic school, like Mummy and Daddy!" I heard James say in an excited whisper.

"Can't I come too?" Liam hissed in reply.

"No," James answered, just as quietly, "You'll have to get a special letter."

"Have you got your letter yet?"

"No, you get it when you turn 11."

Ginny frowned, and pushed open the door.

James squealed, and quickly hid something long and wooden behind his back.

"James," Ginny said seriously, "I hope you'll put that back in a minute."

James nodded furiously, shooting anxious glances to me and Robert.

"Good," Ginny nodded, "It's your bedtime."

James obviously didn't want to argue, for he quickly shot up, and dashed into bed, smiling innocently up at his Mum.

"Say night to Liam," Ginny smiled, walking over, and pulling the covers up over his Pyjama clad body.

"Night Liam," James parroted, "See ya tomorrow mornin'."

"Yeah," Liam replied, approaching me, and groping for my hand.

I backed out the room, and ambled back to our own. I silently pushed open the door, careful to not wake up my sleeping 3-year-old, and led Liam over to his little bed by the wall.

I bent down, and helped him get comfortable, before kissing him on his forehead.

"I miss our home," He said sadly, "I don't wanna be homeless."

"You're not homeless, Liam," I said quietly, "We're in James' home."

"But _our-"_

"I _know,_ Liam," I sighed, "But I don't know how long it'll take for us to find a new house."

"Will we still leave here?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course," I said firmly, "I love living here too."

Liam smiled softly, and slowly but surely, his eyes began to droop, and I was left crouching alone next to his small mattress in a dark room.

* * *

The dark was really beginning to take its toll on the Aurors. Harry could no longer make out the outline of Oliver under the thick trunks of the trees, and everyone was starting to get cramp.

"My leg hurts really bad," Kips moaned, trying to stretch his leg.

"You're not the only fucking one," Proudfoot snapped in reply.

"Just saying," muttered Kips

"Titan's really dead, isn't he?" Said a small voice, and Harry identified it as Isabella Oulton, Edward's partner.

"There was nothing he could do," Beatle replied quietly, "He was trying his best, Isabella."

"Who am I going to work with?" She whispered, clearly in a state of panic.

"We'll put you with one of the new recruits, Oulton," Proudfoot said harshly, "And you won't be able to choose."

"Chill out, man," Oliver said, "Do you not have any respect?"

"What happened when Dawlish died eh?" Proudfoot retorted, "I got stuck with a trainee, who's only purpose is to bring me a coffee in the morning!"

"You two arguing won't help any of us get out of here," Rosewell said, "I wonder how long it will take for Starcoff to get the message?"

"Probably another 10 minutes at least," Harry sighed, "London's a pretty lengthy journey from here."

"Oh, so that's why your owls always take an age to arrive," Kips said, in a hope to lighten the mood. Harry chuckled.

"The boys always want to put in their messages too," He said, "That's why they take so long to send off."

"How old are they now?" Beatle asked.

"James just turned 5, Al's 2, and Lily's about 4 weeks." Harry said, smiling at the thought of his family.

"Ah, the times when I had young children," Kips replied, "My eldest started Hogwarts last year."

"Fiona?"

"Yes, that's right," said Kips, "And I'm seriously considering quitting being a front line Auror."

"What?" Interjected Beatle, startled by this news, "Since when?"

Kips sighed, "It's too stressful for the kids, and for my wife."

"The Auror department is getting thinner by the day," commented Rosewell, "But I-"

At that moment, a huge burst of movement and sound all happened at once.

The trees were suddenly lifted instantaneously, freeing the Aurors, but creating a ginormous creak and groan through the forest.

Harry instantly jumped to his feet, ignoring the protesting pops from his cramped muscles, and grabbing his wand from a nearby bush.

"Potter," a voice growled, and Harry looked round to see Arlen Starcoff standing in the clearing, the rest of the DMLE standing close in his wake.

"Thank god," Harry muttered, lighting his wand, igniting the faces of the people in front of him.

"Did they get away?" Starcoff asked carefully, watching as the Aurors all rose to their feet, and groped around for their wands.

"I-" began Harry, but Starcoff's brow furrowed.

"Don't tell me, after all this," he breathed, "That they got away."

"We couldn't do anything!" protested Harry, indicating his groaning team, "Some landscaping spell we'd never seen before!"

"And none of you had your wands?"

"They were flung from our hands as the floor moved."

"Who got hit?" he asked, suddenly very quiet.

Harry looked around, and saw Titan on the floor, his face bruised from being under the trees, and his cloak twisted around him like some terrible veil. His face was stark white, and he still had his hand gripped tight over his wand.

"Edward Titan," Harry muttered, crouching down next to the young Aurors still body, and placing his palm to his cheek.

"He's freezing," Harry commented, "It'd be better to move him now."

"What about that one?" Starcoff said, pointing to where Adalia lay, in a pool of blood.

"Adalia," Oliver whispered, rushing to the woman's side, and trying desperately to wake her up.

"Adalia, wake up, please," Oliver said helplessly, looking at Harry for help.

"What happened to them?" he cried quietly, "Help me, Harry!"

Harry came down to Oliver's side, and he too, inspected the damage the tree had done to Adalia's left arm.

"There's nothing-" Harry started, but Oliver stopped him, his eyes wet with the threat of tears.

"What would you be doing if this was Ginny, Harry," Oliver said hotly.

"I'd be helping, _begging_ for her to wake up, of course," Harry replied in bewilderment, and Oliver looked at him fiercely.

"Help her." He said simply, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not a healer, Oliver," he replied firmly, "I'd want Ginny to go to a healer. I wouldn't live with myself if I tried to magically heal her, and something went wrong."

"Norcross," Starcoff said from behind them, "I have 2 healers here, they can help her. For now, please accompany me and the other Aurors as we search the area."

"I can't leave her," Oliver choked, but Harry gently pulled his hand away.

"C'mon," Harry muttered, "She'll go to St Mungo's, and get good medical care from there."

"St Mungo's," Oliver murmured, "Ok."

"HE'S HERE!" someone yelled, and Harry quickly snapped back into Auror mode.

"No way!" he cried, sprinting up to where Beatle had yelled.

"That's not an Auror," Kips whispered, his voice shaking.

A masked figure with a long green cape was spread out across the floor, his wand a few metres away, and his limbs twisted in all directions.

"Move!" yelled Starcoff, his wand lifted, "Don't go off guard that easily!"

"They got hit with their own spell?" Harry asked astounded, glancing at Starcoff.

"That's a stunner, that is," Poole interpolated, "No trees did that."

"Who did it?" Starcoff asked, but all the Aurors shrugged.

"We were all sending stunners left right and centre," Rosewell explained, "It could have been any of us."

"No way was it that easy," hissed Starcoff, "This murderer had his methods thought out. He would've thought about getting hit by a stunner."

"He wasn't getting hit by any of our stunners, actually," Isabella said, "He was laughing about it."

"Take the body," Starcoff ordered, signalling to a couple of members of the DMLE, "Put it somewhere contained, and make sure he can't escape."

"Do you want his wand?" Oulton asked, reaching down for the magical stick, but both Harry and Arlen yelled "No!"

Isabella quickly pulled her hand back, and looked nervously at her superiors.

"Your magical footprint will leave an imprint on the wand's spell waves, and when we use priori incantatem, your trace would be found on it." Starcoff explained, getting another couple of the DMLE to carefully summon the wand into a deep black bag.

"I never learnt that in training," Kips said, and Beatle nodded in agreement.

"It's on the new training spectrum," Harry said, "Kingsley decided it would be better if Aurors knew about this stuff."

"Have you done a count, Potter?" Starcoff asked, but Harry shook his head.

He silently counted: Beatle, Poole, Norcross, Falcov, Proudfoot, Kips, Rosewell, Oulton, Fern, Matthews, Titan was dead, but-

"Silvia isn't here," He said quietly, and everyone started to look around.

"Has anyone seen her?" Rosewell asked, but everyone shook their heads.

"She was definitely with Falcov," insisted Kips, "I saw them before the world crashed over."

"I'm here," came a shaky voice from behind a dense part of the forest, and Silvia walked out, her hair plastered onto her cheeks, and her face almost as pale as the dead Edward Titan.

"What the-" mouthed Harry, staring in amazement.


	34. Horrible Truths

_As the world crashed around her, Silvia let Adalia's arm slide from under her grasp. She didn't see the tree falling, and so it crashed over her, it's branch piercing into Adalia's arm._

 _The latter instantly passed out, blood beginning to pool from her body, and Silvia began to panic. She could hear the yelps from her fellow Aurors, but there was nothing she could do to help._

" _I'm a terrible Auror," she said in shock, "All I wanted to do was impress Harry Potter, but now- "_

 _She let out a huge sob and tried to wriggle out of her uncomfortable position. To her relief, the branches shifted, creating a smallish hole right above her torso._

 _She sucked in a breath, and squeezed her body through the tiny gap, until she was completely free._

 _She looked around, and contemplated whether to help her colleagues, but she decided that they were all more resourceful than her and would probably find a much better way out._

 _A sudden crack in the distance made her whip her head around, and to her horror, a tall figure in a mask and cloak was striding their way towards the thicket of trees in which she was standing._

 _She pulled her wand out from her inside pocket, and with a shaky arm, sent a scarlet stunner in his direction._

 _To her surprise, it hit the figure, and they fell to the floor, unconscious._

" _What have I done?" she whispered in disbelief, standing stock still in the fear that whoever she just stunned would wake up. She felt her muscles begin to tense up._

 _Everywhere she looked she could see shadows of people in the dark, and every flicker of light was the green light before death._

 _But no. She was alone._

 _She tentatively walked forward, noting the layer of thick trees covering the forest floor, and carefully clambering over them as she approached her target._

 _The figure looked horrible. She didn't dare take off the mask, in case her jumpiness took the better of her._

 _So, she kicked the man's – she could tell by his figure – wand away from their grasp, cast a binding charm, redid her stupefy, and hid._

* * *

"Why not help your team, Olson?" Starcoff asked starkly, after Silvia recounted her story to everyone present _._

"I…" She stuttered, "They found a way out." She offered miserably.

"But we could have found a way out much quicker, if you had acted like an Auror." Proudfoot told her ignorantly. Silvia shrunk back.

Starcoff sighed.

"I guess we can't press you too much. You probably captured the person that the rest of us have been trying to catch for over 2 months."

Harry nodded, and looked over at Starcoff.

"We're in a muggle area, by the way. Better to take ourselves inside."

"No," Starcoff said, "Take yourselves home. We've got what we needed, and it's nearing 11."

A murmured chorus of 'thank you sir' rumbled around the trees, but Harry stopped him before he turned.

"Hang on," He said, "Before we got smothered, we heard a scream coming from the trees."

Starcoff frowned.

"Another victim?"

"Probably," Harry said quietly, "It was just before we got discovered."

"We'll go take a look," Starcoff nodded, "You lot go home."

* * *

Ginny sighed for the umpteenth time and again, glanced at the clock.

It showed 10:59.

"He should totally be back by now." She said sadly.

We were all sitting in the living room, small conversation popping in and out, but mostly we stayed in silence.

"Do you reckon they've got help by now?" I asked nervously. It was very dark outside.

"Who knows," Ginny shrugged, "I can only _hope_ that he's safe."

A few hours ago, Ginny had gone into her room to feed Lily, giving me and Robert time to talk with just the two of us. We spoke about multiple things, but the thing that seemed to come into conversation a lot was all this mystery. The Potter's were so mysterious in so many ways, and yet, they seemed so normal. They were apparently just busy.

But I had pointed out that some things just made no sense.

"What about all those funny words?" I had hissed to Robert, making him shrug dismissively.

"They're probably just names of departments at Harry's work, Katie," he had replied nonchalantly, "You're trying to find an abnormality in them."

"It's not normal to get from London to Kent in the space of 30 seconds," I had replied, hurt.

"They were probably nearby, anyway," Robert had said, with a flippant wave of the hand.

We had dropped the conversation when Ginny had returned, but an unfamiliar tenseness lay nestled in the small gap between me and my husband. He must have felt it too, for he kept glancing at me apologetically.

"How long will you wait up?" I asked quietly.

"I'll go to bed in an hour," she replied, equally as soft, "I'm surprised Lily hasn't woken up yet."

"Would she usually have by now?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded, glancing at the clock again.

"I'm sure he'll-"

But before I could finish, we all heard the front door slowly open, and then close, with a minute thud.

Ginny glanced at us, before quickly getting to her feet, and walking into the hallway.

"Harry," she whispered, "You've been gone ages." And she pulled him in close for a hug

"Sorry," he murmured back, "We ran into a bit of a dilemma."

"You're ok, though?" Ginny asked, pulling away to take a good look at his face.

"Yeah," he breathed, before he caught sight of me and Robert standing in the frame of the living room.

"Sorry about your house," he said ruefully, "We still don't know why it was targeted."

Robert shrugged.

"You sent for Moki," Ginny said, thankfully changing the subject.

Harry frowned.

"I didn't want you to know."

"I had to let her in," Ginny explained, "But she didn't stop after I called her back."

"You figured out why I called her?"

Ginny nodded, "You were stuck, weren't you?"

"You'd be a great detective," Harry smiled, "I hope it didn't stress you out."

"Everything you do stresses me out, Harry," Ginny said, exasperated, and Robert snickered.

No one elaborated, however, because faint baby cries could be heard from upstairs, and Ginny sighed in defeat.

"I suppose it's about time," Ginny said, and she went up the stairs to comfort Lily.

"I hope you haven't taken this too painfully," Harry said, once she had gone into the room, and we heard the 'click' of the door closing.

"Liam said we're homeless," I replied softly, "And honestly, I agree."

"We'll pay to repair your house," Harry offered, "We should have known the murderer was coming down here, given his previous pattern."

"I don't think there's anything you could do to fix that wreck," Robert chuckled sadly, "I assume you saw to what extent it was wrecked by."

Harry nodded.

"We'll be able to do something," he explained, "But we're happy for you to stay here until you're happy to move elsewhere."

"Thank you," Robert nodded in satisfaction, "It's easier than a hotel; for Liam's school, and my work."

Harry glanced at the clock, unknowingly mimicking what his wife had been doing minutes before he came in and said that he should be heading upstairs.

"We'll go up too," I said instantly, not wanting to be alone downstairs in someone else's house.

We all went up, and Harry wished us both a comfortable sleep. We said our thanks and headed into our respective rooms.

The night was rather uneventful. Surprisingly, neither of my kids woke up, and apparently Lily didn't wake me up, either.

Liam woke up first – I could hear him shifting around – before he clambered onto our bed and squished himself in between me and Robert.

"It's 7 in the morning, Liam," Robert groaned, and acting as my personal alarm clock.

"Can I go wake up James?" Liam whispered excitedly, but I shook my head quickly.

"Why?"

"Because he's probably sleeping, and he won't like it if you wake him up."

But seconds after I had said this, a small hand knocked on our door.

"Who is it?" asked Liam hopefully, sliding off the bed, and hurrying quickly to the door.

"It's me," James' voice replied, "Do you wanna play in my room?"

Liam looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded.

"As long as you don't wake up anyone from James' family." I reasoned, as Liam opened the door to reveal a pyjama enclosed James.

"Mummy and Daddy are already awake, and so is Al," James replied, and I sighed.

"Go on then," I said to them, and then I turned to Robert, "If Harry and Ginny are awake, we better get up too."

"It's their house," Robert grumbled, "We don't need to get up."

"Just -" I insisted, " – get up, I don't want to be lazy."

"Just because they're early risers," Robert protested, "It doesn't mean we're lazy."

"Are you not going into work today?" I asked.

"You think I should?" Robert replied, genuinely surprised, "You don't want me to stay here with you until everything is sorted out?"

"Of course, I do," I told him, smiling softly, "But you have to work for our family."

"My boss will understand," Robert said, "Plus, I'm sure Helen Nightingale and that husband of hers would have already got it plastered over all the newspapers."

I grimaced.

Mabel began to stir from beside me, and I looked over to see her stretching her arms above her head.

She always looked so little in the morning; almost as if she didn't just have her 3rd birthday 2 months ago.

"Morning, sweetheart," I whispered, and at the sound of my voice, she looked up, and pulled herself onto the bed.

"Where?" she said sleepily, crawling onto Robert's lap, and laying down on his chest.

"We're at Al's house," I explained, stroking her messy bed hair.

"I play with Al?" Mabel asked, instantly chirpier.

"If he's awake," I smiled, and she slithered off the bed onto the floor.

"Park, Mummy," she added, looking at me with her most innocent eyes, but I knew better than to agree, so I shook my head.

"Why?" she persisted, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Me and Daddy need to do some grown-up things, Mabel," I sighed, "There's no time to go to the park today. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Al?"

"Yes, you can play with Al," I told her, and she giggled, crawling over to the door like a baby.

Just as the door closed, I heard my phone ring from inside the coat draped over the chair. I frowned, not knowing who would be calling me at this time in the morning, but I kicked back the covers, and pulled out the vibrating mobile.

"Sarah?" I muttered upon reading the number on the screen. I turned to look at Robert before I pressed answer. To my dismay, my husband's eyes were closed again, so I twisted my head back to the phone, and clicked the green button.

" _Katie? Katie! Is that you?!"_ Sarah answered, her voice high in panic.

"Of course, it's me," I replied, "Are you ok? You sound a bit -"

" _I've just seen the 7 O'clock news! Your_ house!" She said, " _Where are you staying?! Are you OK? Robert? The kids?"_

"I'm fine, we're all fine," I told her hastily, "We weren't inside, don't worry, we were all dropping Liam off at school."

" _Are you staying in a hotel or something?"_

"Uh, no. We stayed the night at the Potter's house."

" _Who?"_

"You've met them. Mum has red hair; Dad works with the met police. We've had the conversation before."

" _Oh, yes."_

"They said we were allowed to stay here until we find a new place to stay," I explained, "How did you find out about our house, anyway? We didn't publicly put anything anywhere."

" _The news,"_ she repeated, and I groaned, _"Your house was pictured, and it looks terrible, Katie!"_

"I know," I said sadly, "We'll have to start looking for a new one."

" _I know Helen and Knox still have a couple of houses for sale here_ ," Sarah said.

"I refuse to be sold a house by her," I said firmly, "And we would never be able to afford a house down Layters Lane anyway."

" _The closest you'd be able to get would be in Minster then_ ," Sarah told me, in my opinion, rather unhelpfully.

"Minster's a 45-minute drive from Liam's school," I replied, "I'm not up to making an hour and a half round trip twice a day."

" _Me and Dillon looked everywhere within a 7-mile radius of Downlow, and the only houses for sale were the three the Nightingales were selling."_

"Maybe we'll try and repair our house, then," I sighed, rubbing my temple.

" _It looked beyond repairable on the tv,"_ Sarah commented, and I frowned.

"How much did you see?" I asked curiously.

" _The news reporter was standing outside your house as they announced the most recent murder,"_ Sarah said softly, and I instantly sucked in a breath.

"There was another murder?" I asked, trying to stay calm, even though I knew it could be someone I knew.

" _In the woods, yesterday evening_." Sarah replied, " _A little old lady who was walking her dog, and an officer_."

"An officer?" I asked in shock, and I could tell Sarah was nodding on the other side of the phone, "What were their names?"  
 _"Uh, a Sue Windsor, and MMA Edward Titan,"_ she said quietly, " _You don't know either of them, do you?"_

"No, I didn't, but what does MMA stand for?"

" _I have no clue; the reporter didn't say what it stood for."_

"It was probably one of Harry's colleagues," I replied, "Maybe I'll ask him when we go down for breakfast."

" _Sure, go ahead, but on another note, it's Maisy's first day at school tomorrow, will you be there?"_

"Hopefully," I said, "Though I'm not sure if I'm going to bring in Liam today. He had a rough day yesterday."

" _You're ok, aren't you?"_ Sarah asked again, and I smiled at her concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, "But I really should be dragging Robert out of bed so we can have breakfast."

" _Good luck,"_ Sarah laughed, " _I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"_

"Yeah, see you," I replied, before pulling the phone away, and calling Sarah off.

"You can't make me get up, Kate," Robert yawned, "I don't have work, so what's stopping me from lying in?"

"The fact that you're-" I started, but my phone began to ring. Again.

It's my Mum this time, and I instantly began to feel guilty that I didn't tell her that I was ok. It must have been horrible for her when she saw it on the news, especially now that they've moved to Manchester.

" _Katie? Katie, darling, is that you?"_ My Mum said frantically when I answered her call. She sounded even more frantic than Sarah.

"Mum, I'm fine, _we're_ fine," I said quickly, before she jumped to any conclusions.

" _Thank you, God,"_ I heard my Dad mutter.

" _I saw on the news,"_ My Mum said hysterically, _"That reporter didn't say anything about what happened to the people inside – you."_

"We weren't inside," I told her, "Robert and I were dropping Liam off at school."

" _We're on our way to Downlow now,"_ my Mum said, and I turned to look at Robert in shock.

"We're ok, Mum, you don't have to take that 5hr journey, we promise," I said rapidly, "We're staying at my new friend's house."

" _Who?"_ My Dad asked, and I frowned.

"Am I on speaker, Mum?" I asked.

" _Yes, your father wanted to check if you were ok, too_." She replied, and I smiled softly.

" _Well?"_ My Dad persisted.

"Liam's best friend's parents, Harry and Ginny Potter," I answer, and I vaguely hear my Mum take an intake of breath.

"You know them, Mum?" I say, surprised.

" _Of course not,"_ My Mum said hastily, but I narrow my eyes behind the phone.

"Why gasp?"

" _I, uh, don't you worry dear,"_ she replied, and I could tell she was smiling, " _We've just driven over the River Dane."_

"Oh," I answer, "Where will you stay when you get here?"

" _Probably that hotel we stayed in when Mabel was born,"_ my Mum says.

"Actually, I have a better plan," I replied, "I bet Harry and Ginny would be more than happy to let you stay in their house with us."

" _Do they only have one child or something?"_ My Dad said, " _How much space is there, Katie_?"

"They have 3 children, Dad, but they have enough space, I promise."

" _Ask them, will you dear?"_ My Mum asked.

"I will, have a safe journey," I told her, "I'll call you if they say yes, and give you an address."

" _We love you, Katie,"_ My Mum said, and I smiled.

"I love you too."

" _Send our love to Liam and Mabel._ "

"I will," and with that, I hung up, and turned to Robert, who was thankfully sitting up.

"Have your parents rung you?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"They won't call unless my name was given." He said, "I'm the least of their concerns at the moment."

"Your sister?"

"I texted her yesterday, so she knows."

"I should have texted my parents sooner," I said guiltily, but Robert stood up, and gave me a big hug as I began to cry, all my emotions flowing out at once.

"You're ok, Katie," Robert said softly, running his hand through my hair as I began to sob.

"This wasn't how it was meant to be," I cried, wrapping my arms around my husband as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Things often don't go to plan," Robert whispered, "But all things happen for a reason."

"What horrible reason did our house get blown up for, then?" I wept.

"They'll be a reason, Katie," Robert said firmly, "We just don't know what, yet."

"Mummy," came a small voice at the door, "Are you cryin'?"

I quickly pull away from Robert, and roughly wipe away the tears from my eyes.

"I'm ok, Li, you can come in."

Liam opened the door hesitantly and looked nervously up at me.

"I heard you cryin', Mummy," he said quietly, "I'm sorry if it was me."

"It wasn't you, darling," I say, bending down, and pulling my son into a hug, "It wasn't you; I promise."

"Are you ok?" He asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied firmly, "Did you need anything?"

"James' Daddy said breakfist is ready if you're ready." He said, and I look over at Robert, who nods.

I stand up straight and take Liam's hand, as I walk out the room, and head downstairs.

"Grandma and Grandad are coming today," I told Liam, and he looked up at me.

"Now?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Why they comin'?" he asked me.

"They saw our house on the TV, and they wanted to see if we were ok," I sigh, telling him begrudgingly what had happened.

"We're on TV?" Liam asked in amazement, "Am I famous?"

"Not our faces, Li," Robert grinned, "Just our house."

"Oh," Liam said sadly, looking down, "But our house is famous?"

"You could say that," Robert chuckled, looking at me comfortingly.

"Pamcakes!" I heard Mabel cry, and I looked at Liam curiously.

"Harry made pancakes for you, did he?" I asked him, and Liam nodded happily.

"James asked, and he said yes!" He said, bouncing down the stairs excitedly.

"What a treat," I smile, knowing full well Liam and Mabel would be bouncing off the _walls_ all morning.

I walked into the kitchen and grinned at the sight in front of me. James, Al, and Mabel were perched on the island counter, each holding a plate, and giggling as Harry handed them each a pancake.

"Help me up, please!" Liam cried, looking at me desperately, "I don't wanna miss my turn!"

Robert chuckled, and lifted Liam up. He scrambled next to James, grabbing his plate, and holding it out like Oliver Twist.

"I didn't miss my turn, did I?" Liam asked nervously, and James shook his head.

"I saved you this one, look!"

Liam smiled thankfully, stuffing the pancake into his mouth.

"Careful you don't get indigestion, Liam," Harry warned, "It'll hurt."

Again, I was amazed at Harry's 6th sense, for only a few moments later, Liam bent over, crying about how his food was stuck in his neck.

"Your oesophagus," Robert corrected, but I shot him a look that said, " _Really_?"

"I don't know what that is," Liam frowned, "It hurts in my neck."

"Because your oesophagus is in your neck, Liam," Robert continued, ignoring my exasperated looks.

"He's 5, Robert," I told my husband, "Do you honestly expect him to care about the correct names of the parts in his neck?"

Robert shrugged.

"Where's Ginny, Harry?" I asked, and Harry pointed upstairs.

"She's feeding Lily," he said, "And changing her."

"Did Lily wake up in the night?" Robert asked, "If she did, I didn't hear her at all."

"She woke up twice from 12," Harry replied, "But I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hear her. Ginny put you on the other side of the house so she wouldn't disturb you."

"I didn't hear anything," I told him, and he nodded.

"Good, because we didn't really want to wake you."

I suddenly remembered my promise to my parents.

"I need to ask you a favour, Harry," I said, and he looked at me.

"Go ahead."

"My parents saw what happened to our house this morning-"

"How'd they find out about that?" Harry asked, surprised, "I told them not to let the press find out."

"I reckon it was Knox Nightingale," Robert said, "He turned up here yesterday, and him and Helen both threatened to tell the BBC what had happened."

"They could get sued for that," Harry said, eyebrow raised, "That's private business."

"Apparently one of your colleagues didn't make it," I say quietly, and Harry nods briskly, gathering Albus into his arms.

"You can go play, Al, ok? Bring Mabel with you." Harry told his youngest son, helping Mabel off the counter, "You too, Jamie."

"I haven't finished!" James protested, waving around a piece of pancake at the end of his fork.

"Don't you wave that around, mister," Harry grinned, making a swipe for the fork, making James giggle. He stood up on the counter, and cheered as he waved around his breakfast.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Harry cried, grabbing onto James as he swayed way too close to the edge of the table, "Sit down!"

James grinned, before shoving the last piece into his mouth, and wriggling off the counter onto the floor, beckoning Liam to come with him.

"He'll injure himself badly one day," Harry muttered, clearing the table with one sweep of his hand.

"You knew this Edward Titan, then?" Robert asked, and Harry sighed.

"We caught the murderer last night," he admitted, turning away to place the dishes into the sink.

"No way!" Cried Robert, looking at me with excitement, I grinned.

"But yeah, we lost Edward," Harry added, making my smile vanish.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "It said on the news he was an MMA, whatever that means. You don't know, do you?"

"The news said MMA?" Harry asked, suddenly, and I nodded, "I don't think it was Helen or Knox Nightingale who called in. Only Starcoff's workers know that term."

"What does it mean?" Robert asked curiously.

"I can't really tell you that," Harry said, looking away, "But it wouldn't have been Knox or Helen who gave that report in."

"Oh."

"You said you wanted to ask me a favour?" Harry said, his eyes going back to their usual light green.

"Oh, yes," I said hastily, "So, my parents saw our house on the news, and decided to drive down here. They obviously can't stay in our house, and the nearest hotel is about 4-"

"We have space here," Harry smiled, "Tell them, we're more than happy to let them stay here with you. Space isn't an issue."

"Thanks," I smiled in reply, "They'll appreciate that."

We all looked towards the door when we heard footsteps down the stairs, and Ginny appeared, dressed in a pink dressing gown, and holding Lily gracefully in one arm.

"Morning," she says cheerfully, walking over to the counter, running her hand over Harry's chest as she did so.

"You're cheerful," Robert said, and Ginny grinned.

"I'm glad this case is over," she said, but Harry frowned.

"You know it's not over, Gin," he told her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"There's no risk on your life anymore," she clarified, "And you don't need to question the culprit until 11."

"There was never any risk on my life," Harry said firmly, taking Lily from his wife.

"I think being trapped by a murderer counts as a risk on your life, Harry," Ginny replied, taking a plate laden with a couple of pancakes.

"I'll have a pancake," Robert said eagerly, and Harry grinned.

"Take one," Harry said, gesturing to another couple of plates, "I didn't just make for the kids."

"Robert's practically a child," I grinned, "Most of the time I feel like I have 3 kids, not 2."

"I'm trying to live my life," Robert said, happily eating a pancake, "Life's too short."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, lowering his eyes. Ginny glanced over at him, a concerned look in her brown eyes.

"Mummy! Daddy!" A high-pitched yell cried, and Harry's head snapped up.

"Yes, Al?" Ginny replied.

"Someone's at our door!"

"What?" Harry said blankly, "There shouldn't be anyone at-"

He tentatively handed Lily back to her mother, and made his way out into the corridor.

"Expecting anyone?" Robert asked, but Ginny only blinked.

We heard the door open, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Al, it's only Oliver," Harry said, obviously speaking to his youngest son, "You _know_ Oliver."

"James said stranger," Al said sadly.

"I'm not a stranger," 'Oliver' said, pretending to be hurt, making Al giggle.

"Come inside," We heard Harry say, "We've got pancakes if you wanted one?"

"Sure," 'Oliver' said, and moments later, Harry reappeared at the kitchen doorway, accompanied by the man with light brown hair I saw yesterday.

"Hi, Ginny," he smiled, "And I recognise you." He added, looking at me.

"We met briefly yesterday," I explained, and he nodded, "I'm Katie, and this is my husband Robert."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver greeted politely, "I'm Oliver."

"Here," Harry said, handing Oliver a plate, and the latter grinned.

"Thanks, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"How's Adalia, Olly?" Ginny asked putting Lily yet again in the arms of her father.

Oliver shrugged.

"She's ok." He said reproachfully, "Her Dad stayed with her last night."

"What about you?"

"I was told I had to sleep," Oliver shrugged, "And I don't blame him. I was exhausted."

"Do you know what happened with Silvia?" Harry asked, but Oliver shook his head.

"All I know was that she was sobbing all the way back to the office, and refused to speak to anyone."

"What about Starcoff?"

"He left to recover the bodies," Oliver said, "Like you told him to."

"Apparently one you lot told the other press about Ed," Harry said casually, and Oliver looked over at him, confused.

"What d'you mean?"

"MMA was used, and only us guys would know what-"

"Oh," Oliver interrupted, glancing at me and Robert, "Who was it?"  
Harry shrugged, switching Lily so she nested in his right arm.

"I hope Proudfoot wasn't too hard on Silvia," Harry wondered aloud, but Oliver scowled.

"Honestly, Harry," Oliver huffed, "I don't know why you keep that miserable man on the front-line team."  
"He's good at his job," Harry said calmly, "And I still don't think he's got over the fact Dawlish was replaced with Radford."

"He's forgetting that we were all trainees once too," Oliver continued, "He was never always the amazing senior Auror he claims he's been for 30 years."

"Careful what you say," hissed Ginny, glancing at me and Robert hastily.

"Sorry," Oliver said starkly, "I just despise him."

"Hopefully he'll calm down in the next few months," Harry replied, running a hand through his hair.

"It's 8 O'clock," Ginny said suddenly, "And both boys aren't ready for school."  
"You're sending James to school today?" I asked in surprise, and Ginny nods slowly.

"Aren't you?"

"I, uh, I thought maybe I'd give him the day off today," I admitted, "Since he had such a busy day yesterday."

Ginny sighed, "I'll break the news to James, and get him changed, then."

"Katie," Robert said, and I looked over, "I think it'd be best if Liam went to school today. It would give him a normal day, at the very least."

I thought about it for a bit, before nodding begrudgingly. Ginny smiled.

"At least James would be happier," she said, and I grinned.

"Liam would want to go to school," I told her, and she nodded.

"Watch Mabel, Robert," I said, as I followed Ginny out the room.

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering the favour I had asked Harry, "My parents are coming down today, and Harry said that it'd be fine if they stayed here. Is that ok-?"

"The more the merrier," she smiled, pushing open the door to James' room.

"You've got school soon," Ginny said, taking James' jumper off the end of the bed, and taking a fresh shirt from his closet.

"We've still got school?" James grumbled, and Ginny frowned.

"You like school, James."

"I'd rather stay here and play with Liam." He replied, glancing at Liam for confirmation. Liam nodded.

"You can both play at school," Ginny said, handing her son his uniform.

"I need to get changed too," Liam told James, as he got to his feet, "I'll be right back."

I led Liam back into our 'borrowed' room, and helped Liam get changed.

"What time are grandma and grandpa getting here?" Liam asked, as he wriggled into his jumper.

"Probably around lunchtime," I said, "When you're at school."

"Can they collect me?" He asked excitedly, and I smiled. My kids really loved their grandparents.

"You can call them now, if you like," I suggested, "Then you can ask them."

Liam smiled, and nodded.

I picked up my phone from the bed, and called my Mum, handing the phone to Liam.

" _Hello?_ " my mum answered, and I gave Liam the thumbs up.

"Grandma!" he said happily, "It's me!"

" _Hello, Liam! How's my favourite grandson?"_

"I'm good," Liam giggled.

" _Why did you call, eh?"_

"I wamted to ask you somethin'."

" _You did? Go ahead."_

"Can you pretty please collect me after school today?" Liam asked hopefully.

" _Of course we can,"_ she replied, and Liam's face burst out in the most brilliant smile, " _What say you, grandad?"_

" _I'd love to,"_ my Dad said, though his voice was slightly more muffled, _"Anna, ask Katie whether we can stay where she's staying."_

" _Oh yes,"_ My mum said, and her voice was noticeably closer to the handset, " _Liam, sweetheart, pass the phone back to Mummy."_

Liam looked up at me, and held the phone out. I took it, and put it to my ear.

" _Katie?"_  
"Yes, it's me," I said, "Where about are you?"

" _Longnor,"_ My Dad said, _"There was traffic, so we took a different route."_

"So you're a good 4 hrs away, then?"

" _Yes, but we're on the right track."_

"You can have lunch here," I suggested, working out in my head what time roughly they would get to Downlow.

" _Did you ask whether we were allowed to stay in the house, Katie?"_ My Dad asked, and me being forgetful, nodded. It took me a few seconds to realise they couldn't _hear_ me nod.

"Uh, yes, they said you were allowed to stay here." I said quickly, "His words, 'space isn't an issue'."

" _Good, because I don't feel like sleeping in a hotel."_ My Dad huffed, making me grin. Classic Howard Grey.

"The Hollies, it's called," I told them, "Just type the postcode CT12 6JL on that Tom-Tom I got you last Christmas, and it'll lead you to their road."

" _You think I know how to use the bloody-"_

" _Yes, Katie, thanks,"_ My Mum said, interrupting my Dad.

"I need to go, Mum," I say, as out the corner of my eye, I see Liam pull a hairbrush out my handbag, "I need to get Liam ready for school."

" _Ok, dear, see you later_ ," she said, and I hung up, quickly running to Liam's side.

"Careful, Li, that's my hairbrush," I said, taking the brush from his hand.

"There's not another one," Liam said fairly, "And I can't go to school with messy hair, Mummy."

"Let me do it for you, ok?" I told him, and I instructed him to sit on the edge of the bed as I ran the brush through his bed hair.

"Are you nearly done?" He moaned, wriggling frantically after a minute of brushing. I nodded, letting him scamper away.

I used this time to pull on the clothes I wore yesterday, trying to flatten out the crinkles a night of neglect had formed.

"I need to buy new clothes," I muttered to no one in particular as I pulled on the shirt and jeans, "Heaven forbid I have to wear these until I get a chance to go shopping."

After changing, I decided to go back downstairs in order to get Mabel ready.

I could hear her and Al giggling together in the living room, and grinned, knowing that having someone close in age to her was doing wonders in Mabel's social life.

"Mabel," I said, walking into the room, "It's almost time to go."

"Where?" Mabel asked, "I wan stay!"

"You'll come back soon," I explained, bending to her level, "But we need to drop Liam off at school."

"Oh." She replied, pushing down the tower she and Al had been building with one knock of her hand.

"No!" Cried Al, putting his arms over his head to protect himself from falling blocks. They all fell down on top of him, and I tried and failed to pull him out.

"Mabel!" I said in shock, reaching over to extract Al from the bricks covering him. His eyes began to fill up with tears, and he clung onto me, looking at Mabel in shock.

"Sworry," she giggled, not noticing, or else ignoring, Al crying in my arms.

"What happened?" a voice said at the door, and I turned to see Harry, Oliver, and Robert in the doorway, looking confused.

"Daddy," wept Al, squirming out of my grasp, and running to Harry, arms outstretched.

"What happened Al?" Harry asked, bending down to pick up his crying toddler.

"It was Mabel," I said apologetically, and I saw Robert grimace, "They built a tower, and she decided it would be best to knock it over right next to Al."

"Mabel!" Robert said curtly, "Why'd you do that?"

"Again!" she cried, not looking up, and beginning to pile the blocks up again.

"No," Robert said firmly, plucking her up, despite her protests, "You're gonna say sorry to Al, ok?"

"I done it!" she yelled, wiggling frantically.

"Boose," Al sniffed, clinging on his Dad's arm.

"Just a little one," Harry answered, checking Al's head, "You're quite delicate, Albus."

Al cocked his head to one side, looking like a confused puppy.

"Depicate?"

Oliver grinned.

"It means you'll break easily, Al," Ginny said appearing at the door, completely changed, "Why, what happened?"

"Raiming bicks," Al said sincerely, reaching out for Ginny, who took him, frowning.

"How did it rain bricks?" she asked the people in the room, and I pointed at a writhing Mabel in Robert's firm hold.

"I done it! I done it!" she kept repeating, trying to push herself away.

"Mabel, calm down," Robert pleaded.

"I think you're mad having kids so young, Harry." Oliver commented, making the Potter's grin.

"Lily was the only one we planned," Ginny shrugged, kissing Al on the forehead. Robert snorted, and Mabel started to laugh.

"Piggy," she said, poking Robert on the nose.

I laughed, and she looked at me.

"I did done it, Mummy," she said seriously, and I tried not to laugh at her attempt at the English Language.

"What about you say it again," I suggested, "Just so he knows you really mean it."

She frowned, but turned to Al.

"I sorry, Al." She told him, and he smiled.

"Tower?" he said, and Mabel giggled.

"No, Mabel," I interrupted, "We need to get you changed, remember?"

"Pj's?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"You can't go out in your pyjamas, Mabel," I said firmly, "I'm sorry."

"Ok," she said finally, tapping Robert on the arm, indicating she wanted to be put down.

"You as well, Al," Harry said, tweaking Al's nose.

"We don't all have to go," Ginny told him, but he shook his head.

"I want us to go, Ginny," he said, "I want Al and Lily to have some fresh air. They were inside the whole day yesterday. You too."

Ginny sighed.

"Why not?" Harry asked, surprised at her reaction.

"I really don't want to face the Nightingales," She said, looking up, "Honestly."

"You won't have to talk if they approach," Harry said, "Plus if we all go, they might not advance anyway."

"I suppose," Ginny said, "They're both creeps."

"Both?" Harry asked, "You've met the husband, too?"

"He came to get Helen," Ginny explained, "Great ugly git."

"I'll come too, Harry," Oliver said, and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't have to."

"I'd rather come then stay," Oliver said grumpily, "He doesn't want me to see Adalia until she's more stable."

"Who?"

"Her Dad," Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But she's ok."  
"MUUUMMM!" James yelled down the stairs, making Ginny's eyes narrow.

"Why's he gotta yell so loud?" She muttered, putting Albus on the floor, and advancing towards the stairs.

"What'd you need, James?"

Hurried little footsteps rushed down the stairs, and James and Liam appeared, looking excited.

"Why do you two look so happy?" Ginny asked, bemused.

"Can Freddie and Louis come round after school," James pleaded, "I wanna intoduke them to Liam!"

"I thought Bill and Fleur were in France?" Harry said, but Ginny shook her head.

"They came back on Tuesday; keep up," she said, before turning back to James, "I'll ask them, ok? But no promises."

James beamed, before quickly glancing at Liam.

" _And,"_ He continued, looking flush with apprehension, "Can Liam please, please, _please,_ come in our car when we go to school?"

I grinned at his

Half an hour later, I found myself in the passenger seat in the Galaxy, waiting for Robert to finish strapping in Mabel.

"Mabel," Robert growled through gritted teeth, "Please. Hold. Still."

"I don't wanna go!" she cried, making me wince, "I wanna go with _AL!_ "

"You'll see him at the school," I sighed, "And there's no time to be arguing."

Mabel instantly stopped squirming, and resorted to glare at me. Robert took this opportunity to buckle her up, securing the seat belt, and shutting the door.

"Right, let's go," Robert breathed, jumping into the driver's seat before Mabel started to protest again.

I looked out the window, and saw Ginny trying to catch my eye from inside the red car. I smiled, and nodded, giving her the indication that we were ready to go. Behind her was Harry, Oliver, James, and Liam, and I could very distantly hear the excited shrieks of 5-year-old boys.

"Go ahead," I said, nudging Robert to start manoeuvring out the driveway.

He muttered something illegible, and turned the key next to the steering wheel, bringing the car to life.

We drove out, and let both Harry and Ginny lead the way. I guess we could try and figure out the route, but following the Potter's would mean no chance of getting lost.

The journey from the Hollies was shorter than it was from our house, so we were at the school at about 8:45. We all parked next to each other, and I reached round to unstrap Mabel.

She had been uncharacteristically quiet on the journey here, and when I turned around, she had her arms crossed, and was looking determinedly out the window.

"You ok, Mabel J?" I asked, clicking the button to wind up the belt.

"I wanna play Barbies." Mabel said sadly, looking at me in frustration, "Blocks are boring."

"Al doesn't have any barbies or dolls," I replied, kicking open the passenger door, "But we're not forcing you to play with blocks, Mabel."  
"Liam won't play wif me," She said, letting me pull her out the car, "He said I was lickle."

"They just want to do big boy stuff," I explained, "Maybe ask Al to play something different."

Mabel smiled at me, before instantly wriggling to be out down.

"Mummy!" Liam cried, as soon as I had shut the back door, "THERE WERE LIGHTS ON THE ROOF!"

I grinned, and handed him his school bag.

"Seems like you had fun, eh?" I told him, and he nodded quickly.

"Can I go in there on the way back?" He asked excitedly, and I shrugged.

"It's not up to me, Liam."

"I don't mind," Harry said, appearing behind Liam with Oliver and James, "If your parents say its ok."

Liam turned to me, with the hugest eyes.

"Please?" He begged, and I nodded.

"Where's Ginny?" muttered Harry, looking around. He walked over, and pressed his hands up against the window, "What's going on in there?"

He swiftly walked round to the passenger side, and quietly slipped inside.

"What happened?" Robert asked, confusion spreading over his face like the flu.

We didn't have much time to ask questions though, for a minute later, Harry re-emerged, holding a weeping Albus.

"What happened to Al?" Asked James in disarray, "Why's he all cryin'?"

"He just threw up," Ginny muttered, clambering out the car holding Lily, "Merlin knows why."

"And _I_ was told to watch what I said," Oliver smirked, making Ginny scowl.

"I icky," cried Al from Harry's arms, and Harry made him rest his head on his shoulder.

"You're ok," Harry soothed, "We'll get you all better soon, I promise."

"Why did he throw up?" Robert asked in confusion, "He seemed well enough when we left the house."  
"I don't know," Ginny sighed again, "But I hope he hasn't caught something."

The bell rang, and James looked worriedly up at Al.

"Is he ok?"  
"He's fine, Jamie," Ginny smiled, "You can go, I promise."

James glanced at Liam, before grabbing his bag, and running for his classroom. Luckily we had parked by the gates, so we didn't have to worry about them running across the car park.

"Katie, Robert," Harry said quietly, making me and husband turn our heads from our retreating child, "We thought maybe we would go to your house, today, to, you know, gather anything that may have been saved."

I gulped.

"Yeah," Robert murmured, "I don't want to wear these same clothes for a week."

"Did you want to go now?" Oliver asked, and I glanced at Robert.

He nodded.

And that was how I found myself in the car again, this time driving the familiar route back to our own house.

I didn't really know what to expect when we turned up. This time yesterday we would be discovering the house for the first time.

It didn't feel like yesterday.

I tried to avoid thinking about what would happen next in our lives, because frankly, I just didn't know.

"It'll be fine," Robert said, "It won't look any different from yesterday, Kate."

"I don't know if I _want_ to see it again," I whispered, looking out the window.

"You don't have to," Robert replied calmly, "I'll get any stuff-"

"No," I said firmly, "I want to."

Robert smiled softly at me, before turning the right and into the driveway of our house.

It was worse than I remembered.

The front lawn was littered with debris from the house; broken glass lay shattered along the front porch; the door was hanging off loosely; and the worst part, people.

Reporters were gathered outside the house, cameras poised and pointing straight up at our dilapidated house.

Robert growled in his frustration, and I placed a hand on his shoulder, willing him to stay calm. I opened the door, but before I could fully get out, Harry and Oliver both strode past, both somehow dressed in their long black cloaks, and both looking angrier than I had ever seen them.

"Get off this property," growled Harry, "This is a private case."

"Who are you?" Said one of the reporters, her face screwed up in annoyance, "This isn't someone's property anymore."

"The inhabitants of this house are currently sitting in their driveway," Harry replied, sounding much calmer than he felt.

The reporter's head whipped around, and me and her locked eyes.

I blinked.

"No interviews will be required," Harry said, almost reading the woman's mind.

"You don't have any authority over that, actually, pretty boy," a man said, pulling out his ID, "As part of the official South East of the United Kingdom-"

Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out his own identification. The man's eyes went round when he read it.

"We'd like you to all get off this property," Harry repeated, "For one thing, it's not safe; we haven't checked it yet."

"Yes… sir," The man stuttered, stumbling in his efforts to pack away his camera, "Team, we're off!"

The reporters all shouted in annoyance, but the man shook his head.

"Police stuff," he muttered, gesturing wildly at Harry and Oliver, "We gotta go."

"Who let you guys come here?" Asked Oliver, but the man shrugged.

"Some bloke called Othius Andrews," he said, hastily shoving the camera in his rucksack, "Weird name, huh?"

Oliver and Harry both glanced at each other.

"I'm gonna get out," Robert muttered, shoving off his seat belt, "They're all pissing me off."

"Let them do their job," I said, pulling his back in, "And mind your language."

He twisted his head around to glance at Mabel. She wasn't listening. She was swinging her legs under her seat, and was staring fixatedly out the window.

"Is she ok?" whispered Robert, but I made a face of misperception.

"We've got what we needed, anyway," the woman spat, and Oliver grinned, "What's so funny?"

"Just get out," sighed Harry, "Don't be a prat, Olly."

The woman lifted her chin up, grabbed her bag, and hurried out after her team.

"People," grinned Oliver, and Harry smiled a bit, "It's quite fun kicking people out of places, huh?

"You bet," grinned Harry, striding back to the cars, "You get it with fame."  
"Don't let that get to your head," Oliver laughed, "Your wife's more famous than you these days."  
Harry nodded his agreement, his eyes crinkled in amusement.

Robert and I both shared identical glances; our confusion bouncing off each other.

Harry and Oliver walked past us, and I assumed went to get Ginny, for moments later she was there, holding Lily firmly against her chest.

"You ready?" Robert asked, and I nodded stiffly. He reached over, and kissed me on the forehead, assuring me that it would be alright. I smiled sadly at him, and reluctantly got out of the car.

The plaster from the walls crunched under my feet, and only when I was standing directly opposite could I see the extent of the damage.

"It's horrible," I said, "Our _home."_

"Home," Mabel said happily, and I turned around to see her nestled in Robert's arms, "Barbies."  
I smiled, reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair from her face.

"It's ok, Mummy," Mabel giggled, shoving the hair behind her ear, "We home!"

"We're not staying Mabel," Robert whispered, making Mabel frown, "We're just gonna get some things, ok?"  
"Not stayin'?"

Robert shook his head.

"I'll stay in the car," I heard Ginny tell Harry quietly from behind me, "I don't want to leave Al alone."

He must have nodded, for I heard the sound of gravel underfoot, and a second later, a door open and close.

I took in a deep breath, and walked forwards, reaching out my hand to push open the door.

"Hang on!" called Harry, stepping forwards, "We haven't checked it properly."

"What's a possible danger?" Robert asked, coming to a stop just before the door.

Oliver and Harry shared a glance.

"Might the walls collapse?" he continued, holding onto Mabel, "Is it better to leave Mabel out here?"

Harry nodded, "I think I'd be for the best," he admitted, and Robert dipped his head in understanding.

"Leave her with Ginny," Harry suggested, "I don't think she'll mind."

Robert nodded again, and Harry beckoned towards the car.

Once Mabel had been dropped off with Ginny, the rest of us proceeded back towards the rundown house – our own.

Oliver let Harry take the first steps forwards, watching with scrutiny in his eyes as the door was pushed open.

"I think it's stable," Harry muttered, tapping the door gently with his foot, "I don't think it's going to collapse."

"I hope not," Robert interrupted, startled, "I'd rather not be crushed under our _own_ house!"

"It won't," Harry said firmly, looking at Oliver for confirmation.

I glanced at my husband, but he was looking determinedly ahead.

"Let's go." He muttered, and Harry pushed open the door.

It was dark; the same dark it as yesterday, but I no longer had the hard pump of adrenaline through my veins. We all walked on, and I felt myself tearing up as I saw everything littered all over the floor, dust and dirt covering items that belong to _us._

"Grab anything you think you want," Harry said quietly, brushing his hand over the wall, "Clothes, shoes, pictures."

Robert and I nodded, and I bent down to grab all the shoes that were lined up by the door. I put them outside, and trailed after the 3 men, picking up broken picture frames and bent toys from the corridor.

We walked through the whole house, and I gathered two giant suitcases from under the bed, and shoved pretty much all the clothes the Williams' family own into them. I let out a satisfied breath, and hauled the suitcases down the stairs to where Oliver, Harry and Robert were waiting.

"Got all you need?" Harry asked, and I nodded, a huge bag filled with Liam and Mabel's toys slung over my shoulder, and making it hurt.

"We should go," offered Robert, quickly taking one of the huge suitcases, and indicating towards the door.

I nodded again, swallowing thickly as I swept my eyes off the dusty furnishings.

"You two go on," Harry said, getting to his feet, "We need to do a couple more checks, you know? Just to make sure."  
Again, I nodded, and let Robert lead me out of the living room, and back outside.

"What's going to happen to it?" I whispered to Robert, but he only looked confused.

"To what?" he replied, stupidly, making me roll my eyes.

" _The clock on the mantlepiece,"_ I said sarcastically, "No, you prat, our house!"

"I," Robert stuttered, "I don't know, Katie."

I lowered my head, kicking shards of glass with my foot.

"I guess we really are homeless." I murmured, looking up to meet Robert's eyes.

"Let's wait in the car," He suggested quietly, and I nodded my agreement, taking his hand and making my way towards the car.

Before I could get inside, a door behind me opened, and I turned to see Ginny, my daughter in her arms.

I smiled, and reached over to take her into my own.

"Harry's work can do something about this," Ginny said, looking me dead in the eye.

"It's a wreck," I said sadly, "I love your enthusiasm, Ginny, but I.. it's… I don't think they can do too much to repair this."

A sudden fierceness appeared in her eyes, and I saw, determination?  
"I promise, Katie," she said firmly, "They'll get it fixed."

I smiled a little, thankful for her desire to help, but not altogether reassured.

"Nothing," a voice said behind me, and I saw Harry and Oliver walk out the house, both looking pleased, "Nothing bad in your house, bar the damage."

"So if we really wanted, we could move back in?"

"It still could fall," Harry pointed out, "Though we might be able to fix this."

"I don't get how you think you can fix this," Robert said, his words exploding out his mouth, "I get all this police stuff, but somethings just don't make sense!"

Harry and Oliver blinked, and so Robert continued, looking ready to burst.

"We're more aware than you think, you know. We _notice_ more than you think. Getting from London to Kent in 1 minute isn't possible, and I _know_ that you weren't in those outfits when we left the school! I don't under-"

"Robert," I hissed, embarrassed at his outburst, "Not now, _not here_!"

"You were saying it too, Katie," Robert growled, "Stuff doesn't make sense, and we both deserve an explanation, seeing as our house, our _kids,_ were targeted to be _murdered_ because of you."  
"Please, Robert," I pleaded, my face burning at the looks on Harry, Ginny's and Oliver's faces, "Stop, will you?"  
"Look," Harry said, looking a little hurt, "We can't tell you things, alright? It's part of our business, to keep things private, and it was never your children," he glanced at Ginny, "It was ours. The boys aren't allowed to go _outside_ unless they're being watched, and there's _always_ someone at the school, watching over James to make sure he's safe. You were never targeted, Robert, you were never planned to be murdered, it's just how things happen, and I apparently you don't realise how sorry Ginny and I are about it all." He added coolly, making Ginny place a hand on his arm, probably asking him to calm down, as I had done to Robert seconds prior.

"If we were never involved with you, you wouldn't have to feel sorry," Robert said hotly, "None of this would have ever happened."

"Our children decided to befriend each other," Harry replied, "It was your choice whether to become friends with your son's mate's parents."  
"Harry," Ginny growled lowly, making Harry look round,

"What?"

"What's got into you?" Ginny sighed, releasing Harry's arm, "Calm down."

"I'm fine," muttered Harry, looking back at Robert, "I'm sorry, Robert."

"Should be," my husband retaliated, his stubborn desire to win an argument propelling him forwards.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Oliver whacked him on the arm.

"There's no time to argue, Harry," Oliver said firmly, glancing at Robert, "Let's go home."

"In case you haven't noticed, _our_ home has been blown up!" Robert cried, making me stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Back off," I said, " _They_ didn't blow up our house."  
"As good as," Robert muttered, making me scowl.

"I assume you don't want to stay in a hotel in Minster, Robert?" I asked him.

"I…"  
"We've been given somewhere to stay, and this is how you treat everyone, huh?"  
Robert began to look slightly guilty, and a pinkish tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"We'll explain everything soon, I promise," Ginny said softly, "No, Harry," she added, as Harry looked like he was about to argue with her, "We both know we can't go much longer with keeping it all a secret."

" _Statue of Secrecy_ ," coughed Oliver, and Ginny scowled at him.

"Fuck off, Oliver," she said, making him grin, "You haven't been trying to hide anything, have you? Flinging words left right and centre."

"Little ears," I hummed quietly, covering Mabel's ears with my free hand, and making Ginny look at me apologetically.

"C'mon," Harry said, "We should go."

Everyone nodded, and slowly began to get into our cars.

After we were firmly on the country roads, and Mabel was happily humming under her breath, I turned to look at Robert in outrage.

"What happened back there, huh?" I said, and watching as Robert's grip on the steering wheel increased.

"I'm fed up with being denied, Katie," he sighed, "There's so much we _need_ to know, which we've been told ' _it's a private business,'_ he said the last bit in an extremely bad impression of Harry, "It's like living with my parents again. You seem to care about what he and her think, rather than what's best for me and the children."

I looked away, feeling hurt.

"You _know_ I love you," I said softly a minute later, placing a hand on his leg, "I always try and do what's best for the children, but I don't think you taking out your anger on two people who've offered their _home_ to us is going to end in our favour."  
"I don't know if I want to associate myself with someone who gets targeted," he replied, "Liam and Mabel's safety is the most important thing, and yesterday I felt sick with the realisation that they were in _horrendous_ danger."

"I think Harry's smart enough to lead a murderer right in the path of our children," I said, "I-"

"See?" Robert said irritably, "You're defending him again."

"I'm not," I replied fervently, "All I'm saying is, is that I don't think Harry would let any violent person within 1 foot of his children, and seeing as Li is practically glued to James, I don't think there was any vital threat to his life."

"I just don't want to lose you," Robert whispered, "Or Liam, or Mabel. Life was calmer 4 weeks ago."  
"You think I don't wish that things had turned out differently?" I said, "The fact sometimes I wish that the Potter's never arrived?"

"You do-"  
"But then I think of Liam, and Mabel," I continued, "Our son was _miserable,_ Robert. He didn't speak to anyone, he didn't have any _friends,_ but then James came, and we all saw a different side of him, remember?"

"Our son has anxiety," Robert said bluntly, and I blinked back tears, guilty that I had been afraid of the harsh truth.

"We'll get through it," I whispered, watching as The Hollies began to come into view, and the two cars in front of us turned right into the driveway.

As we parked up, and the engine to the car had stopped, I turned to Robert, and grabbed his arm before he could walk out.

"Don't start anything up when we get inside, ok?" I said quietly, "They're good people."  
He nodded stiffly, and pulled his arm away, opening the door, and walking around the back to unstrap Mabel.

"Please," I repeated, and he looked up, our eyes connecting, and suddenly I remembered the feeling of when we first met, 9 years ago. We were _so_ in love, and were so excited to start a new life together. We waited a couple of years to have Liam, but I remember being the most excited I had ever been, and then having Mabel a couple of years later, and being thrilled to be having a baby girl…

But things just weren't the same between us anymore, and I abruptly felt overwhelmed with guilt that I hadn't paid more attention to him over the past years.

He noticed the tears beginning to form in my eyes, and I held back a sob as I realised that it was the third time today that I was feeling like this.

"Katie," Robert said, "Don't let your mind wander, 'kay?"

I nodded, knowing full well he knows me best, and trying to focus my mind on the present. I slipped out the car, and shut the door, walking round to Robert, and pulling him and Mabel into a hug.

"I love you," I murmured, and I felt Robert smile into my hair.


	35. Yorick Fürsicka's confession

It was about 10:30 when we all got inside, and I felt uncharacteristically tired.

"Tired?" Robert muttered, seemingly reading my mind. I nodded a little, and regretfully let out a yawn. He grinned, and placed Mabel on the floor, letting her run after Al.

Ginny had left for the stairs, stating that she needed to feed Lily, and so Harry, Oliver, Robert, and I were all left to make our way to the living room.

We all sat down, slightly further apart than we would have done this morning, and both Harry and Oliver were looking at Robert warily, probably unsure whether he was about to explode again.

"So," Robert grunted, and I glanced at him apprehensively, "Care to ex- "

"Robert," I groaned, "Can't you drop it?"

"We have a right to know!" Protested Robert, "Stuck in a house full of secrets? I don't- "

"Secret's to protect you," Harry muttered, "The more you know, the more you're a target. That's why I don't tell Ginny everything."

"People can't read minds," Robert grumbled, and I couldn't help noticing the identical glances Oliver and Harry shot each other.

"We're going at 11," Oliver said, "Try to keep your head on until then."  
Robert scowled.

"And I suppose we can't go anywhere?" sneered Robert, making me wince, "What with a _murderer_ on our tails, huh?"

"We caught the murderer," Harry reminded him quietly, "Just none of his associates, yet."

Robert fell back against the sofa with a soft thunk and resorted to glare at the two men opposite him. Harry looked away, but Oliver stared my husband dead in the eye, his dark eyes almost daring Robert to start up again.

"I don't get your problem," Oliver said finally, breaking the gaze, and a look of curiosity appearing on his features, "We've told you the problem with secrecy, and yet you're determined to break through it."

"Oliver," warned Harry, "Cut it out."

"Blooming head of department," Oliver muttered with a huff, making Harry grin a little.

"I reckon we should head in early," Harry suggested, and Oliver quickly agreed.

"I'll see you both later," Harry told us, inclining his head slightly, "Stay safe."

And those were his parting words.

I heard him share a farewell word with Ginny, and then the sound of the front door opening, and then, closing.

Ginny appeared at the doorway, looking concerned.

Her eyes darted over to Robert, who was lying back on the sofa, his hands held in his lap, looking irritated.

"They're both as stubborn as each other," Ginny sighed, falling back onto an armchair, "I'm sorry on their behalf, Robert, and you too, Katie."

"They're impressive when they're both on the same side, shutting me down," Robert grumbled, and Ginny lowered her eyes.

"Ron used to work with Harry, but he left when he found out Hermione was pregnant with Rosie. He wanted to be close by at all times. Harry was introduced to Oliver a couple of months later, and they got it off straight away. They're both amazing at their job, and it helps that they're only a couple of months apart. But yes, they can get intimidating, I agree."

"You get scared of your own husband?" Robert asked, his eyes wide, but Ginny shook her head abruptly.

"Not scared, no," she replied, looking deep in thought, "But when he's all dressed up and has his mind in the right place, he acts completely different than he does at home."

"D'you know what time he'll be back?" I asked apprehensively, but Ginny shook her head again.

"Maybe around 1, maybe 2," she shrugged, "It depends how long he can get through to the murderer."

"How long does it usually take?"

"It depends on the suspect," explained Ginny, "Some are dumb assholes, trying to get a bit of attention, whereas some have thought through their plans carefully. Those types of people have an aim at the end of their mission, and I'm afraid that's what Harry's dealing with today."

* * *

Once Harry and Oliver were outside the boundaries of The Hollies, they both turned on their heel, and apparated directly into the entrance of the ministry.

"Why've they blocked the Auror's entrance?" Oliver asked, noticing that they had ended up right in the atrium, behind the long line of ministry workers waiting to get to their departments.

"Press, I reckon," Harry groaned, trying to move through the bustle of people, "I bet they're waiting in the apperating spot."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

They both wriggled through, and people began to look, to stare, and then finally the yells began.

"Mr _Potter,"_ A short fat man working with the Prophet yelled, " _Are the rumours true? Did a trainee find the murderer? Are we safe?"_

"Can't have a moments peace can we?" Harry muttered, pulling his cloak over his head, trying to avoid the camera that began to flash, "Feel like a fucking monkey in a zoo."

" _Was it true that it was right by your house?"_

" _Why did your_ trainee _save you?"_

" _I heard one of your kids got caught!"_

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked around at the orator of the previous statement. Oliver looked up too.

"Don't say anything," warned Oliver, "It's Plumley's job to report this stuff."

"I just wonder where they get their information, though," Harry muttered back, pushing through to the lifts, and hammering down the button to level 2, "Some of it's true."

"We still need to figure out who gave the news to muggles," Oliver added, looking relieved when a lift dragged itself forward, "I bet it was Fern. He's always doing stuff like that."

"Anything for a bit of attention," Harry agreed, stepping forward, and hastily closing the lift gates.

The two Auror's travelled in silence before the lift juddered to a halt, and the gate reeled back to reveal the cubicles and hubbuble of their department.

"Morning," Evan Nestor, part of the team tracking routes, said cheerfully, tipping his hat in greeting to Harry and Oliver, "Suspect's locked in Cell 61."

Harry nodded, and made his way round to his office, on the other side of the room.

"I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" Oliver said, and Harry nodded again.

"I've been told to be there by 10 to 11," Harry explained, "Are you coming?"  
"No," Oliver said gloomily, "Arlen fucking Starcoff _kindly_ asked me to fill out a report."

Harry grimaced sympathetically as he backed into his office, closing the door, and moving round to sit behind his desk.

He glanced at the clock and watched as the time painfully ticked on. The time leading up to interrogating a suspect – especially a _murderer –_ were the ones Harry hated the most. You found out the harsh, and often brutal truth when questioning the accused, and even more so, said murderer would have no sympathy. None at all

He sighed, and swung back in his chair, regarding his paperwork thoughtfully, before deciding against doing it. Instead, he took a good look around his office.

After 3 years of being Head of the Auror Office, the room in which he worked had been made a sort of second living room. Pictures of the Weasley's, Ginny, and his children hung all over the walls, waving and smiling as they bustled about in their portraits. Books were stacked haphazardly on shelves, looking well-loved and used to breaking point. By a large window overlooking the atrium, 2 armchairs were positioned neatly next to each other, and Harry remembered fondly of the time when he had taken James and Al to work, and they both curled up identically on each one, distracting Harry greatly from his work, and giving Starcoff an excuse to tell him off.

He looked back over at the clock, and let out a breath, and stood up, straightening his cloak as he made his way to the door.

"Good luck," Elsie Doling muttered, "Apparently he's a tough one."

"How'd you know?"  
Elsie grimaced.

"Starcoff stormed through here a few hours ago," she explained, "Johan was almost running to keep up."

"So Arlen's already been there?" Harry asked, and Elsie nodded, "Huh."

"Don't think he got any information," piped in Dawson Lloyden, leaning across from his cubicle, and his partner in the neighbouring cubicle – Anna Prowest – nodded her agreement.

"He's not down there, is he?" Harry asked them, but they all shrugged.

"I didn't see him come through here," Lloyden commented, "But he probably went through the back."

"Thanks," Harry nodded, "I've gotta go."

"Have fun." Prowest grinned, and Harry grimaced.

"Too close to home, this one," Harry said firmly, turning on his heel, and entering the doorway that led him to the interrogation rooms.

To his annoyance, Proudfoot was there, leaning against the wall, his wand twirling through his fingers.

"Just you?" Harry asked, and Proudfoot turned his head, before nodding slightly.

"I'm on duty for now," Proudfoot said, shifting his gaze back to the wall, "Matthews is next."  
"61?"

"They haven't moved him," Proudfoot snorted, "Have fun trying to get through to the bastard."

"I heard Starcoff had trouble-"

"Almost got himself killed."

"He's unarmed, isn't he?" Harry said in alarm. Even after years of being in the Auror Corps, everyone knew to never interrogate a culprit when said culprit had any sort of weapon on him; whether it be a wand or a muggle gun.

"Course," Proudfoot grunted, "He's got hands, though."  
"Why not cuff him?"

"Just go," Proudfoot said, glancing at Harry, "Better get it over and done with. Blake and Timpson are down by his cell."

Harry nodded and strode past Proudfoot, irritated at Proudfoot's lack of cooperation recently.

"Thanks for the help," Harry muttered under his breath, walking briskly along the corridor lined with cells, counting each one as he went.

Finally, he got to the 61st cell and saw Asia Blake and Ryland Timpson leaning lazily against the wall, talking in soft murmurs.

"Potter," Timpson said, tilting his hat in greeting, "We've decided the perpetrator is a 30-year-old male by the name of Yorick Fürsicka, but he's refusing to confirm nor deny this. If our suspicions are correct, Fürsicka had a history of dark magic, given that his father was a willing Death Eater during the Battle of Hogwarts, 1998."

"Who's his father?" Harry asked, glancing in the direction of the cell door, "Was he well known as a Deatheater?"

Blake shook her head, "Jacques Fürsicka was never important enough to be accepted by any dark powerful wizard, but we sourced evidence that he, with little support from his wife – Tina Bonwick – decided to go and seek You Know Who himself, which didn't do him any good."

"What happened to him?"

"He got mauled by a hippogriff," Blake said calmly, "During the second part of the battle. Tina fled to Merlin knows where, and Yorick, his youngest son, apparently wanted vengeance upon his Father's death."

"Hippogriff?" Harry said, and Blake nodded, checking her notes which had been tucked under her arm.

"A large grey one."

"Buckbeak," muttered Harry, "Did you say 'youngest' son?"

Timpson nodded.

"From our files," Blake said, indicating her clipboard, "Abel and Ophelia Fürsicka are still alive and well today, and have had no intent to join branches of dark magic."

"Have they been contacted?" Harry asked, and again, Timpson nodded.

"Abel lives in Norfolk with his son and his wife, and Ophelia lives in London with her husband and two daughters," Timpson explained, and Harry furrowed his brow.

"Did they have any idea what's been going on?"

"I don't think so," Blake shrugged, "They'll both be in tomorrow for questioning."

Harry nodded in satisfaction and asked if he was allowed to enter Yorick's cell.

"He's wandless, but as you probably heard, he seems to be a fan of physical brutality," Timpson said grimly, and Harry dipped his head in understanding.

"We'll be out here, recording what he says," Blake told Harry, as he reached for his wand, needing its magic to get into the cell, "But we're not allowed in."

Harry looked over at the door and signalled for Blake to open it.

The door creaked open, and Harry walked into the cell, instantly surrounded by blackness.

" _Potter."_ The man growled, and Harry saw two white eyes glinting through the dark, the chains holding him back clinking together.

"Fürsicka," Harry greeted, quietly casting a Lumos. Fürsicka remained silent, only ducking away from the light that now blinded him, "I've come to find out a bit about you."

"You know enough about me," spat Fürsicka, "I could hear you."

"We got our facts right then?" Harry asked cooly, "Those were only things we _thought_ were true, but not necessarily accurate."

Fürsicka didn't answer.

"Want to talk?"

"No, not really." Snarled Fürsicka, his head still kept low, his face concealed from view.

Harry sighed as he leaned up against the cell wall, his hand wrapped around his wand, which was deeply in his pocket.

"I don't want to use legilimency, you know," Harry said, "It's an invasion of your personal space, but at this rate, I might now have a choice."

"What do you want to know," snarled Fürsicka, his voice low and threatening.

"Facts." Harry said simply, "Associates, motifs, all that jazz."

"You know who I am." Yorick grunted, "What else is there to know?"

"Why did you murder all those people, then?" Harry said roughly, "Innocent people, _muggles,_ you killed, and you seem to have no regret whatsoever!"

"Wizards are superior to Muggles," Fürsicka sneered, shifting, "The Dark Lord had his priorities right, but you went and _murdered_ him, eh?"  
"His curse rebounded on him," Harry said hotly, "I don't murder for fun."  
"My siblings never understood." Fürsicka said, barking out a laugh, "They tried to persuade me not to follow my father, but they were _brainwashed._ My stupid sister married a _muggle,_ for fuck's sake. _Her children are not pure enough for this world."_

"You don't get to determine who deserves to be in this world, _F_ _ü_ _rsicka,"_ Harry snarled, "The Deatheater's are gone. People are smarter nowadays, and eventually, the only purebloods left will be direct relatives. You can't marry your cousin forever."

Fürsicka growled like an animal, eyes glinting in the light, as he slowly bought his face to view. Filthy blonde hair lay limp on his shoulders, ragged and knotted, and his pale eyes had nothing; no soul, nor life. His shoulder blades stuck out from his dirt-caked skin, his body almost skeletal in the dim, concentrated light. His teeth were bared as he turned to face Harry, his bony hand's twisting on the metal chains holding him back.

Harry realised then that this was a deranged man. A man that should have been sentenced to life in Azkaban the minute the war ended. But Yorick Fürsicka had managed to conceal himself from the reach of the ministry, allowing himself an extra 10 years of freedom.  
"You're a madman, Yorick," Harry stated calmly, "I'm afraid you'll need to spend the next phase of your life in Azkaban."

Yorick's eyes widened, and his suddenly let out the most terrible wail, his hands coming up to his throat, squeezing tightly. Harry quickly stepped forwards, tugging on Fürsicka's hands, trying to ease his finger's off, before it was too late. However, Yorick began spluttering, his eyes popping out of his skull as his face began to turn blue.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, and yelled ' _RELASHIO',_ and almost instantly, Fürsicka's hands fell limp against his side.

"I'm gonna have to tie your hands," Harry panted, breathing heavily, twisting his wand, and making two Auror mittens appear out of thin air. He shoved them onto Fürsicka's hands and tied them tightly together.

"Let me do it," whispered Fürsicka, his pupil's dilating, a look of pure terror upon his pale face, " _Let me kill myself."  
_ "I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Harry sighed, putting his wand back in its holster, "Just tell me what's going on, and who you worked with."

"Sergio Metcalfe, Vladmirus Poole, Richenda Hammoth, and _Lukias Colebat."_ Hissed Fürsicka, his eyes rolling around.

"Is that all?" Harry asked calmly, thankful that Fürsicka wasn't making this job too difficult.

" _Yes_ ," croaked Fürsicka, his hair falling in front of his face, " _But_ _Lukias betrayed me._ " He added in a raspy breath before he suddenly cried out again, his face pulled long in misery as Harry looked on in astonishment.

"Where is he now?" Harry asked quickly, but Yorick shook his head.

"I cannot say!" he cried, his eyes burning with hatred, "He's _disappeared_!"

"What?!"

"He vanished after I suggested to target your _children."_ Fürsicka whispered, "He said he was done with all this murdering."  
" _You_ targeted my children?" Harry growled, anger bubbling up inside of him, and it took all of Harry's inner Auror strength to not destroy Fürsicka then and now.

Fürsicka sneered, "Of course. Destroy the Potter bloodline, and the whole country will be in despair. They'll put their guards down. Easy target's you see."  
"You wouldn't have had an easy time getting into my house, _F_ _ü_ _rsicka,"_ Harry snarled, and Fürsicka snickered.

"I knew that," he smirked, "that's why I targeted you when you weren't in the house."

"We've all got protection, and so does anyone close to us," Harry replied, feeling sick with worry.

"I saw that," said Fürsicka, "So I went for the child with the weakest shield."

Harry stood up, his heart pounding furiously against his chest, threatening to bound out.

"What have you done, _F_ _ü_ _rsicka,"_ He spat, but Yorick didn't move.

"Nothing."

"Which child did you target!?" Harry cried, "Answer me!"

"The baby had the weakest protection," Fürsicka answered, sneering, just as Harry's mouth fell open, and he tugged his wand out his pocket, pointing it threateningly at the bedraggled man, "But it was still there."

"What?" breathed Harry, "What'd you mean, ' _It was still there?'"_

"The protection." Fürsicka said harshly, "I tried a hex, but she only started spluttering."

The cogs clicked, and Harry looked at Fürsicka in outrage.

"What hex?" He asked quickly, and Fürsicka smiled.

"Expulso," he said, "Not that the pressure built up enough to do any damage. The charms around her got the brunt of it."

"What were you intending to do if it had worked?"

"Go for the others," Fürsicka sneered, "Your attention wouldn't be on anything else."

"That doesn't – that won't – if anything, I'd be more alert!" Harry replied, "How do you even know where I _live_?"

"Spies," Fürsicka said simply.

Harry blinked.

"I got a couple of squibs," continued Fürsicka, "Ones accustomed to the ways of those filthy muggles."

"Did they do so willingly?" Asked Harry, and Fürsicka simpered.

"' Course not. But they didn't have a choice, now, did they?"

"Where are they now?"

"Dead," Fürsicka said bluntly, moving back into the shadows.

"What'd you do with the bodies?" Harry asked, his fingers curling back around his wand.

"None of your concern. They're dead." Fürsicka snickered, the chains rattling.

"Alright, fine," Harry replied, "Where are your allies?"

"We have a base," admitted Yorick, and Harry leant forwards, "A great base if you ask me."

"Where?" persisted Harry, making the most of Fürsicka's desire to be cooperative.

"My Father's house," whispered Yorick, "The house _I_ inherited. The one thing that my stupid excuse of a brother didn't get."

"I assume the ministry don't have tabs on the house then," Harry said, and Fürsicka growled.

"It was my one safe place. The place I've been in the past 10 years. The elves assured my survival."

"We have tabs on elves working in houses, now," Harry commented, "Surely –"

"The elves of Fürsicka hall have been working there for centuries. They don't need _tabs."_ Snapped Yorick.

"You're just giving me more and more reasons for your arrest, Fürsicka," Harry sighed, "You might as well give me the location of your base."

"My one safe place!" croaked Fürsicka, "I won't tell you!"

"You're going to Azkaban anyway," explained Harry, "You won't be going back."

" _No_ ," Fürsicka wailed, " _You won't take this away from me."_

Harry stayed silent, waiting for Fürsicka's wails to subside before he spoke again.

"You knew what you were doing when you did that first murder." He said quietly, "Anything from there was just added time to your sentence. Surely you didn't think you'd get away from all this. What, with all the Aurors, Muggle Policemen, and the DMLE hot on your tail?"

"I thought I had a chance," Fürsicka said miserably, "I was _bored_ sitting up in that house alone."

"So that's what triggered all of this?" Harry said, dumbfounded, "You being _bored?"_

"I was alone in a manor house," Fürsicka spat, "What did you expect?"

"What happened to your Mother?"

"She fled to America when she heard of my Father's death. She never agreed with his choices, but she also loved him. And me." He said candidly, "But she left. So did my brother and sister. Haven't heard from them in over a decade. All I know is that my sister married a muggle, and ruined the Fürsicka's untouched pure blood."

"What about your brother?"

"Abel," snickered Yorick, "Oldest child. Got all he ever wanted from our parents but refused to accompany my Father on his journey to find the Dark Lord. I wanted to go, I _begged_ my mother to let me, but I was underage, and still at school. Abel left after a couple of weeks, and we later discovered that he had fallen in love with a half-blood."

"My sister followed in his footsteps, and ran away with her inheritance, buying a house for herself, away from me and our Mother, after a year. So far, my Father's quest had been unsuccessful, but by now I was 17, and so I took to find him myself. I didn't have any luck, and after 3 years I went back home to my Mother. By this time, the search for you was on, and I still had heard no news of my Father, nor my brother or sister. So it was just me and my Mother. Alone in a house too big for two people. Then came the news of The Dark Lord's downfall, and the death of my Father. My mother cried for days, locked up in her chambers, until one day, she disappeared. I found out via the elves that she left for America, way out of reach of the Ministry of Magic. MACUSA wasn't keeping track of magical migrants back then, and so I never heard of her again."

"Have you spoken to anyone since?"

Fürsicka snarled.

"I don't wanna mix with people like that."

Harry blew out a breath.

"Just tell me where your associates are, Fürsicka," He said, "Then we're done here."

"Metcalfe, Poole and Hammoth are in the manor," Fürsicka growled, "But I have _no_ idea where Colebat went."

"Did any of them do any of the murderings?" Harry asked, but Fürsicka shook his head.

"No," he responded, "It was only me and Lukias."

"Does Colebat have any relatives?" Harry asked, determined to find out where Fürsicka's counterpart went.

"A sister, a think," Fürsicka answered, "She probably works here."  
"Right, thank you," Harry said, nodding in satisfaction, and turning away from Yorick.

"The Manor's on Lundy Island," Fürsicka whispered, and Harry's head turned sharply.

"In the Bristol channel?"

"Yes," Fürsicka said hoarsely, "Please don't destroy it. Leave it under my brother's name."

Harry nodded again, and with his wand, he slowly opened the cell door, leaving Yorick Fürsicka alone in the dark.

"I'm done with him," Harry announced to Blake and Timpson, who were looking at Harry dumbfoundedly.

"You got a lot out of him," Timpson commented, "He didn't say a thing to Starcoff."

"On the contrary," added Blake, "He tried to strangle him."

"He wasn't too hard to crack," Harry said, glancing at Blake's clipboard, which was now full of notes from her frantic scribbling.

"We've sent the recording up to Starcoff so he could listen for himself," Timpson told Harry, who nodded.

"It's a good job you keep protection on your family 24/7," Blake muttered darkly, "Certainly kept your daughter from being one of the murdered."

"Thank god," muttered Harry, "Ginny and I were going all over to try and find out what's the matter with her."

"Any idea who the squibs were?" Blake asked, but Harry shook his head.

"No," he audibly replied, "But we need to send a couple of Aurors to go obtain the rest of the murderers from Fürsicka Hall on Lundy Island before they get ideas to flee."

"Who are you thinking of sending?"

"Anyone who wants to go," Harry replied, "It won't be hard, I don't think," he added, "These 3 people – Poole, Metcalfe, and Hammoth – weren't the ones doing the murdering; we've got that one already."

"So you think they're not dangerous?" asked Blake in surprise, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I totally think they're dangerous," Harry said, "Just not the smart type of dangerous, you know?"  
Both nodded, and Harry glanced at the cell containing Fürsicka.

"What happened with him?" Timpson asked, "There was a situation at the start; we could hear it." He glanced at Blake, and she nodded her confirmation.

"You mean when he tried to strange _himself?"_ Harry asked, and looks of realisation swept across Blake and Timpson's faces.

"I'm surprised we hadn't caught him a long time ago," Blake commented, "He doesn't seem very discreet about himself."  
"He really must have been in that house for 10 years," shrugged Timpson.

Harry glanced down at his watch and gave a start when he saw it was quarter to 12.

"I better go," Harry said, looking up again, "I've got to get the report done."

'Ah," grinned Timpson, "Have fun."

"Will do," replied Harry, bidding his farewell, and heading back up to the Auror Office, passing a loafing Proudfoot on the way.

* * *

For the past hour and a half, we had lounged in the living room, content to dwell on our thoughts, but willing to participate in any small conversation brought upon us.

We had had a small lunch at around 12, chatting comfortably until we had all finished, before migrating into the living room to await the return of Harry, and the imminent arrival of my parents.

"You alright, Katie?" Robert muttered from beside me, and in nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hope you both slept well," Ginny said, appearing at the doorway, with dozy Lily in her arms, "Or that Lily didn't wake you up."

"We all slept like logs," I smiled, and Robert nodded his head in agreement.

Ginny sighed in relief, before falling back into one of the vacant armchairs.

It was quiet again, until around ten to 1. The door was heard, and Ginny promptly jumped to her feet, leaving a sleeping Lily lying soundly on her back, pillows shoved up around her, hence if she fell.

"Harry," I heard Ginny mutter, obviously taking him in for a hug, given the sound of clothes ruffling against each other, "All good? How hard of a nut was he?"

"Pretty soft, actually," Harry commented, and I heard him take off his coat - his jacket - _whatever,_ "I've learnt quite a bit about him."

"I suppose you can't tell me, huh?" Ginny responded, and I glanced over at my husband.

"Gin," Harry started, "You know the procedure."

She sighed, and a second later, the couple appeared at the doorway, Harry smiling when he saw me and my husband sitting there.

"Hey," He said, sitting down next to where Lily was lying, "No news from your parents, Katie?"

I shook my head, watching as Ginny sat down on the other side of him, placing a subtle hand round his waist.

"So?" Robert asked, and I looked around warily at him.

"I can't tell you much," Harry said at once, placing a hand on Lily's chest, making her look tiny, "But I can tell you this."

He lifted his gaze, and our eyes met.

"He surrendered. Gave his name, location, motif, associates, age, you know. He's locked up, and won't be let out."

He looked away again, and I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me.

"So it's over?" I asked hopefully.

Harry thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No." He said, "It won't be over until we have the rest of the suspects, and the reports have been filled out."

"Where are the suspects?" Robert asked.

"Uh, I can't tell you that." Harry replied, "But I assure you it's far enough away from here to not be worried."

"What about our house?"

"I asked my colleague to contact a building and repair team, so that's sorted," Harry said, and Robert nodded in satisfaction.

A thought must have come to Harry, for he glanced quickly at Ginny, then back down at Lily.

"I found out what happened to her," He said, and Ginny looked confused, yet concerned.

"What? What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"That day, in the woods," Harry explained, and Ginny's mouth opened to an O.

"When she starting coughing?"

Harry nodded.

"Well?"

"It was him," Harry frowned, "He tried to-" But he stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head dismissively.

"Never mind," He said, "I'll tell you later."

"Ok?" Ginny replied, looking slightly bemused.

Before the adults could get anymore talking done, a tiny voice screeched its way through the living room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Al," Harry grinned, bending down to scoop up the toddler, "What've you been doing?"

"Playin'," Al said smartly, waving around a tiny doll's hairbrush, "Wif Mabel."

"We were playing with my dolls," grinned Mabel, "It's more funnier then blocks."

"I like blocks," Al said stubbornly, wriggling back onto the floor.

All of a sudden, a strange noise rang through the house, and both Harry and Ginny stood up.

"That'll probably be your parents," Ginny told me, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"At the gates?" I asked, and again, Harry nodded.

I got to my feet and followed Harry and Ginny out of the living room, and into the hallway.

"I'll go," offered Ginny, opening the door, and walking out into the driveway. I trailed behind her and watched as the gates drew back slowly, revealing my parent's grey car. I saw my Mum wave at me through the windscreen, and I waved back.

Ginny drew back to Harry's side, and let me go greet my parents first.

As the car drew to a stop, I noticed my Mum look at Harry and Ginny, her mouth open slightly, before she looked over, almost determinedly not catching their eyes.

"Mum," I smiled, dismissing the slightly odd behaviour, and drawing her in for a big hug when she got out the passenger door.

"Hey, love," my Mum smiled back, returning my hug happily, "I missed you."

"The kids miss you too," I told her, and her eyes crinkled in delight.

"I've missed them more than anything," she replied, "and they're both growing so much!"

"Hi, darling," my Dad said from the other side of the car, "It's been too long."

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said, going over to greet him too, "We just live _so_ far away, and Liam and Mabel would never sit still for over 4 hours in a car."

"I know," my Mum answered, "But we like it up North."

I shrugged, and led them over to the door, helping them with their couple of suitcases.

"This is Harry and Ginny," I introduced, "They've let you stay at their house for a couple of days whilst we sort all this out."

My father held out his hand, and Harry took it, smiling.

"Thank you," my Dad said, "For being so accommodating for Kate, and us."

"No problem," Harry replied, "It's been great to have some company."

"Who am I?" Ginny asked sarcastically, and Harry grinned apologetically at her.

" _Different_ company," Harry explained, "And don't pretend you haven't enjoyed it too." He added as Ginny opened her mouth to retaliate.

"Very nice to meet you," My Dad said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

The Potter's stood aside to let my Mum and Dad in, before slowly shutting the door behind them.

Robert's head appeared at the doorway and grinned when he saw his in-laws.

"Afternoon, Howard," He said, "You too, Anna."

"Robert," Smiled my Dad, looking at my husband approvingly, "Thank you for looking after Katie."

"No problem," Robert shrugged, coming to my side, "Like she's not independent enough to look after herself."

I grinned.

"Granma!" Mabel cried from the living room, darting out, "GRANPA!"

"Oh, she's grown so much!" My Mum sighed, apparently still not looking her hosts in the eyes.

"I'm three," giggled Mabel, hugging my Dad's legs.

"I know," My Dad said, "We were at your party remember?"

Mabel giggled again and nodded.

Harry offered to take my parent's bags up to their room, and Robert quickly proposed to help, the two men soon disappearing up the stairs.

"Living room?" Ginny suggested, and I nodded, gesturing for my Mum and Dad to follow.

Al was happily sitting on the floor, stacking his beloved blocks to make a tower, but he looked up when he heard everyone enter, I saw his eyes widen as he saw two strangers enter along with us. He scurried to his feet and clambered onto the sofa next to Lily, one block clasped tightly in his fist, staring intently at my parents.

"This is Al," Ginny said, smiling at her son, "And Lily's next to him."

My Dad sighed, "I assume she doesn't sleep through the night?"

Ginny shook her head, "She won't wake you; I promise."

My Dad looked quizzically at her but dismissed it.

I turned my gaze to my Mum, who had her eyes fixed on Al and Lily, seemingly in a trance.

"Mum?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh, would people pay to see this." She said softly, making Ginny's eyes snap up to her, and both I and my Dad looked at her in confusion.

However, before any of us could probe her, Harry appeared at the doorway.

"What?" he said, apparently having just heard what my Mum had just said, "I-"

My Mum broke out of her stupor and turned to look at Harry in horror, interrupting him from talking anymore.

"Don't say anything," she whispered, making Harry's eyes narrow, "They don't know."

"We need to talk," Harry sighed, beckoning to Ginny, "If you're saying what I think you're saying, we need to talk."

"What're you all talking about?" My Dad said in exasperation, and I nodded my confused agreement.

"More secrets, huh." Robert commented, "When will all this stop! I'm so _fucking_ sick of it!"

"Robert," I said reproachfully, glancing apologetically at Harry and Ginny.

"We'll be a few minutes," Harry told us, walking around us to gather Lily into his arms, "I'm sorry for leaving you on a limb like this, but this is important."

"Anna?" My Dad asked uncertainly, but my Mum smiled a little.

"It's fine, Howard," she reassured him, and I felt somewhat reassured too. First me, now my Mum too? What was going on?

Harry motioned to leave the room, and my Mum and Ginny followed, my Mum somewhat nervously. Al slid off the sofa, and toddled out the room after his parents, leaving just 4 of us behind.

We all turned to look at each other with identical blank looks on our faces.

* * *

Harry pushed open the door to his office, and after everyone was inside, he shut it carefully behind him.

"You're a witch?" Harry asked dumbfoundedly, rounding on Anna Grey. Her eyes widened, but the simple nod she gave was enough to make Harry stare at her intently.

"Do any of your family know?" Ginny asked, looking equally as shocked, but Anna shook her head, her eyes falling to the ground.

"I've been married to Howard for almost 45 years," she whispered in desperation, "I'm afraid he'll leave me if I tell him the truth."

"If he truly loves you, he won't care," Ginny said firmly, "How did you manage to hide it?"

"I try not to do magic that often," Anna explained quietly, "I had to hide away in '98, because of it, and I tried so hard to give Katie and Henry a normal childhood."

"How did you know they weren't going to magical themselves?" Harry asked, watching as Al curled up on the window seat, his eyes wide.

"I just, _knew,"_ Anna said miserably, playing with her fingers, "By the time they had both passed the age of 6, and neither of them had shown any signs of accidental magic, I knew it wasn't worth being a witch anymore."

"Where do you keep your wand?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"On me," Anna said softly, and she reached into her jumper, pulling out her wand, taking it out, and swirling it in her hand, "How could I not?"

"I assume you keep up with the Wizarding World though, yes?" Harry asked, and when Anna looked at him curiously, he explained, "You knew about Al and Lily, about me and Ginny, you _must_ have been keeping up with the murders."  
Anna nodded begrudgingly, and Ginny frowned.

"Do you get the prophet in?"

"At 3 am," she whispered, "My family are magical," she said desperately, "I needed to check from a magic perspective on everything that's happening, and I'm just as involved in it like everyone else."

"You need to tell your family," Harry said quietly, placing a calming hand on Anna's shaking fingers, "They deserve to know."

"They deserve everything," whispered Anna, tears beginning to pour down her face, "But imagine the look on Katie's face if I told her I could do _magic_ for Merlin's sake!"

"We were going to tell Katie and Robert tonight," Ginny said gently, "But we might as well do it together."

Anna shook her head, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"They wouldn't believe me," Anna cried quietly, "None of them would."

"But what happens if Mabel or Liam end up being Magical," Harry told her calmly, "They'd believe it then. So why wouldn't they believe you?"

Anna's eyes widened.

"You don't think Liam or Mabel are magical, do you?" she asked in horror.

"You never know," Harry said, and Al smiled.

"Mabel magic like me?" he said, wriggling down, and looking at his parents happily.

"We don't know, Al," Harry sighed, handing Ginny Lily so he could pick him up, "But she doesn't know about magic yet, ok?"

Al nodded, looking at Anna warily.

"I've only ever seen a couple of photos of him before," she said, and Ginny nodded.

"We don't like them out in wizarding public, but when we do go out, James is the one who slips out of our grasp and starts waving to the cameras or whatever. He loves it." She smiled a bit, "Al, on the other hand, hates it. He'll hide behind our legs."

"You can see why the wizarding world is so interested, then," Anna commented.

"Let them be," Ginny shrugged, "It's not like we nosy into their lives."

"Congratulations, by the way," Anna smiled, gesturing Lily in her arms, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry said, his eyes glowing happily.

"We really shouldn't leave them waiting downstairs," Ginny sighed, and Anna looked down to the floor.

"I'm really doing this, aren't I?" She whispered, tucking her wand away, "I've been hiding it for _50 years,_ and it all comes down to this moment?"

"Let's go," Harry said, nodding gently, and leading Anna back downstairs, trying to ignore the woman's trembling body as she took each step.

"Trust us," Ginny said comfortingly, "You'll be fine; we promise."


	36. Magic's not real

As the small party of 5, Al trialling loosely behind reached the door, Ginny suddenly turned around to look at Harry.

"What happened with her?" She whispered, pointing at Lily.

"Oh," Harry sighed, "It was Fürsicka."

" _What?"_ Ginny replied quietly, looking at her husband with huge eyes, "What did he do to her?!"

"He _tried_ to hex her," Harry started, "But couldn't get past the charms completely."

"Oh," Ginny breathed, visibly relaxing, "Thank merlin you keep on top of that stuff."

"Yeah," muttered Harry, glancing back at Anna, who was standing nervously at the door, her greying brown hair seemingly stood on end as she shook with apprehension.

"Hey," Ginny said softly, placing a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder, redirecting her attention, "You'll be fine."

"What if they walk out on me?" Anna whispered, her fingers shaking as she flattened down her jumper, "What if I'm no longer wanted?"

"Don't think like that," Harry said calmly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've got the impression that Katie is a loyal person. She won't just walk out on her Mother."

"I've heard her read stories to Liam and Mabel about magic," Anna replied, "She's a no-nonsense sort of person, and so is Howard."

"They'll come to terms with it eventually," Ginny reassured her, "I know how hard it's been for James to keep it all a secret, and it was the last straw when he saw them all get obliviated."

Anna nodded hollowly, before looking back at the Potter's.

"I'm ready," she murmured, her fingers tapping rapidly on her elbow.

Harry nodded and pushed open the door to reveal Katie, Robert, Howard and Mabel all looking at them expectantly.

* * *

As soon as I heard the door slightly brush against the floor, I sat up straight. Harry walked in first, his arms full of Lily. He nodded when he saw me looking at him, and I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

My Mother came in next, and I was shocked to see her trembling within an inch of her life.

"Anna!" My Dad exclaimed, standing up to embrace her, but she shook her head, moving away to sit in an opposite chair. My Dad's arms fell limp and hurt was all over his wrinkled face.

Ginny entered last, and quietly shut the door behind her, Al scampering in at the last minute.

"What's going on?" Robert asked, glancing at everyone. Harry looked over to my Mum, who's eyes lowered.

"I-" she began, and I looked on in confusion, "-I have to… _tell…_ you something."

"Anna," My Dad said quietly, "What's wrong? You were fine in the car, what happened?"

She didn't look up, keeping her head fixated on the floor as my confusion and panic began to rise.

"Mum?"

" _I'm a witch_." She whispered, her hands beginning to shake violently as she muttered those 3 words.

I felt a small smile grow on my lips, and I realised that she must be trying to find light in this tricky situation.

My Mum must have felt my smile, for she looked up, desperately, and glanced at Harry and Ginny. My smile faltered, as I noticed that she was not laughing.

Harry sighed, and nodded in her direction, before looking back at me, and Robert, my children, and my Father.

"Magic exists. You're surrounded by it, but because of who you are, we couldn't tell you. We shouldn't really be telling you now, but given the circumstances," he said, glancing at my Mum, who had tears pouring down her face.

I laughed nervously as Harry's words began to sink in.

"Ha Ha, nice joke," Robert grinned, "Now, what's up?"

"I'm not messing around with you, Robert," Harry said firmly, "We'll show you."

And to my horror, Harry's hand rose to his side, and he drew out a thin piece of wood.

" _Magic's not real,"_ My Dad whispered, his eyes wide with terror, " _Tell my it's not true, Anna!"_

My Mum didn't say anything, and finally, after all these weeks of terrifying mystery, the truth had found its way into my mind.

I drew back, dragging Mabel with me, refusing to believe that what Harry was saying was true.

Ginny looked sadly at me, but I couldn't process anything. Lost pieces of puzzle were put in place; the blue pen, James' magic stick, the commute to London, the bangs, our house, _everything._

"That's not true," Robert said, shaking, also grabbing onto Mabel, "We would have known if magic was real."

Harry bought the stick down over his face, and scarlet sparks shot out the end. I screamed, and shielded my face, feeling Robert's arm snap around me.

"You couldn't have introduced it any gentler, could you?" I heard Ginny say, but her voice was only a distant whisper.

"Mummy scared?" Mabel said from beside me, and I hugged her close.

A slight rushing sound fell over the room, and I vaguely lifted my hand to see pink glitter falling from the ceiling.

"Gitter!" Mabel cried, scrambling out of my lap, despite mine and Robert's attempts to keep her back.

"It's Lily's favourite," Harry commented, watching as Lily smiled from his arms.

"What the fuck?" Robert yelled, staring at Harry in dread, " _This is your fucking secret_?"

"What did you expect?" Harry said, looking dimly bemused.

"Certainly not this," I whispered, "Mum? You knew about this?"

My Mum nodded begrudgingly, before pulling out her own stick of wood, waving it gently. The glitter disappeared, and Mabel shrieked in excitement.

"C'mere Mabel," Robert said, dragging her back to the sofa.

"I know it's a lot," Ginny said, "But I promise that we'll explain everything."

"You don't say?" Robert growled, " _Magic_? As in _fairy-tale_ magic?"

Ginny looked over at Harry, who nodded. He tucked the wood away again and placed Lily in Ginny's arms.

"This case has all been magical." He said bluntly, "Every murder that was on your news was done by a wizard, a wizard we've now got contained in a high-security cell, deep in our ministry."

"Ministry?" Robert scoffed, "There can't be that many of you?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry said, "It's just we're all so low-key, you wouldn't know if you were talking to a wizard or someone like yourself."

"And I assume that long piece of wood was your _magic wand,_ huh?" Robert muttered, and Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"How'd you know that?"

My eyes widened and snapped back to where Harry had placed the stick of wood. Harry followed my gaze and pulled it out again.

"I don't go anywhere without it," he said calmly, offering it for me to take.

"I wouldn't, Katie," My Dad said warily, but something about the look Harry gave was comforting, and so I took it.

Mabel looked curiously over my shoulder, before giggling.

"Magic wand," she said, looking at me happily, "Mummy do magic."

"Just a stick of wood," Robert murmured, but Harry shook his head, taking the wand back from me.

"Tell me something to do, Gin?" he said, glancing over his shoulder at his wife. She shrugged.

"I dunno, Accio one of Lily's blankets?" she offered.

Harry flicked the wand, and before I knew, a blanket was soaring through the living room, before landing in Harry's open hand.

I gaped, my heart rate going faster.

"Lift me!" Cried Al, bouncing up from the sofa, and darting around Harry's feet.

"Don't freak out," he warned me and Robert, and he flicked the wand yet again. This time I felt the blood drain from my face.

Al was hanging upside down, his face bursting full of giggles as he swayed ominously above the floor.

Mabel shrieked in laughter, trying to wriggle off the sofa, but I held her tight.

"Stay here, Mabel," I said, as Al continued to laugh.

Harry reached out and pulled him back the right way, and set him down on the floor again.

"'gen!" Al giggled, but Harry shook his head.

I looked over at Robert, whose mouth was open in shock, and I realised that the truth must have hit him fully too.

"You're a witch?" My Dad whispered, looking at my Mum, his face deeply hurt.

"Don't leave me, Howard," she begged, "I've waited so long to do this, but I've never had the courage."

"You've always been a witch?" My Dad asked, and my Mum began to cry as she nodded.

"I thought maybe if Henry or Katie had been one, I would have told you, but they never were, so I carried my secret until today."

"I could have been magical?" I asked in shock, and my Mum nodded.

"Your kids might be magical," She wept, "I didn't wish to inflict this upon you, Kate, Robert. I'm so sorry."

"No," Robert said, "Liam and Mabel are perfectly fine."

"Magical kids are normal too, you know," Ginny said roughly, picking up on Robert's hint, "James and Al are doing magic, and yet you wouldn't even know."

"Al do magic?" Mabel said in amazement, and Al nodded earnestly before he focused his attention on a nearby table. He scrunched up his hand, and the glass upon the table shattered.

"Albus," Ginny said reproachfully, "Don't do that."

Harry waved his wand absentmindedly at the shattered glass, and it clinked its way back to a full object.

"Most magical kids with non-magical parents start to show magic by the age of 6," Harry said, "But Al has a knack for doing things like… that."

"Is it common?" I asked shakily, "For a child to be _magical_ without magical parents?"

The words were so new to me.

"The odds are about 1 in 100," Harry said, "But you've already got known magic on your side."

"What happens if they are?"

"Then they'll get sent off to a school for magic in Scotland."

"How come you knew who they were, Anna?" My Dad interrupted, apparently on his own train of thought.

Anna grinned slightly at Harry and Ginny, who both returned an identical grimace.

"It's because she's famous," Harry said quickly, indicating Ginny, who scoffed.

"You know you're more famous than me, Harry," She shot back, making Harry scowl.

"Maybe I was 10 years ago, but not after your career," he replied, and she shook her head.

"Not everyone follows Quidditch, but everyone knows about you." She smirked, and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Everyone knows both of your names," my Mum added, "You're seen as a pair."

"Both as equally as famous," Harry said, and Ginny grinned.

"How'd you get famous?" My Dad asked, and Harry and Ginny's smiles faded.

"It was a long time ago," Harry muttered, "But people still talk about it."

"You saved us all," My Mum said gently, "I don't care what you say about his curse rebounding on yours, I've heard all those stories, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Loads of other people-" Harry started, but Ginny groaned.

"Stop being so damn noble about it, Harry," she told him, "You know damn well that it was your choice to walk into that forest and do what you did."

"I _had_ to!" Harry said desperately, taking Al into his arms, "You heard what he said, you were there, Gin."

"I know," Ginny sighed, "But you're missing the point."

"I'm not having this conversation," Harry muttered, and Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Is that why he's named after 2 people who saved your life?" Robert asked unsteadily, pointing to Al.

Harry nodded slowly, looking away.

The room went silent, and I looked nervously at Ginny.

"I still don't believe this," I whispered, "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Ginny shook her head, smiling sadly.

"I felt so bad keeping all this a secret, but because of our laws, we were forbidden to tell you."

"But you just did," pointed out Robert.

"Yes, because your mother in law is a witch," Ginny explained, "Family is an exception."

"Can your whole family do magic?" I wondered in amazement, and Ginny nodded.

"Wow," I breathed, still in shock, "Why didn't you tell us, Mum?" I added, feeling hurt.

"I was afraid you'd leave me," she whispered, "I didn't think you'd stand for such nonsense."

"Mum," I said, "I would never."

"Howard?" My Mum said, looking over at my Dad hopefully.

He blinked, before roughly standing up and embracing my Mum.

"I would never leave you," he said tearfully, "I don't care what you are, Anna."

My Mum began to cry into his shoulder, her arms gripping him tightly.

"We need to tell Henry," My Mum said, releasing herself, "In person." She added as I started to get my phone out my pocket.

"He's busy," My Dad tried to reason, but my mum shook her head.

"This is important." She said simply.

"He won't be able to get here for another 4hours," I told her, but she looked at me desperately.

"Call him, please, Katie," she begged, "Tell him to come down here as soon as he can."

I nodded begrudgingly and got to my feet. I wandered upstairs alone, my mind going 100miles an hour, and my feet feeling extremely heavy.

I finally got to our room, and pushed open the door gently, collapsing on the bed with my phone in my hand.

Henry's number was dialled, and it rang for a couple of seconds before he answered.

" _Hey, Kate_ ," he said, sounding cheerful.

"Hi, Hen," I replied, smiling at the sound of his voice, "How are you?"

" _Good, actually_ ," he said, " _What about you? How are the kids?"_

"We're fine, I guess," I sighed, "But Mum needs you."

" _Huh_?"

"She needs you to get over here as soon as you can."

" _What? Are you with her?"_

"Yes," I said, "Technically she's with me, in Kent."

" _What's wrong?"_ he said nervously, obviously picking up on my tone, and I instantly felt guilty that I hadn't told him anything about _anything._

"I miss you, and so does she," I said tearfully.

" _What's wrong, Katie_?" he asked again, this time more urgently, _"Is it Dad?"_

"No," I said quickly, "No, he's fine, but Mum really wants you here."

" _You know I can't get time off work like that,"_ Henry sighed, " _And the girls are at school. I'll try and get down to you for Saturday."_

"Look," I said, "I assume you've heard about those horrible murders, yes?"

" _Yes._ " Henry said cautiously, " _What about them_?"

"I'm so sorry for not telling you," I blurted out, "We've been involved, and I'm currently staying in the house of the head of the case."

" _What?_ " Henry cried, " _What d'you mean '_ you've been involved'?"

"I can't tell you over the phone," I said desperately, "Just please come."

" _I-"_ he stuttered before the line went silent.

"Henry? Hello?" I said into the phone, but there was no reply, and when I removed the phone from my ear, I saw that he had hung up.

"What?" I said to myself, confused, hurt, and mixed up in a whole array of emotions that shouldn't be put next together.

But then I heard a 'ping', and looked down to read the text:

' _We'll be there at 6. Give us an address.'_

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and tapped in the Potter's address.

When I returned to the living room, my Dad had moved seats and was now sitting comfortably next to my Mum. They both looked up when I entered.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll be here by 6," I replied, and my Mum smiled thankfully.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said suddenly, "Didn't you say to James that Louis and Fred could come over? Just remembered."

"Oh," Ginny said softly, "I did, didn't I."

"Might as well invite everyone," Harry suggested, and Ginny looked at him warily.

"What, as in, everyone, everyone?"

Harry shrugged, "Why not? We could introduce them to Katie and Robert, now they know."

"You think they'd behave?" Ginny said sceptically, and Harry grinned.

"We could always lock them up in a room if they get too rowdy," he suggested, Ginny laughed.

"Ok, fine, go owl them." She said, and Harry nodded, getting to his feet, and heading out the door.

"Owl, them?" Robert asked, confused.

"Moki and Nova's most important use is to send our letters," Ginny explained, "It's our main form of communication."

"That's cool," Robert commented, "Is that why they're so well trained?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny shrugged.

Again, there was a brief spell of quiet, before Harry returned.

"Ok, she's gone," He said, sitting back down, "Now we wait for our responses."

"How long does it usually take?" I asked curiously.

"Depends," Ginny replied, "The owls'll get there pretty quickly, but if the person we're trying to contact doesn't have a quill and parchment handy, then, you know. It'll probably take longer."

"You don't have an owl, do you?" I suddenly said, turning around to look at my Mum, "You would know wouldn't you Dad?"

"I do," My Mum said miserably, and when both m looked at her curiously, she added, "He stays in a tree in the woods nearby. I only use him to communicate with my family."

"What d'you mean?" My Dad said painfully, "You're families passed, haven't they?"

"I've got a sister," my Mum admitted, looking ashamed, "But she doesn't approve."  
"Of what?"

My Mum looked down.

"Mum?"

"Marrying into non-magical families wasn't seen as good when I married you, Howard. Now it's more accepted, but, my sister is old. She follows old rules, keeps to the traditions."

"Did she ever marry?" I asked, curious to know about this mysterious aunt.

"She did, yes," My Mum said, looking at me painfully, "I'm so sorry I haven't told you, Katie, and you too Howard."

"I'd love to meet your sister, Mum," I said, smiling at her slightly, but she didn't return it.

"I'm afraid she wouldn't approve of…"

I didn't want to hear the rest of her sentence, for I already knew the answer.

"Anna," my dad said reproachfully, "Don't say things like that."

"Old families won't abide by new laws," Harry told us, "Are you half or pure, Anna?"

"Pure, I think," My Mum answered, "I'm a Pinkerton, but I have relatives connected with Ollivander, somewhere."

"Even more of a reason for your sister to be traditional," Harry nodded, and my Mum gave her agreement.

"Pure?" Robert said, "What?"

"Wizards have blood statuses," Harry explained, "But it's not what you think, Robert." He added at my Husband's face.

"Muggle Born, Half-blood, and Pure-blood," He continued, "Based on how magical your parents are, and their parents."

"But surely all wizards are fully magical? How can you only be half-blooded?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm a half-blood because my grandparents weren't magical at all, but my Dad's side was pure back to the middle ages," Harry said, "But Ginny's family's pure."

"So if I were magical I would be half-blood?" I asked, and my Mum nodded, "But what about Mabel or Liam? What would they be, if they were wizards?"

"Muggle-born," My Mum said, "Neither you nor Robert are magical."

"Oh."

The thought of one of my children having the ability to do _magic_ , the thing they read about, watched about, played about, in _my_ home was unbelievable.

"But I don't think Liam or Mabel would be one," she added, "The odds are small, and seeing as you're not one, well…"

"But let's say they were," Robert said, "What would we have to do?"

"'ogwarts," Al said, looking at his parents for confirmation, and when they smiled, and looked back at me, eyes wide.

"'bel come to 'ogwarts?"

"Where?" I asked, looking away from the small boy, and up to his parents.

"Hogwarts, the magical school young wizards and witches attend," Ginny said, and my eyes went even bigger.

"Is that where you met?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, glancing at each other.

"'bel go?" Al repeated, coming up to me, and placing two small hands on the sofa, pulling himself up to sit next to me.

"No," Robert said, in my opinion, rather harshly. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly.

Al looked at Robert sadly, his green eyes boring into Robert's so intently that he had to look away.

"Where I go?" Mabel twittered from beside me, looking at Al.

"Nowhere, Mabel," Robert said, and Mabel nodded, eyeing Robert sceptically.

"So, that's our secret," Harry said, disrupting the conversation abruptly, and swinging me back to where we started, "Anything that seemed unusual would have been because of magic."

"Magic," muttered Robert, and I hardly dared to believe it, " _Magic, for god's sake."_

* * *

The afternoon flew by.

Before I knew it, it was time to collect the boys from school, my parents in tow.

When we got in the car, Robert rounded on me.

"You can't honestly believe what they were saying, Katie." He said, and I looked back firmly.

"My Mum wouldn't lie about anything, Robert," I replied, "And I refuse to believe that Harry and Ginny would either."

"But, _magic,_ Katie," He said desperately, "C'mon. Think logically."

"Logical things don't happen much these days," I whispered, "Destroying our house wasn't a logical thing to do, and yet-"

"Destroying houses and magic are two completely different things!" Robert protested, watching as my parents manoeuvred out the driveway.

"Maybe the magic destroyed the house?" I argued back, convinced on Harry's explanation, "Everything makes _sense_ when magic's involved!"

"Magic doesn't make sense." Robert muttered, following my parents, and taking the lead on the road, "I'll have to see to believe."

"He showed you!" I said, "You saw! The glitter, and the blanket, done with _magic!"_

"You believe things too easily, Katie," Robert said quietly, and it was like a knife through my chest.

"Just stop talking," I replied, "I don't want to hear it."

It was quiet for a few moments, and I watched Harry's car through the wing mirror.

"Look," Robert began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"You meant every word you said, Robert, and don't you dare deny it," I said coldly, refusing to look at him.

"I'm not denying what I said, Kate," he answered, eyes fixed on the road, "I'm said I'm sorry. I'm sorry we've got into this. I'm sorry I'm refusing to believe. Its… it's hard."

"You don't say!?" I replied, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Robert Williams! Maybe sometimes it's easier to believe rather than deny, deny, deny. I'm not sorry we've got into this! I've learnt loads, seen loads, and felt loads more than I did before! My Mum was hiding a _huge_ part of her life from me, and I don't think you realise how much that hurts!" And before I knew, I had tears streaming down my face again.

 _Damn these emotions._

Robert didn't say anything, so I carried on.

"Maybe magic's saved us, Robert. It's probably everywhere! _Helen_ could be a witch for all we know, your parents could be wizards, but we'd never know because they'd never tell you! Loosen up, Robert, for me, and the kids. They'll understand more now, and _so will we!_ Did you not place anything back at the house? Everything is what it is because of _magic!"_

"I hear you, Katie," Robert replied, "I do understand, but it'll take some time to adjust."

I nodded in satisfaction and turned my head to look out the window, my eyes trailing haphazardly with the hedges.

"Can I do magic, Mummy?" Mabel said from the backseat, and I realised that she must have been quietly listening to mine and Robert's argument.

"No, sweetheart," I told her, "Only Al."

"Oh."

She was silent again as we pulled up into the school gates, and when I got her out, I was shocked to see her face wet from tears.

Mabel wasn't a crier. Certainly not a _silent_ crier, and that's exactly was she was doing in the backseat of the car.

"Oh Mabel," I said, gathering her close into my arms, and letting her sob into my shoulder, "What happened?"

"Mum and Dad were talking loud," she sniffed, and I felt my heart break a little at the use of 'Mum and Dad' instead of 'Mummy and Daddy'. The signs that she was growing up were appearing fast, and there was nothing I could do to ease my sadness. I couldn't coddle her. I had to let her grow up.

"It's ok," I whispered, cradling her head, "You're ok."

Robert came round and offered his arms for Mabel, but the girl in question shook her head firmly and clung onto me.

He looked a bit hurt – Mabel had never rejected his hold – but he didn't pursue it, rather walk next to me quietly.

I met my parents, Harry, and Ginny at the gates, and together, we all trundled up the pathway to the school.

"You alright?" My Dad muttered, and I nodded, smiling reassuringly at him, trying not to give any indication that Robert and I had argued.

"Time to see Liam," My Mum said, looking much more relaxed, and seeing her relaxed, made me relax too.

"Yeah," I smiled, "He missed you."

My Mum smiled back, looking positively thrilled. He was her only grandson, after all.

We waited outside the classroom, keeping a respectable distance between the rest of the parents, namely, Helen. I looked around and realised that anyone here could be magical, but I wouldn't know, because I'm not magical.

But then I remembered my Mum saying that Harry and Ginny were famous in the wizarding world, and so wouldn't that mean they would get swarmed by any wizard they met?

No, their world must be complex than that.

My thoughts were struck when the bell rang, and the doors to the classroom were flung open, revealing the children.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I heard Liam cry, and my parents beamed. He ran up to us, his bag trailing carelessly behind him as he rushed into my Mum's open arms.

"Hi, LiLi!" My Mum said, hugging him tight, "I missed you!"

"So did I!" Liam replied, his voice muffled as he hugged back.

"Hi," A voice added, and I looked to the left and saw James, his hand outstretched towards my Dad, who was looking at him in amusement.

"Hello, young man," My Dad said, shaking James' hand, "And who are you?"

"James Sirius Potter, nice to meet you," James introduced, smiling proudly up at my Dad.

"Ah," My Dad said, looking back at Harry, Ginny, Al, and Lily, "I should have guessed; the hair."

"You know my Mum and Dad?" James asked, and My Dad nodded, "How?"

"They've let us stay at your house for a bit," He explained.

"Oh," James said, averting his eyes, and bounding up to his parents.

"Did you ask if Louis and Fred could come over?" He asked excitedly, hopping about.

"They haven't replied, yet," Ginny said, and James giggled with jubilation.

"I know they'll say yes," he told everyone, "They won't say no."

"Who?" Liam asked, obviously a bit behind on the conversation.

"Fred 'n Louis, my cousins!" James said, bouncing around.

"Can I still play with you?"

"Yes," James nodded, but then he suddenly looked nervously up at his parents, "They don't know, Mummy."

"Let's go," Harry advised, sensing where the conversation was going and concerned about how many ears it would reach.

We all nodded our agreement and swiftly headed back to the cars, Liam, and James eager to go home and play.

Robert and I let Liam go with his grandparents, ignoring Mabel when she sent up a wave of frustration about it, and drove out the school gates, turning onto the right road, and driving back up to the Hollies.

I could see my parents' grey Mercedes out the wing mirror, and distinctly saw my Mum turn around to supposedly talk to Liam.

"James must be excited to tell Liam about magic," Robert mumbled, and I looked over.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, "It must have been hard. There must have been times when he almost blew it."

"Probably," Robert shrugged, "I think I'm finally coming to terms with it."

I sighed out a breath of relief.

"The magic can repair our house, then," Robert said, his voice much gentler and airier.

"Sure," I smiled, relieved.

We turned the last turning into the Hollies and pulled to a stop just behind Harry.

"I've got Mabel," Robert muttered, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

Harry got out first, and I watched as he pulled out his magic wand, and tap it thrice on the doorknob. A slight purple glow engulfed it for a minute before it died down, and Harry pushed the door open.

"Dad!" I heard James cry, "You're the one telling me not to talk about magic, and you're _doing_ it!"

"We'll tell you inside," Harry said, catching my eye for a second.

I waited for Liam, my Mum, and my Dad, and headed after Harry and James.

James was looking back and forth at us, and his Dad, his face screwed up in concern.

 _So they didn't tell him in the car_ I thought, _He must still think we don't know._

"Right," Harry announced, once everyone was inside, "James, Liam, into the living room."

"What have I done?" Liam whispered nervously, clutching my hand.

"Nothing, Li, don't worry," I assured him, and leading him into the living room.

I sat him next to James, who was already there, looking expectantly at his Dad.

"What?" James asked, a little snappily, "What've _we_ done?"

He sounded defiant, and I grinned a little, noting his accusing tone directed at his Father.

"Tell him, James," Harry said, smiling, "You've waited this long, so go ahead."

"Tell who about what?" James queried, looking back sceptically.

"Tell Liam about Magic," Harry repeated, sitting down in an armchair.

James' mouth fell open.

"You did it!" he cried happily, "They all know!"

"Except for Liam," Ginny pointed out, and we all turned our attention to my son, who was looking bewildered.

James rushed back to Liam, and pulled him off the sofa, dragging him over to Harry.

"Magic, Liam," James panted, "I can do magic!"

"Magic's not real," Liam said nervously, but James shook his head frantically.

"'course it is!" he yelled, "But 'cos of the secret Statue we couldn't tell you! I'm a wizard! So is my Daddy, and Al! Mummy's a witch, and Lily too!"

Liam looked over to me, and I nodded to confirm James' words.

"Show me," Liam demanded quietly. Like Robert, he'd have to see to believe.

"Daddy," James said, rounding on Harry, "Flip Liam upside down!"

Robert looked like he was going to protest, but Harry spoke to fast for him.

"I can't flip Liam, James," Harry said, making Robert relax, "But I'll flip you, ok?"

James looked thrilled.

"Watch, Liam," James giggled, as Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out the wand. He did the same flick movement I had seen this morning, and all of a sudden, James had been flipped upside down, his hair stuck straight.

Liam yelled in fright, looking at James in terror, before he was silent, and looked at Harry quizzically.

"Put him down, Harry," Ginny sighed, and Harry obeyed.

James' feet softly met the ground again.

"Do something else," James pleaded, and Harry flicked the wand yet again. Liam's eyes trailed it carefully.

Nothing happened.

"What's-" I started, but Harry pointed to the pictures that lay on the wall.

Only, they weren't pictures anymore. They were videos. On the wall.

However, they didn't replay after a certain amount of time, in fact, the very people within the frames seemed to be alive.

"We had to freeze them when you lot came around," Harry explained, reaching up to take a photo from the mantle, "But this is what they usually look like."

Liam's mouth formed a perfect '0' as he stared intently at the moving figures in the frame. It was a large gathering of people outside a crooked looking house, and the abundance of red told me it must have been Ginny's family. I looked closer and spotted Harry and Ginny towards the right of the picture. I also saw a tiny James, sitting on the grass in front of the adults, his legs stocky, and his cheeks still chubby. He looked to be about Al's age, but when I looked for Al in the photo, he was nowhere. I looked back up at Harry and Ginny and noticed Ginny's slight bulge under her dress. She was probably still pregnant with him.

"There's me!" James said, pointing to the younger picture of himself, who was picking some grass by his side, "Then there's Louis, and Fred, and Teddy, Domi, Vic, but not Al, Lily, Rosie, Roxy, or Hugo, yet. Al's there." And he pointed to Ginny's stomach.

"How do I do magic, Mum?" Liam asked suddenly, and I found myself at a loss for words.


	37. Family upon Family

I glanced at Robert briefly, before turning back to my son.

"I don't think you can, Liam," I told him, but he scowled.

"Why not? James can." He pointed out.

"You have to be born magical, Liam," Robert said, just as I was about to answer.

"How'd you know I'm not?"

Liam was getting progressively smarter. Too smart for me, anyway.

"Uh," I looked over at my Mum, but again, Robert interrupted.

"Because we just know, okay?" He said, firmly. Liam looked sadly over at James, who only shrugged.

"But now _I_ can tell you everything!" he said excitedly, "And Fred and Louis can too!"

"Will they like me?" Liam asked sceptically, but James nodded earnestly.

"They're gonna love you!" he shrieked, grabbing Liam's hand, and pulling him out the room, and up the stairs, supposedly to his bedroom.

"When're they coming?" My Mum asked, a little excitedly.

"Who knows," Ginny sighed, "My family have a knack for-"

A huge rush flooded through the room, and to my disbelief, Ginny's brother, and his family, were standing by the fireplace, brushing off soot from their bodies, and looking completely unfrazzled.

I told myself not to scream, so I resorted to standing there, opening, and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

"-turning up unexpected." Ginny finished, grinning at Ron, who looked appropriately confused.

"I told him to owl," Hermione said, adjusting Hugo, who was settled in her arms.

I remembered her well.

Ron shrugged. "There's no point, considering."

Hermione sighed and looked over at my parents.

"Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly, coming over, and offering her hand to my parents, one of which was staring at her in terror, "I can tell by your expression you haven't experienced floo yet."

"What?" Robert gaped, and Hermione turned around, the baby in her arms blowing happy bubbles.

"The floo network," Hermione explained, "One of the many ways to travel in the Wizarding world. It's a network of magically associated fireplaces that enables a witch or wizard carrying floo powder to arrive at any destination they require, if that required destination has an appropriate fireplace, mind."

"Oh."

"Al?" a voice said from behind, and little 'princess' Rose came into view, dragging a tiny broom by a shiny bronze handle.

"Ron!" cried Hermione, rounding on her husband, who reddened, "I _told_ you not to let her bring that! She'll be flying all evening!"

"A girls gotta fly," Ron mumbled, and Ginny grinned in appreciation.

"Well said," she said, saluting him.

"Don't encourage him," Hermione berated, "It's your house you'll be fixing when she gets going."

"So, witches really do fly on broomsticks, huh?" Robert said, and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"We have this sport – quidditch – that everyone follows. You'd be mad not to like quidditch, and almost everyone plays-"

"Thanks," Hermione said dryly.

"Quidditch?" Robert asked in disbelief, "This is something big?"

"Totally!" Ron smiled, "Ginny played professionally until she got pregnant with Al."

"So, you're an athlete?" I asked Ginny interested.

Ginny nodded.

"I think the muggles have something – footy ball? – that's pretty big in their world. Quidditch is like that, for wizards, and on brooms! Rose loves it!" Ron piped in.

"Wonder where she got that from?" Hermione said sarcastically, making me grin.

"Probably me," Harry added, yawning, getting up, and striding out the room.

"He does know that she's got no Potter blood in her, doesn't he?" Ron asked, looking at Ginny, who was laughing.

"You're blabbing a lot, Ron," Ginny told him, "Maybe shut up?"

Everyone laughed, and I suddenly felt like I was _involved_ in something. I knew the huge truth now, and everyone called talk about everything. I smiled to myself.

Harry returned, holding Al, Mabel skipping behind happily, before placing him on the floor.

"Wosie," grinned Al, "Let play."

"Up," agreed Rose, waving absently at her parents before strutting out the room, Al, and Mabel hurrying after her.

Before conversation could return, and a loud voice interrupted us, and I jumped.

"Hello, all! The party has now begun!"

I looked around for the orator, and standing by the door was a man with hair as red as Ron's, a dark woman, and two children, one of which I had seen before.

"George," Ginny sighed, "Could you not be so vocal in my house?"

"Gotta make myself known, little sis," 'George' grinned, turning his attention on me, Robert, and my parents.

"Hello, friends of my sister and her husband," he said, "George Weasley, one of Ginny's _finer_ older brothers."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, amused at his boldness, and extending my hand, "Katie Williams. These are my parents, Howard and Anna, and my husband, Robert."  
"Pleasure," George smiled, "This is my wife Angelina, and my kin, Fred, and Roxanne, or how she goes by most, Roxy."

"Where's James," Fred said, looking around, "Is Louis here yet?"

"He's in his room," Harry said, pointing up, "I'll tell Louis when he gets here."  
Instantly, Fred leapt out the door, yelling ' _Thank you Uncle Harry!_ ' as he thundered up the stairs.

George took a seat on the sofa next to Ron, shifting to the right to let his wife sit by him. Roxy, who looked no older than a year, wriggled frantically, her hands scratching at Angelina's face as she opened her mouth.

"No!" she cried, at what, I don't know, and apparently, neither did Angelina, for she looked at George for help.

"Take her, will you? This is all you!" she said, pulling Roxy off her lap, and dumping her in George's.

"Hey!" he protested, "I'll take credit for her comedic side, not her demonic one!"

"Nice to see you too," Ron muttered from beside him, Roxy's foot thrust into the side of his leg.

"Ah, sorry," George grimaced, "Fred was never like this. Maybe it's because she's a-"

"Don't even say it, George Weasley," Angelina growled, making George's face blanch.

"Hope those boys aren't getting up to any mischief," Harry said, lightening the tone, "I dread to think of what's going to happen when Louis gets here."

"You're wise, aren't you?" George snorted, "Willingly putting those three, plus one more, in close proximity? That's on you, mate."

Harry sighed.

"I know," he said, "But Louis wasn't there on Sunday, or the Sunday before that. According to James, he was 'Louis deprived'."

"I don't believe he used those words," Hermione said, but Harry nodded earnestly.

"I blame you, Hermione," Ginny grinned, "You're the only one in the family flouncing fancy words to the children."

A sudden whooshing noise came from a neighbouring room, and Harry got up.

"That'll be Bill and Fleur," He said and walked out the room.

"So, you're muggles?" George asked, directing all attention on the room onto me and Robert.

"I don't know what that-"

"Yes, they are George," Ginny interrupted, before turning to me, "Muggle means you can't do magic, which in your case, is true. It's not an insult." She added, at the look on Robert's face.

"Oh."

Harry returned just then, accompanied by a tall man with long red hair, a beautiful blonde-haired woman, and three young children, one of which instantly ran up to Ginny, and embraced her. She had silver-blonde hair, and pale blue upturned eyes, rather like the man who had walked in with her. I assumed this was Ginny's other brother and his family.

"Hi, Vic," Ginny smiled, moving up on the sofa to make room for the girl, "Nice to see you too."

I looked back over at the family who had just walked through the door. The smallest child, a boy, had hair identical to his mother, though it was cut short just below his ears, and blue eyes, though darker, and more refined, than his sister's. The second girl, however, wasn't sporting the same looks as her siblings. She had strawberry blonde hair, which was slightly wavy around the edges, and eyes that almost looked green.

"Bill Weasley," The man introduced, offering his hand to my husband, who was all but goggling at the blonde-haired woman, "And my wife Fleur."

"Nice to meet you," I said, poking Robert in the side, watching him shake his head back to the present, "Katie and Robert Williams, and my parents Anna and Howard."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bill smiled, "I see you've met the rest of my family."

"Everyone but Charlie and Percy," George pointed out, and Bill looked around again.

"Everyone but Charlie and Perce," he confirmed, glancing down at his children, and back up at me," These are my children. That's Victoire, and this is Dominique. Louis _was_ here, but I'm afraid to say he's probably found, James and Fred."

As if on cue, a huge crash resounded from upstairs, and everyone looked towards the door.

"Everyone, place your bets!" George cried, "Who d'you reckon it was!?"

"James," Ron said at once, "He's the ringleader."

Ginny glared at him, "Don't throw my son under the bus before you even know the answer, Ronald."

Ron shrugged.

"It's getting a little crowded in here," Harry said, "We can move next door."

People murmured in agreement as everyone started to get up and walk towards the door.

"Are you ok, Kate?" Robert asked quietly, and I nodded, taking his hand as we followed Bill Weasley into the neighbouring room. This room was directly next to the garden, and let in an unholy amount of natural light. Robert, my parents, and I took a sofa by the door and watched as everyone made themselves comfortable.

"I better go check on the boys," Harry sighed, Bill and George, nodding their thanks.

The evening went fast, and I soon knew what Ginny was talking about. James, Fred and Louis were nothing but trouble.

By 6:30, Harry, Bill and George had, between them, got up about 10 times.

"Next time one of them makes a noise, I'm bringing them down," Ginny growled after Harry returned for the 11th time.

"What's Liam doing?" I asked curiously, heating up a bit when most of the Weasley's turned to face me.

"Having the time of his life," Harry smiled, "James Fred and Louis are taking it in turns to show him tricks."

"Loud tricks," Bill said, grinning.

"It's not dangerous though," I asked nervously, and everyone shook their heads.

"They're not old enough to cause significant harm yet," Hermione explained, and my body sagged in relief.

"Though they did accidentally send Roxy up on a firebolt once," Angelina grinned, bouncing her daughter on her knee.

"A _what?_ "

"It's a broomstick," Ron said, "Hey, Bill, go get the boys, and tell them to go outside."

There was instant uproar from many women in the room, Ginny included.

"He's _5_ Ron! You shouldn't be encouraging them at this age!"

"If it was your son, Ron, maybe you wouldn't be so laid back," George grumbled.

"It's not a terrible idea," Harry said, and Bill nodded his agreement.

Ginny gaped at him, before closing her mouth, and folding her arms.

"If he decides to go out the boundaries, it's your job to bring him down," She said finally, and Harry grinned.

"Same goes fur you, Bill Weasley," Fleur said, and I started at her French accent. She hadn't spoken before now, and now I come to think of it, she looks increasingly French.

"Got it," Bill nodded, standing up, Harry following his lead.

They returned a minute later with all 4 boys in tow, James and Fred looking giddy with excitement.

"Daddy said we could fly, Mum," James giggled, and Ginny frowned.

"Daddy said you could fly," she said, "I'm not sure about Fred."

James' face fell as he faced his aunt and uncle.

"Mum?" Fred asked, looking hopeful.

"You won't deliberately fly too high? Or out the boundaries?" Angelina asked, and Fred shook his head frantically.

"What about me?" Liam asked quietly, and I blinked.

I, for one, didn't have much of an idea of _broomstick_ flying, and also didn't even know how dangerous it would be.

"I-" I started, but Robert interrupted me.

"No, Liam, you'll stay here." He said firmly, and Liam scowled, his eyes getting wetter.

"But I want too!" he protested, acting very unlike Liam.

"It probably won't even work for you, Liam," Robert said resolutely, but James shook his head.

"It'll work for muggles! I taught Daisy how to fly!" He said enthusiastically.

"His second cousin," Harry said, "They're muggles."

Robert shook his head decisively, and the tears began to fall.

"You know what Dad, you can't tell me what to do!" Liam cried, "If James can, why can't I? I'm almost 5!"

"Liam," I sighed, "I'll go outside with you, and we'll make a decision once you've seen what do to do, yes?"  
Liam nodded tearfully, and I ignored the glare Robert was giving me. My Mum was looking reproachfully at her son in law but didn't speak.

"It's still light," Ginny said, breaking the silence, "We could all go sit on the patio."

People nodded, and the room had a slightly awkward feel to it.

The sun was setting when Harry unlocked the glass doors that led to the garden, and the light shone over the deck. Harry led the 3 boys to a nearby shed, and I watched him take out 3 small broomsticks. Liam watched from my side.

"Why can't we use the proper ones?" James grumbled.

"Because you're 5." Harry said simply, "Now don't fly too high."  
The boys nodded and grabbed a broom each. Before I knew, they were soaring into the sky, giggling excitedly.

"Dom, Vic, you want one?" Harry asked, and both girls nodded eagerly.

I looked over at Liam and saw his eyes open wide in amazement.

"Aren't you scared they might fall?" Robert asked Harry, but Harry just took out his wand.

"Of course," he said, "But there are enough spells to save them if they did."  
"James sometimes does it on purpose," Ginny said, joining the conversation, "He likes the feeling of being hoisted up into the air by an invisible hand."

"Wosie fly!" Rose cried, and I saw her standing on the grass, her tiny broom held out towards Ron.

"Uh," Ron stuttered, and Ginny grinned smugly.

"Look who has to make a decision now." She said, and Harry grinned.

"Is it hard?" I asked, and Harry looked thoughtful for a second.

"For me no, so I don't really know what it's like from another perspective." He said, and Ginny poked him in the side.

"Modest, aren't you," she said, " _For me no?"_

Harry laughed, before stretching out his hand. A bigger broom soared into his hand, and he leapt upon it, making Ginny mutter, 'I've got a baby, Potter."

George cried out happily when he saw Harry up in the air, and also quickly acquired a broom.

Soon, most of the Weasley men were up in the air, much to Rose Weasley's horror.

"Hippo-cricket-owl!" She cried, and Hermione smiled.

"She says you're hypocritical, Ron," Yelled Ginny, and Ron grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he said, "Wanna come on my broom?"

"Ron!" Hermione berated.

Rosie giggled and held her arms up to be received. Ron pulled her into his arms and flew back up into the air.

Harry and James were flying up and down, James giggling crazily as he swerved.

"Hermione," Ginny said, through gritted teeth, "Hold Lily, will you?"

"Ginny, I-" Hermione started, but before she could protest, she was holding Lily and Hugo, and Ginny was up in the air.

"Thanks, Hermione," Angelina said, depositing Roxy at Hermione's feet, and she too took to the air, quickly zooming off.

"I knew this would happen," Hermione muttered, placing Hugo on the ground, and taking out her wand.

A small crib appeared, and Hermione gently placed Lily down, the baby continuing to snooze happily as her mother, father and one of her brothers flew above her.

"Where's Mabel?" Robert asked, and I looked around. I spotted her at the end of the garden with Al, lifting rocks and sticks.

I pointed her out at Robert, and he smiled softly.

"At least Al doesn't want to be flying," he said.

"Al didn't inherit Harry's and Ginny's flair for flying," Hermione commented, "He'd rather have both feet on the ground."

"But 'e can fly if 'e want's to," Fleur said, "I've seen 'im at ze burrow."

"I never said he _couldn't_ fly," Hermione said, "I said he'd just rather not."

"You British love to fly," Fleur said, "In France, we care more for ze ground sports."

"Can I go up there yet?" Liam asked from beside me, and I glanced at Robert.

"It's really safe?" Robert asked Hermione.

"It's safe to the point where if he falls, he won't be injured." Hermione said, "But you could always send him up with an adult."

"Who?"  
"I can fly," My Mum said shakily, "I can take him up."

Hermione smiled.

"That's wonderful." She said, and my Mum beamed.

A broom soared from the shed again, and I was surprised to see my Mum had actually _summoned_ it.

"Come on, Li," she said, taking Liam into her arms as she got onto the broomstick.

It was a strange sight, seeing my Mother and my child fly into the sky, held up only by a thin piece of wood.

"How did they tell you?" Hermione asked once Liam was high up in the air.

"By a big eruption of red sparks." Robert said bluntly, "I didn't believe it."

Hermione sighed, "And that was Harry, yes?"

We all nodded.

"He's been working so hard recently," Hermione said, "You should have seen him on Sunday. He looked like he was about to fall asleep over dinner."

"Well, we haven't actually met him when he wasn't working on this case," I reminded Hermione, "So we don't know what he's usually like."

"He's much more laid back," she said, "Gets more sleep, too. Ginny says he stays up late, working on reports."

"Oh."

"He'll spend more time with the rest of the family, too," Hermione continued, "He had to cancel on Ron on Tuesday, due to the case."

"When d'you think it'll be completely solved, then?" Robert asked, and Hermione looked unknowing.

"No one knows for sure but the Aurors," she said.

"The what?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh," Hermione said, "That's Harry's department."

"I thought he worked in the pol- oh," I said, realising that was only cover-up for the magical job Harry did.

"Well, the Auror department is kind of like the Police," Hermione explained, "Or maybe Scotland Yard."

"I see," I nodded, "But, how on earth does my friend – he works in the police – know about Harry? He's not a wizard, is he?"

"I'm unacquainted with him, but probably not." She said, "Lots of muggle police know Harry, but that's only because he's head of the department, and often has to work closely with the Metropolitan Police."

"So that's why Dillon didn't know anything about Harry," Robert said, "Because he's not a wizard?"  
Hermione nodded.

We all watched the people in the sky for a bit, before Harry pulled himself to the ground, the others following suit.

"Liam!" James cried, scrambling off the broom, and having to be caught by Harry.

"Steady," Harry warned him, as James swayed.

"Liam!" James repeated, out of breath, "Wasn't that wicked!?"

Liam nodded from my Mum's arms; his hair windswept.

The sky was now almost black, and I noticed many of the adults had a tiny light on the end of their wands.

"I think we need to go," George said, Roxy's head dropping onto his shoulder, Fred yawning by his feet.

"Bye James," He said, "Bye Louis, bye Liam."

"I've lifted the charms, so you can leave here," Harry said, putting his wand back in his pocket.

George and Angelina nodded their appreciation and vanished. Right in front of me, this family just _vanished._ The only sound they made was a slight pop.

Robert and my Dad looked dumbstruck, and I realised that their faces must only reflect my own.

"Thanks, Potters," Bill smiled, placing a hand on each one of his daughter's heads, his wife by his side, "They'll sleep wonderfully tonight."

And with that, they were gone too, bar the pop.

"Thanks for explaining things, Hermione," I said, and Hermione smiled warmly.

"I remember what it was like to learn all these things, too," she said, much to my surprise, "I know it's a lot to take in."

"You're not a witch?" Robert asked, stunned.

"I'm a muggle-born witch," she said, "My parents are muggles, like you."

Appreciation for Hermione rose greatly.

"See you on Sunday, Harry, Ginny?" Ron asked, and they both nodded.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said, hugging Ron, "I'm sure the kids loved it."

"No problem," Ron grinned, Rose drifting off in his arms, "Be safe."

And then they left too, leaving us alone with the Potter's.

We headed back inside, calling Al and Mabel back, since they were still down at the end of the garden, sitting cross-legged, talking.

"So," Ginny said when we were all back inside, and the children were all dosing sleepily on the sofa, "That's _most_ of my family."

"Who else didn't we meet?"

"My brothers Charlie and Percy, and my parents." Ginny said, "Charlie works with dragons in Romania, Percy's _always_ busy, and my parents couldn't make it."  
"I'm sorry, _dragons?"_ I asked, stunned, horrified, I didn't know what I was feeling at the realisation that _dragons_ existed.

"Uh, yes?" Ginny said, a bit uncomfortable, "Though usually they're only found near mountains, or on large areas of green."

"How big are they?" Robert asked, startled.

"They're invisible to you," Harry said calmly, "And in all my life as a wizard, I've only had 3 experiences with dragons, one of which was a baby."

"What about those other 2?"

"One was in controlled –" Ginny scoffed "- circumstances, the other was as a means of escape," Harry said, and I gaped at him.

"We've still got a lot to learn, eh?" I said nervously, and my Mum grinned.

"You have no idea, darling." She said, and I gave in and smiled back.

A sudden loud noise thundered through the room, and Harry and Ginny shared a look.

"That's the noise alerting us to movement at the gates," Ginny explained, "Are we expecting someone?"

"Yes," My mum breathed, and I remembered about Henry. I glanced at the clock and noticed he was running 2 hours late. Guiltily, I remembered I hadn't checked my phone for ages, either.

"It's probably Henry," I explained, and identical looks of realisation swept over their faces.

"I'll go open the gates," Harry said, and I stood up to accompany him to the door. Robert said he was going to wait up in our room. When I asked him why he said he'd rather not go through the magic reveal again. I grinned, and watched as he trundled up the stairs, and took the right turning to our room.

When Harry opened the door, and then the gate, I saw that it was, indeed, my brother.

His range rover barely fit inside the driveway of the Potter's given that there were now 7 cars in the driveway, including his: our two cars, Harry and Ginny's three, and my parents'.

He managed to squeeze in, the rump of the car just out of the way of the gates as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Never thought we'd have so many car's in here," Harry commented, and I suddenly noticed I was with him alone for the very first time.

"You probably never thought you'd have more than your three," I grinned, and Harry laughed.

"We're thinking of getting rid of the black car," he told me, "Now we don't live in London."

"Whereabouts did you live?" I asked curiously.

"Islington," Harry said, "I still own it, actually, but it currently it's empty."

"Why don't you sell it?"

Harry sighed, "It's one of the last things I have left from my Godfather. It holds memories, however dark they may be, they're still there."

"I'm sorry," I said, watching as Henry opened the car door.

"It's fine," Harry said, "Maybe I'll leave it under James' name for when he grows up."

Henry got out, and looked over at me and Harry, looking nervous.

His wife, Charlotte, and his daughters Orla and Abbie, following after him, carrying their bags, still dressed in their school uniform. Henry was rather well off and had decided to send his girls to a private school, due to their proximity to St John's College.

"Katie," Henry said, pulling me in for a hug, "What was that phone call about?"

"We'll explain everything inside," I told him, turning to embrace my sister in law, "This is your host."

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced, offering his hand.

"Henry Grey," My brother replied, "And I can't thank you enough for offering your home for us to stay. We couldn't be more grateful."

"It's no problem," Harry smiled, "As long as everyone is safe."

Henry smiled gratefully as Harry stepped aside to let them inside.

"Just leave your bags by the door," Harry said, "It'll be sorted out."

I distantly heard Orla whisper ' _servants?'_ to Abbie, though I don't think anyone else heard. I assumed magic would direct the bags upstairs.

I began to feel slightly nervous as Harry led my brother and his family into the living room, where everyone else was waiting, anticipating another reveal of magic, only this time, I knew about the secret and would be the one to tell it.

"Mum, Dad," Henry said, striding over, and hugging them firmly, "Katie said you needed me here, Mum." He said, pain in his eyes.

I went over to sit next to Ginny, pulling Mabel onto my lap.

"Uncle Henry!" Liam said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma needed me," Henry said, turning around to beam at his only nephew, "How are you, LiLi?"

"Good!" Liam beamed, sliding off the sofa to hug his uncle.

James was looking nervous, and I noticed this wasn't an expression I saw on him frequently. It looked like him and Liam had switched roles. I was about to say something, before James suddenly grinned from ear to ear, and bounded to his feet.

"Hi, I'm James, nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to my brother, much like he did to my Dad earlier today.

Orla giggled.

James glanced over, grinning, before turning back towards Henry.

"Nice to meet you too," Henry replied, shaking James' little hand, "Aren't you a character."

James then turned to Charlotte and repeated his ritual. She was smiling at him as she shook his hand.

"He couldn't handle the attention not being on him," Ginny muttered from beside me, and I grinned, "He was just finding the courage to introduce himself."

"This is my uncle Henry," Liam said to James, who smiled.

"You have uncles too!" He said, "It would've been cool if my uncles had stayed."

"I only have one uncle," Liam said, "You've got lots."

James smiled proudly, "'n lots of cousins."

Liam glanced at Orla and Abbie, before pointing them out to James.

"That's Orla 'n Abbie, my cousins." He said, and the two girls smiled, waving at James.

"You have _really_ big cousins," James commented, "Teddy's only eleven."

Liam shrugged.

"Orla 'n Abbie," giggled Mabel, and the two girls bent down to hug Mabel, who was running towards them.

"Hi Mabel," Abbie said, "You're so big now!"

"I'm fwee!" Mabel smiled.

"Henry," my Mum said, drawing my attention away from the girls, "You might want to sit down."

Henry ogled at our Mum, before sitting down in an empty chair, Charlotte sitting down next to him, eyeing Harry up and down.

Abbie looked up, noticing the tension that had arrived in the room, and poked Orla in the side. Orla turned to glare at her, before sensing it too.

Al's face suddenly appeared from behind the sofa, and I realised that he must have been so scared of the 4 new strangers that had arrived in the room.

"Al," Harry said quietly, seeing him too, "It's alright, c'mere."

Al looked back at Henry and Charlotte, before shaking his head. Harry sighed, and got up, pulling Al off the floor, and placing him on his hip. Al was shaking, and I felt a tinge of guilt that we hadn't warned Albus that there was going to be strangers coming over. It must have been so scary for him; 4 strangers bursting into his living room.

Harry sat down again, but being in his Dad's arms didn't stop the tears from falling. He started to cry, and Harry decided to take him out of the room.

My Mum was obviously finding this ordeal much more interesting than revealing to Henry her true self, for she followed Harry's movements, instead of talking to her son.

"Mum?" Henry said when Al could no longer take away her attention.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner," she said, looking like she was about to cry herself.

"Mum," I said, "It's ok."

She smiled gratefully at me, before turning back to Henry.

"I'm a witch, Henry," she whispered, "I can do magic."

Henry blinked but didn't say anything.

"Henry," I said, "Say something."

"You knew, Katie?" Henry said, rounding on me, "What? Is this a joke?"

I shook my head.

"Where's Robert?" he asked, "I know he doesn't stand for nonsense."

"He's upstairs," I said, "He knows, and understands."

" _Magic_ doesn't exist," Charlotte said hotly, "We would know about it."

"That's the thing," Harry said, appearing at the door, Al hiding behind his legs, "You wouldn't."

"Why not?" Henry asked, "Someway, somehow, we would _know_ if _magic_ existed."

Harry shook his head, walking back to the sofa, Al clambering onto his lap, his face determinedly only facing Ginny.

"Part of magic is keeping it secret," Harry explained, "We've got ways to conceal ourselves."

"Like Daddy's cloak!" James cried, leaping up, "Show them, Dad!"

"Not now, Jamie," Harry said, "Later, ok?"

James nodded, before letting out a huge yawn.

"What, and you're not going to show us any _magic?"_ Henry asked.

"Only if you require it to believe," Harry said, and Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Go on then," Henry said, sitting back, arms folded.

The girls were looking and forth from their Dad and Harry, eyes wide.

"If you say so," Harry replied, taking out his wand, and making it shoot out purple sparks.

It was like we were replaying a moment. Henry and Charlotte screamed, shielding their faces as I shared a look with Ginny.

"Is that really what I looked like?" I asked her. She grinned.

"I didn't say I didn't feel about bad about it," she said, and I smiled.

" _WHAT?"_ cried Henry, looking at Harry, bewildered.

"I wouldn't lie to you," My Mum told Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But for so many years I did. I regret that so much." And that set her off. She was soon crying freely, and my Dad pulled her into a hug.

"You probably know someone magic," I told them, but they shook their heads, so I turned to the girls, "Any of your friends go to boarding school in Scotland when you finished school?"  
Abbie's eyes widened.

"Yes," she whispered, "Toby Lance. I haven't heard anything about him since he left in year 6."

"He was probably a wizard, right?" I said, and Harry nodded.

"Probably," Harry said, "Though you can't be sure. I-"

"He used to say he could do magic," Abbie said, "We all made fun of him for it."

"Lance, Lance," Harry muttered, "I've heard of that name before. Any idea who his parents are?"

Abbie shrugged, "I don't remember him ever telling anyone."

"He's not a Quidditch player, is he, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head.

"You're thinking of Daniel Lancer." She said, and something in Harry clicked.

"No, there's a Charles Lance in the DMLE. He tracks magical-muggle traces." Harry said, "I don't know enough about him to know if he has a son, though."

"What is going on?" Charlotte said, "We turn up here, having pulled both girls out school at an urgent request from Katie, only to be told that _magic_ exists and that Anna's a witch! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Yes," a voice said from the doorway, and we turned to see Robert standing in the doorway, "Hi Henry."

He came to sit beside me, before turning back to Henry and Charlotte.

"Remember that we were only told at 2 this afternoon, having been told so many _lies."_

"Robert," I said despairingly, "We've been through this. Please?"

Robert ignored me, and look steadfastly at Henry.

"It came as a shock, yes, and did I believe it? _No!_ Of course I didn't believe that magic exists, and that my son's best friend can lift objects, and fly on brooms." Robert said, "But sometimes you can't dodge the _truth._ At the end of the day, you can either believe, or you can pretend."

Henry looked at Charlotte, who was looking at Ginny curiously.

"I've seen you somewhere before," She said, and Ginny blinked, "What did you say your name was?"

"Ginny," she said, "Ginny Potter. Should I know you?"

"I-" Charlotte started, "And you're a witch too?"

Ginny nodded.

"Oh, well," Charlotte stuttered, "I don't know why I recognise you. Sorry."

"Mum, I'm tired," James yawned, "How long you gonna talk for?"  
"We've finished," Robert said, and James grinned.

Harry smiled, and stood up, Albus still perched in his arms, his face buried in Harry's shoulder.

"We shouldn't have kept you kids up," I said, "Sorry."

"I suppose you'd like to see where you're staying?" Harry asked, and my brother nodded, along with his daughters.

I was interested too, so I followed Harry up the stairs. I could see Al's eyes peeping up over Harry, and I smiled. He waved a little, before hiding his face again.

We turned the right that led to our room, and my parents', and Harry pointed to two rooms opposite.

"You can either bunk all together, or take those two rooms," He offered, and the girls instantly said that they'd prefer their own room.

"That's fine," Harry smiled, "You're stuff's all in the left room."

The girls ran into the room and gathered all their things before switching to the second room. I could hear them discussing everything they had just witnessed before Henry quietly shut the door.

"Thank you," he said, looking at Harry honestly, "Maybe a good night's sleep with set me straight."

Harry nodded, placing Al on the ground.

"He looks one hell of a lot like you," Henry commented, smiling, "What's your name, buddy?"

Al's eyes widened, and he instantly started groping for Harry to pick him again, whimpering.

Harry complied, though making sure Al's face was still visible to Henry, "This is Al, and he's currently extremely tired."

Al stopped wriggling and turned to glare at his Dad.

"Not sleepy," he said, "Not tired."

Suddenly, Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs, everyone else in the living room arriving behind her. Charlotte went to greet Henry again, and he pointed to their room. They both went into the room, thanking the Potter's yet again, before shutting the door to their room.

"I feel like I own a hotel," Ginny grinned, setting me off too.

"I'd like to be the first to say that I very much like your hotel," I smiled, making Harry laugh.

"Anna, Howard, you're set up next to Katie and Robert," Ginny said, and they thanked her as they trundled off, wishing everyone a goodnight as they shut the door.

"Can Liam sleep in my room?" James asked, but Harry shook his head.

"Neither of you would get any sleep," he said, making James frown, "Maybe tomorrow. It's Friday, then."

James nodded, albeit begrudgingly, and trotted off into his room, wishing Liam a 'good sleep'.

"Night," Liam called, "See you in the mornin'!"

"We'd best be off to bed, too," I told Harry and Ginny "Otherwise Mabel nor Liam will settle."

I turned to the Potters.

"Thank you, so so much," I said earnestly, "We appreciate it so much."

Harry and Ginny smiled.

"It's the least we can do," Harry said, "I've requested 8 wizards from the magical repair team to come and fix your house tomorrow morning. Hopefully, you can move back in tomorrow evening."

"Really?" I asked, and Harry nodded, "Is there a price on that sort of thing?"  
Harry gave a flippant wave of the hand, "That's on me."

Robert opened his mouth to protest, but Harry stopped him.

"Honestly, it's fine. You've already had enough to deal with without having to deal with Wizarding money and contacting wizards. I swear, it's not a problem."

"But stuff like that must cost a fortune!" Robert said, astounded.

"That's not a problem either," Harry mumbled, his cheeks a hint pink, "Don't worry about it."  
"Gee, thanks," Robert said, "Tomorrow afternoon you say?"

Harry nodded, "Most likely," he said, "If not, definitely by Saturday. It depends how long it takes to set the charms."

"You hear that, Li?" Robert said, "We can go home!"

"Real home?!"

I nodded, and he beamed, before letting out the biggest yawn.

"Yes, you're definitely tired," I grinned, "Well, goodnight all! See you tomorrow morning!"

I suddenly felt a lot lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off me, as I entered the room, and collapsed onto the bed, smiling hugely.

Everything was going to be solved, tomorrow.


	38. Morning Realitys

I rose early the next morning and looked around the room, my body still groggy with sleep.

The rest of my family were still sleeping, and I smiled as I watched them all breath, completely at peace.

The watch on my wrist showed told me that it was 6:30 in the morning, and I vaguely wondered why neither Mabel nor Liam were showing signs of awakening. I dismissed it, telling myself that it was a good thing as I rolled out of bed, and tiptoed to the bathroom.

After using the loo, I slid open the door to the room and looked up and down the corridor. The house was quiet, but I distantly heard a baby snuffling around. I grabbed my dressing gown, and stepped outside, shivering slightly in the cold May air, before heading down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I was a bit put out to see it empty. I was so sure I had heard Lily down here, but apparently, I was wrong, and the sounds were only coming from the bedroom.

I sighed, and made my way upstairs, not wanting to be down in the kitchen by myself.

As I rounded the corner from the stairs, I stopped and listened. Voices were coming Harry and Ginny's room; quiet, _sultry_ voices. I stiffened as I heard Harry growl Ginny's name, and grimaced to myself.

I tiptoed back to our room, not wanting Harry or Ginny knowing I had caught them doing what they were currently doing in their room.

Well, it _was_ their house.

I let myself get back into bed, and rolled over to face Robert, who was emitting quiet snores from his open mouth. I didn't have the heart to wake him, for I knew he was appreciating these lie-ins, which we certainly did not get frequently on a usual day.

Speaking of which, I remembered yesterday's conversation, and I smiled. _Home._ We were going _home_ today.

We hadn't been staying at the Potter's very long, but I already felt a bit homesick, longing for the comfort of my own bed, and using my own things and having a bit of _privacy._ I didn't know how long my family were intending to stay in Downlow, because I knew we didn't have nearly enough space for everyone to stay in our small 4-bedroom house with 2 toilets.

I stared up at the ceiling, and wondered how far my life had come in the past, what, 3 weeks?

I'd learnt more about my family than I had in my lifetime, and I didn't know how to feel about it all. Yes, there were lies, but lies that were only there to protect me and my family. Would I have felt differently about this whole situation if I had known that we were living amongst magic?

I let this question bounce back and forth before I came to my conclusion that no, I don't think I would've. Liam still would've befriended James, and so I would imminently have to become acquainted with his parents.

I speculated the outcome if Liam or Mabel were to reveal themselves as magic, and what I would have done if I hadn't just found out that magic _does_ exist, and it runs directly down in my family. However, Abbie nor Orla were magical, so I doubted whether my children would be either. Secondary school was so far away, 6 years, to be exact, but it suddenly _felt_ much sooner. Would Liam and James still stay friends even if one of them was boarding in Scotland for the majority of the year? Maybe they wouldn't stay friends. This caused a sudden wave of sadness to wash over me as I imagined the friendship between Liam and James coming to an end.

I drew my eyes from the ceiling at the sound of a child moving around, and saw my son yawn, his eyes still shut

"Hey, Li," I said softly, and he slowly unpeeled his eyes, looking at me tiredly, "How was your sleep?"  
He nodded, before clambering out his duvet, and onto me, his weight squashing me into the sheets.

"Issit Friday?" he said sleepily, and I smiled, and nodded.

"I'm tired, Mummy," he said, and I remembered guiltily that he had had an unintentional late-night last night.

"I know," I replied quietly, trying not to wake up Mabel or Robert, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Liam shook his head and wriggled down so that he was in-between me and Rob.

"I can't go back to sleep when I'm already woke." He told me sincerely, burying his head into the pillow.

I nodded in agreement, but then almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a soft knock on the door.

I quickly shot up and pulled open the door, only to see my brother, completely dressed, combing his hair.

"Why are you awake so early?" I asked, and he grinned.

"We're both early risers, Kate," he said, and I smiled, "But we're leaving soon."

I stared.

"Why so soon?" I asked, feeling Liam appear at my side, "You could always leave later today if you didn't want to stay another night."  
Henry shook his head, pulling the comb out his hair, and putting it in his pocket.

"I've been told to bring the girls back after lunch," he said, and I looked down, "But hey, Katie, I can come up in half-term, when we all have a week off."

I nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything," I muttered, suddenly leaning forwards to hug Henry. He didn't protest, rather pull me in further.

"It's ok," he said, "I would've only been panicking."

I smiled sympathetically.

"Mum and Dad told me what happened to your house, K," he said quietly, but apparently my smile threw him off, "Why're you smiling?"  
"It's getting repaired today," I revealed, and he looked at me quizzically.

"You can't repair the whole house in one day," he told me sadly, but I grinned, and threw him jazz hands, all the while whispering ' _magic_ '.

Henry's eyes widened, but no one could elaborate since a door to my left opened, and my Mum's head popped out. She smiled, before emerging completely, my Dad close behind.

"We thought we could hear voices," my Mum said, before beckoning us all over, "Come into our room; we're both awake."

I glanced at Henry, who nodded. We left the corridor and entered my parents' room, which was slightly smaller than the one we were staying in, but none the less, just as comfortable.

I sat down on the edge of their bed, pulling Liam onto my lap, Henry sitting down beside me.

"Had a good sleep?" I asked, and my parents nodded.

"The baby didn't wake us at all, which is surprising, given her age." My Dad said thoughtfully, "you reckon there's a spell to hide noises?"

I shrugged, thinking back to earlier this morning.

"Baby?" Henry asked, looking surprised, "You're not talking about the shy one with black hair, are you? Because I vividly remember him being able to walk and talk – definitely not baby stage."  
"Not Al," I said, "Lily."  
"There's a third child?" Henry asked, and I nodded slowly. Had he not known about Lily? I racked my brains, and to my disbelief, I didn't remember Henry being introduced to Lily. She had been upstairs, hidden from view, when Henry had arrived late last night.

"You never met her," My Mum said softly, "She was sleeping when you arrived last night."

"I would never have known," Henry said, "Didn't hear a baby cry or anything last night. It's so _quiet_ in the countryside."  
"Sometimes you can hear owls," Liam said excitedly, clambering onto Henry, "But you have to be _really quiet."_

"We'll have to stay up one night, and you'll have to show me," Henry said, and Liam giggled.

I loved the bond my brother had with my son. Liam was Henry's only nephew, even on Charlotte's side, so their relationship was strong. I had named Henry Liam's godfather back in 2003, and he had taken his position very seriously, taking Liam out to all sorts of wonderful places. He had been the one to look after Liam when Mabel was born 2 years later, and Liam had come back bearing all sorts of presents.

"There's two owls in this garden," Liam told Henry, "They're James'."  
"Pet owls, huh?" Henry grinned, "Sounds cool. We should get _you_ a pet, Li."

"Don't even think about it, Henry Grey." I growled, "We don't have time for pets."  
"A goldfish?" Liam said hopefully, but I shook my head firmly.

"Cats aren't that much work," Henry said, "Just make sure they're fed, happy, and healthy. They're pretty independent."

"A cat Mum!" Liam said happily, "Can we get a cat?!"  
"No!" I said, exasperated, "We haven't got spare money for vet's bills!"

Liam scowled and turned back to Henry.

"You can get me a cat, and keep it in your house!" He offered, and Henry laughed.

"Sure, Liam, anything for you."

"You're butter in his fingers," I muttered, making Henry and my Mum laugh.

"When were you hoping to leave, Mum?" I asked, once realising she was here.

"Tonight," she said, "We're not in a hurry to get home."

I smiled.

"Can I go wake James, Mum?" Liam asked, scrambling off Henry, and making his way towards the door, not waiting for my response.

"No, Liam." I said, "Don't you dare wake him up."

"He said if he was asleep, that I should wake him." Liam frowned, "So why can't I?"  
"Let him sleep," I said resolutely, "You wouldn't want to be woken up."  
"Yes, I would!" Liam shot back, "I'd wanna play."

"But he's _sleeping,_ Liam," I sighed, "He'll be awake soon, and we can all go down for breakfast."

"I'm waking him up," Liam said decisively, pulling open the door, and running down the hallway.

"Fuck-"

I rushed to follow him, catching him just as he was pushing open the door to James' room.

"Liam Williams," I whispered, "Don't you dare go inside."

Liam shot me a determined look and slid into the room.

I groaned, and followed him, quiet, as to not wake Albus, whose door was ajar.

James' room was dark, and I spotted the boy still in bed, his eyes closed, looking extremely peaceful. This made me all the more nervous to enter.

"Liam," I whispered, "Don't, please."

He looked at me, before glancing back at James. A look of apprehension appeared on his face, and he suddenly turned back towards me.

"I don't wanna," he whispered, pushing me back out the room.

Once the door was firmly shut again, I sighed in relief, escorting Liam back to my brother and parents.

"Someone got cold feet," I panted, "Good thing, too."  
"He was sleeping," Liam said sadly like it was new news.

"I know, Li." I said, "But it's only 7."

"James was awake at 7 yesterday," Liam grumbled, "And we had _pandacakes."_

"Pancakes," I corrected, "And you both had a late-night last night."

Suddenly, Liam's face lit up.

"Are we going home today?" he said excitedly.

"I don't know, Liam," I said, "You'll have to ask Harry."

"Home?" My Dad questioned, "As in _your_ home?"

I nodded, smiling.

" _How_?"

"Magic," I said, "Mum should know something about it."

"I'm not practised in the art of magical repairing," My Mum said, "There's only a couple of universal fixing charms."

"Like?"

"Throw that glass on the floor, will you?" My Mum said, and I slowly took the glass from the bedside table.

"What? Like, break it?" I asked sceptically, but my Mum only nodded.

"Won't that make a terrible noise?"

"I've silenced it." My Mum said simply, "Now just chuck it."

I did as I was told, and threw the glass against the wall, wincing as it shattered. But to my surprise, it didn't make an ear-splitting noise as it broke into tiny shards.

"Don't go near there, Li," I warned, not wanting Liam to cut himself.

"Watch," My Mum instructed.

I heard her mutter 'reparo' and to my surprise, the glass shards slithered back, eventually forming the glass.

"That's awesome!" I exhaled, "And you can do that for everything?"

My Mum shook her head.

"That's just the basic one. There's a whole profession for fixing things, and tonnes more spells. A spell like that won't fix a house, hence Harry having to call in a team."

"What other spells are there?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Ah, loads," My Mum grinned, "Cleaning's a breeze with magic."

I sighed in longing.

"What, you just wave your wand, and the room's tidy?" Henry asked, and my Mum nodded.

"The more precise you are with spell work, the better the charm will work," she explained, "Let's say I wanted to make the bed. If I wanted the duvet to just be placed on top, I'd just wave my wand, but if I wanted tucked and folded, I'd have to more than just a wave. Maybe a flick."

"That's so cool," Henry whispered, "Now I wish I could do magic."

My Mum's smile faded.

"You'd have had to grow up in a very dark period of magical history," My Mum said sadly, "You would've been living through 2 wizarding wars."  
" _Wars_?" I asked in shock, and my Mum nodded, before glancing at Liam, who was looking interested.

"I can't tell you when Liam's here," she sighed, "I'm afraid it's too dark, and he'd probably tell James. I know his parents probably don't want him knowing just yet."

I opened my mouth to order Liam out of the room, but just in the nick of time, I heard a door creak open, and little footsteps in the corridor.

"James," Liam said hopefully, and a small voice said, "I'm here."

Liam didn't hesitate to push open the door and greet James, and I slowly closed it behind him, making sure he was out of earshot before turning back to my Mother.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, "Wars?"

"The biggest wizards had seen for more than 400 years." She whispered, her eyes going wide, "So many of us thought we were going to die."

"Please explain, Mum," I said, longing to know.

"It started when Vol-," she shuddered, "His name is too horrible to say. I… _can't."_

I shared a look with my Dad and Henry.

"It's ok, Anna," my Dad said, pulling her in.

" _You know who_ rose to power, great power, killing hundreds, _thousands_ of innocent people." My Mum sniffed, "My family were safe for the time being, our pureblood status keeping us safe, but others didn't have that security."

She was suddenly crying, and I felt helpless. What she was telling me was insane. Thousands dead?

"I had you two before things really started getting dangerous, but I knew you wouldn't be safe. So I hid. I cut links from my family, the ministry, _everything."_

"We thought it was over when Harry stopped him in 1981, his parents both dying-" I gasped, "But we were all wrong. _So_ wrong."

"What happened?" I asked in horror.

"During Harry's school years, he defeated You Know Who multiple times, his life always hanging on the edge, but he always lived. He overcame You Know Who at only a year old, and from then, always became The Boy Who Lived. Everyone knew his name, and he only continued to make himself known. This poor boy was growing up with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, not knowing until he was 15 that he had to be the one to kill You Know Who once and for all. After Albus Dumbledore died in 1997, things really blew up. Millions more dead, the ministry was overridden, and Harry went missing. Know one knew where he was, but on the 2nd of May 1998, we knew it was it. I listened from afar at midnight, hidden in our bathroom as the news got out that Harry Potter was dead."

"That's not possible," I whispered, "We know Harry. We're _staying in his house_."

"That's where You Know Who was wrong. Harry came back, even more determined to fight, and by 1:30, You Know Who was dead. Harry had killed him, and from then, the name Harry Potter is known by every wizard alive. I didn't believe it when you introduced me to him. But he seems so _normal._ No one will ever know what happened in the forest that day when he died, and how he came back to life after many witnesses saw the killing curse hit him squarely in the chest, but he did it. Harry Potter is a living, walking miracle."

"I never knew," I said in dismay, " _Harry_ did that?"

"Wow." Henry breathed, "And to think, this was all a secret."

"What about Ginny?" I asked, "What did she do in all of this?"

"Ginny Weasley is quite a name in itself," My Mum said, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face, "Best chaser the Holyhead Harpies had seen for a long time."

"Chaser?" Henry asked in confusion.

"I won't give you the rundown of quidditch," my Mum smiled, "It's far too complicated for an amateur to explain. All I know is that Ginny was one of the best. You'd see her face on the front paper of the Daily Prophet every other day when Harry's wasn't. They're the most famous couple in Wizarding history, and I dare you to mention to a wizard or witch that you know them. They wouldn't believe you."

"Harry's life is so shattered," I whispered sadly, "Both parents dead by the time he was 1? What happened to him? Where did he stay?"  
My mother frowned.

"He went to stay his with Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. The details are patchy, but I've heard they weren't very pleasant people."

"Abusive?"

"Harry's life is immensely private," My Mum said, "You don't catch Harry Potter giving a statement about his personal life very day."

"You can't tell," Henry said, and I looked at him in confusion, "You can't tell when you look at him, what he's been through."

"His children," My Mum said, "The hidden lights of his life. You get one picture a year in the prophet, and Lily's one has yet to be released. Here."  
She waved her wand, and I yellowing newspaper appeared in front of my eyes.

"This is the latest one, from this morning."

I took the newspaper, and to my surprise, I saw Harry's face on the cover. He was looking away from the camera, and much to my uneasiness, the picture was moving. The headline was 'MURDERER CAUGHT AND TRIALLED page 3'.

"Wow," I said in amazement, flicking through the paper, "It's so _real."_

"You'll learn as you go," My Mum said, "Maybe ask Harry and Ginny to take you all to Diagon Alley, so you can see for yourself."

"James mentioned Diagon Alley last week," I said in interest, "What is it? A shop?"

"A Magical Street." My Mum corrected, "In London. Has everything a wizard could ask for."

"Sounds cool," Henry breathed, "You're really a witch, aren't you?"

My Mum nodded.

I looked back at my watch and saw that 15 minutes had passed.

"I need to go wake the girls," Henry said, "We're leaving at 8:30."

"Why so soon?" My Mum said, unknowingly echoing my words.

Henry sighed.

"The girls' administrator said that if I wanted them out of school yesterday, they needed to be back in by 1 today. It's tight, but we can drive up, dump our things, and then drop them off."

"Thanks for coming," my Mum said softly, "You have no idea how much it means for you to come."

"When I heard you'd been involved," Henry gulped, "I thought the worst."

"Imagine hearing it on the morning news," my Dad chuckled.

"Is that how you found out?" Henry said, appalled.

"I would have told you," I said, "I honestly would have, but there was so much going on. At one point, I doubted the safety of my children."

"What?"

"Harry told us that the murderer was out to get _him_ and _his_ children," I said, looking down, "What, with Liam and James being _so close_ at school, I really wondered how much protection Harry and Ginny had. But I was wrong to have doubted. I later found out that Harry had multiple people down at the school, acting as James' bodyguards if anything were to happen."

"One special kid," Henry muttered, and I nodded, unsure what to say.

"Imagine it like one of the Queen's children," My Mum said, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be comparing James Potter to Prince Charles, Mum," I said bluntly, but she only looked at me.

"I'd consider The Potter's like royalty, as do many wizards."

"But, they sent James to a _normal_ Primary school. It's not even private!" I said dumbfounded.

"But they also found the most remote place in the whole of Britain," my Mum pointed out, "Apparently their London house attracted too many reporters, even though that house is notorious for its protection. I only assume they wanted a normal childhood for their children."

"Keep's getting more and more hard to believe," Henry said, but my Mum looked at him earnestly.

"You have to believe me," she said, "There's no pointing in lying anymore."

"You never lied in the first place," My Dad said softly, and we all turned to look at him, "You just never told us the truth."

I nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I really should be waking up my husband and daughter," I said, "See you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Of course," My mum smiled, and Henry nodded.

"It was nice spending time with my wife and children," My Dad said quietly, and it was then that I realised that it was just my brother, me and my parents in the room. The Greys.

"I love you," I said, walking towards the door.

They all gave their own love, and I turned around. It was starting to get light again as I reentered our room, and pulled back the curtains.

Mabel and Robert were snoring identically, and I grinned.

"Hey, Rob," I said, "I've sorted out Liam, but I'm afraid you can't go much longer in bed."

"Wish I could." He muttered, leaning upon his elbows. I bent down to kiss him, which he returned eagerly, before drawing back.

"I don't think you'll be having pancakes this morning," I said, grinning, and he smiled.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" He replied, ruffling his hair.

I sighed happily, and he looked over, confused,

"What?" He said, misinterpreting my sigh.

"No," I said quickly, "I like it messy."

He gave me a sly look, "What? Like Harry Potter's?"

"I prefer fair hair," I returned, leaning back over to kiss him. He grabbed me, and I fell forwards onto the bed, still kissing Robert furiously. We were making up for lost time. Or, we _were_ _ **,**_ before Mabel sat up, and squealed.

"Don't eat each other!" She cried, "Wait for breakfast!"

I pulled away from Robert, to see Mabel looking appalled.

"You hungry?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You are," she pointed out, making me and Robert shared a bemused look.

"Certainly," Robert growled, and I smirked, before returning my attention my daughter.

"Where's Liam?" She demanded.

"With James." I replied, finally getting out of the bed to greet her properly, "I don't know if Al's awake yet."

"Can you do magic?" Mabel asked curiously, but I only shook my head.

"Al said he could," Mabel said, "And so can gandma."

"You can go ask her if you like," I said, but she shook her head, making me sigh in annoyance. I was never going to get a chance alone with my husband, was I? But then there was Harry and Ginny, going at it at 6:30 in the morning, with 3 sleeping children, and 10 guests in their house. Maybe I needed to wake Robert up earlier if I wanted a chance alone with him.

"Let's go downstairs," I said in defeat, and Robert groaned.

Mabel's face lit up, and she grabbed my hand, pulling me out the room, hardly giving me a chance to grab her dressing gown from the door.

I pulled her back, and shoved her in it, before letting her lead me on.

We went down the stairs together, before Al appeared at the bottom, clad in light green pyjamas.

"Al," giggled Mabel, skipping down the rest of the steps to greet her friend.

Al smiled, offering her a tiny gold ball.

"'nitch," He said proudly, dropping the ball. Almost at once, the ball grew wings and hovered above Al.

"Flying ball," Mabel said in amazement.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Robert. I smiled when I saw that he had left his hair messy. He was watching the ball warily.

"It's too early for this," he muttered, and I grinned.

"Golden 'nitch," Al said, reaching up, but before he could grab it, James ran forward, quite literally out of nowhere, and snatched it out the air.

Al cried out in annoyance, staring after his brother, as James ran off, giggling.

"My 'nitch," He said sadly, "My 'nitch."

"What's a nitch, Al?" Robert asked curiously, and Al looked at him, eyes wide.

"Golden 'nitch," He sniffed, "Kidditch 'nitch."

I'd never heard the word 'nitch' so many times, and I stopped down the last few steps to comfort him.

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?" I asked him gently bending down to his level.

"Daddy," Al said perking up, "Cookin'."

"Breakfast?" I asked, and Al nodded, pointing behind him.

"Mummy up'tairs," He said, "Lily Lu."

I nodded in understanding and stood up straight.

"What a nitch?" Mabel said curiously, and Al's face fell again.

"Jamie took it," He said sadly, "My 'nitch."

Robert grinned again, and I stood on his foot.

"Have you eaten breakfast already Al?" I asked, heading to the kitchen. Al trotted beside me but shook his head.

"We wait," He said, "Daddy said wait."

"What's he cooking?" Robert asked.

"Eggs," Al smiled, looking shockingly like Harry. Robert must have thought the same thing, for he muttered ' _blimey.'_

We entered the kitchen, and I saw Liam sitting on the counter, happily talking to Harry.

"-we can't have a cat, Mummy says," Liam was babbling to Harry, who had one elbow on the marble, smiling at my son, "Vet bills too high, she says."

"Snitching on me, are you Liam?" I asked, averting their attention to us. Harry stood up when he saw us, grinning.

"'nitch!" Al said, looking at me, "You said 'nitch!"

"What? Snitching?" Liam said, "That's when you tell of someone. Mabel's a snitch."

"Hey!" Mabel cried, looking at Robert for support.

"Jamie 'tole my 'nitch!" Al said, looking sadly at Harry.

"James stole your snitch?" Harry asked, and Al nodded, "Huh."

"Took it," Al said, "I hungry"

"Where is he, anyway?" Harry said, rubbing the back of his hair, unknowingly tousling it up even more.

Robert smirked, nudging me, and I felt myself redden. Luckily, Harry was looking away, probably searching for James.

"Liam?"

"He said was getting somet'ing," Liam said, shrugging.

"He 'tole it, Daddy," Al said, suddenly angry.

"I know, Al," Harry sighed, "I'm just trying to find him."

"He ' _tole_ it," Al muttered, and I grinned.

"James?" Harry called, and no more than a second later, James returned, one fist curled tightly around the golden ball.

"Mine!" Al cried, lunging forward, Harry stumbling, trying to catch him before he started something with James. But, James leapt forward and pinned his little brother to the ground.

Al cried out in pain as his arm got wedged between the ground, and he started to cry.

"James!" Harry said furiously, "What was that for?!"

James shrugged, letting Harry pull him off Al.

"C'mere, Al," Harry muttered, bending down, and picking up his youngest son.

"You took his snitch, then pinned him to the ground! What is going on with you this morning?" Harry scolded.

"I lost my snitch," James mumbled, looking down, "He doesn't really _use_ his, Dad."

"Took it," Al said, as if reminding everyone that James still took the object from him.

"Yes, _I know,_ Al," Harry sighed, "Well, you gonna say sorry, James?"

"No," James said, and Robert and I shared a look.

"James," Harry said, "You really have no sympathy?"

"I don't know what that is?" James grumbled, "Can I have my eggs?"

Harry sighed, lifting James with one arm, so he could sit on the counter.

"Be grateful Mummy wasn't here," Harry warned, and James blanched.

"Don't tell Mummy," He said, brown eyes huge.

"I won't," Harry said, "But you haven't apologised to your brother yet, either."

"Sorry, Al." James muttered, "Here's your snitch."

He held out the golden ball, and Harry took it, placing it firmly in Al's tiny hand. Harry kissed Al's temple, before shifting him more securely onto his hip.

Robert lifted Mabel so she could sit beside Liam, and she swung her feet happily.

Ginny appeared only a few moments after, tying her hair up in a ponytail with one hand, while the other held Lily, who was still dressed in a sleepsuit.

"Morning," she said, "What have I missed?"

I shared a look with Robert and Harry, and we all grinned.

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Harry Potter, what –"

"Nothing," Harry said swiftly, "You've missed nothing, my love."

Ginny stared at him, before glancing at the three children sitting on the counter, and back at Harry.

"Why are you holding Al, Harry?" She asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing I've not already sorted," Harry said, placing Al next to Mabel, "And look, I'm not holding him anymore."

"Ha ha." Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "What's for breakfast, eggs?"

"Eggies," Mabel giggled, and Ginny grinned.

"Where're your parents, Katie?" She asked, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry's shoulders relax.

"They'll be down soon," I said, smiling, "My brother needs to leave at 8:30."

"They can stay if they want," Harry said surprised.

"The girls need to go back to school," I said, "But I'm sure they'd stay if they could."

Harry got out his wand, and suddenly, toast was in the toaster, eggs on the hob, and the kettle boiling.

"Magic," Liam and Mabel said, and I smiled. Their dreams really were coming true.

Footsteps down the stairs and I looked around to see Henry, Charlotte, Orla and Abbie. Henry was the only one dressed, and the rest were still in their pjs.

"Morning," He said, "Could smell breakfast."

Harry smiled, and showed them where they could sit. Robert and I followed. We sat down by the island, the kids on the counter waving happily.

"How'd you sleep, Charlotte?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Really well, thank you. It's so peaceful in the countryside."

Orla and Abbie nodded their agreement.

"Except Abbie snores," Orla said, looking at her older sister.

"Bit rich, coming from you," she replied, and Orla grinned.

"I don't _snore,_ Abbie," she said, "Simply sleep loudly."

"Al looks like he's _dead_ when he sleeps," James said, and everyone turned their attention to him.

Al looked at the strangers warily, before whimpering for one of his parents.

"Al," Harry said, "They're not going to hurt you."

"Daddy," he whispered, glancing at my Brother.

"Why's he so nervous?" Charlotte asked curiously, "He's the complete opposite to his brother."

Harry sighed, "We're working on it," He said, "I think it's the environment he was brought up in."

"Harry," Ginny said reproachfully, "All kids are different."

"Ginny," Harry said, "You've said it all yourself. Those reporters aren't _normal._ They get way too close when we're out."

"Reporters?" Charlotte asked.

"Cameramen," Harry muttered, "Idiots."

"With their flashy cameras," James grinned, "If you get _really_ close, you can be in the Daily Prophet!"

"Why do you have reporters around you?" Charlotte asked.

"They're fucking famous," Robert grinned, and Ginny scowled.

"There are 6 minors in the room," she reprimanded, "One of which I'm positive will repeat what you just said."

As if on cue, James announced proudly, " _I'm_ fucking famous."

"James!" Harry cried, "Don't say that!"

"He said it," James said, pointing at Robert, who turned pink.

"Adults only," Henry said, staring pointedly at Abbie and Orla.

"So you're famous, huh?" Charlotte said, "For what?"

"Ginny's career," Harry said quickly, "She's an athlete."

"Pretty cool," Charlotte said, looking over at Ginny. She did a double-take when she was Lily in her arms, "When the hell did you acquire a baby?"

"A few weeks ago," Ginny said matter of factly, "Meet Lily, our tiny demon."

Charlotte was instantly on her feet, striding over to get a better look at the sleeping baby girl.

"She's adorable!" She sighed, "May I hold her?"

"Of course," Ginny smiled, handing over Lily, and shaking her arm, "She's a dead weight on my left arm."

"She weighs nothing, Gin," Harry said, but Ginny glowered at him.

"You try nursing baby for hours on end, Potter, then you can complain." She shot back at him.

"Well said," I applauded, and she grinned at me.

"She's so little," Charlotte murmured, running a finger along Lily's cheek, "How old did you say she was?"

"Coming up for 4 weeks," Harry said, smiling softly.

"Congrats," Henry said, "Girls really are the best."

He got three very confused stares from the three boys on the counter.

"I thought you liked me, Uncle Henry," Liam said, hurt.

"I do, Li," Henry said hurriedly, "I was only joking."

"Good."

The sound of toast popping drew Harry's attention away, and he used his wand to serve up portions of scrambled egg on toast.

My parents came through the doorway just in time for them to be handed a plate each.

"Thanks," Robert muttered, already shovelling eggs down his throat.

"Geez Uncle Rob," Abbie said her fork in her hand.

Charlotte held on to Lily, much to Ginny's obvious delight, as she ate her breakfast.

Everyone ate happily, small talk popping up here and there, but mostly just silence.

James was the first to finish, and he yelled it for everyone to hear.

"I've done!" He cried, and Ginny glanced over at Lily. She sighed when she saw the baby beginning to fuss, her eyes starting to open.

"James," hissed Ginny, "Don't shout!"

"Sorry," James said, "Can someone please help me down?"

"Ask Daddy," Ginny said, and James turned to Harry, who was eating to his left.

"Dad?" James asked, and Harry sighed.

"Just, _wait,_ ok?" Harry said, and James groaned.

"But I've finished!" He said, "I'll just have to get down by myself."

Harry looked up, and took out his wand, pointing it at James.

James floated down onto the floor, looking gleefully at his Dad.

"What about _upside-down?!_ " James giggled.

"And help you throw up all your food? I think not," scoffed Harry, "I don't know why you wanted to get down; Liam isn't done yet."

"Oh," James said, looking back up at Liam, who was innocently eating his toast.

Lily was awake now, much to Ginny's annoyance.

Orla and Abbie had congregated at their Mother's shoulder and were both looking down at Lily.

"She's so cute!" Orla sighed, "She's cuter than Polly's little sister for sure."

"You can't say that about other people's babies, Orla," Abbie said, "They're all cute."

Lily's eyes were trailing the voices before she started to cry. Charlotte instinctively began to bounce her, but if anything, she just got louder.

"Don't bother," Ginny sighed, stepping in, "She won't quieten for anyone but _Harry_ now."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Harry said, pushing his empty plate away.

"It is when you're away," Ginny said, taking Lily, and depositing her in Harry's arms.

Harry grimaced, and started to walk around, 'shh'ing his daughter. She almost immediately stopped, her hand grabbing Harry's shirt, as he continued to bounce her.

"See?" Ginny said, exasperated, "It's not like I would do anything different for her!"

"'tis like Mabel," Robert commented.

"Not as extreme as that," I said, "She'd at least get quieter for me. She just _preferred_ you."

Robert grinned smugly.

"She's so loud," James groaned, "Are you finished, Liam?"

My son nodded and looked over at me.

I reached over and pulled him off the counter.

"Me too!" Mabel said, reaching her arms out. I took her too.

"Me," Al said quietly, watching Henry and Charlotte warily again. Ginny smiled.

"He really trusts you, Katie," she said, "He doesn't usually _ask_ to be held by someone else."

"I'm glad," I said, helping Al off, "He acts so _different_ when he's around people he doesn't know."

"Tell me about it," Ginny said, watching as Al, Mabel, Liam and James scampered off, "He talks a lot. Especially before bed."

"He likes to tell us about his day," Harry said, "His _whole_ day."

"Orla used to do that," Henry smiled, "When she was about 4."

Orla smiled sheepishly.

"Well," Ginny said, "I don't know about anyone else, but I really do need to get changed."

"So do I," I agreed.

I headed up the stairs a few minutes later, Robert close behind.

"All your clothes are clean," Harry said, and I couldn't help notice that his pyjamas were slightly worn down, revealing his muscular torso. I reddened slightly, and nodded my thanks. His job must involve a hell of a lot of physical activity.

I took a moment to process what he had said.

"Thank you," Robert said, steering me away. I prayed he hadn't noticed.

I swiftly showered, changed, and brushed my teeth, emerging to see Robert pull on his jumper. I towelled down my hair and called down for Liam and Mabel.

Liam returned first, smiling happily. He didn't protest when I put his freshly cleaned uniform on him and pulled a comb through his hair. He'd have to have a bath tonight.

Just as I was letting Liam go, James appeared at the door, giggling. I was about to ask, but I heard Ginny's voice a second later, yelling down the corridor.

"James!" She cried, "I haven't finished with you yet!"

"Yes, you have!" James giggled.

Ginny appeared in the doorway a second later, changed, holding a brush in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Katie," she said, before turning back to James, "I need to brush your hair, James. You don't want to go to school with hair like Daddy's, do you?"

"I thought you liked my hair!" Harry's voice called, and Ginny groaned, poking her head out into the corridor, a firm grip on James.

"I'm _trying_ to brush _your_ son's hair, and you blew my last persuasive comment, you prat." She glowered, pulling James back, and carrying him back into his room.

"Thanks for letting me brush _your_ hair, Li," I smiled, and he returned it, biting on the end of his jumper.

"Don't do that," I sighed, pulling it out his mouth, but he only giggled.

"Mabel!" I called, releasing Liam, "Let's get you ready!"

She skipped into view and happily cooperated with me as I got her ready. At 10 past 8, we were all completely ready, and I knocked on Henry's door. He opened it, his bag in hand, and smiled.

"I was going to start loading these into the car," he said, "wanna help?"

"Sure," I said, "Where are the girls and Charlotte?"

"Cooing over that baby," Henry said, "I hope Charlotte doesn't expect me to –"

"I don't think she will," I said, "But hey, I wouldn't complain about having another baby in the family."

"You go do it then," Henry said, "Your children are younger."

"Oh no," I said, "I am _more than_ done with kids."

"Thought so," Henry said, "What d'you reckon? 4 Grandkids good enough for Mum and Dad?"

"Definitely," I smiled.

We went downstairs together, and left the bags by the door, following the voices coming from the living room.

"How'd your other children react to another sibling?" I heard Charlotte asked, and I entered to see Orla and Abbie knelt next to a play mat, in which Lily was lying on, kicking her feet up, and staring around. My parents and Charlotte were sitting on the sofa closest to the door, and Ginny sat on the opposite chair, her legs tucked under her.

"James just wanted to make sure that she'd play with him," Ginny said, "Al, on the other hand, sat down, and patted his lap, saying 'baby baby' over and over."

"James was 4 though, wasn't he," I said, and Charlotte and Ginny looked up.

"He understood more, yeah," Ginny said, "When Al was born, James just wanted to poke him."

"Liam didn't understand, either," I said, sitting down, "He didn't understand that it was his _sister."_

"Same with those two," Henry said, pointing to his girls on the floor, "Abbie had a hard time adjusting."

"Well, I was an only child for only _2 years,"_ Abbie said, looking up, _"_ Maybe I wanted a bit more time by myself before Orla stole all the attention."

"You two remind me of my nieces, Dominique and Victoire" Ginny smiled, "You act just like them."

Abbie smiled shyly.

Harry appeared at the door, his hair still wet from what had been an obvious shower, and Ginny groaned.

"What?" He said innocently, "I just came to see where most of the household is at."

"Don't look at me with that _stupid… wet hair,"_ she sighed, and Harry grinned, "Just dry it, will you?"

"You know that spell isn't one of my talents, Gin," Harry said, his face falling.

" _Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, can't cast a level 5 drying charm,"_ Ginny said, "Now wouldn't that be a headline."

My Mum cast me and Henry a knowing look as I remembered our earlier conversation. So it was true. Not that I had any doubt in my Mum.

Harry grinned sheepishly before his face deadpanned.

" _Ginny,"_ he hissed, looking warily around at everyone in the room. Little did he know that only Charlotte, Orla and Abbie didn't know about what had happened.

"We know," I said quietly, and he looked down.

"I only suppose you told them, Anna?" He said, and my Mum nodded slowly.

Ginny was looking from Harry to my mother, her eyes wide.

"I was joking, love," Ginny said quickly, reaching for Harry's hand.

"I know," Harry replied, glancing at her, "I'm not holding it against you."

"Why's it so quiet in here?" My husband said, walking into the room.

I sighed.

"Never you mind," I said.

"I just don't want to repeat it." Harry said, "Thank you for explaining everything, Anna. They deserve to know."

I smiled in appreciation, and Robert looked at me curiously.

"And I don't?" He said, "What else don't I know?"

"You were asleep," I said, "Now's not the time."

Robert shrugged.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, and he pointed upstairs.

"I saw Liam and James on my way down," He said, "Dunno about Al or Mabel though."

"They'll be next door," Harry said, "Block-a-holics."

I laughed, and he grinned.

"We should really be going," Henry said, glancing at his watch, "If we want to be in Cardiff by 1."

"We don't _want_ to be in Cardiff," Orla sighed, "We _have_ to be in Cardiff. I'd much rather be here with this cute baby."

"We need to get going," Henry said firmly, and both girls slowly stood up, tickling baby Lily on the tummy as they did so.

"See you soon," cooed Abbie and Lily refocused her attention on the older girl, before sending up a gummy smile. Abbie cried out in joy.

"Thank you, Harry, Ginny, for letting us stay," Henry said sincerely, "It's been great."

"Anytime," Harry smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

The men exchanged a shake, before Harry opened the front door, and released the gates.

"C'mon girls," Henry said, "Let's go."

They chorused their thank you's and followed Henry out to their car.

"Blimey!" I heard Henry say, and I blinked.

He reappeared at the doorway, goggling at Harry.

"Is that your car?" He asked, and Harry nodded, grinning.

"Really living the dream life, aren't you?" He said, looking at the car admiringly.

"If the dream life consists of not being able to dry your hair," Ginny snickered, and Harry grinned.

"Thank you," Charlotte said, "And I've suddenly remembered where I've seen you before, Ginny."

Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"I think we grew up in the same village," Charlotte smiled, "Ottery St. Catchpole. You have loads of brothers, don't you? I remember a couple coming to my Dad's shop and showing me magic tricks. Must've been real magic, huh."

"Yes," Ginny smiled, "That's exactly where I'm from. It was nice meeting you, Charlotte. Safe travels."

Charlotte nodded her farewell, and followed Henry out the door, getting into their car.

I gritted my teeth as Henry reversed out the driveway, his wing mirror coming dangerously close to my car as he pulled out.

"Close one, that," Henry grinned out the window, "Miss you already, K."

"Miss you too," I said, watching as he drove out of view.


	39. A moment of realisation

I retreated back into the house as Harry closed the gates, feeling a bit empty.

"Right," Robert announced, "Let's load the children into the car."

"We doing car swaps?" I asked, glancing at James and Liam, who had appeared at the foot of the stairs. Liam's face lit up.

"Can I go in the fast car, Mr James' Dad?" He asked excitedly. James' face fell instantly.

"But that means I can't go with you," he said woefully, "There's only enough space for one child. Why can't I go?"

"You always go in there," Liam said, making James frown.

"Not always," James said back, "Daddy's always busy."

"James," Harry said reproachfully, "It's much safer for you to be in the big car."

"Not as fun," James said, looking back at Liam, "Why do you get to go?"

"I've never been in a fast car before," Liam said, looking at Harry hopefully, "I just wanna see what it feels like."

"It's up to you, Harry," I said, "I don't mind him going with you."

James scowled.

"James, I'll take you out tomorrow, yes?" Harry said, and a small grin appeared on James' face.

"Diagon Alley?" James asked optimistically, and Harry grinned.

"We'll see," He said.

"So I can go with you?" Liam asked, and Harry nodded.

"Sure," he smiled, and Liam beamed.

"I'm going with Gandma," Mabel said decisively, clinging to my Dad's hand.

"I'll go with them, too, then," Robert said.

"Katie, you can come with us," Ginny said, "There's enough space, now Harry's not there.".

I smiled, nodding my head.

A few minutes later, I placed Liam's bag in his hand and handed him over to Harry.

"Let's go," Harry said, taking Liam's hand, and saluting everyone, "See you lot at school."

James was scowling as he watched his Dad help Liam into the car, the door sliding upwards, as my son dipped out of sight.

"Come on, James," Ginny said, steering him towards the red Bentley, "Let Liam have his moment. You can go with Daddy any day."

"Only when he's not working," James muttered, climbing into the car.

Ginny sighed, and walked over to the right side of the car, in which Al was already secured tightly in his seat. Lily was by her feet, strapped into the car seat, and didn't fuss when Ginny lifted her up into the car.

I gingerly opened the passenger door and took my seat, Ginny appearing in the driver's seat a moment later.

"We need to wait for you parents to leave first," Ginny said, pulling the seatbelt over her. I glanced back and saw the three Potter's in the backseat, James in between his siblings, still looking put out.

I watched as my parent's left, and then we followed, Al's chatter filling the quiet car.

"It's not yours, Al," I heard James mutter, and Ginny looked through the rear-view mirror.

"What's he got, James?" Ginny asked, as we slowly left the driveway.

"A _galleon,"_ James sighed, "He could spend it in Diagon Alley. How'd he get a galleon?"

A roar behind us, and we were suddenly overtaken by Harry, his car racing ahead.

"He's a good driver," Ginny muttered to me, "He'd never endanger himself in a car, I promise."

"Liam's probably having the time of his life." I smiled, and James huffed.

"Couldn't you use magic to extend the seat?" I said angrily, "Liam's havin' fun without me."

"You don't want to be stopped by the police, do you?" Ginny said, and James scoffed.

"They can't arrest Dad. He's in charge." He said.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have to follow the law," Ginny pointed out.

We arrived at the school 10 minutes later, and I saw Harry and Liam standing by the school gates, Harry's hand securely on Liam's shoulder as he spoke to Zara.

"He's stealing my Daddy!" James said furiously, folding his arms. Ginny only laughed.

"He's just making sure Liam doesn't run off," Ginny said, and James only blew out a frustrated breath.

Ginny pulled up next to Harry's car and stopped the engine.

I pushed open the door and waved to Liam, who spotted me, giggling.

I helped Ginny get out Al, whilst she got out Lily and held a firm grip on his hand as I escorted him over to Harry.

My parents, Robert and Mabel weren't close behind, and I saw Robert pull Mabel out her seat, before making his way over to us, smiling.

"Liam looks happy," Robert said, joining me and Ginny as we walked over to the gates, "Must have had a great time."

James sulked unhappily.

"Mummy," Liam said, rushing up to me once we were out of the car park, "We went so fast!"

"I've been faster," James said hastily, and Ginny sighed.

"Katie," I heard a voice cry, I looked around to see Sarah, Dillon, and their three children hurrying through the car park. Maisy was wearing the navy-blue uniform of Downlow Primary.

"Hey," I said, and before I knew it, she pulled me in for a rib shattering hug. Al whined in fright and ran to Harry.

"Oh Albus," Ginny sighed, brushing a thumb over his temple, "You're safe here, ok?"

Al sniffed and eyed Sarah nervously.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to scare him."

"He's a scaredy-cat," James said, "Like a baby."

"James," Ginny said, "Chill out."

"Maisy's starting today," Sarah said, steering her daughter forwards, "She's been excited to come here."

"I miss my old school, Mum," Maisy said, glancing at Dillon. He was looking at Harry steadfastly, a determined look in his eye.

"Are you Harry Potter?" He asked, and Harry blinked.

"Yes. Do I know you?" he said wearily, but Dillon shook his head.

"I work with the Gillingham Police Department, in the tracking team," Dillon explained, "You know we had no leads? None of you lot did anything to help us track the murderer. We were trying to do our job, but it's pretty hard when you have no information."

"It's not my job to report to the tracking team," Harry said coolly, "That was up to your branch leader."

"Apparently he didn't know anything either," Dillon said, "He said you weren't saying anything."

"We're closing the case at 1 pm today," Harry said, "We caught who was behind it, along with his associates, and all the reports have been filled out. I haven't spoken to anyone outside my department about this, except for Josie."

"That explains everything," Dillon said, "Maybe we could have got this done a lot quicker if you had actually told us something."

Harry looked affronted for a moment, before waving his hand in dismissal.

"The case is over, Mr?"

"Dillon Coleman."

"I can assure you that we had the best people working on this. It couldn't have been solved any quicker, unfortunately."

"You didn't track him down here, though, did you?" Dillon said, "Turned up on your doorstep, didn't he?"

"Dillon," Sarah hissed, "Not here."

Dillon looked down at Maisy, who looked a little down heartened at the lack of interest her Father was showing on her first day of school.

"C'mon," Harry muttered, gesturing us up the path, "Let's drop the kids off,"

Ginny came to his side and spoke to him softly. Her words were inaudible, but Harry nodded, looking back at me and Robert.

"Ginny'll take you to see the progress on your house, if you like," he said, "The repair team has been there since 6 this morning."

"Sure," I smiled, and Robert grinned, "Where will you be?"

"I'm working from 9:15," he said, "The earlier I'm in, the earlier I'm home."

"Can I go in your car again?" Liam asked hopefully, but James glared at him, mortified.

"No," James said, "One time is enough."

"It's not your choice," Liam mumbled, before glancing at James, who looked furious.

"James," Ginny warned, bouncing Lily, "What's got into you this morning?"

"'tole my 'nitch," Al reminded everyone, and Harry grinned.

James shrugged as we reached the top of the gates, scooting off to find some friends to play with. Liam's face fell.

"James," Harry growled, "Don't be stubborn."

"He doesn't like me anymore," Liam said, looking tearful.

"Course he does," Ginny said, "He's just in a bad mood."

"He liked me this morning," Liam said sadly.

"You can play with me," Maisy said weakly, and Liam glanced back at James, before nodding.

Sarah smiled, one hand on Alex's head, and bent down to see her daughter.

"I love you, ok?" she said, "You'll have a great time. Say bye to your brother and sister."

"Bye Alex, bye Posie," Maisy said, grabbing her bag, and gingerly following Liam, "Bye Daddy."

"Bye Maisy," Dillon said, kissing her on the forehead, "I'll be here to pick you up after school."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her Father's neck.

"I love you." She said, "Hope you catch the bad guys."

She then scampered after Liam.

Dillon sighed, reaching over to pull Posie's blanket over her.

"I'm transferring to the Downlow Police department," he said, and Robert grinned.

"I work at the Tesco's right next door to the Police Station," he said, "We'll be neighbours."

"Crime rates are quite low, aren't they?" Sarah said, glancing at Harry, "That's why we moved here."

"Virtually nothing," I said, "It's a safe area, I promise."

Sarah smiled gratefully, "At least I have big, strong Police Officer sleeping with me," she said, nudging Dillon

"Don't know about big," he said, "I'm only 5 foot 9."

"You're short, mate," Robert grinned, and Dillon groaned.

"My brother's 6 foot 3. He stole all the tall genes in our family."

"5 foot 9 isn't that short," I said, "You're only 5, 11, Rob."

"Almost 6 foot," Robert said, "I'd rather round it up."

"Liam's a pretty short 4-year-old," I said, "He's short and stocky."

"They both are," Robert said, "Al's almost the same height as Mabel, and he's a year younger."

The bell rang, and everyone's heads turned to the classroom, where children were piling in.

"Bye Mummy! Bye Daddy!" Maisy cried, holding Liam's hand as he helped her put her bag away.

"Bye!" Liam echoed, waving.

James skidded to a halt by his parent's, his eyes trailing Liam's departing figure, almost longingly.

"Go and apologise," Harry said, bending down to James' level, Albus still hanging onto his neck, "You'll miss him."

James' eyes widened, and he nodded, accepting a quick kiss from his Dad, before turning to his Mum.

"See you after school," she smiled, kissing his brow, "Have a good day."

He smiled and made his way to the door, Luis, and Josh scurrying after him.

Soon, the school was littered by lingering parents and preschool children.

"I hope she settles fine," Sarah sighed, "She was the one who hated the idea of moving. She grew up in Gillingham," she said.

"It's a nice community here," I said, and she nodded.

"Alex and Posie get automatic places here, which is good," Sarah said, "They would have had to apply to West Brom."

"Posie starts in 2012," Dillon said, "It doesn't even seem that far away."

"Don't say that," Sarah said reproachfully, "It's a full 4 years."

"When Mabel goes, I don't know what I'll do," I said sadly, glancing down at my daughter.

We made our way back to the carpark, Robert, Sarah, Dillon, and my parents talking happily amongst each other.

"I have to go," I heard Harry mutter to Ginny, and I saw her glance at her watch before nodding, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said quietly, reaching up to kiss him swiftly. No one else was paying them any attention, "I'll see you at home. Be safe."

"Aren't I always," Harry grinned, and Ginny swatted him, "Ok ok, I'm leaving."

Harry gently placed Al on the ground, kissing him on the cheek, before glancing once more at Ginny, saying softly: "It's the last day, Gin. I have the weekend off, then you can have me all to yourself."

Ginny grinned appreciatively.

Then he ducked into the car and was driving off. I distantly heard a faint pop and realised I could no longer hear the roar of the engine.

Ginny sighed, turning her attention back on everyone else.

"Hey," Robert, "Where did Harry go?"

"Work," Ginny said.

"Huh." Robert said, shrugging, gathering Mabel into his arms, "Let's go see the progress on our house."

"We need to get going," Sarah said, opening the door to her car, and helping Alex up, "Dillon needs to check in with the Police Station to secure his job."

I nodded.

"I'll be here after school to pick up Maisy," Sarah said, giving me a quick hug, before getting in the passenger seat. Dillon placed the pram in the boot, and gently secured Posie in her back-facing car seat, the dark-haired baby frowning.

The Volvo drove out the gates, amid all the other cars trying to get home.

"Dillon really hates Harry, huh," Robert commented, and I narrowed my eyes, "Makes me wonder what it's like from a police officer's perspective."

"Well," Ginny said, "Technically Harry's not a Police Officer."

"Oh yeah," Robert said, "I suppose Dillon doesn't know that, then."

Ginny shook her head.

"Let's get going," I suggested, and Ginny nodded, making her way to the car, "I'll travel with you, if it's alright."

Ginny smiled, "Of course."

We waited until the gates cleared a bit, before Ginny pulled her wand, and tapped the wheel. The car's engine came to life, and we began to glide out the school, closely followed by my parents.

"Is it powered by magic?" I asked curiously, but Ginny shook her head.

"Harry bought it the muggle way," Harry said, "But my Dad fixed it up to do some extra stuff."

"Like?"

"It could fly, if we wanted to fly," Ginny said, and I felt my jaw open, "But we usually apperate if we wanted to go long distances."

"Apparate?" I asked, and Ginny nodded.

"Appear somewhere else," Ginny explained, "Though, with three kids, it's getting increasingly difficult. I have to hold Lily's head, and make sure I have a firm grip on any other children I've got with me."

"Could you do it right now?" I asked.

"Not _, right now_ ," Ginny said grinning, "I'm driving, and can only hope that the car won't veer into the side, probably killing you and two of my children."

"Yeah, maybe don't," I replied, glancing at the two Potter's in the back. Al was fiddling with a round gold coin.

"What's he got?" I asked Ginny.

"A galleon; one of our coins."

"You have your own currency?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. There are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles make up a Galleon."

"D'you know how much that is in our money?" I asked, overwhelmed.

"Uh," Ginny said, "I'm not that accustomed to your money. Harry knows that sort of stuff."

I nodded.

Ginny pulled up just outside the house, beckoning me out the car.

"So you won't be able to see anything," She warned, "They've put anti-muggle wards up."

Robert and my parents appeared at my side, Mabel holding on tightly to my Dad's finger.

"Anna, you can go ahead," Ginny said, "You should be able to see."

My Mum stepped forwards and smiled at what she saw. I peered over her shoulder, but all I could see was a huge empty spot where our house should have been.

Ginny placed Al on the floor after she got him out, and pulled Lily out too, still contained in her car seat.

A man suddenly appeared in front of me and looked at us sceptically.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously, "How'd you find this place?"

"They're with me," Ginny said, and the man looked over, "This is their house."  
"Ginny Potter," the man smiled, "Pleasure to meet you. Winston Stocklin, part of the MOM Repair Department."

"Pleasure's all mine," Ginny smiled back, offering her hand. Mr Stocklin shook it, before turning his attention back to us.

"They're with you, are they?" he asked, and Ginny nodded.

"I need you to allow them to see the site," Ginny said, "They're muggles, but know."

"Isn't that breaching the Statue of Secrecy?" Mr Stocklin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mrs Grey, here, is a witch," Ginny said smoothly, and Mr Stocklin's face relaxed. He took out his wand – a rather short, stubby wand – and waved it over us.

I looked over and saw our house slowly coming into view. Wizards and witches were running around our house, lifting debris and objects with their wands, all muttering spells under their breaths.

"We're about a third done," Mr Stocklin explained as we walked onto our driveway, "The main structure is done, but we still need to add support and clean through the inside. I heard Mr Potter came round a cleared it for dark magic, Mrs Potter?"

"He did," Ginny nodded, "It's safe."

"Mornin', Ginny!" a voice cried, and Ginny smiled.

"How are you?" she asked, as a tall woman with dark hair appeared from inside the house, her clothes caked in dust.

"I'm good," the woman smiled, "How's retirement?"

Ginny grimaced, "It's alright."  
"How're the kids?"

"Growing," Ginny sighed, "Last time you saw Al, he couldn't walk or talk."

"He looks so much like Harry," the woman smiled, bending down to Al's height.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she said softly, and Al shook his head nervously, "I'm Gwenog's sister. You know Gwenog, don't you?"

Al nodded, smiling.

"Kidditch," Al said, "Mummy's kidditch."

"Oh, he's so grown up," the woman sighed, "How's James?"

"Getting more and more stubborn," Ginny said, "He's at school."

"Well, it was nice talking," she said, "I've got to get back to work."

"Sure," Ginny smiled, "Have fun, Milana."

"Will do," Milana smiled, "Send my love to Harry."  
And then she walked off, waving her wand, the dust on her flying off, and dissipating into thin air.

"Milana Jones," Ginny said, "My old Quidditch captain's sister."

"You know a lot of people, huh," Robert said.

"You have no idea," grinned Ginny, turning back to Mr Stocklin, "When do you think the house will be ready, Mr Stocklin?"

"Winston, please," insisted Mr Stocklin, "Maybe by this afternoon. We're bringing in a couple of people to put charms up."  
"What will they do?" Robert asked, "We're not magical."

"Just to keep you more protected," Mr Stocklin said smoothly, "Your house has been broadcasted onto national news. Yes, unfortunately, ours too. You might get unwanted visitors."

"But we're not at all famous, especially in your world," I said starkly.

"People are nosy," Mr Stocklin said, "Reporters might want to interview you."

"But we haven't done anything," I said weakly.

"Try telling the public that." Mr Stocklin replied.

"Owl the Aurors when you're done," Ginny said, "That way I can found out."  
Mr Stocklin nodded.

"Thank you," Robert said, "We're really grateful."

"I've been told to get money from Mr Potter's vault," Mr Stocklin said, and Ginny nodded.

"Thanks," I said, and Mr Stocklin smiled.

"No problem," he said, tipping his little hat in our direction.

He escorted us from the building site, and when I looked back, the house was gone.

"We'll remove the charms after we're done," Mr Stocklin assured me, and I nodded.

I got into Ginny's car, and we made our way back to the Hollies.

"It's amazing," I said, "It's literally a miracle."

Ginny smiled as we drove through the gates, parking by the door.

An owl was waiting on the porch when we got out, and it flew onto Ginny's shoulder when she got out.

She took the letter from its extended foot, and the owl flew off. Her eyes skimmed over the letter as she read it.

"What does it say?" I asked, and Ginny looked up.

"We've been invited to watch the press conference at 1," she said, "When the Aurors give their closing statement about the case."

"At your ministry?" Robert asked, coming to my side.

"It would be, yeah."

"It's up to you, dear," My Mum said, and Ginny smiled.

"I'd have to quickly drop Al and Lily off with someone," she said, but my Mum spoke again.

"We don't have to go, do we, Howard?" she said, and my Dad shook his head.

"You don't mind staying with Al and Lily?" Ginny asked cynically, but my Mum only shook her head, "I could call my parents if you'd like. They can stay with you."

"I like to meet your parents," My Mum smiled.

"I'll just go and floo them, then," Ginny replied, unlocking the front door, the letter still clutched in her hand.

"We'll be in the living room," I said, and she nodded.

"A wizarding press conference," Robert said, grinning, "That should be a laugh."  
"It'll be intense," warned my Mum, "I reckon you'll be photographed."

"I've always wanted to be in a newspaper," Robert said absently, "D'you reckon it'd make the front cover?"

"If you're with Ginny, yes." My Mum said seriously, "Don't do anything stupid."

"C'mon, Anna, you know me better," Robert said.

"I hope so," My Mum said.

Ginny returned, swiping her hair out her face.

"They can come over at around 12," she said, "And we'll be leaving around then, too."

"How long will it go on for?" I asked.

"Maybe half an hour," Ginny shrugged, "Depends on how many questions there are."

"How do we get there?" Robert asked.

"I'll probably apperate," Ginny sighed, "But you're not gonna like it."

"Why not?"

"It feels," Ginny thought for a second, "Like you're being sucked up in a tube."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it'd be best just to show you now, so you don't throw up in the Ministry," she grinned, and my mother chuckled.

I glanced at Robert, before nodding.

"C'mon," Ginny muttered, and we all followed her out into the garden. Before anyone could speak, she spun on the spot, and to my surprise, she appeared only a few feet away. She strode back to us, her fiery hair billowing out behind her.

"Did you just-" Robert stammered, and Ginny grinned.

"It's easier just to show you," she said, "No point in explaining it."

She held out her hands.

"If you'd take one each, then I'll show you."

I cautiously took Ginny's left hand, Robert turning a tinge pink, as Ginny firmly encased our fingers. The feeling was immediate. It really did feel like I was being sucked up in a giant tube. All the breath was drawn out of me, but almost as soon as it had started, it had ended. I let go of Ginny's hand and looked over at Robert. He looked a bit green, but even more surprisingly, we had ended up on the other end of the garden, the tiny stream flowing gently behind us.

"You good, Robert?" Ginny asked, and he nodded, "You get used to it."

"You do that on a regular basis?" Robert gasped, face beginning to lighten again.

"Yes," Ginny said, offering her hands again, "Ready to go back?"

I nodded slowly, and Robert did the same, as we took Ginny's hands.

It was slightly better this time, though when I opened my eyes, I felt a bit giddy.

"Well, at least you won't throw up in public," Ginny said, and I smiled appreciatively.

We ate a small lunch – beans on toast – and Ginny went upstairs to nurse Lily, leaving the rest of us downstairs.

"Wizards are quite remarkable," I said, and Robert grinned.

"Can't wait to see how famous they really are," he said, and I looked down.

"Robert," I said, "There's a couple of things you've got to know."

It was then that I repeated all that my Mum had told me and Henry this morning, filling Robert in on all the missed details.

"Fucking hell," he whispered, once I was done, his eyes huge, " _Harry_ did all that?"

"Though he'll try and deny it," came a quiet voice from the door, I turned to see Ginny in a deep purple cloak, "I'm glad Harry didn't have to tell you all that."

She didn't look angry, so I smiled a little.

"We never knew, Ginny," I said sadly, "You've both been through so much."  
The younger woman sighed and sat down.

"He defied all the odds," Ginny said softly, "At a huge price. Harry didn't have a childhood."

"What d'you mean?"  
"He was forced to grow up too fast," Ginny said, "We all were. He shouldn't have been fighting for his life at only 17. He was still a _child."_

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears fogging my vision.

"The people who raised him were _terrible_ people," Ginny spat, "Harry grew up neglected, 10 years of being unloved under his belt, before he found out he was a wizard. It's scary, sometimes, when I see Al do normal things. It's like having a glimpse into the past. It's like seeing what Harry would have been like if he had grown up feeling loved."

"He was just a baby," Robert said quietly, and Ginny nodded sadly.

"Just, don't, _mention_ , any of this to Harry," Ginny said, "But you had a right to know."

Me and Robert nodded in understanding before Ginny handed us each a long black cloak.

"Take these," she said, "You'll blend in better. You have one of mine, Katie, and you've got one of Harry's, Robert."  
"So these are what wizards wear?" I asked in bemusement, pulling the black fabric over my shoulders, "Classy."  
"Not when you get boiled alive," Ginny grimaced, "How'd they fit?"

"A bit long round the ankles on his," I said, pointing down at Robert's covered feet, "But I think we look pretty wizard-like."

"I've got to warn you," Ginny said, "Not to say anything when the reporters yell you questions. No matter how mental they seem to be, please _please_ just ignore them. Any word you say will be used against you."

"Oh." I said, "You think they'll ask us questions?"

Ginny nodded.

A sudden rush of air distracted us all, and Ginny hurried into the other room.

"Mum, Dad," I heard Ginny say, and I grinned. The parents meeting the parents.

Ginny returned, accompanied by Mr and Mrs Weasley. I had met Mrs Weasley before, and she smiled in recognition of me.

"Hi," I said, walking forwards to shake their hands, "Katie Williams."

"I know dear," Mrs Weasley smiled, patting my cheek.

"Arthur Weasley," Ginny's Dad said, looking incredibly excited, "So you're the muggles?"

"Dad," groaned Ginny, but I smiled, and nodded.

My parents stood up to greet Mr and Mrs Weasley in a similar fashion to what I did, and at once I realised that they'd get along perfectly.

My Dad and Mr Weasley got it off at once, discussing absolutely everything under the sun, and I grinned at Ginny.

"Let's go," she suggested, and I nodded, grabbing Robert's hand.

"The kids are upstairs, Mum," Ginny called, "Don't mind me, I'll just leave."

"Bye dear," Mrs Weasley replied, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bye Al," Ginny yelled up the stairs, "See you later, sweetheart."

Al didn't respond, and Ginny sighed.

She opened the door, tucking her wand safely into her cloak, before holding out her hands again.

"Ready to meet some crazy wizards?" Ginny grinned, and me and Robert nodded. We took her hands, and the feeling of being sucked up in a tube overwhelmed me again.

When the feeling had stopped, I opened my eyes. We had appeared in a dark hallway, tiny lanterns flickering on the walls. It was surprisingly empty.

"I've brought us to the Auror's apparating spot," Ginny said absently, "Stay close."

She led us down a long corridor before I was suddenly blinded. It took me a second to realise that the flashing lights were cameras, and I was being photographed within an inch of my life.

 _Ginny!_

 _Ginny Potter!_

 _What are your feelings on the case!?_

 _Mrs Potter!_

 _How are your children?!_

 _How did Fürsicka find you?!_

 _Over here! Mrs Potter!_

 _Who's with you?!_

I was so overwhelmed, and I groped for Robert's hand. He looked at me, his eyes huge.

Ginny was striding in front of us, a hand held over her face as she moved steadfastly through the crowd. Bright spots were dancing in my eyes, but I kept them focused on Ginny. I kept my mouth closed, following Ginny's orders, and tried to ignore the shouting people.

I felt a stab of pity for Harry and Ginny, who probably had to endure this frequently, but then I thought of the children. No wonder little Albus was afraid of strangers if these were the strangers he was used to.

I hurried after Ginny, and breathed a sigh of relief when she pushed open a door, at the nod of a tall burly man in blue.

"They're with me," Ginny muttered, and the man nodded, letting us all pass.

"That was mental," Robert said, his hand all clammy in my own.

"Sorry," Ginny grimaced, "Now you know why I don't bring the kids."

"Absolutely." I agreed, "I feel sorry for you."

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I joined professional Quidditch," Ginny grinned, "And marrying Harry, but the kids don't deserve this. James may like it, but I don't want him all over the tabloids. They make up _awful_ shit about everyone and anything."

"Where's the conference?" Robert asked, and Ginny pointed to another door.

"I'm afraid it's pretty crazy in there too." She sighed, "But at least you'll have a safe seat."

"Ginny," a low voice said, and Ginny turned around, smiling.

"Hi, Kingsley," she said, "Shouldn't you be in there?"

Kingsley smiled.

"They're running late," he said, "Two Aurors started a scuffle."

"Who?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Norcross and Proudfoot," Kingsley said, and Ginny groaned.

"Well that was inevitable," she sighed, "What happened?"

"Who knows," Kingsley shrugged.

"Proudfoot isn't being very helpful these days," another voice said, and a man appeared, his dark features looking almost threatening, "They need you inside, Minister."

"Nice to see you too, Starcoff," Ginny muttered, and the man shot her a look.

"You can go inside, Potter," he said, glancing at me and Robert, "You're sitting on the left-wing."

"Thanks," Ginny said, beckoning me and Robert to follow, as she stepped forwards, and entered the room.

It was instant chaos.

Cameras flashed even more vigorously than outside, and the talk was loud. Ginny escorted us to the left, where I was glad to sit down, out of the camera's lens. There were dozens of people, in official-looking uniform, lining the walls, and sitting in a similar place to where we were.

"Looks like Olly got Proudfoot good," Ginny commented, "He's been slung up."

I looked down her trial of sight and saw a man with a sling, his eyes narrowed furiously, as a man spoke intently beside him.

"Where's Harry?" Robert asked, but just as he uttered the last syllable, Harry entered, closely followed by Oliver Norcross, and the dark-faced man we had briefly met in the corridor.

The noise in the room rose significantly, and the flashes were going mad.

"Let's see what they're saying," Ginny mumbled, as Harry scanned the crowd, looking formidable.

The dark man spoke first, his voice booming through the room, bouncing off the walls.

"The case of Yorick Fürsicka was closed at 12:53 pm. Any reports sent in from now will not be included in our investigation, and the person responsible is being escorted to the Azkaban on Sunday."

An eruption of sound followed.

 _You don't think Azkaban is too cruel?_

Starcoff, as Ginny had called him, shook his head.

"Fürsicka murdered countless people," He said, "He was mentally unstable, and wouldn't be any use anywhere else."

He then stepped down, cameras flashing frantically as Harry and Oliver got up instead, Oliver talking quietly.

 _Mr Potter!_

 _Over here!  
Potter!_

Harry stayed quiet, and eventually, the only noises were the flashes and clicks of the cameras, all dying to take a photo. Harry ultimately began to answer questions, but I found myself not really listening. I knew most of the facts, due to my involvement, so decided to have a good look around the room whilst Harry spoke, often replying to the hounding press with 'no comment.'

The hall was wide and long, and all sorts of wizards and witches were standing at different parts of the room. I saw a gathering of men and women in robes identical to Harry's and were listening to him talk intently, one man nodding his head enthusiastically at everything Harry said. A woman with short blonde hair was standing slightly to the left, her head held low. I noticed she was shaking, and I felt a wave of sympathy for her. She must have been an Auror, for she wore robes the same as the others.

The conference didn't go on too long, and before I knew it, Harry had left the platform, cameras still furiously clicking.

"Let's go," muttered Ginny, standing up, and gesturing for us to follow. We did, and were soon out in the corridor. I was vaguely surprised to see Harry there, laughing with Oliver.

"Harry," Ginny grinned, and Harry looked over, startled.

"When the hell did you get here?" He asked, "You've been here the whole time?"

Ginny nodded, "I got a letter saying we would come, so we did, and here we are."

"You got through the press?" Harry asked, glancing at me and Robert, "How'd that go?"

Ginny sighed, "Same as usual. What time are you here to?"

"Here? 2, but I'm on duty outside The Three Broomsticks until 4." Harry said, glancing at Oliver, "Unless you-"

"No way," Oliver said, shaking his head, "You've got tomorrow off. I'm working all day."

"Poor you," Harry said, grinning, "And I thought I was struggling. How's Adalia?"

Oliver sighed, "She's alright."

"When can you go see her?" Ginny asked.

"Whenever her Dad wants me too," Oliver scowled.

"As long as she's better for your wedding," Ginny smirked, and Oliver turned pink.

"I don't think I'm ready yet," he muttered, "I don't think she is either."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, and Oliver shrugged.

"Her Dad doesn't really like me," He said, "I don't reckon he'd be pleased."

"Fuck that," Ginny said, "If you're both ready, then go for it."

"Thanks, Ginny," Oliver said dryly, "Because it was so hard for you, wasn't it?"

"Where's Al and Lily?" Harry asked, apparently on his own train of thoughts.

"With my parents and Katie's parents," Ginny replied at once, "They offered."

"Great," Harry said, "I've got a 20-minute break. Wanna go down to the Leaky or something?"

Ginny sighed.

"I can't, Harry," she said wistfully, "I've got to get home."

Harry's face fell, but he nodded.

"That's fine," he said, "I'll see you tonight."

"Sure," Ginny smiled, leaning up to kiss him. He returned it, before drawing back, grinning down at her.

"I-"

"POTTER!"

Harry blinked, and turned around, only to see the man I knew as Proudfoot.

"What?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes, "I've got a break, Proudfoot."

"Not anymore you don't," Proudfoot sneered, "Fürsicka's putting up a fight."  
Harry sighed, glancing at Ginny.

"Gin, I gotta go," he said, "I love you."

And then he was hurrying after Proudfoot, his wand already removed from his cloak.

"What happened with you and him?" Ginny asked, turning to Oliver, "Starcoff said you fought."

Oliver scowled.

"He's been pissing everyone off recently," he said, "Today was the last straw."

"What'd he do?"

"Yelling at everyone, shouting at the trainees, being so. Fucking. _Uncooperative_ ," Oliver spat, "If I were in charge, he'd be off the team in an instant."

"He's a good Auror, Olly," Ginny said, "Don't hold Dawlish's loss against him."

"You don't work with him, Ginny," Oliver said, shaking his head, "He's the worst company. You could be _dying_ , and he'd give you tips on _how_ you should have _survived_ , for Merlin's sake."

"What does Harry do about it?" Ginny asked, "He doesn't really mention it at home."

"Harry's got a lot of patience," Oliver said thoughtfully, "He usually just lets him grumble."

"Sounds about right," Ginny muttered.

"Well," Oliver announced, "I better get going."

"See you," Ginny smiled, "Try not to kill Proudfoot."

"No promises," Oliver grinned, "Have a good weekend."  
"You too," Ginny said softly, "If you can't see Adalia, send her an owl. I'm sure she'd appreciate it, Olly."

He nodded, swallowing thickly.

He left a moment later, and Ginny turned back to me and Robert.

"I hope I've waited long enough for most of the reporters to leave," she grimaced, "But I can't guarantee it."

"I'm surprised you haven't lost any of your sight," Robert said, "I had green spots in my eyes the whole of the conference."

"Magic," Ginny grinned, "But use your hands to shield your eyes."

"I should've done that the first time," I said.

"Let's go," Ginny suggested and pushed open the door.

There were definitely fewer people than before, but enough to make me feel uneasy. These people were _watching_ us.

 _Who's with you, Ginny?!_

 _What are your names?!_

 _Can we take a quick quote?!  
_ Ginny was glowering at them.

"Listen you lot," she growled, and they instantly stopped, their hands frenetically scribbling as she spoke, "Go take your quills and interview someone who wants to answer your questions."

And with that, we reached the next set of doors, and Ginny pushed her way through, breathing heavily.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she moaned, "They'll twist those words into something negative, just you wait."  
Me and Robert glanced at each other, before taking Ginny's hands and appearing outside the house.


End file.
